Meet The Locksleys
by thequeenregina
Summary: An OutlawQueen AU about married life for Regina and Robin AKA the Locksley's. But what happens when things get a little dry in the bedroom for the married couple? Will the problem be resolved with a little bit of external help?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hello!**

 **This is an AU where Robin and Regina have been married for seven years. For the sake of this fanfiction Henry was eleven when they married and is now eighteen, Roland five (much like in the show) and now twelve and they have a child of their own; Grace- who is now three (Regina didn't take any potion that made herself barren.)**

 **In order for this story to make sense with little mess, Zelena WAS killed by Rumplestilskin and therefore Marian did not come back from the dead. Robin and Regina's relationship simply escalated from the kiss at the campsite in season three and they got married later that year.**

 **So, I'm afraid that means no frozen arc or queens of darkness. I have chosen to exclude these as I simply wish for this fiction to be light-hearted, funny (despite my bad sense of humour) and, of course, AU! I hope I have covered and you now know all the necessary background information, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina lounges across the bed, the finest grey silk and lace caressing her curves beautifully. She holds her diary in one hand as she maps out when the best time would be to book Roland and Grace's next dental appointment.

Her pen taps against her plump lower lip as she examines the choices of the next month. Tuesday's consist of Storybrooke council meetings at the town hall and listening to the villagers complain about health and safety issues which Regina honestly couldn't care less about. Because, really, who cares if Jonathon Madrick fell off of the climbing equipment at Storybrooke park and scraped his knee? Boys will be boys. Regina should know, she has two of them. Monday evenings Roland has softball practice, and Wednesday's: Grace's swimming classes. So that leaves Thursdays or Fridays... But Friday nights is the one night a week Regina takes time to herself and enjoys a glass of wine, tucked up on the sofa whilst reading her book. Friday nights are the nights that Robin works late at the sheriff station and Mary Margaret has the kids so that he doesn't disturb them when he returns in the late hours of the evening. Despite how hard he tries to be graceful, that man is ever so heavy footed and would wake the dead with his stampeding up the stairs.

So, that leaves Thursday's...

Thank goodness Henry has left for college and she has one less sweet tooth to worry about. It's Grace that's the problem, really, that child does nothing but scoff candied treats any time her father takes her out. Regina rolls her eyes at the thought.

It's then that she feels a presence beside her on the bed, causing the mattress to dip slightly. Her husband of seven years.

"I was just thinking about you." Regina mumbles, glancing up at Robin with a slight smirk before turning her attention back to the leafs of her diary.

"Oh?" Robin questions suggestively, intrigued as he scoots closer to his wife, resting his head on his palm as he looks at her, waiting for her reply.

"Oh for goodness sake, Robin, get your head out of the gutter. Not like that." She scolds swatting him on the arm, "In fact, quite the opposite." She adds with a sassy smirk and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"In what sense?" Is Robin's answer, in a slightly offended tone. His eyes wide and eyebrows up in his hairline.

"You over feeding our children crap." She retorts simply.

"I do no such thing!" Robin protests defensively with a slight pout plumping his lips.

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Of course you don't." She replies sarcastically, inwardly questioning why her husband acts like he's one of the kids most of the time."Now help me." She adds, nudging her shoulder against his.

Robin simply lets out a huff before shuffling slightly to be able to see the diary better. "How about the Friday?" He points out.

"Traffic." She lies, because hell, why shouldn't she be selfish just this once?

"Then Thursday?" He questions, rubbing his hand soothingly over her exposed lower thigh, as he can tell she's stressed when she really needn't be over such a small ordeal.

The brunette relaxes under his touch before nodding and jotting it down into the Thursday slot. She was thinking that anyway, she just wanted to hear her husband's confirmation. Although that means that she'll have to go grocery shopping on Wednesday instead of Thursday after she has taken Grace swimming and Robin will have to stay and watch by himself for one week. A small price to pay for the well being of her children's teeth, she thinks.

It's then that a small yawn parts her lips causing her to bring the back of her hand up to her lips to hide it. Robin smiles endearingly before taking the diary from her hands, "And now you need to call it an evening." He says, raising an eyebrow before leaning back and placing her diary onto the bedside cabinet.

Regina sighs but is in no mood to fight him on this, she still has lots she needs to organise before she can truly relax. She leans over and rests her head on her husband's chest as he moves back to lay beside her, his hands finding their way into her hair. An action that has her almost purring.

Being the mayor and juggling two kids at home with an inexperienced husband when it comes to modern technology- although she will give him credit, he is finally getting better- can take quite the toll on Regina. She also misses Henry and his undeniable maturity for an eighteen year old male. Her stomach clenches with worry to think that her baby boy is most probably out right this moment with his college mates and meeting girls.

Not one of them good enough for her Henry, she thinks.

Robin notices the slight unamused pout on her lips, and, brushing the hair from her face, he asks, "What's the matter, my love?"

Regina blinks before shaking her head and looking up at her husband. He reads her so well. "I'm worried about Henry." She confesses.

Robin frowns momentarily, "Why?" he asks, but Regina simply shrugs, unable to put all of her thoughts into one simple sentence so Robin continues, "You have no need to be, Regina, he's a strong and mature young man who is more than capable of taking care of himself. He's handled Peter Pan, the Wicked Witch of the West and numerous other villainous fairytale characters. He can handle college." He reassures giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

Regina's lips twitch up into a small smile at his comment before she shakes her head, "I just can't believe he's an adult now." She breathes, before her eyes widen in realisation as she looks at her husband in her sudden panic. "What are we going to do when Grace leaves for college?!" She exclaims, propping herself up on her husband's chest.

"Regina, relax, my love, that's not until years from now. Stop worrying about the future and enjoy the here and now." Robin reasons, and he's right, God Regina hates it when he's right. But before she can protest he's reaching down and taking her chin in his hand softly, bowing his head down to kiss her gently. A kiss that never fails to have Regina melting in his arms.

Robins hand travels down her back playing with the silk of her nightgown as the kiss lingers, deepens, heats even. After a moment, Robin is rolling Regina onto her back and moving his kisses along her jaw, down her neck and...

"Robin, no. I'm not in the mood." Regina protests, pushing Robin's head out from the crook of her neck only to witness her husband's pouting expression.

"You're never in the mood anymore, Regina." Robin grumbles, "What happened to the woman who used to surprise me with a quickie in the shower and make love to me on the staircase as we couldn't quite make it to the bedroom?"

Regina blushes deeply at the memories before shaking her head, "She had a child." She justifies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So?"

"So?!" Regina snaps, "So forgive me for being tired from having to wake up at 6am every morning to a crying child who wants her mother before having to rush off to work at 9am because the toast has burnt and Grace spilt her orange juice all over the carpet and new dress or Roland has used all of the hot water in one of his super long showers and I have to wait another fifteen minutes for the water tank to fill back up because I don't want to shower in water the temperature of Niagara Falls." She huffs, her brows furrowed in irritation. She takes a breath before running a hand through her hair, "It just seems that right now I'm just always tired. And when I go to bed, I go to bed to sleep, okay?" She adds, her voice softer upon seeing Robin's slightly hurt expression hovering above her.

Robin simply nods, settling back down beside her. "Okay." He replies simply, his ego well and truly bruised as he sinks back down into the cushions.

"I'm sorry, Robin." Regina mumbles, cuddling back up to his side, "I miss our nights of passion and carelessness too, I honestly do." She whispers truthfully, her fingers roaming over his chiselled chest.

Robin isn't a man who is obsessed with sex; in fact it's barely on his mind these days... but he really does cherish it with his wife and due to the fact it has become rare and almost non-existent these last few months leading to a year, he really misses it. He misses the aftermath of panted 'I love you's and the sexy, flirtatious and darn right arousing comments that used to be thrown his way before the birth of their little girl, Grace.

Of course, he does not regret having the blonde bundle of joy, neither does he regret the relationship that he and Regina now share because of their growing family, but he would like those nights of passion back, too. He wants to show how much Regina means to him and how sexy she still remains to be to him in only the most intimate of ways.

It was only a few weeks ago when Robin was talking to Will at the diner, that he confided in the fellow Brit. Will had sensed something was beginning to bother his best friend and had straight up asked him, _"Is everything alright in the bedroom?"_

The question had taken Robin aback initially but after another glass of whiskey he had told him everything. It was then that Will suggested a sex therapist... yes. apparently they are real people- and at first Robin was horrified by the idea, but Will handed him a business card of a guy he (and surprisingly it turns out both of them) knew. However, the more Robin thought about it from that evening on, a thought that was constantly niggling at the back of his mind, he began to warm to the idea. After all, he just wanted those passionate moments with his wife back, so, honestly, he would be willing to do something as absurd as seeing a sex therapist if it would work.

Robin remains silent a moment as his mind wonders before deciding to take a stab in the dark and ask his wife, "Then why don't we see someone about it?"

Regina's eyes widen drastically as she sits up to look at him, shock plastered over her face, "Like who?! A sex therapist?!" She mocks, disgust evident in her tone.

"Exactly." Robin replies simply, his expression deadly serious and for a moment Regina has the strong urge to burst out laughing... So she does.

"You can't be serious?" She says through gasping breaths, "Not to mention how humiliating that'd be for the both of us." She adds in a more serious tone, laughter now fully subsided.

"I am. Regina, I honestly miss it. It's been what, 6 months?"

"That long?!" Regina questions, completely taken aback and Robin simply nods. She cannot help the pang of guilt that tangles in her gut. She's been so tied up in work and looking after the kids, she's let her and Robins sex life trickle down the drain. Coming to think of it, she honestly can't remember the last time they had sex since Valentine's Day... Which was indeed 6 months ago. Shit.

"Is there even such a thing as a sex therapist?" She questions after a moments silence. Is she really considering this?! Honestly it's a ridiculous idea no matter how much she does miss sleeping with her husband.

Robin beams at her, "Mhmm, and I know just the man."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Dr Rocker, please, both of you, do come in."

Regina cannot believe she has let Robin talk her into doing this, it's so demoralising, so embarrassing. There has to be other things they could do before turning to this... Maybe she should read more erotic novels, maybe then she'd be in the mood more often. Well, maybe not that, but there are definitely more alternatives to going and seeing a sex therapist, she's sure of it.

Besides, this ginger haired man with thick rimmed glasses looks as if he hasn't ever gotten laid in his life. Surely, he doesn't know anything about what a good sex life withholds.

"So Robin, this is your wife?" He questions to which Robin nods with his slight quirky but proud smile, "Oh darling, she is simply fabulous." Dr Rocker remarks as he clasps his hands together. And now, now it's obvious to Regina that she's been looking at him all wrong as a small blush creeps into her cheeks. The man is gay, as gay as they get, she realises, as her eyes drift over his salmon pink shirt and tweed suit jacket.

Not that she has anything against homosexuals, in fact the realisation makes her like him that little bit more, and maybe they are more knowledgeable about what a woman likes in the bedroom. More so than some fat, bald, heterosexual male who really only took the job to leer at the woman in the sessions and get into bed with them seeming as their husbands aren't doing it for them.

Regina shudders at the thought and quickly dismisses the unwelcome image from her head. Her hand tightly clasps Robin's as they take a seat on the couch together that they've been ushered to.

"You alright?" Robin whispers and Regina simply nods. She still really doesn't want to be here.

"Okay, so Robin tells me you're having trouble in the bedroom?" The therapist asks, an obvious question, Regina notes with an inward roll of her eyes as she gives him a sheepish nod, her eyes watching the pen that has been swiftly withdrawn from the salmon pink shirt pocket to jot down notes.

Dr rocker simply smiles kindly before answering the couples silence with, "Well then it's time we add a little more spice back into your love life."

Oh lord, are they really sat here listening to this? Are they really _paying_ this man for stating the obvious. The speckle of admiration that Regina has towards the redhead slowly begins to slip out of the window.

"Is there anything you can suggest?" Robin answers, diverting the therapist to the point. A gesture Regina is truly grateful for; she doesn't wish to be here any longer than is necessary. Even if they are paying for a full hour.

Dr rocker gives a beaming grin, "Of course I do, my lovelies! That's what my job is all about!" He replies before giving a slight chuckle, leaning forward, "You want me to get straight to the point. I get it, but first I need to get to know the both of you as a couple." He adds, his tone serious and understanding as he sits back in his chair, placing his hands on his knee. "Like, for example, I'd like to know what your best sexual experience together has been."

Regina can feel the heat rush up from her chest, up her neck and to her cheeks. She's never discussed her sex life with anyone before, not really even Robin, not anymore- just a simple 'last night was amazing' being shared every now and then but nothing more. And now she's being asked to share her favourite sexual experience to a complete stranger!

Dr rocker picks up on Regina's hesitance and discomfort and offers her a comforting smile, "It's important you don't feel embarrassed when discussing your sex life around each other otherwise life in the bedroom will forever be dull."

"I'm not embarrassed." Regina snaps (slightly offended at the choice of the word 'dull' as she is _not_ dull.) before clearing her throat and straightening her stance, she's a confident woman in many areas but discussing sex isn't something she's had practice in.

"That's alright. Well, Robin, would you like to go first?" Dr Rocker questions, becoming impassive but attentive.

Robin nods before glancing at Regina- she notices that he's slightly flushed too- and then he looks back at the doctor. "Okay... The best time for me would have to be the time when Regina bought handcuffs into the shower one morning during the spring of the year after we married." He states, and Regina bites the inside of her lip at the memory. _Now_ she feels embarrassed, a total stranger knows that she was, is still, into kinky sex, great.

"And what made it so great?" Dr Rocker presses and Robin hesitates, squirming in his seat slightly before feeling a reassuring squeeze of his wife's hand. Regina's interest has peaked despite her embarrassment, she wants to know what he likes and why... although she hopes he holds back on the details for she can remember how feisty she was during that session.

"Well, umm, I couldn't use my hands, she had cuffed me to the hot water pipe..."

 _"Stay still and you'll be rewarded, Mr Locksley." She purred, kissing her way down his neck as Robin strained against the cuffs._

 _"You make that sound easy." He replied, arching beneath his wife's touch as she kissed down his chest and earning a swat to the rear as punishment for going against what he was told._

"I wasn't allowed to speak..."

 _"Shh." Regina hushed as she dropped to her knees in front of her husband licking her already wet lips as she grabbed his hips._

 _Robin had to bite his lip to silence himself, titling his head back to hit the tiled wall with a thud, waiting for the inevitable feeling of her warmth wrapped around him, for the feeling of her tongue travelling along the veins of his erect member and making him shudder beneath her touch._

 _She didn't disappoint, taking him into her mouth with a low rumbling moan that travelled up the entirety of his body and had him screwing his eyes closed in ecstasy. Shit, she was so good at that._

"And she, umm, she was just amazing." He finishes, his cheeks a dark scarlet as he allows the details to run around his head, finding the conversation slightly uncomfortable. After all, he wouldn't even tell this to his best friend, let alone a person he has briefly spoken to over the phone.

"How many times did she make you cum?" Dr Rocker questions, a statement which has both Robin and Regina's eyes grow wide and avoid contact with everything but the furniture. Regina never expected that to be the next question from his mouth.

"Twice." Robin mumbles after a silence that seemed to last forever. Regina's hand has now left his to play with imaginary lint on her skirt. Never has she felt so uncomfortable in her life.

"Orally and then during intercourse, I presume?" The therapist questions to which Robin nods and he jots a few notes down on his notepad. "Good. Regina?"

The brunette's head shoots up, she's tense and is really dreading her turn, yet here it is. "You want to know mine?" She questions, to clarify...and to stall time.

"Yes, please share." Dr Rocker insists and Regina takes a calming and shaky breath. God, she really shouldn't be this nervous, she was the evil queen for goodness sake, surely she can handle sex talk.

"Umm, our first time, I suppose." She states, "In my vault."

"Interesting, and why did you chose your first time, Regina?" Dr Rocker asks, his head tilted in curiosity.

Regina shrugs, playing with the wedding ring on her finger. "I don't know, we've had some enjoyable moments thereafter but that time was just... special." She replies feeling Robin's hand move to her knee and she glances over at him, giving him a weak but beautiful smile before looking back down and away.

"Because?" The therapist presses and Regina swears that if she were still in the enchanted forest she would've turned this man into a pile of ash by now.

" _Because_..." She exaggerates, "It was passionate, perfect, despite the imperfections and..." She takes a shuddering inhale, "Amazing."

 _"Robin," she breathed as he kissed back up her torso upon removing her of her panties. "We shouldn't.. Mmm." Her moan cut her off as his lips reached her breast. No more protesting. This was about them and only them, giving in to their desires for one another._

 _She could feel his erection brush against her inner thigh and her breath hitched, reaching down to grip his face and pull it up so its level with hers. "Take me." She commanded in a whisper, her eyes sparkling with arousal as her sex throbbed for the contact of his._

 _Regina hooked her ankles around the back of his knees, never has she wanted something so badly, never had she had so much desire for something until he was sinking into her. Everything forgotten at the feeling of him filling her to the brim._

"Now..." Regina continues, shaking her hair from her face as she takes a leap of uncertain confidence, "I think you know us well enough, Dr Rocker, so can we get down to what is going to help us repair our sex life?"

Dr rocker gives her a sly smile, "Oh I like you." He remarks to which Regina rolls her eyes at and Robin offers a light and quiet chuckle. The doctor places his notepad down and turns his full attention towards the couple. "What I tell all of my couples to try on the first session is a first date."

"We've been on many dates..." Robin protests but the therapist shakes his head.

"No, what I'm suggesting is that the two of you take a night to yourselves, you have kids?" Dr Rocker questions and the two nod, "Hire a baby sitter for the evening and go on a date, but not as husband and wife. You are to arrive at the restaurant and sit at the table as two people who have never met before; a first date."

Regina raises an eyebrow at the redhead, an absurd idea but something that could be quite interesting nonetheless. "Then what?" She asks.

"Then the male party, Robin, you offer the female party, Regina, to have a wild careless night back at his place. Rent a motel, I don't suggest you return to the home you share, you want this to be as new of an experience as possible for the both of you. You want it to seem somewhat real."

"We can do that, can't we?" Robin says, looking over at Regina and she simply nods.

"I suppose." She replies, although she isn't overly enthused by the idea despite her niggling interest for it, she has a lot of things going on at the moment and making time to have a whole evening off will mean a lot of hard work. But Robin is worth it.

"Good, do it sometime this week so we can discuss it at our next session." Dr Rocker suggests.

"We will. Thank you for your time." Robin replies politely before extending his hand to shake Dr Rocker's.

"It's a pleasure. Have fun, darlings." Dr Rocker replies and Regina can't help the small smirk that forms on her lips as she stands from the couch and presses down her skirt.

"We hope to." She says sassily, shaking his hand before Robin is leading them both out of the office and back to the car.

"That was hell." Regina deadpans as they head down the stairs and out of the door into the fresh air. She takes a deep breath as she recalls the meeting, relieved that she won't have to do that for another week- although the thought of going back there at all isn't something Regina is exactly looking forward to.

Robin gives a light chuckle, curling his arm around her waist. "I know, but we should try what he suggested, it will be fun."

"Mmm, I hope so." Regina replies before leaning up on her tip toes to plant a light kiss to her husband's lips, "I knew you loved it when I'm kinky." She whispers with a mischievous smirk, swatting at Robin's behind before stepping back and reaching into her purse, bleeping their car open.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two!**

 **I shall be updating weekly to make sure I do not run out of chapters and keep you waiting for even longer than a week but I am a few chapters in advance to prevent that from happening!**

 **Thank you all for your support, follows, favourites and reviews! I am so glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it for you!**

 **This was one of my favourite chapters to write, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

It's a Thursday night and Regina's sat in her office doing the last minute pieces of paperwork before her 'first date' with Robin. Still, she wonders how the hell he had managed to talk her into such an absurd idea, yet, here she is, running through potential outfits for the evening as she simultaneously double checks that she's replied to all of the necessary emails, followed up on requests and saved important documents before shutting down the computer.

The phone screams into life as the screen goes black and she hesitates to answer it as she looks at the clock, she still has five minutes left until she is officially finished. The brunette rolls her eyes before picking up the phone, "Mrs Locksley." She almost barks, she really wanted to get off early.

"Hi mum."

The sound of Regina's oldest son's voice rings through her ears making her smile a beaming smile as she stands from her seat in her excitement, "Henry." She greets, her voice as soft as melted butter. She hates that he is no longer living at home with her and so just to hear his simple greeting has her insides warming. "Is everything alright? Are you alright?!" She questions suddenly transferring into panicky protective parental mode, tucking a piece of hair nervously behind her ear.

Henry lets out a laugh from the other side of the phone, "Everything's fine, mom." He reassures with an invisible shake of his head. His mother's never-ending determination to make sure that he is safe will never fail to make him smile endearingly.

Regina lets out a sigh of relief, sitting back down in her office chair, "Good. How're you? How's college?" She questions, her head tilted in keen interest as her finger raises to trace her lower lip.

"Good! Everything is great here, I've met lots of new friends and my room mate is pretty cool, his name is Kyle." Henry replies chirpily.

"That's fantastic Henry, I'm so glad you've settled in well. When are you next coming over to visit?" Regina replies, dropping her hand to fiddle with the charm on her necklace.

"Mum... I've only been here for three weeks." Her son replies, his amusement evident in his tone.

Regina sighs, "I know, I know, but I miss you." She confesses with a slight frown.

"I miss you too, mum... How's Robin and everybody?!"

"They are good. Grace has now learnt how to turn the TV on and off so there goes Roland's TV privileges." Regina replies with a fond chuckle.

"Oh Jeez, I'm glad I got out of there when I could." Henry jokes, much to Regina's distaste, so she is grateful that he continues and changes the subject, "Have you still managed to keep up with CSI without me?"

Regina chuckles, "I have." She replies, "Although I must admit it's not the same without my favourite little man sitting next to me stealing all of the popcorn." She teases with a grin and she can practically hear her son's matching grin through the phone.

"Just saving you the calories, mum." Henry chimes, reciting the same line he replies with every time his mother brings up the popcorn issue.

Regina rolls her eyes endearingly, "How did I manage to accrue such a generous son?" She teases, her amusement and playful sarcasm evident in her tone.

"It's one of the world's mysteries." Henry replies cheekily as he flops down onto his bunk below his _Pirates of the Caribbean_ poster.

It's then that Regina feels a sudden and unexpected pang of sadness. Henry has barely been absent a month and she misses him more than anything, misses the small things like snuggling up on the sofa to watch trashy (and not so trashy) TV together when everyone else had gone to bed. Both Henry and Regina are late night and early morning people. Oh, how she misses his morning greeting when she would be up making breakfast at the crack of dawn.

She just misses the little things.

Henry's voice distracts Regina from her thoughts, "Mum? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Henry. I'm still here." Regina replies, her tone now soft and more wistful than before.

"I thought I had lost you for a moment there! Look, I'll call you again soon, but Kyle needs to use my phone so I have got to go." He explains, watching as Kyle taps his watch playfully making Henry throw a pillow in his general direction to shut him up.

"Alright. Goodbye, Henry. Be safe. I love you." Regina coos, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"You too, mom." Henry replies before the line goes dead, leaving Regina with a momentary feeling of numbness and loneliness. She honestly is turning soft, what has happened to her? This feeling lingers unwelcome for a moment until she hears a knock at the door.

"Mrs Locksley, we have a call on line 2 for you." Her receptionist announces as she pops her head through the door. A tall, red head, plain in her features but Regina imagines that she would scrub up well with the right care and attention.

Regina shakes herself into her professional front as she glances at the clock. "Can you tell them I have places to be, Diane?" Regina sighs, because if she wanted to be on time to dinner she should really be leaving soon.

"They were pretty persistent, Madame mayor." Diane mutters meekly and Regina smirks. Despite the fact she has a family now, and is supposedly a hero, she likes the fact that she still manages to intimidate some people.

Regina huffs irritably before waving toward her receptionist, "Fine. Put them through." She snaps before reaching for the phone, "Mrs Locksley."

"Mrs Locksley? Do I have the wrong number? I am looking for a Miss Mills." A familiar voice flows through the phone making Regina hide a grin that threatens to split her lips but she settles for a crooked smirk.

The brunette tilts her head, crossing one leg over the other in amusement as she sits back in her chair. "This is Miss Mills." She purrs.

"Oh good, you had me worried a moment." Is the reply.

"Mmm, is that so? To whom may I be conversing with?" The Mayor questions, feigning innocence. She knows exactly who this is.

"Forgive me, Madame Mayor, This is Robin Locksley. I am simply ringing to inform you of the location tonight." Robin replies, his voice silky smooth and Regina grins- knowing he must've practiced this phone call.

"Oh! Mr Locksley!" She acknowledges, " And where might that be? Shall I wear a dress?" She flirts, batting her eyelashes although she's fully aware he cannot see it.

"I have heard nothing but good things about the plaza, and thought it would quite the appropriate venue for our date this evening. So I would recommend a dress, yes." He announces somewhat proudly and Regina audibly gasps, genuine shock overcoming her. She knows how expensive that restaurant is and how she and Robin had never actually gotten to go and dine there since the grand opening- which had quite satisfyingly robbed their banks with a simple two course meal and a bottle of champagne- but he knows that she has always wanted to return there.

"How fancy, Mr Locksley. I like you already." Regina coos in reply, keeping her flirtatious front, although there's a slight snag in her tone, a splinter of thanks which indicates to Robin how truly grateful she is for the gesture.

"Then we should have a good evening, Miss Mills." Robin replies, his lips spreading into a wide smile. He knows she is more than pleased with his choice in location.

"Call me, Regina."

"Regina." He repeats, testing the word on his tongue which makes the brunette smile in amusement. "Well then, Regina, I'll see you at seven."

"Seven." She repeats with a smitten smile and a bite to her lip, "Goodbye, Mr Locksley."

"Call me, Robin."

The mayor places down the phone with a silent chuckle and a shake of her head before she wastes no time in finishing up. Glancing at the clock she realises that her 'date' has now made her a few minutes late, damn his adorable personality. She picks up her bag and jacket, slinging it over her forearm gracefully before she heads from her office to get ready. She's in a considerably brighter mood about this evening now having received a phone call from her son and finding out where she and Robin will be dining this evening.

Regina locks up upon leaving the office and climbs into her Benz, switching on the engine and heading towards Emma's apartment. The blonde had kindly offered for Regina to use her place to get ready after hearing about her date night with Robin from her mother. Regina hadn't deliberately withheld this information from the blonde in the beginning, but gossip travels fast in Storybrooke, especially when you have Mary Margaret as your babysitter. Not that either mother or daughter knew about Regina's therapy sessions with her husband, that was between her and Robin only.

Having said all of this, Regina doesn't really mind Emma knowing about tonight, it's just, she, herself, never got the chance to tell her of her plans before her errant mother had dictated it to half of the town. In fact, Regina has become rather friendly with the blonde over the last few years- for Henry's sake at first, but now Regina would even consider Emma to be a close friend.

"Hey!" Emma greets with a warm smile as she opens the door to her apartment, opening it wider to allow the brunette to walk in.

"Good evening." Regina replies with a nod of her head as she clicks her way along the wooden flooring into the apartment.

Emma had moved out from her parents and moved in with Killian a few doors down in the same building, therefore it was a similar layout to Mary Margaret's but it has a more modern and less homely feel to it. Very Emma, Regina thinks.

"Is Killian in?" The mayor asks, spinning on her heels to face the blonde as she shuts the door behind her.

"No, he went out with my Dad." Emma replies and Regina relaxes slightly at the contents of her reply. She isn't uncomfortable around Killian at all, she just doesn't want him being around whilst she's getting ready, not with his snide remarks and irritating comments.

Emma smiles, "Don't worry, you don't have to deal with his inappropriate remarks... Not tonight." She adds with a smile and a roll of her eyes after witnessing Regina's-well hidden- relief.

"I don't know what you mean." Regina replies with a sly smirk indicating her innocent sarcasm as she lifts a brow. "I'm running a bit behind on schedule, I hate to be rude and simply dash out of sight but may I use your shower?"

Emma laughs, "Sure. You don't need to ask." She replies and Regina smiles gratefully before heading upstairs with her things. "Pre-drinks?" The blonde offers as she shouts up the stairs behind her.

"A glass of cider would be nice!" Regina agrees politely before the soft sound of the bathroom door clicking behind her muffles every other sound made after.

* * *

"Oo La-La!" Emma cat calls from behind the kitchen Island with a smirk as she nurses her own glass of cider. "Look at those legs, Madame Mayor!" She chuckles as she heads over to the brunette and hands her drink over to her. Regina was wrong, she doesn't need Killian around to make irritating comments- Emma is doing that just fine.

Regina blushes slightly despite herself but hides it with a tut and a roll of her eyes as she tampers with her hair. She dons a black short to mid-thigh dress with a thin cream belt, clutch and blazer to match. Her nails are painted a deadly red which complements the apple shade that rouge her lips, her eye make-up darker than usual but still refined and hair left down to be shaped by its natural waves. Her hair when left this way frames her features and draws attention to her flawless facial structure. She has forgone her usual choice of nylons and her ivory legs reflect the light from their freshly shaved and moisturised state. Emma hadn't seen her this dolled up since, she thinks, her wedding day.

"Should I have put my hair up?" Regina questions, biting her lip as she looks at the blonde then to the mirror on the wall beside her.

Emma shakes her head, "No. I like it down. Keep it down... Where's he taking you? Are you nervous?" She questions with a smirk as she sits on one of the barstools beside the kitchen counter.

Regina rolls her eyes once more as she places her clutch onto the chair and takes a sip of cider. The cool liquid soothing away some of her tenseness as it slips down her throat. "The Plaza, and no, I am not nervous." She replies, and she almost convinces herself of that too. The truth is she is strangely nervous and she really cannot place why. She knows this man, he's her husband and he is simply taking her to a fancy restaurant he knows that she has wanted to go to for some time. What is there to be nervous of?

Perhaps it is the knowledge that finally, after six months she and Robin will be able to have sex. What if she has put on weight, or he notices a new flaw she has developed and he no longer finds her body attractive? Regina gasps aloud, stopping her thoughts from progressing any further. No, she mustn't think like that. She has a great body, and she knows it.

"What is it?" Emma questions her sudden outburst, bringing Regina back to earth.

"Hmm? Oh, I thought I had left the office unlocked." She excuses with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Emma nods although she knows she is lying but chooses not to say anything, "Oh, okay. Well drink up, your taxi should be here any moment to whisk you away to the plaza. Very fancy, by the way. I am lucky if Killian takes me to Granny's for dinner." She scoffs playfully making Regina chuckle and forget her unnecessary nerves... for now.

* * *

As Regina steps out of the Taxi she realises that the Plaza is even more breathtaking than she remembered. The soft lights emitting from each and every window illuminates the dark blue sky around it as the sound of classical music flits from the door each time it is opened by a host. Regina hugs herself with glee (and because it is quite nippy) as she walks towards the doors of the restaurant.

The tall, dark, presumably foreign and around her age, gentleman moves to greet her with a warm smile, "Good evening..."

"Oh, Mrs-" Regina pauses a moment, "Miss Mills." She finishes for the man as he holds the door open for her before heading over to his podium to check the list of reservations. She watches as he pulls his glasses from his breast pocket and scans the list of names scripted on the paper beneath him.

"Ah, Miss Mills," He declares, pocketing his glasses with another welcoming smile, "We have a Mr Locksley waiting for you at table 2, if you would like to come this way..." He announces, stepping towards her and gesturing towards the tables before leading the way.

"Thank you." Regina replies with a shy smile, clutching her purse with two hands between her hips as she scans the room for Robin, following the host. She smirks slightly as her eyes fall upon him, Mr tall-dark-and-foreign slowing his pace until they reach the table. He makes a gesture to remove her coat but Robin stands, holds out his hand and shakes his head.

"I'll do that. Thank you." He declares and the host nods, muttering a polite ' _of course'_ before excusing himself after notifying them of their waiter for the evening, assuring them that he will be over shortly to see what they would like to order.

Regina smiles as Robin turns his attention to her, "Good evening, Mr Locksley." She purrs, her eyes glistening with warmth as her nerves from earlier on become completely and utterly forgotten.

"Please, just Robin." He corrects taking her hand and pressing a charming kiss to her knuckles. She notes his slight hesitation in pulling back as she watches his eyes scan over the light tan mark from where her wedding ring usually sits before he pulls away with a smile. "You look beautiful this evening, Miss Mills. May I take your coat?" He asks, gesturing to the blazer she had so carefully picked out to match her outfit.

Regina blushes at the compliment, "Thank you, and please, call me Regina." She replies before nodding. "Of course." She adds, placing her clutch down and turning her back to her husband- date- allowing him to remove her of her jacket and place it onto the back of her seat before pulling it out for her to sit.

"I've ordered a muscatel, I do hope you like a sweet Rose wine?" Robin questions as she takes a seat, shortly joining her as he sits across from the brunette.

Regina hides her smirk, she knows that he knows it's her favourite. "I love it, thank you. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He says with a shrug and a subtle wink which Regina barely has time to register before he is changing the subject. "So, Regina. Tell me, what do you do for a living?" Robin asks with a slow and sly smile that turns the corners of his lips, pouring his date a glass of wine to match his own.

Regina is actually beginning to convince herself that this should be fun if they play their cards right and keep in character the majority of the evening. She shakes her hair from her face as she leans forward, resting her chin on her hands as they clasp together in front of her. "I'm the mayor of a Town in Maine. It's quaint with a small population but the residents aren't exactly easy to work with." She replies reaching her hand out to take a sip of wine. "You?"

"I'm a police officer working for the NYPD. I come here on my days off and to take beautiful ladies, like yourself, out on dates." He straight out lies, his smirk hidden but not well enough for a woman who has known this man for a good 8 years.

Regina lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his anecdote, "Is that so? Tell me, Robin, how many beautiful ladies have had the pleasure of dining with you?" She asks with a tilt of her head and a glorious smirk. If Regina hadn't known him better, she would've branded him as an asshole for that comment.

Robin chuckles, lifting his wine glass to his lips before mumbling into the glass, "One."

Regina throws her head back lightly in genuine laughter, the sound ringing through the space between them elegantly. There's the man she knows so well. She can already feel herself falling in love with her husband and his charming sense of humour all over again.

"An impressive number, Robin." Regina retorts playfully before leaning forward and placing her hand to his a moment, "But I am glad." She whispers almost seductively with a wink and a click of her tongue before leaning back just in time for the waiter to arrive.

* * *

"That's why I believe it's all about timing, Milady." He finishes after explaining how he had managed to get the last crispy cream donut from the police officer's break room. A story which is half true considering Regina recalls him telling her a similar story about Emma bringing in a batch of donuts at the sheriff station back in Storybrooke.

Regina chuckles politely, her main course has been cleared and a half eaten cheesecake sits between the two of them. The bill now having been settled and - despite Regina's protest - had been put purely on his card. They had decided to share a dessert due to being full up on wine and steak and had picked the blueberry and raspberry cheesecake as their sweet to divulge in. Regina has had a marvellous evening this evening, the conversation flowed extremely well despite the fact they could not discuss what they normally do over dinner (Work, family issues, what to have for dinner over the next couple of days etc.) and perhaps that is exactly why.

Her cheeks ache from laughter and the smiles that have been gracing her lips all night long. Robin had been cracking out his cheesiest lines all throughout dinner and she often forgets how charming he can be sometimes. It makes her want to spend more evenings with her husband just the two of them, like this.

"Speaking of timing, it's getting late. Care to join me for a walk in the moonlight?" Robin questions, interrupting his wife's reminiscing.

Regina smiles, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She agrees, standing and slipping on her jacket before Robin makes his way around the table to join her, placing his hand on the small of her back (rather than wrapping it around her waist like he usually does).

Robin leads them both out into the cool night air his hand dropping to slip into her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers which Regina welcomes, placing her head on his shoulder as they walk down the steps from the restaurant. "Thank you for tonight, Robin." She whispers, glancing up at him before they come to a halt by the edge of the sidewalk.

"The pleasure was mine, milady." He replies, reaching up and cupping her cheek, his eyes drop to her lips and then back up to her sparkling chocolate orbs. "May I?"

Regina nods with a smile and she realises that she doesn't think that she has ever wanted Robin to kiss her so badly in a long time. She leans up on her tiptoes as his lips come down to meet hers in a soft and almost tentative kiss, one which, as always, Regina melts into, leaning into him with one hand resting on his chest, the other at his neck.

Robin pulls away and runs his nose along hers affectionately, a subtle I love you from her husband, before he grasps her hand once more. "You're a stunning woman, Miss Mills." He compliments.

Regina hesitates, bites her lip as her eyes sparkle mischeviously, "Hmm. Then how about you show me where you're staying, Mr Locksley." She purrs, drawing patterns on his chest through his shirt with her index finger.

Her husband- now back into character as her date once more- lifts his eyebrows, his eyes becoming a darker shade of blue as he looks at her a moment before grinning. "Come with me."

Regina feels somewhat giddy as she follows behind Robin and she can't decide whether it's because of the three glasses of wine she has had to drink or because she simply felt young again. Perhaps a delightful mixture of both. Never had Regina done something so reckless in her youth. She hadn't had the chance to, not with a mother who smothered her child and barely let her out of her sight long enough to steal a quick kiss from their stable boy, Daniel. Then again, this giddiness could simply be due to the fact that herself and Robin are weaving in and out of the busy streets of the city at an unnecessary rate of knots.

Regina has to chuckle at this thought, her husband is obviously very keen to get back into her panties. "Robin, slow down." She speaks up, giving his hand a soft squeeze making him slow his pace, "I'm not going anywhere." She promises with a suggestive glance and a raised eyebrow.

Robin grins, bringing her hand to his lips in a silent apology, "Right. We are nearly there, now, anyway."

Surely enough, he comes to a halt at a motel a few blocks down, dark, small and dingy. The vibrant luminous sign flickering on and off as it reads in pink lettering 'MOTEL'. Regina cannot hide her disgusted expression as they make their way into the parking lot.

"This is where you're staying?" She sneers, jumping as something rattles from beside the bins in the alley not far from where they are standing. She tightens her grip on her husband, "I feel like someone has been murdered here." She whispers. "Or is about to be."

Robin's face wasn't much different from his wife's as he glances around at his surroundings. This isn't what it looked like on the internet and it certainly doesn't look like it's worth $100 per night. Maybe he has the wrong address...

"You watch too much CSI, milady. I am sure we are perfectly safe to spend the night here." He reassures, not quite convincing even himself as he fishes out his key from his pocket.

Regina wants to go home, back to her own room where she knows she is locked in safe and out of harm's way, but she doesn't give up. Not yet. Robin wouldn't book some shabby motel room where the lightshade is hanging crooked from the ceiling and the entire room smells of urine... Would he? Well, not purposefully, he wouldn't. Therefore she feels she should at least see what the room is like before she bails on the idea completely. Put some trust into her husband's choices.

Robin can feel how tightly Regina is holding onto him and he hopes, for her sake, that their room is at least decent and ideally fit for a queen. He steps forward towards the door to his room and out of the brunettes grip before sliding the key into its slot and letting them both inside as he pushes open the door.

Regina gasps and covers her mouth as the room is revealed to the two of them, the smell of alcohol hitting them like a smack in the face. There is no way on earth she is staying here for the night, not even a few hours, based on the smell alone. She steps forward, not even daring to cross the threshold as she inspects the inside from afar. "Oh Robin, sweetheart, what have you booked?" She questions, her tone sympathetic as she looks up at her husband's dumbfounded expression. Both of them out of character and back to husband and wife as they look upon their mess of a room.

The curtains are stained from cigarette smoke and the bed sheets are covered in stains that Regina doesn't even wish to think about the origins of. The small black TV buzzes lifelessly in the corner of the room and the trash is overflowing with garbage; condoms, their wrappers and... "Oh God, is that a dead rat?!" Regina exclaims before stepping back and bringing her hand to her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseous. "I think I am going to be sick."

Robin frowns turning to face her, "Fuck. Regina, I am so sorry, I had no idea it would be like this. The photos online were the complete opposite of what is displayed here!" He exclaims, flustered with himself and the rip off of a room as he runs a hand through his hair.

Regina shakes her head and reaches out to place a hand on his forearm in a comforting manner, "It's okay, dear. Just, please take me home."

"Of course. Let's get out of here." Robin replies with a nod as he shuts the door swiftly and wraps an arm around her waist before leading her down to the taxi rank, waving one over before they both climb in.

Regina snuggles up to his side, lifting her knees up and swinging her feet around so they rest beside her on the leather of the back seat. "I'm so sorry, My love." Robin apologises again as he runs a hand through her hair.

His wife hums, closing her eyes and hugging him closer, "It's alright. I am growing tired now, anyway." She replies making Robin frown but he understands as he can't really blame her. They have had quite an eventful evening and if he's honest he doesn't mind the idea of cuddling up to his wife in bed and simply going to sleep. There is always next week...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you again for the support of this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **As you may notice, I have a new cover image for the story made by the fabulous truelxveskiss on Instagram, so thank you to her!**

 **this is just a short filler chapter, but I have some more exciting ones ahead so please don't fret and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It's the morning of Regina and Robin's next therapy session and neither one of them are looking forward to it. Robin is dreading the moment where he has to reveal to Dr Rocker that he is the reason why himself and Regina have yet to make love to one another... It was his stupid fault that the motel was in no state to even step inside of, let alone spend the night in. He knew he should've just gone all out and booked a stay in the plaza itself, but no, he thought a motel would be more exciting, have their adrenaline pumping. And, well, it did. Just not in the way he had hoped.

Regina, on the other hand, is simply humiliated by the fact that she is still even still agreeing to go to these therapy sessions from a 'sex expert' and therefore has dreaded each meeting that she attends to so far (she'd rather sit a town meeting on the Saturday then go to discuss her intimate confessions to a stranger.) this appointment only being her second. Not that anyone knows this apart from Robin and herself. Really, she needs to get over her dislike for said meetings, as this is for her and Robin and she knows for a fact that the final outcome will be worth it and she really does wish to be having the more intimate and lust filled evenings with her husband back again. She is just simply impatient with it all and doesn't want to sit through God knows how many more hours of therapy before her and Robin are back on track and are jumping on one another at every opportunity they get. Hmm, that does sound most appealing.

She really needs her libido back.

Having said that, she hates to admit it but since her first session with Dr Rocker, just a week ago, sex has been on her mind more than once over the last week, which, considering beforehand nothing other than sleep crossed her mind once she was done with the day, is an improvement.

Regina's making eggs at the stove for the family (The children didn't go to Mary Margaret's like every other Friday night; Robin had the night shift off, had traded it with Emma) as Grace chomps noisily on her weetabix- one spoonful of sugar and a few strawberries as she will not feed her youngest child's hyper personality with a pile of sugar in the morning. Roland is sat opposite her doing something or rather on his father's phone as he munches on his toast. Funny that a twelve year old seems to know his way around the device better than his father.

"Good morning." Robin bids with a smile as he steps into the kitchen, pressing a light kiss to his wife's cheek before grabbing the tea she has prepared for him. Oh, he smells great after his morning shower. Minty... No, of tea tree oil. It has her smiling despite her not so cheery mood.

"I'm making eggs." Regina coos and she chuckles as her husband's nostrils flare when he inhales the scent, his characteristic smile flitting across his lips.

"Eggs?" Roland perks up, placing the phone to the side.

"Yes dear, we have enough for you, too." Regina replies and her smile reappears as she watches the brunette fist pump the air.

"Eggies!" Grace says with a clap and Robin smirks, walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her blonde curls as he pulls a chair up beside his daughter.

"If you're having eggs, does that mean I can have-"

But before Robin has even finished reaching for one of her strawberry slices she's snatching it up and gobbling it down as she shakes her head ferociously and exclaims, "No daddy!" Through her mouthful of fruit.

Regina does wish she wouldn't speak with her mouth full, but she's only three and wouldn't understand the discipline so she has been letting it slide up until now, "Grace, finish your mouthful, then talk, sweetheart." She scolds but only very lightly.

"S-" she begins but Robin raises an eyebrow and she swallows what's left of the strawberry before finishing, "Sorry mummy."

"Good girl. Now, you can have some of mummy's eggs if you want some, do you?"

"Can I have mine on my toast, please?" Roland questions with a grin which shows of his dimples as Regina heads over to the table with pan in hand.

Regina nods, "You can. Grace would you like some of my eggs?" She offers again, as she spoons some of the scrambled eggs onto Roland's plate.

Grace twists her lips in thought before turning a dimpled grin in her father's direction, "I want some of Daddy's." She declares with an almost evil chuckle which she has most definitely inherited from her mother.

Regina joins in on the laughter, her husband's blue eyes growing playfully wide as he feigns a gasp. "Mine?" He booms playfully and grace chuckles even more as she nods enthusiastically.

"Lucky daddy." Regina coos, a sarcastic edge to her tone that Grace is too young to pick up on as she walks to the side to plate up herself and Robin (a little extra for him since he's sharing) a helping of eggs with toasted muffins to accompany it.

"I'm not sharing mum's cooking." Roland pipes up, scooping up a large mouthful of eggs, and no matter how many years he has been calling Regina that, a blossom of joy still manages to spread throughout her chest.

"You got to share." Grace recites with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed at her chest, something she has been told from a very early age, causing her parents to smirk.

Regina shakes her head at her son, raising the same eyebrow as her daughter had just a moment ago. "Yes Roland, where are your manners?" She teases, an amused glint in her eyes as she hands Robin his plate before seating herself between her two children.

Roland simply rolls his eyes and continues to enjoy his breakfast as Robin offers a forkful of his to Grace. The doorbell rings and Regina checks the clock, early as always. She moves to go and answer it but Robin shakes his head, tells her that he will get it and that she should eat her breakfast and so she agrees, smiling gratefully as he gets up to move to the door.

"Good morning!" Mary Margaret beams as he opens the door to her. She has her usual (and oversized in Robin's opinion) babysitting bag slung over her shoulder as she is invited in. "Sorry I'm early." She says and glances into the kitchen, "And interrupted breakfast, you go and finish yours, I'll go and make myself home in the living room." She says cheerily and Robin agrees because, well, he's hungry.

He picks up the newspaper from the stoop before heading back to the kitchen, inspecting the front page news. His eyes widen as he takes his seat and Regina picks up on his sudden shock.

"What is it?" She questions with furrowed eyebrows as she pulls the fork from her daughter's mouth.

Her husband shakes his head, his eyes scanning a few of the first lines before he unfolds and turns the paper and shows it to his wife. She gasps, reaching out and grabbing it from him to make sure she's reading it correctly as the words 'MOTEL MURDER' stand big and bold on the front page. Her gaze flits down to the photo and sure enough, there, in black and white, is a photo of the motel which Robin had booked for them to stay in just days ago.

"Oh my god." Regina whispers, disbelief taking over her senses, she really shouldn't say such things next to a three year old who will most likely repeat it. However, luckily the blonde is enjoying her eggs too much to notice.

"What is it?" Roland asks, his curiosity now peaked as he leans over to check it out. "A murder? Awesome, who was involved?"

"Roland." Robin scolds before Regina gets the chance to, scowling at his son for finding the crime amusing, "Would it be 'awesome' if it had been someone you cared about in that room?" He asks, his temper obvious so Roland simply shakes his head and sits back in his seat, turning his attention back to his breakfast muttering a barely coherent apology.

Regina reads the story in horror, this could've been them, they could've been the couple who were... shot once in the leg and... twice in the head. She cringes and finds she cannot read much more, handing the paper back to Robin. It's not even worth thinking about as she'll only make herself upset.

* * *

The Locksley's finish up their breakfast and Regina places the crockery etc. into the dishwasher before moving upstairs to finish getting ready. Both Robin and her agree not to tell anyone that it could've been them on the front page of the newspaper due to Robin's unintentionally reckless booking, to spare his embarrassment. Her husband heads into the living room to settle the kids and to tell Mary Margaret of their plans (they're going for a morning out, spending some alone time together- he keeps the explanation vague.). Robin reminds her that despite what both Grace and Roland tell her they _aren't_ allowed pop tarts as an afternoon snack and Roland is _not_ allowed more than an hour at a time on the games console. Mary Margaret nods, ensures him that she's fine, she knows, and they should go off and have fun.

He wishes. Nerves settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the therapy session; he really shouldn't be feeling this much dread when this was his idea in the first place.

"Ready?" Regina asks as she enters the room carrying a new scent about her; she had sprayed a few more puffs of perfume onto her chest and wrists before coming back downstairs. Robin nods in answer to her question and moves to get the car keys. "Now you two on your best behaviour please." She warns, looking at Roland in particular as Mary Margaret is a very easily manipulated woman and she knows how persuading his ever growing dimples can be.

"Yes mum." He mumbles with all the moodiness of a twelve year old and the mayor simply shakes her head.

"We will be back for just after lunch." Their mother reassures as she watches Grace's bottom lip begin to tremble, Regina's heart aching and eyebrows furrowing for just a moment.

"Hey Grace, look! I brought over a new book for us to read today; about frogs!" Mary Margaret interrupts, distracting Grace before she makes a scene.

Regina is thankful for Mary Margaret and also for Grace's sudden interest in frogs (of all things) as she watches her daughter turn her attention to the paperback that Mary Margaret is now pulling from her bag. She doesn't want to go to this session as it is, it would only make it ten times harder if Grace began to protest and beg for them to stay. So Regina slips out silently before her daughter can spot her once again and collects Robin before they head out to the car.

* * *

"Come in! Come in!" Dr Rocker encourages, waving Regina and Robin in with an overly enthusiastic smile.

The couple make their way to the couch they had sat on last week before sinking into the cushions simultaneously and the feeling of unease settles between them once more.

"So, what happened? Do tell!" The therapist exclaims, referring to the date as he wastes no time in sitting opposite them. Regina has to suppress an eye roll at his expression, his eyes wide and lips twitched up into a smirk as if about to hear some juicy gossip by the way he leans forward eagerly in his seat. Too eagerly, for Regina's liking.

"We did what you suggested." Regina starts and the ginger nods, encouraging her further, "it was fun, we had fun." She adds with a soft smile.

Dr rocker waves his hand slightly, twisting it at the wrist, "Define fun." He presses and Regina gives an irritated huff.

"We didn't have sex if that is what you're getting at." She snaps causing Robin to reach out and place his hand on her knee softly in an attempt to calm her. She realises that she may be being a little irrational and perhaps she should be a little less defensive but there's something about people probing at her business which really annoys her. Not a great trait to carry to a therapy session, really.

Dr Rocker's face falls, a pout on his lips, "Oh? Why not?" He asks, his tone showing his disappointment. Robin swears that it's in his job description to remain impassive, and yet he's showing a poor attempt at it... but then again, the man is his own boss and can do whatever he wants- which means if he doesn't wish to be impassive there's no one to penalise him for it.

"Because..." Regina answers, "My dear husband made a boo-boo." She announces, although an amused smirk graces her lips as she turns to said husband. Really, with the absence of sex Regina still had a really fun night out with Robin and though Dr Rocker seems to be (annoyingly) disappointed, she isn't in the slightest.

Robin blushes slightly, raising his free hand to rub at the back of his neck, as all eyes are now on him, "Yes, well, it was going great. We stayed in character for the entire night and then she suggested we go back to where I was 'staying'." He pauses, mentally kicking himself that Regina had actually been the one who had initiated sex and it was because of him that they didn't. That is not to say that he didn't have a good night because of that. It was simply just a little blip which didn't exactly mean that they ended the evening on a high.

"Go on." Dr Rocker encourages and Robin looks to Regina with an apologetic expression but she shakes her head, would kiss his worry away with a light brush of her lips if they weren't in company. So she simply squeezes his hand and offers a weak smile. She had already told him she enjoyed herself so she knows he's only nervous due to having to confess his fault to the therapist.

"I thought it would be a good idea to rent a motel room, I had seen it in a cheesy romance movie which had been left playing somewhen or another. So I booked its one." Robin continues glancing up to gage Dr Rockers expression but now he's being impassive, simply nods as he sits back in his chair. "Well if I'm honest it was a terribly horrible idea. The place was a state and situated in some dingy part of the city that not many people would dare to step foot in unless they were looking for trouble. So, we simply went home and went to bed. No sex. I pretty much killed the mood with that stunt." He admits with a sigh.

Dr rocker nods, and he has to suppress a smirk, for the story is rather amusingly unfortunate. "I see." He states simply, and then, "Well, what you have to do now is simply forget about all of the embarrassment and find the humour in it instead." He adds and Robin furrows his brow, just how is he meant to suddenly dismiss all of his embarrassment just like that? He wishes it was that easy for him to do so.

"Don't dwell on what went wrong because, if you do, I can tell you now that you'll continue to make mistakes which results in going to bed sexually frustrated- and the more mistakes you make, the more nervous you'll become, the more you will start to over think things... which does not benefit your sex life. Nerves are not good friends in the bedroom." The red head advises and the married couple know he's right and that he has a point (of course he does, this is his job after all.) so they nod in unison to show their understanding.

"It was fairly amusing, dear." Regina confesses after a small silence with a light chuckle for her husband's benefit. Robin nods then, tells her he agrees and that next time he will get her to book the hotel. However, what he really needs to do is block the memory from his mind to be able to rid himself fully of the embarrassment rather than find the funny side to the story- yes, he will do that. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"Good. However, I'm afraid that still does not solve the problem of your none existent sex life." Dr Rocker pipes up and both scowl at him. His blunt remark makes Robin feel suddenly even more emasculated than he was just moments ago, as, what kind of a man cannot seduce his wife at least once over a period of six months until their sexual relationship becomes just that, nonexistent? And the word 'nonexistent' does not sit well with his wife either, coaxing Regina into feel considerably less desirable. Which she knows she isn't. The therapist gages their reactions and adds swiftly in attempts to get them back on his side, "Not to say this isn't normal, I have clients walking in and out of my doors at an hourly basis. I just think that _your_ problem is that you need to make more time for one another. I can tell that the only reason the date didn't work in the direction you had expected, was because of the venue- but before that revelation the two of you were both intending to have sex, am I right?" He questions and both nod, Regina biting her lip as a soft blush creeps up her cheeks.

"So that means that the evening to yourselves did reignite some of that fire within your relationship and therefore you still have that sexual drive, you just need to give yourselves enough alone time to start the ignition and get into gear." Dr Rocker finishes metaphorically, and the couple simply gape at him, trying to register everything he has just thrown at them.

Regina is the first to speak, clearing her throat, "That's all very well, Doctor, but my husband and I both work in very time-consuming jobs and then we have to come home to look after our children, so forgive us for the fact that we barely have enough time to have a cup of tea together in the evenings, let alone go out for a date every week. As much as I wish we could." She replies, her defence mechanism kicking in. The problem behind their little-to-no sexual interaction is making her feel as if she is to blame, after all, it is always her who is declaring that she's tired, that she's not in the mood or any other excuse she has thrown at her husband recently.

"I'm not suggesting that, Mrs Locksley. Taking time to yourselves doesn't have to mean going out together, although that is one form of the idea. But perhaps in the evenings, before you go to bed, you could try something new when you're alone together- rather than the old fashioned, kiss, make out, take off clothes, have sex, go to sleep."

The pair raise an eyebrow, "What do you suggest?" Robin asks, suddenly intrigued because perhaps this could be a somewhat easy solution to their problem and could lead to their evenings being more exciting and sexy.

Dr Rocker grins and Regina suddenly feels nervous towards what he's about to suggest before the words are even out of his mouth, "Have you ever tried talking dirty to one another?"

A pair of blue and brown eyes both look at the red head with wide eyes before they open their mouths to speak, "No. Not recently." They both announce almost in unison, and Robin knows that this is a bad idea, because Regina is ever so skilled at the technique but himself: not so much. Himself and Marian never said such things to one another in the bedroom whereas he can imagine that, with years of being a powerful queen, Regina has had quite a lot of practice in that field. In fact he knows she has because she's bloody talented at it. Regina smirks and Robin catches it from the corner of his eye, he knows she likes where this is going.

"Well then, may I suggest that you dedicate a day to it? Go off to work, go your separate ways and go on your day as normal, but drop each other a text every now and then, pictures if you're feeling adventurous- although I wouldn't suggest that if you're both still at work. Describe to one another what you would do if the other is present, rile yourself up so when you get home all you will be able to focus on is getting each other alone so you can act on your words."

"Sounds like a plan." Regina replies, obvious excitement dancing in her eyes, and Robin is screwed. He knows it. So he may as well simply agree to it and make a fool out of himself later, but not from lack of trying not to.

Or perhaps he will let Regina do all of the talking, that could work just fine.

"Okay, we will try that." He says and Dr Rocker grins.

"Good. Please do try it before our next session." The doctor asks, repeating his words from the previous week. The couple nod before he continues, "Is there anything else you wish to get off your chest?" He questions, looking between the two of them and both Robin and Regina shake their heads in answer, neither one feeling brave enough to dig deep into their sex related troubles just yet and their heads hurt from all of the information consumed in the last forty-five minutes. So, they declare their thanks before standing and seeing themselves out.

Next week is going to be an eventful one.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the chapter you've apparently been anticipating, I hope it doesn't let you down!**

 **So, this is a _very_ long chapter, or was going to be if I didn't split it into two, so I have done exactly that. But, if all goes to plan and I manage to get my arse in gear and write a few more chapters I will post the second part for you all this Sunday so you don't have to wait too long! So fingers crossed I manage to write a few more chapters this weekend!**

 **Hope you enjoy this half!**

* * *

Regina was keen to get started on Dr Rocker's new suggestion and so she had convinced Robin to try it out as soon as they go back to work on the Monday and, of course, he had agreed.

The morning routine remains the same, Regina showers first and, whilst her husband is having his, she gets changed into her work attire (a black pant suit, red blouse and lacy red underwear to match- for later of course, she knows Robin likes her in red.) and then heads downstairs to make breakfast for the family. Roland is running late, much like every Monday morning in the Locksley household, as he runs down the stairs, hair an adorable mess and his school tie remaining undone and hanging either side of his neck.

Regina chuckles rather than rolls her eyes today as she watches him stumble into the kitchen whilst she hands Grace a bowl of Cheerio's. "Come here, sweetheart." She coos and Roland offers her a lopsided grin in apology before coming to stand before his mother and allows her to tie his tie for him.

"Thanks, mum." He mumbles with a grimace as she pats his chest and steps back to collect the toast that has just popped from the toaster.

"Did you forget to put your alarm on this morning?" She asks him and Roland wrinkles his brow in confusion. Usually he gets a lecture on how video games cause tardiness and if he didn't play so many, perhaps he wouldn't have so much trouble getting ready in the mornings. However, this morning she seems somewhat careless over the issue, like something else is on her mind.

And something else is. All morning, although she'd never admit it aloud, she has been thinking up some of her wickedly taunting phrases that she will send to her husband throughout the day and so, when such crude (and rather exciting) thoughts are running about her mind, who came blame her for being that little bit more distant and less attentive?

"Uh, yeah." Roland replies, and having caught on to her unusual mood he changes the subject before she can chastise him, "Can I have jam, please?"

* * *

Robin's mood is quite the opposite to his wife's, he's bloody nervous, in fact. All of yesterday he had been trying to Google 'sexy things to say to your wife' when Regina wasn't looking, but, somehow, he doesn't think she would be overly impressed with him calling her his 'dirty little whore' or 'sexy bitch'. So he's back to square one again: clueless.

He finishes getting ready making sure to shave his scruff (not all of it however, he knows Regina enjoys a bit of stubble) before heading downstairs to join the rest of his family for breakfast before he makes sure Grace is ready to be dropped off at nursery.

Roland has finished his toast by the time his father joins him and so he's running past him with a rushed good morning as he makes his way upstairs to brush his teeth.

"Good morning, dear." Regina welcomes with a slight smirk, smug villain. She had contemplated cooking sausages, to start the tease early on, but it would've only risen suspicions from Roland. So, she settles for the usual Monday morning toasted waffles and bacon.

"Good morning, Love." He replies with a tight smile, taking a seat and chatting animatedly to his daughter before being served his breakfast.

The heavy sound of footsteps, comes from above their heads making the trio look up before they are suddenly running along the hallway and down the staircase.

"Roland! Slow down or you're going to break something!" Regina calls, coming out to stand at the kitchen door way as she watches the young boy halt and slow his pace as he reaches the front door, school bag in tow.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" He exclaims, offering her a dimpled smile before disappearing out of the door and running towards the bus stop.

Regina lets out a sigh, shaking her head before taking her seat at the dining table once again and finishing her breakfast.

"Right! Let's get you to nursery, young lady." Robin pipes up and Regina notices he hasn't finished both of his waffles, leaving the second with only a single bite from it. The only reason he would ever leave food would be because he's full or because he is nervous. And he isn't full, often asks her for a third waffle to go, but not today. She frowns but doesn't say anything as she bids them both goodbye before cleaning up the kitchen and heading to work, herself.

* * *

Things at the sheriff station are pretty busy, there has been a petty theft from one of the rooms at Granny's, and after an entire morning's worth of investigating it turns out it was the new male cleaner, Samuel Aladdin. He had been swept along with Mary Margaret's curse and Granny had hired him, taking pity on the young teenager, penniless and homeless. She is now regretting that decision as she complains to Robin about said employee.

"I ought to call your wife. Have him banished from the town." The older woman snaps cruelly as she scowls at the young Arab male feeling rather sorry for himself as he sits on the prison bed, head in hands. Sorry he has been caught, more like.

Robin follows her glance before shaking his head, "I don't think that's necessary, Miss Lucas. He can no longer harm anyone now he's behind bars and David is searching his room now to retrieve all stolen items whilst Emma is at Gold's to see if there are any recently pawned items under his name which can be used as evidence against him. We've got everything under control." He reassures, but the older woman's scowl does not soften one bit causing him to sigh.

He has already heard his phone buzz once or twice already this morning, but he couldn't answer either of them considering he barely had time to drink his coffee let alone talk dirty to his wife. Regina won't be best pleased with him.

"How long's he gonna get?" Granny asks, folding her arms across her chest. Goodness this woman is stubborn... and kind of intimidating, Robin has to admit.

"His case will be this Thursday, we won't know until then." Robin explains, "Please, Miss Lucas, have faith in our department. We will call you as soon as we know any further information worth sharing-"

"I want to know everything." She interrupts and Robin has to suppress an eye roll as he nods, tells her he will do that and much to his relief she leaves, throwing one last glare towards the rebellious teen.

Alone at last.

Well, save the company of a thief. However he has no legs to stand on when it comes to judging the boy. If he were to, it would be truly hypocritical. So Robin does not chastise him, (Granny has done enough of that, anyway.) he doesn't even look Samuel's way as he heads into the office and sinks into the comfy chair.

A flurry of butterflies invade his stomach as he eyes his phone just inches in front of him and, glancing around to make sure no one is looking, he reaches for the device. Sure enough there are two text messages from Regina, so he clicks on the first one a rush of thrill spiking through his veins as he reads her words:

 _Good morning Sheriff, I notice you didn't eat all of your breakfast this morning? I do hope that doesn't mean that you won't be willing to eat the dessert I have in store for you once the children are in bed._

He smirks, a tug of arousal making his heart beat a little faster in his chest before he glances down at the second text sent nearly an hour later:

 _Robin? Please tell me I sent that to the right number?!_

He's about to reply when a third suddenly comes through making him jump as it takes him by surprise:

 _Robin?! I do hope you aren't blowing me off for some shoddy custard donut._

He should probably reply to that one.

* * *

Unlike the sheriff station, things at the office had been slow and boring all morning. Stack after stack of papers found their way onto Regina's desk which needed signing, dating, reading through and ticked off in various places. However, Regina wasn't really in the right frame of mind for any of it, her gaze often shifting over to where her phone lays until she finally decided to move it from where she can no longer ogle at it, she had opened up the draw to her desk and slipped it in. Out of sight out of mind.

Except it wasn't. She still found herself wondering whether her husband had text her yet... or whether she should start it off, and if she did what she should say? These thoughts took refuge in her head rather than what she actually should be pondering about, like, for example, whether or not the town's budget could stretch enough to invest in a new TV for sport's viewing at the rabbit hole, or whether she can get planning permission to build some new flats in order to house some of the newer residents in town. Well, when she says 'new' she means the residents of the enchanted forest who had been brought along by her babysitter's curse that was enacted seven years ago.

So, when ten O'clock strikes on the clock Regina places her pen down and switches it for her phone, deciding that if she doesn't check it now she will be distracted until she does. It's childish, really. She opens up the draw and quickly grabs her phone as if someone would chastise her if they caught her (although that's ridiculous because it's only her here and no one is about to walk in on her sending daring texts) and unlocks it to find no text from her husband. An involuntary pang of disappointment hits her and she frowns before shaking it off. It's only been an hour since they had said their goodbyes after breakfast and he is probably waiting for her to start anyway, so that's what she will do.

Regina's mind ghosts over the various raunchy conversation starters that have been invading her mind all morning against her will. Some more daring than others and she decides that perhaps she should start with something subtle, an innuendo to switch on his senses. Besides, he may be in company when he receives the message and she does not wish to embarrass him. That could lead to all kinds of embarrassment for her as well, as knowing Miss Swan as well as she does, she will most probably snatch the phone from Robin and intrude on his business to see what's got him so flushed.

So, no, Regina decides on subtlety. Her teeth catches her bottom lip as her fingers hover above the keyboard and she begins typing. Editing her choice of words two or three times before smiling proudly and pressing send. My, she feels so... naughty.

Regina quickly shuts her phone away once more, turning the device onto vibrate so that she will know when he replies. She's then busying herself with work once more, forcing her mind to cooperate with her as she pushes the dirty texts from her mind.

That is until ten forty-five rolls around and there is still no reply. Perhaps she didn't actually change it to vibrate, perhaps he _has_ replied and it's her who is making him wait. Her brow furrows in worry as she reaches for her phone once more, but to her disappointment there is no reply. For one pathetic moment she contemplates calling him, but no, she cannot do that, it's silly, and perhaps he is actually busy this morning unlike every other day at the station. He would've text her by now if he wasn't.

A horrible thought crosses her mind then: what if she has sent the text to the wrong person? She better make sure that's not the case, and so she quickly starts a new message, making sure to select _'Robin'_ before typing out another text _:_

 _Robin? Please tell me I sent that to the right number?!_

Perhaps she _should_ ring him rather than text him, just to make sure that he was definitely the one who had received it, put her mind to rest in an instant rather than waiting for a reply... but she really shouldn't, for he is at work and so is she, and at some point his answering reply to this text message will either confirm or deter her worries so there really is no need to call him. She will just have to wait the few minutes it will take for him to reply. Regina presses send and taps her fingernails on the desk as she waits impatiently.

Just what is he doing?! If something major has happened at the station surely she would've been informed. This is ridiculous. In her annoyance, which has been slowly stewing and growing after she spends fifteen minutes on deciding whether or not to call him, she types out another text:

 _Robin?! I do hope you aren't blowing me off for some shoddy custard donut._

She frowns as she presses send before discarding her phone to the side with a huff. A few seconds later and it buzzes, catching her off guard. Now he messages her straight back...

 _I'm sorry love, there was a theft at Granny's B &B. All sorted now and finally got some time to myself. Why would I be eating custard donuts when I'll be eating my wife later?_

Regina gasps at his reply, all irritation dissipating as she feels a flush spread across her cheeks. She really hadn't been expecting that as an answer. She lowers her hand from her lips which had fled there out of sheer surprise as a slow smirk graces her lips and her blood begins to warm with the tell tale signs of simmering arousal. So it begins.

Brown eyes quickly search the room before Regina's typing her reply:

 _Mr Locksley, who knew you could be so crude? ;) Perhaps you could bring your handcuffs home from work later and we could have a little fun with them?_

The brunette smirks, knowing this will drive him crazy with anticipation; after all he has already confessed his approval of her kinky side. Then she frowns slightly, decides she should make sure work is okay for him considering Mrs Lucas isn't exactly the easiest to work with, so she adds _:_

 _P.S. hope work is okay. x_

Regina presses send before returning to her paperwork with another wide smile on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin is praying he isn't in trouble with his wife because that means no dinner as well as no sex and he was really rather hoping for both of those. He is relieved when two sips into his coffee his phone buzzes, indicating a reply. He quickly snatches his phone from the table, keen to see what Regina has replied. His eyes scan his wife's carefully chosen words and he cannot stop his eyebrows as they shoot up into his hairline at her reply. Absentmindedly, he reaches down to pat his handcuffs but is only met with an empty belt.

Shit.

The metal hoops are currently snapped onto the wrists of his teenage prisoner. That means that he will have to ask either David or Emma for theirs... Somehow he doesn't think he can get away with that without an explanation. Maybe there are some spares in the lost and found? He'll figure something out. He turns his attention back to his phone.

 _I'll see what I can do, Milady. Although, will you be willing to allow me the control of said handcuffs? Then maybe I could restrain you to the headboard whilst I focus my attention between those lovely pair of legs you own._

Robin grins to himself as he watches the message switch from sending to sent and he cannot help but feel a little proud of himself. He really thought he would be rubbish at this, that he would say something cringe worthy and kill the mood instantly. However, right now he's feeling confident- can feel himself begin to get excited by his own words. Bless Dr Rocker and this idea.

Minutes seem like hours as he waits for Regina's reply, he even manages to tidy up his desk a little, sticky notes to the left, his metal ruler central and pens and pencils into the pot by the computer, before his phone comes to life once more.

He clicks the message and grins when he reads:

 _Oh? Tell me, Sheriff Locksley, just what do you intend to do when your down there? Don't leave out any details._

Robin rubs his hands together in thought and determination as his heart races in his chest. He's somewhat nervous, wants to have Regina writhing in her seat and so needs to say all of the right things. He will just be honest and graphic. He starts with:

 _I wouldn't dream of it...I will start by caressing the skin of your inner thighs, make them sensitive to my touch, raise the goose bumps I know I can, when my nails lightly scrape your flesh. I'll lower my head next, and I'll take things slow for you cannot do anything about it. Your hands tied and surrendered by the handcuffs. I'll kiss your knees first, tease you with my tongue as I work my way up to where you ache for my kisses, and I'm not talking about your mouth. My mouth is already watering just thinking about how you taste and-_

Suddenly his phone buzzes again, catching him off guard, he had been caught up in his own fantasy. Surely that can't be another message from Regina? He opens up the new text and no, it's from David, telling him he's done at Granny's and is on his way back to the station now. Robin chooses to ignore the text, it's rhetorical and it isn't necessary to answer so he simply goes back to his message to Regina. He has time for this one last text so he must make it good:

 _\- God, how I want my mouth to be on you right now. I want to fuck you with my tongue, have you coming in my mouth until you can't any more. I want to have you writhing beneath the subtle pinch of my teeth, have you aching to touch me where I ache to be touched. I'm already begin to throb for you. I cannot wait to get you all to myself._

He decides to leave it at that, pressing send after rereading the contents of the second half and then sits back thoroughly pleased with himself. Regina will be simply counting down the hours until he can make good on his words once she reads the text, he knows it.

Who knew he would be so good at this? That all of his worrying was in vein?

Robin now needs to force himself to focus his mind on work as he places his phone back where it was sat before, anything to distract himself from the image he has just described to Regina as he does not want to be talking to his co-worker with a noticeable bulge in his pants.

He checks his calendar on the computer and the reminder in the corner warns him to not forget about picking Grace up from nursery this afternoon. The thought of his daughter effectively drains all arousal from his system as he mentally notes the reminder (not the he had forgotten) and minimises the programme to be greeted with her and her mother's smiling faces as they sit beautifully behind Robin's desktop icons.

He's interrupted from his slight daze as his phone vibrates once more, he sees its from his wife and can't resist a sneaky peak at her reply. So he clicks on it, but to his surprise it's not an answer he was expecting, in fact it's not an answer at all just three simple words:

 _I'm waiting, Dear..._

He furrows his brow as he checks the message above that but it's only her previous message and then his one before that. Where did his paragraph go? He checks his drafts and to his relief the first half is there, he must of not sent it. He reads it through again but he notices the second half is missing... Where did it go?

Just as the sheriff station door swings open he suddenly realises his horrible, terrible, blood chilling mistake. There it is, the second half of his message... but it wasn't sent to his wife... No, fuck, shit, bullocks! The name at the top of the screen is not what he thought, not what he had hoped. No. It was David Nolan. All colour drains from Robin's skin as a violent shiver runs up his spine. What has he done?!

"Robin?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ That's him.

Quickly he starts a new message and types out a swift reply to Regina:

 _My love, I've made an awful mistake. Something you would not believe if I told you it over text. We will continue this conversation at home. I love you. x_

Just as he places his phone down David bursts into the office shutting the door behind him with flushed cheeks.

Robin sits up in his chair, his demeanour alarmed as he is not quite sure what say, "Um, hi. David look..." Robin starts but David shakes his head and shushes him, so he shuts his mouth, let's the other man speak. This is going to be a horribly awkward conversation.

"I got your text." David announces, his tone low and reserved as he avoids eye contact with Robin. Well crap, that erases all hope that he hasn't actually read it yet.

Robin lets out a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair, "I know, about that-" He tries but he's cut off.

"Robin we can't. I'm married, your married and I just think I'm past the stage of experimenting. I have children. I couldn't do that to my family." David says seriously, making Robin's eyes practically bulge from his skull. What?!

"I wasn't, I didn't-"

"I know." David coos as he comes to sit on the edge of his co-worker's desk with a sigh before repeating in a more wistful tone, "I know. I mean, I'm flattered, really, I am. But I've been thinking about this on my way to the station and I just can't do that to Mary Margaret, and you can't do that to Regina."

This is too painful to listen to, Robin needs to stop David before he says something's he's really going to regret, but he's shocked. His mouth hanging open as he looks at the prince with wide eyes and a gormless expression which would be amusing given other circumstances. David was really considering this?!

Robin finally builds up enough courage to speak, "No, David! You have the wrong idea. That message, I didn't... it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for Regina. I must've sent it to you by mistake! I'm so sorry." He says and truly he has no idea for what part he is apologising for: the fact that David has now made a fool of himself, the fact that he has scarred him for life with such graphic descriptions or that he is even having this conversation with him at all. All of the above, he decides.

David's cheeks turn a violent red as he suddenly stands from his co-worker's desk, clearing his throat. Robin can see he's trying to muster up all of the right words to reply with and he feels for the man, he really does. After a silence that seems to go on forever the other man finally speaks.

"Well thank goodness for that." David breathes with a not so convincing smile, "I should've known that wasn't meant for me, that you would never dream of cheating on your wife... I- I was simply trying to figure out the right way to let you down, that's all." He finishes and Robin tries to convince himself of his co-worker's words, does so for his sake as he nods, tells him he's grateful and then after a beat tells him that perhaps they shouldn't bring this up again.

"No. Of course not. Um... I found a few of the things our prisoner has stolen..." David mutters and Robin is grateful for the change of subject. He cannot work with this man without being able to look him in the eyes (which he cannot do quite yet) but if they continue to go on like nothing happened then that shan't be a problem.

Robin is still mortified however, both for the fact that he sent a horribly dirty message to David rather than his wife (who could be so stupid?) and because of his co-worker's response. He can't quite come to terms with it.

He will tell his wife of what happened tonight, and then vow never to speak of it again.

* * *

Regina had been grinning from the moment she had first replied to her husband, then there was the thought of his head between her legs making her quiver as she found herself asking him to tell her exactly what he means by that, no details left out.

Her body now buzzes with adrenaline as she awaits his reply and he's taking his sweet time about it too, perhaps he's writing a whole novel- could be with the amount of time she's having to wait for it. She rolls her eyes but cannot fight the smile that curves her lips as she raises a brow and types in her impatience:

 _I'm waiting, Dear..._

This is ridiculous, she shouldn't be this giddy and impatient for his response, but she is. Her lower stomach burns at the simple thought of what he could be typing to her. Dr Rocker was right, this is working, she wants her husband, really wants him. Craves him, in fact. She hasn't felt like this in ages, months even, and she feels almost embarrassed, that she shouldn't feel this way. But she has every right to. She is startled when her phone interrupts her reverie.

 _My love, I've made an awful mistake. Something you would not believe if I told you it over text. We will continue this conversation at home. I love you. x_

Oh no. What has he done? All arousal simmers from her body replaced by worry and a nagging fear as she slumps disappointedly in her chair. Is he alright? Of course he is, he would've told her if he wasn't. She rereads the text over and over and _now_ she should call him. However his tone tells her that now's not a good time and he has already said he will tell her when he is home, so she will just have to wait until they have both finished work and she can get him to herself to ask him just what had happened, in person.

The brunette sighs as she busies herself with work once more, her mood plummeting considerably as she spends the rest of her day snapping at anyone who dares to call her or pay her a visit. Not one of them the one person she actually wants to talk to, her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's part two!**

 **I keep on getting people tell me that they don't like the fact that Robin and Regina keep failing and I just want to let you know the way I want to go about this fic. Robin and Regina have been married for 7 years, sex isn't something that sticks around for very long after marriage for most couples. I understand you want the problem resolved but this is a crack fic of kinds and that means that I try and make it funny, it's not serious at all. Also it honestly does take time for a couple to heal their sex life after having such a dry spell, they fall out of sync a little, and I know this due to having ties who are going through the same thing.**

 **im just trying to make something funny and I'm really sorry if you don't like how I'm going about it, but they will get there, but if I have them fix their sex life automatically there would be no point in seeing the therapist anymore and my fic would be rather short lived. So please just hang in there with me and don't get too frustrated.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all of you who have complimented my work with such kind reviews and comments, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina arrives home at 6pm and is glad to see that Robin is preparing dinner with Grace already seated in her high chair. She assumes Roland is up in his room playing video games (although she hopes homework, convinces herself homework) as she rids herself of her jacket and hangs it up on the coat stand.

"Hello." She greets as she enters the kitchen.

"Mummy!" Grace cheers, reaching for her, so Regina makes her way to the young child and presses a light kiss to her lips.

"Hello, sweetheart, how was nursery?" She asks, smiling up at her husband as he gives her shoulder a light squeeze upon making his way past her to the refrigerator. He notices that it doesn't quite reach her eyes however, and he thinks that she may be a little irritated about earlier. Although he can't really blame her.

"I drawed a picture of me, you, daddy and Ro-Ro." The curly haired blonde explains excitedly as she points towards the fridge where Robin has obviously pinned it up.

"Drew, honey." Regina corrects before smiling proudly at the three year old's drawing, a square house and four stick figures. She chuckles at the fact that the father figure seems to have an overly exaggerated belly, much larger than the rest of the family. Not that Robin is the least bit overweight, cuddly maybe, but only because of his heavily sculpted and toned muscles. Of course a three year old isn't going to know the difference between burly and bulky. "That's beautiful, Grace. Very accurate." She compliments in a tease and the young girl beams back at her at the same time she hears her husband scoff light-heartedly.

Regina straightens up then and walks over to Robin. She comes to stand next to him and peers over his shoulder at the dinner preparations before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. She tilts her head to the side and lowers her voice to a whisper that only he can hear when she asks, "Care to explain what earlier was all about?"

Robin feels himself being drawn to his wife and he can't help but blush as she asks the question he knew was coming sooner rather than later. He sighs, shakes his head, asks, "Now?" as he glances over at their daughter busying herself with a pack of crayons and book, but when he looks back to his wife she nods, gives him that look that is not to be argued with, so he doesn't. "Let me just put the chicken in." He mumbles, stalling time as he tries to figure out just how to tell her what happened without sounding totally foolish. An impossible task, really. He steps from his wife's embrace and bends down to slip the tray of meat into the oven.

Regina's hands fall to her hips as she waits rather impatiently, they haven't got long before Roland will come downstairs and she wants, no- needs, to know answers now. It has been driving her mad all day.

"Don't laugh." Robin mutters suddenly, as he stands and draws Regina to the side by taking her gently by the arm. She smirks, lifts an eyebrow at him before urging him to go on, tells him she will try her best not to.

Robin sighs, lowers his voice even lower so that even Regina has to strain to hear him when he says, "I wrote you a very long passage, very detailed and graphic." He confesses.

"So, where was it?" Regina asks him sceptically, her eyes narrowed in on his and showing her blatant curiosity.

Her husband raises a hand to the back of his neck, rubs it awkwardly, before confessing, "David had text me half way through, telling me he was on his way to the station-"

A shrill cry halts him in his progress as both of their heads snap in the direction of their daughter who has dropped her colouring book on the floor. Regina sighs as she walks over to Grace, shushing her soothingly and running a hand through her curls before bending and picking the papers up from the floor. "Here." Regina coos softly, "Now wipe away these nasty tears." She adds as her thumb ghosts the damp flesh, smiling sadly before making her way back to Robin.

"And it got erased?" Regina questions, jumping straight back to the conversation as she comes to stand before her husband, but Robin shakes his head, swallows harshly and hesitates to answer.

"I accidentally sent him the message instead of you." He mutters so quietly that Regina has to repeat the sentence in her head before registering it, her eyes suddenly growing wide.

"You what?! Well can I see?! What did you send him?! Is it bad?" Regina questions in shock, gesturing for him to hand her his phone so he reaches into his pocket and fishes it out for her, handing it over.

Regina gets up his messages silently before clicking on his most recent message to David. Her eyes scan over the words, a slow and involuntary smirk making its way onto her lips before she cannot contain her laughter, throwing her head back as the melodic sound rings through the room. "You sent that to David?! Oh my God, this is so brilliant. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is hilarious. What did he say when you saw him?" She asks, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

Robin shakes his head, not quite as amused as his wife, "You thought that was funny, that's only the beginning. Regina, David thought that was meant for him." He explains and the brunette's laughter stops, her eyes growing wide as she looks at him incredulously. "I know," he continues, "He came into the station telling me he was flattered, but it was wrong, he couldn't cheat on his wife. I thought he was joking at first but, Regina, he was 100% serious."

Regina's hand flies to her mouth as she hides another smirk, honestly she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Oh God. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it was meant for you, and the poor man turned the shade of a tomato. It was so bloody awkward."

"Oh sweetheart," Regina whispers as she runs a hand along his biceps but she drops her head as she tries to hide her sudden outburst of snickering, "I'm sorry." She apologises, shaking her head as she bites her lips together to suppress any further laughter. However she does not look back up at him, she can't, she'll just start laughing again.

Robin glares at her, hushes her, says quietly, "Regina it's not funny, I have to work with this man."

But that only makes her snicker even more. Robin rolls his eyes, stepping away from her telling her to forget it as he moves back to the dinner preparations.

"Wait, Robin, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see the humour in this, but you can't deny it's a little humorous. You talked dirty to David Nolan." Regina clarifies with another light chuckle but she senses his remaining displeased expression so she closes the gap between them once more and wraps her arms around his waist. "If it's any consolation, I would've been very turned on if you had actually sent that to me." She whispers, biting her lip with a cheeky glint in her dark chocolate orbs. She was right in thinking that adding that would change his mood, add a Band-Aid to his wounds, because it has. A proud smile now pulls at his lips as he looks down at her with a soft blush.

"Yeah?" He questions and she nods, tells him yes as her hands run up his chest and she knows he's forgiven her for her outburst, "We agreed not to talk about it again though Regina, so please don't mention it from here on after. This stays between us and these four walls, okay?"

"Okay." Regina replies moving up onto her tiptoes to press a light kiss to his lips before stepping back. "I'll lay the table."

* * *

After dinner Regina takes Grace upstairs to bath her before putting her to bed, leaving Robin and Roland to do the dishes (apparently they can't use the dishwasher properly since last time Robin had used it he had melted the blue roses off of one of the pieces of wedding china- how was he supposed to know the contraption would be so evil?).

"Why are you and mum acting so weird all of a sudden?" Robin hears his son ask as he's scraping the last bits of onion from the frying pan. The question catches him off guard as he furrows his brow in confusion and looks down at his son, lowering the sponge back into the soapy water.

"What do you mean?" He asks, turning the faucet off and leaving the pan to soak in the sink before helping Roland with the last of the wiping up.

Roland shrugs, misunderstands his father's intention of helping him as he stands back and lets him do the rest of the work. "You just seem different. Like this morning I was running late for school because I had been up late last night and mum didn't even give me a disapproving look- she just... laughed." He explains, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Robin chuckles, "Regina isn't all pointed glares and sassy remarks, you know." He replies, finding the topic of conversation rather amusing.

"I know, I know. It's just you guys have been going out on Saturday mornings, and then there was that one evening last week, and all without telling us where you're going. Mary Margaret told us you were simply spending quality time together as a married couple but I ain't buying it. So, spill the beans, Dad." Roland replies, his tone serious as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why would I want to spill any beans?" Robin retorts, trying to divert the topic of conversation but Robin should know his son better, he is much older nowadays and not so easily distracted as he once was. The young boy rolls his eyes and gives him a look which he swears he has copied from Regina.

Robin sighs, shakes his head and holds his hands up in defeat, "Fine. However, you should know that Mary Margaret is right. Regina and I have decided to take more time for ourselves each week when we can." He replies, and he isn't exactly lying to Roland, but of course he isn't going to tell his son of twelve years the exact truth.

The young brunette's facial features suddenly grow sad causing Robin to stop what he's doing and turn his full attention to his son. "Hey, what is it?" He asks, concern written in his eyes as he leans down to his son's level, ignoring that slight pang of sadness at the fact that he doesn't have to go very far down anymore, not now Roland is almost fully grown and just a few centimetres short of Regina.

Big brown eyes lift to meet worried blue ones, "Are you two going to get a divorce?" Roland whispers, causing his father's mouth to drop open in shock as he looks at him wide eyed.

"No, son! Of course not! Why would you think that?!" Robin asks, taking his son by the shoulders lightly.

"Because my friend at school's parents are getting a divorce and he told me that they started off by acting really weird, and now they keep going to secret meetings, b-but his older sister told him that they are really going to visit a lawyer..." Roland confesses before looking down, "Papa, I don't want you and Regina to get a divorce." He practically sobs, a glimpse of the younger and more vulnerable Roland shining through as his chocolate orbs glass over with threatening tears.

"Roland we are not getting a divorce." Robin tells him firmly before pulling him into a hug. "Don't you ever think otherwise. I love you, your sister and Regina more than anything in this world and that's not going to change."

Roland sniffs, burying his face into his father's muscular torso. "Okay." He whispers before pulling away, "So you're just going out for fun?" He clarifies.

Robin nods, tells him that is exactly what they are doing which causes his son to give a breath of relief. "Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed, it's getting late and I want you in bed by nine, okay?"

"Okay, dad. Come and say goodnight, yeah?" Roland asks and his father nods.

"Of course, my boy." Robin replies, waiting for his son to leave the room before letting out his own sigh of relief. How could Roland think such a thing?! The thought is heartbreaking for him and he is an adult, he can't imagine how upsetting the thought would be to a twelve year old. He needs to tell Regina.

Robin hurriedly finishes clearing up in the kitchen before heading upstairs where he bumps into Regina coming out of their daughters room.

"Hey." Regina greets, her expression showing she is a little take a back by his presence, his expression only worrying her further. "Are you okay?" She asks in a whisper, shutting the door as to not disturb their now sleeping three year old.

"Roland thought we were getting a divorce." Robin blurts out and Regina's eyes grow as wide as saucers. She takes his arm suddenly and pulls him into the guest room so they could talk privately without having to whisper and without disturbing Grace.

"What?!" Regina asks as soon as the door is shut, switching the light on and staring at her husband in shock. "Why would he think that?!"

"Because he thinks that our therapy sessions are actually meetings with divorce lawyers. He says you were acting weird this morning. That we both were."

"Oh God..." Regina breathes, her hands coming up to run through her hair before her demeanour suddenly turns panicky, her eyes growing wide as she asks, "You didn't tell him what they actually were, did you?!"

"God, no. Regina I am not that stupid." He replies causing Regina to glare at him so he adds, "I told him that we were simply going out for fun, apparently that is what Mary Margaret has told them, too."

"And he believes that?"

"I think so. You should've seen his face Regina, it broke my heart." Robin says, frowning as he recalls his son's broken-hearted expression.

"I can imagine." Regina empathises, reaching out and taking his face in her hands. "I don't know what I would do without you and the children in my life." She whispers, allowing her thumb to ghost over his facial features as she studies him like it's the first time.

Robins arms find themselves around her waist as he holds her closely, the thought of losing her making him want to physically hold onto her, "Me neither, my love. But you don't have to because we aren't separating. I made a vow to you; until death parts us and I will not break that vow." He reassures, dropping a kisses to his wife's nose. "Even if I continue to muck things up for us in the bedroom." He adds, his tone more playful although Regina knows he means his words.

She smiles, shakes her head, tells him, "You're not, Robin." and reminds in a lower more seductive tone, "You've still yet to have you dessert for this evening."

Robin furrows his brow, "I did, I- oh..." He replies, suddenly catching on to what she meant as a grin forms on his lips. "I just have to go and say goodnight to Roland and then I'll meet you in the bedroom, okay?"

Regina nods, chuckling lightly at his misunderstanding before lowering her voice once more, "I shall be waiting, Sheriff Locksley." She purrs, stepping back from her husband's embrace before heading out of the room and into theirs.

That unfamiliar giddy feeling settles in Regina's stomach once again as she shuts the door to their bedroom behind her, she has a good ten minutes before Robin returns which gives her time to quickly shave her legs (she had already done so in the shower this morning but what's the harm in doing it twice to make sure they are extra smooth?) and brush her teeth before slipping into something a little less comfortable.

Not that Regina will be dressing up for sex, she just simply feels that a pair of suspenders could finish of her lingerie quite nicely, make her legs look more inviting, even. She slips from her work clothes and then perches on the edge of the bath tub as she lathers her legs in jasmine body wash. Her mind flashes to the words of her husband that were meant to be sent to her and she can already feel his lips on her legs, the thought causing a little thrill to run up her spine and- ouch, shit. Regina looks down to find that she has let herself get so caught up in her thoughts that she has gone and slit her ankle open with the razor.

"I'm now starting to remember why we don't do this often." She mumbles to herself as she grabs a swab of tissue and places it onto her cut. Sex is so much effort, before and during, sure it's worth it- but getting into that right mind set is challenge enough.

Slowly, Regina peels back the tissue and deposits it in the toilet, why do such little cuts bleed so much? It's simply unnecessary. She drops a hand and allows it to hover over the cut until it closes up and returns back to normal. Much better.

The brunette finishes up in the bathroom and heads to the closet, bending down and reaching to the back to search the 'kinky box' (as Robin refers to it as) for her pair of red suspenders. She locates them quickly and pulls the nylon out, grinning until she realises the hole that is laddering down the entire length of the stocking.

Just how had she managed- oh yes. She remembers now, the stolen moment at Emma's thirtieth birthday. God, has it really been that long since she has worn these? She must have a spare pair somewhere, but she doesn't have time to look now, will have to have a proper search some other time.

Well, there goes that idea.

Regina sighs and moves to put the box back into its place until her eyes catch sight of the dark red metal handcuffs glinting in the light from beneath her feather boa. Her grin returns as she suddenly remembers her request via text. She hopes Robin has remembered it too.

It's then that she hears Roland's door fall shut and she quickly grabs her silk robe, draping it over her lingerie and moving to lay on her side of the bed, propped up on her elbows and watching the door.

Just seconds later Robin walks over the threshold and stops dead in his tracks but Regina pretends not to notice, acts casual as she asks, "Is he asleep?" Her tone is lower than usual and, Robin would be lying if he didn't admit, it is incredibly sexy on her- he has missed this voice.

"Just about." Her husband replies, shutting the door and walking in slowly, "So how about that dessert?" He asks jumping straight to the point, licking his lips as he comes up to the foot of the bed before crawling over the sheets of the bed towards Regina, making her suppress a grin. His movements are done with such finesse, such accuracy, mm, he's so seductive, she forgets how seductive he can be.

"That depends, have you been a good boy and done as I asked?" Regina questions as she captures his chin between her fingers and yanks it slightly until he is hovering above her. She is referring to the handcuffs, of course, but judging by the sudden wide eyes of her husband she is guessing he has forgotten. Must she do everything in their relationship?

However, her disapproving thoughts are short lived when Robin's expression cracks into a cheesy grin which tells her in no uncertain terms that she has been fooled as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Had they been there all this time?

"Are you referring to these, Madame mayor?" Robin retorts as the metal swings to and fro from his forefinger.

Regina bites her lip, nods before sliding her hand up his jaw and around to the back of his neck before pulling him down to her and pressing her lips to his in a slow but sensual kiss. She feels him smirk against her mouth before returning the kiss, his hands coming up to grip hers and he slowly brings them to the bed above her head.

A perfectly shaped brow is raised as Robin pulls back. His heart is now racing in his chest as sexual desire spikes through his veins at a rate of knots, stampeding through his veins like a heard of rampaging stallions.

"What are you going to do to me, Sheriff?" Regina husks, her eyes a shade darker and swirled with a mischievous and lusty haze to match her husband's.

"First of all, Milady, I am going to make sure that I have full control..." He begins to explain, clipping one cuff around her right and then the other on her left with two tell-tale clicks, "You, keep these here." He adds, pressing her wrists to the mattress, though he doubts she will keep them there for long, knows her too well to believe that.

However, Regina nods, sucks in a breath. It's been too long since she's felt like this. She isn't one to give control so easily but after finally getting to read his message and knowing what he has planned for her, she has no fear of the unknown, she knows what to look forward to and she cannot complain about the end result.

Robin's lips are now skimming her jaw, pressing light kisses down the column of her throat and God, he is taking his sweet time with her. Bastard. "Tell me more, Robin." Regina breathes, closing her eyes as she feels his teeth sink into the junction of her neck- everything south of her waist clenching at the sensation. But she needs his words, his dirty confessions to feed her growing arousal.

Robin tilts his head to look up at her, licking the slight taint of her perfume from his lips as he leans back slightly, reaches down and undoes the tie of her robe. "I'm going to kiss you here..." He breathes his tone low and promising as he leans down and presses a tender kiss to the centre of her chest, "And just here..." Robin adds, as he moves his lips south so that he is kissing the fabric of her bra.

"Keep going." Regina whispers, her eyes closed as she revels in her husband's touch, the feel of his lips on her skin. She's simmering with desire for this man now, her blood beginning to run faster, hotter and more intensely through her body as she swallows the dry lump from her throat, tilts her head back slightly so the hair decorating her face fans out beside her.

Robin is quick to oblige as his wife's breathy tone isn't one he can resist (can't really resist many of them, if he is honest). His teeth grasp the scarlet material of her bra, God he loves her in red, and he tugs on the cup until it slips beneath her breast, exposing her to him. "Here." He purrs despite his inner giddiness, Regina is fuller since she has had Grace, more of a tempting mouthful, and slowly he lowers his lips to her enticing skin, coming down to meet her pink bud which hardens beneath his cool breath.

Regina sighs when she feels full lips surround her, and she shifts slightly to bring her hands down and entangle them in her husband's hair, despite the cuffs, as she arches into his touch. Robin is quick to react, however, as he brings his head up and prise her hands from his mousy brown locks, bringing them back up to pin against the mattress. "Keep them here." He warns, holding her gaze for a moment making her huff her disapproval before rolling her eyes and muttering that he should hurry up under her breath.

Yet, Robin intends to take his sweet time with her, to taste every bit of flesh he can possibly reach. It has been six months. His lips come back down to encircle her nipple once more, his teeth grazing the bud causing a low moan to flow involuntarily from Regina's lips and do things to him below the belt of his uniform.

"Yes, like that. Do that again." Regina encourages in a hiss, her fingers grasping onto the sheets to stop herself from trying to reside them in his soft curls once again. God, he is talented with his mouth, knows just the amount of pressure she likes and, _oh_ , he's doing it again, his teeth skimming her sensitive skin making a pool of heat form at the apex of her thighs, has her raising her hips to gain some, any kind of contact down where she is beginning to throb and ache for attention.

Robin pulls backs then, wedges his knee between her legs to satisfy her rocking hips before his mouth is back on her neck and this isn't good enough- this is getting her nowhere so she huffs. "Robin, I need more." She urges, grinding her sex along his thigh and earning a moan from each party. Regina is now growing extremely wet, and Robin can feel the very heat of her through the fabric of her panties and his trousers, can practically perceive the pulsations of her lower body throbbing beneath him.

"I'm savouring you, my love." Comes his chivalrous reply and Regina groans in annoyance. For goodness sake, she simply wants his mouth on her, not for his gentlemanliness, not now... she wants him to act good on his words from earlier... from his text... the text he sent to David...

An involuntary laugh splits her lips at the unwelcome thought causing her to turn her head into the mattress and bite her lip to shush herself but Robin immediately lifts his head, picking up on her tremoring chest and flitter of laughter. He furrows his brow, looks down at her with a confused expression and a tilted head.

"What is it?" He asks, but Regina shakes her head, tries to shake the thought of David receiving the dirty message meant for her from her head as she urges him to carry on.

"Nothing, you just hit a particular ticklish spot. Keep going." Regina lies, but convincingly as it works, he does as she says with a small smile and without too much hesitation. His hands skim up her thighs as he now moves his kisses to and along her torso, and Regina should be revelling in this, should be sizzling from his touch, but now the thought of David Nolan has come unbidden to her mind and she can't shake it.

Regina closes her eyes to centre her focus, pictures her husband's chiselled chest, his hot and steamy blue eyes which turn almost grey when he is aroused, his voice, yes, his voice; all of the things about her handsome husband that drive Regina crazy with lust for the man; the man who is currently nurturing her skin with his talented tongue... and yet the focus still shifts, her mind now back to reeling with the imagination of David Nolan's wide eyes, how his skin must had carried a dark blush one usually only sports when an extra glass of sherry has been consumed on Christmas eve. And Regina can no longer fixate on what her husband is doing to her. Her stomach is clenching in a battle to keep her laughter from erupting once more as she feels the amusement begin to resurface, she clamps her mouth shut and bites her lips together as she brings her upper arm to cover her mouth. However, it's all in vain because before she can stop it, an inward chuckle is wracking her body whilst she tries, tries so hard, but fails to keep it concealed. Damn it Regina, where is your self control?

"Regina, what is it?!" Robin questions, now becoming frustrated as he sits up completely and looks down at his wife who is desperately trying not to laugh outwardly. Why?

"I'm sorry, Robin, I can't stop thinking about that message you sent to David." Regina admits with little shame (despite how much of that she may be feeling on the inside) before she shrugs and she adds in a whisper, "It's kind of a mood killer." A smirk curves her lips but not for long as it quickly turns to a frown when she witnesses her husband's bruised expression.

"For fucks sake." Robin curses, not the least bit amused as he climbs from his wife and off of the bed.

Regina sits up with a struggle (she cannot function very quickly whilst still restrained with handcuffs) and raises her brow in shock. His outburst has taken her aback a little and she finds herself a little offended. "Wait, Robin, where are you going? Are you angry with _me_?" She questions, slightly irritated with this escalation as she flicks her wrists to have the metal cuffs disappear from view allowing her to sit properly.

"No Regina, I am angry with myself for making a mess of everything recently. I cannot even make love to my wife anymore. Answer me honestly when I ask; What kind of a husband does that make me?" He exclaims in his upset as he swivels to face Regina on the bed, her hands now free and fixing her bra before tying her robe back up. Robin honestly couldn't feel more ashamed of himself right now and Regina having a laughing fit whilst he is trying to be intimate with her has only added salt to his wounds.

Regina's expression turns empathetic then as she witnesses her husband's heartbreaking expression, her brow dipping and creasing in the centre. She offers Robin her hands as she stands and makes her way towards him. "Robin please..." She begins softly dismissing his question like the ludicrous statement it was, "Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have initiated the idea when I wasn't in the right frame of mind. Don't think this is your fault. We are simply not as great at timing as we once were." She confesses, grasping his hand and giving it a squeeze before lightly tugging him to her as she tucks her head beneath his chin and snuggles into that muscular chest she loves so much; the chest that offers her comfort in the coolest of winters and worst of days. "We will get there." Regina promises in a whisper against his neck, her hands coming up to play with the indents of his chest through his shirt.

She feels her husband suck in a large exhale before he nods, kisses her head and breathes her in. "I love you." He whispers, a confession and a silent apology.

"I love you too, Robin." Regina replies with a hum, "Come back to bed. I will give you a back rub before we go to sleep." She proposes as she pulls away from her husband and leads him back onto the bed.

Robin nods disappointedly before following his wife, "Can I ask you something?" He questions suddenly as he removes his shirt before he makes his way onto the bed. He lays on his stomach and allows his wife to straddle his rear (Can still feel that she is a little warm at her centre upon climbing over him).

"Yes, dear." She replies, bringing her hands down to his muscular shoulders and allowing her fingers to move in firm circles to ease the knots from beneath her husband's skin.

Robin relaxes, lays his head flat on the pillow and closes his eyes- this is almost as good as sex. Almost. It takes him a good few moments before he is re-gathering his thoughts and questioning, "How would you feel about being called a dirty whore?"

Regina's fingers stop then, freezing on his back as her eyes widen. "Excuse me?!" She questions in shock, what an absurd question. She certainly hadn't expected that to be his enquiry.

Robin turns his head, tilts it back to look at her, "I Googled dirty talk, it came up as something that women liked to be called. I gathered you wouldn't be so welcoming to the idea." He replies with an amused smirk.

"No I am not. If you call me that during sex you will be sleeping on the couch." Regina replies, pushing his head back down to the pillow before continuing to massage the muscles of his upper back.

Robin chuckles, "Duly noted."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this little filler chapter! Although it is also very relevant!**

 **(I know a lot of you have been waiting for this;))**

 **Don't forget to review and thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

"Regina?" _Robin questions as he sees his wife enter the sheriff station, sitting up in his chair he greets her with a smile but she does not return the gesture- keeps her expression serious._

 _A look of determination is painted in a dark chestnut swirl around Regina's dilated pupils as she shuts the door to Robin's office behind her, not saying a word. She's wearing a long camel brown trench coat with thick black buttons that dot the length of the material which reaches her knees and a killer pair of heels to match. Robin can't say he recognises the attire and he barely gets a chance to inspect his wife's choice in outfit before the coat is being shrugged off of her shoulders to pool at her feet on the floor._

 _Robin's jaw falls open as he gapes at Regina who simply smirks as she flaunts her gloriously naked body to him, stalking towards his desk. "Good morning, Sheriff Locksley." She purrs, circling the dumbstruck male until she is stood behind him._

 _Robin doesn't say a word, he can't, all words failing him as he feels Regina's hands snake around his upper torso from behind him. Her touch like a pulse of electricity which surges through his body and down to where he is already beginning to shamefully grow hard for her._

 _It's then that his world is spinning as Regina grips the back of his office chair and spins him to face her. Don't fuck this up, Locksley. Not this time. His gaze sweeps up and over every curve of his wife's naked body as she leans over him, but not touching him, not yet._

 _"Seeming as your attempt to use these," Regina produces a pair of shiny red handcuffs with a simple click of her fingers, "Didn't go quite to plan... I thought I would show you how it's done." She proposes, her gaze sliding up and down the metal cuffs in a way that has Robin_ _shivering. How can one person be so damn sexy?!_

 _Robin realises he still hasn't yet said anything, just stared at her in awe for this entire time so he clears his throat, nods, parts his lips to speak again but fails to do so, so he clears his throat once more. "Sounds marvellous, your majesty." He replies, and although his tone isn't quite that of seduction and allure like he had intended, he knows that the regal moniker will have his wife quivering on the inside._

 _A slow and almost predatory grin spreads across Regina's blood red lips as she releases a low and devilish chuckle, her deadly white pearls glinting in the dim light of the morning as she shakes her hair from her face (Robin notices how the action has her breasts bouncing subtly, his pants growing tighter at the sight)._

 _"I'm glad you think so, Sheriff." Regina replies in amusement before slowly she takes to lowering her bare body onto her husband's lap so that she is straddling him. "Give me your hands." She commands lowly and Robin obliges almost immediately, bringing his wrists together in front of him for Regina to cuff._

 _She snaps the metal closed with a click before she brings Robin's hands up and over her head to rest behind her neck. "Keep them there, there's a good boy." Regina taunts as she runs a teasing tongue along the top row of her teeth before bringing her lips to Robin's ear. "I'm so wet already, Dear, I really don't know why we don't make this a weekly thing." She whispers seductively making her husband moan in approval of her crudely explicit words. He really should write Dr Rocker a thank you letter._

 _Regina sits back with a proud grin, Robin's arms trapped around her neck so that she is free to touch and explore as slowly as she wishes, although maybe she should taunt him a little first. Robin watches as she brings her two middle fingers to his lips, "Suck." Regina commands, her tone dangerously low as her eyes flicker wickedly, her lips parted as she watches Robin do as she asks._

 _Robin swirls his tongue around her fingers as he keeps them in place with his teeth because if he can't touch her with his hands he will make sure to make her weak at the knees with his tongue. It works- has her moaning quietly as her eyes flutter closed a moment before she's opening them once more. "Enough." She growls and with one last sensual lick Robin releases her from his grip. Just what is she going to-? Oh fuck._

 _Robin watches as Regina brings her now damp digits to her nipple, pinching the quickly hardening bud between her fingers as she slowly begins to grind her hips against Robin's leg. Her lips form a perfect 'O' as she inhales sharply as a result of a rather generous tug of her own fingers._

 _Robin is powerless, she's too far forward for him to be able to take over from her fingers using his mouth and so he is stuck watching, his breathing incredibly fast as it rocks his body. "Regina, please, let me touch you." He begs with a frustrated frown, his hazy blue eyes glued to her breasts._

 _"Sleeping on the job again, are we, Locksley?" Regina retorts as she drops her hand from her breast and gives him a blank stare._

 _Robin's expression falls to confusion as he simply looks at his wife trying to fathom what she meant by that, "What?" He questions._

 _It's then that he feels a sharp slap of something across the back of his head which has him hissing and wincing in slight pain._

"Robin!" Emma calls, as she places the paperwork that she has just slapped the sleeping policeman with onto his desk.

Robin drops his feet from the desk, subtly glancing down at his pants in a panic. Thank fuck he hasn't got a hard on yet, but his blood is most certainly pumping. "Sorry, what time is it?" He asks as he swipes a hand down his face in a useless attempt to try and wake himself back into the world of reality and non-naked Regina's.

"4, your shift was over half an hour go." Emma replies with a slight smirk, one hand on her hip as she watches her co-worker in amusement.

"4...4! Shit! I said I would meet Regina five minutes ago to take Roland and Grace to the dentist with her!" Robin exclaims as he jumps up from his chair grabbing his stuff. That certainly woke him up.

"You better hop to it then." Emma replies with a grimace, knowing Regina will not be best pleased with his tardiness.

But Robin is already halfway to the door, "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Emma!" He calls before running out to the car and hitting the gas until he reaches their house.

* * *

"Grace will you please put that down?" Regina exasperates as she holds a phone to her ear, waiting for Robin to answer. "Roland can you take the remote off of her- we are not watching TV now!"

It's then that Robin bursts through the front door making all heads turn his way, "I'm so sorry, Regina, I got caught up at the office." Robin fibs as Regina scowls at him from the other side of the hallway, ending her call.

"Daddy!" Grace beams throwing the remote on the floor with a clatter before Roland can catch the device, batteries scattering across the wooden floor. Regina sighs.

"If we are late because of you I will not be pleased. Now can you put Grace in her car seat before I really yell?" Regina growls as Robin sweeps their little girl up into his arms and nods before carrying her out to the Benz. "Come on Roland, we are going. Now." Regina commands as she readjusts her handbag on her shoulder and ushers her son out of the door before locking up.

"Regina, I am so sorry please forgive me-" Robin tries as his wife climbs into the driver's side beside him.

"Save it, Robin." Regina sighs not wanting to argue over this- she simply wishes to go to the dentist and get this over and done with. It's not that she cannot handle her children when they misbehave, because she can and very well too. It's just the fact that Robin can never be where he says he will be at that time and when you're trying to get hold of him and entertain a three year old and convince her that they will be leaving soon when even you yourself aren't fully convinced can be truly exhausting. Regina swears she never had this much trouble when it was just her and Henry- not that she would trade the family she has now, not ever.

Robin knows better than to continue the topic of conversation so, wisely, he lets it drop as they pull out of the drive and head towards the dentist.

However, his mind does not quieten down. During the short length of the journey to the dentist Robin considers the options of whether or not he should share his dream he had at the station with his wife. However, that would mean having to admit that he had fallen asleep and overran his shift and that was why he was ten minutes late. Which, he imagines won't go down awfully well with Regina. So perhaps he will keep it to himself for now... Although, if he _were_ to enlighten her, maybe she will be thrilled to be the protagonist in his inappropriate (but at the same time very appropriate) fantasy- could even make the dream become a reality if he's lucky.

Then again, that's awfully unrealistic considering the fact that the walls to his office are completely transparent, the entire interior design being made of glass, and therefore there would be no hiding from anyone who may or may not walk in on them... but there was always afterhours?

No. That's ridiculous considering one of the main reasons to their, to quote Dr Rocker, 'nonexistent' sex life, is the fact that they don't have time for that. During afterhours they need to be cooking dinner for their children and reading bed time stories not having sex in the sheriff station. Robin is sure that if it was just himself and Regina then she probably would've already acted on his fantasy before he could even dream it up- wouldn't need to be fantasying as he will be living the dream. That's not that he would trade that for the family he has now, not ever.

* * *

The Locksley's arrived on time to the dentist much to Regina's relief (And Robin's seeming as Regina cannot be mad at him for that, at least.) then afterwards Roland had insisted they go out for ice cream and despite Regina's hesitance she had given in and driven them to the park. Really, It was too near to dinner time to allow the children to indulge in such a sugary treat but nonetheless the family had all had an iced goody of their choice. Dinner could be pushed to 6:30pm.

After Regina's careful opinion- Grace had been handed the lemonade ice lolly, it's less messy and less filling and therefore the hope is that she will still eat the pesto pasta Regina had planned to cook later. A Mr Whippy, for Regina, plain yet creamy (and still packed with calories- probably should've gone with the apple cider ice lolly looking back in retrospect) and the same for Robin, but he had chosen to go with the chocolate sprinkles and sauce like his son and if Roland eats all of that Regina swears she will eat her hat.

The four of them are sat on one of the benches that surrounds the small lake in the centre of the green whilst quietly munching on their ice creams when a bark sounds from across the water catching the children's attention.

"PONGO!" Roland and Grace exclaim simultaneously as they jump to their feet.

"Can we go pet him?!" Their son questions excitedly as he reaches down and takes his younger sister's hand (a gesture which never fails to make their mother's heart melt) and who is she to resist such an innocent request? So she nods, tells them not to run with full tummies.

"And stay away from the water!" Robin adds as Roland hands him his half eaten ice cream (Regina knew it, should've put money on it) whilst the sticky ice lolly remains in the tight and sticky grasp of their daughter's free hand.

"Yes papa! C'mon Grace!" Roland replies before walking briskly towards the excitable Dalmatian.

"I knew he wouldn't eat all of that." Regina mumbles as Robin stands from his place on the bench to place their son's melting mess into the trash can a few metres away and in one more bite her husband has completely finished his, is rubbing his hands together to rid himself of the crumbs when he comes back to sit beside Regina.

"Mmm, it seems he hasn't inherited his father's appetite." Robin replies with a smirk as his wife leans her head on his shoulder whilst still licking delicately at her ice cream. He tries not to watch her tongue, but he can't quite help it, gives it a lingering glance and is reminded of the way she swept it across her teeth in _that exact same_ incredibly sexy way in his fantasy.

"What?" Regina questions as she catches Robin staring from the corner of her eye, lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him with a raised brow. And here he was thinking he had managed to look away before it was technically classed as staring. Apparently he was wrong.

"Nothing, my love, it's just rare we get a moment alone to allow me to admire my wife." He replies, and how cliché the retort is, although it does have Regina smiling, blushing as she looks down and shakes her head before looking back up at him.

"You're lying." She replies with a playful glare yet she can't quite tame her smile.

"And there it is. There's that allusive yet satisfying smile I picture every time I close my eyes." Robin replies, changing the subject as technically he is lying, only a small fib, but it isn't the truth either.

Regina's smile drops then as her teeth capture her lip, her head tilting to lean into her husband's touch as he brings his hand up to cup her cheek. "You and your cheesy lines." She whispers before closing her eyes and pressing a light but lingering kiss to her husband's lips.

A small chuckle leaves Regina as Robin pulls away, licking the slight smudge of ice cream from her lower lip. "You, umm, you have got some ice cream on your face." She admits with a smirk before ducking her head down to capture the dribble of cream that escapes down the cone before it can reach her knuckles.

"Where?" Robin questions with a furrowed brow, sticking his tongue out from behind his lips to try and locate the creamy skin. "Got it?" He mumbles although it's barely coherent as the fool still has his tongue lulling from his mouth causing Regina to laugh despite her best intent not too.

"Nope." She replies, "You've got some right... here!" She adds before bringing the cone up to dip the tip of his nose in her ice cream.

"Hey!" Robin retaliates with mock annoyance as he gasps before suddenly grasping his wife and rubbing his nose against hers nevermind her struggling.

"Robin!" Regina scolds as she scrunches her nose, the smell of vanilla seeping up her nostrils, "You're making a mess!" She adds before he finally pulls away with a satisfied laugh.

"I've married a child." Regina deadpans as she flicks her wrist and sends the rest of her dessert into the bin (at least she won't have to feel too bad about the amount of calories consumed later on this evening) before reaching into her handbag and pulling out her compact mirror.

"You started it." Robin replies defensively as he brings the back of his hand up to wipe the cream from his nose, and he has a point, it was her who had began with the childish gesture but it was just too tempting- if a little out of character.

"Shut up." Comes Regina's retort as she raises a handkerchief to wipe the stickiness from her face. "Have I got it all off?" She questions, lowering her compact to her lap as she looks to her husband.

"I think so, but perhaps I should just check." Robin replies before taking her face in his hands and pressing a small kiss to her nose and then dropping one to her lips.

This time the kiss lingers as the taste of vanilla and one another mixes in a delightful cocktail. A soft sigh escapes Regina as she gives into her husband's more than welcome smooches. She isn't one for Public displays of affection but last time she checked they were the only ones in the park bar Archie and the children who were all a little preoccupied with the therapist's dog, so she is safe to enjoy a few of Robin's open-mouthed and warm kisses if she so wishes.

Or that's what she thought...

"Eww!" Grace exclaims, her brother covering her eyes as they come to stand before their parents.

The couple pull apart almost immediately upon hearing their daughter's cry. Regina licking her lips as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear awkwardly. "Roland, Grace, where's Pongo?" Regina questions to divert the attention from herself and Robin.

"Archie was done walking him, he said he needed his dinner." Roland replies with a shrug as he lowers his hands from Grace's face.

"Well then I think it's time for us to go home and do the same, don't you?" Regina questions standing from her place on the bench followed by Robin as he moves to sweep Grace up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah," Roland replies, "but where'd my ice cream go?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I am a little unsure about this chapter but it's really just another little filler one! The next one is intended to be super long, just as a heads up!**

 **Please do review and let me know what you think of this one though!**

 **Thank you for your support, and enjoy!**

* * *

It seems like weeks since Regina has last had her Friday night in to herself despite the fact that it had only been two. She enjoys this time to herself, the peace and quiet and carefree attitude she can inhabit for the evening without any children to worry about is oh so welcome. Mary Margaret had picked them up from school and given them dinner so when Regina had gotten in at just after 7pm (had stayed at the office a little later to get a few extra things done and finished) she had only had to worry about herself, fixed herself a salad and flaked a few pieces of the children's cooked ham and a boiled egg within the lettuce leaves, rocket and cucumber with olive oil dressing before she had taken herself to the shower and slipped into her silken pyjamas.

The brunette is now curled up on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand as she enjoys the choice movie of the evening: _The life of Pi_. It keeps her interest for a long while as Regina finds herself happily relaxed and engrossed in the storyline of the film. However, half way down her second glass of Merlot her mind drifts to tomorrow's therapy session rather than the young Indian boy and his tiger friend, never mind how much she may be enjoying the story. She just cannot help but wonder how Dr Rocker will react to their story of how dirty talk had panned out for them, whether he will be better at keeping a straight face than she was.

Perhaps she should have discussed with Robin about how much they are actually going to reveal to the doctor about Monday. Everything? Or leave bits out? Like the small details, the handcuffs for example, they really needn't go into that amount of depth, must they? Then again, the therapist is already aware that Regina is a fan of that particular method of restraint...

Maybe Dr Rocker will choose to simply give up on them if they reveal too much of their story, deem them as unfixable and a disaster in the bedroom that will not be resolved.

Anyone else would.

However, Regina is just being dramatic, thinking of the worst, because, of course, Dr Rocker wouldn't do such a thing, not when he is getting paid a generous amount of money to listen to the town's latest comedy duo. So she then wonders what he will suggest for them to try next, another ludicrous idea, no doubt. Role play? Oh, goodness she hopes not.

It's when the protagonist of the movie- Regina can't quite recall his name, hasn't been playing close enough attention- leaves the floating Island that her lids begin to grow heavy. She has lost complete interest in the movie by now due to her distracting thoughts and so she reaches for the remote and switches it off, her fingers then moving to grab the blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over herself as she places her now empty wine glass on the coffee table. Rather amusingly named considering they barely ever use the furniture for coffee.

Regina snuggles down into the plush cushions of the couch and decides she will take a slight rest, just a quick one, to brush away her busy day (and busy week) before she will go upstairs so she can get some proper sleep.

* * *

 _Regina is woken by the click of the front door, and damn it, she hadn't wanted to still be asleep on the couch when her husband had gotten home but she must've lost track of time. She glances at the clock and it's earlier than she had expected him home; 11:45 pm when his shifts finishes at 1 am._

 _"Robin?" Regina questions, voice thick with sleep as she rubs at her eyes._

 _"Regina?" Robin answers as he makes his way into the living room to find his wife curled up on the couch. "What are you doing sleeping here?" He questions, a slight smirk of amusement on his lips as he leans down to drop a light sobering kiss to Regina's._

 _"I thought I would close my eyes for a while... what are you doing home so early?" She retorts, sitting up slightly allowing Robin to perch beside her on the couch._

 _"I came to fuck you." Robin replies seriously, suddenly._

 _Regina's eyes widen as her skin crawls in excitement and the shock from his words. Had she heard him correctly?! Or was she still a bit sleepy? Regina swallows slightly, furrows her brow and tilts her head, "What?" She questions, her voice a breathy whisper but Robin doesn't answer, he simply presses his lips to hers in a hungry and lustful kiss as his hand comes up to tangle in her hair._

 _"Mmph." Regina huffs against her husband's lips but she does not hesitate for a moment as she kisses him back with the same amount of vigour. Her arms come around his neck, pulling him to her as she brings her chest to his, she likes the closeness, is craving the feeling of his muscles against her clothed breasts as their bodies roll together in their passionate embrace._

 _"No laughing at me this time." Robin mumbles against her lips after a moment and Regina shakes her head causing their mouths to part as she gives a few breaths, her lips already plump and swollen as she looks at Robin with nothing but desire sparkling in her chocolate brown orbs._

 _"I promise. Kiss me again." She replies and he does, and then continues to, kisses her until her lips grow numb and her sex begins to throb for attention as items of clothing are removed and discarded somewhere on their living room floor._

 _Her legs find their way around Robin's waist as he makes his way on top of her, her panties and pyjama bottoms long forgotten as she finds herself grinding up against his clothed knee. The pressure on her clitoris is good, so, so good considering how wet she is for him- she could even come undone from this, with Robin's lips glued to hers and the friction alone, but she wants more._

 _Always wants more._

 _Regina hears and feels her husband's moan of approval that he offers when he begins to feel her juices seep through the material of his pants and he cannot resist temptation any more, allows his free hand to travel down her silken pyjama top, missing her breasts and heading straight for bare skin._

 _Regina gasps as Robin's fingers begin sliding up from her knee and towards her dripping wet heat where he is slipping two fingers into her. And -oh- how she's missed this feeling, missed being intimate with the person she loves dearly._

 _Her head rolls back as her hips come up to meet his pumping fingers, her lips pulled from his as she looks him in the eyes whilst he fucks her with his skilled digits. It's so erotic. Makes her wonder how in the hell they got out of the habit of doing this weekly._

 _"Robin..." Regina begins, a moan which had been intended as a sentence starter but she finds she needs a moment to compose herself when she feels Robin's thumb brush her clitoris. A firm stroke that has her quivering and arching into his touch. She swallows, closes her eyes and guides her hand down from his neck, along his chest and to his pants where she gropes at his growing erection earning a moan from her husband. "I want you inside of me." She manages before blindly she reaches for his zipper, pulling it down to reveal his tented underwear. Not visible to Regina, however, his body too close to hers and blocking her view but she can feel him against her thigh, and, oh God, he needs to stop curling his fingers like that if he wants her to cooperate._

 _She needn't, though, for she feels him shift slightly above her and then the tell-tale sound of shuffling clothing follows as he manoeuvres himself from his underwear. He needs to hurry up as far as Regina is concerned, before she cums from his fingers, because she will, can already feel the pressure building- but Robin is shifting once again, then, withdrawing his hand to grip and position himself between Regina's legs as she mentally prepares herself for what is about to come next._

"RICHARD PARKER!"

Regina is jumped awake by the sound of the TV, her chest heaving from the fright and her erotic dream. After a panicky glance around, she finds that she has rolled onto the remote and turned the TV back on- so with a calming breath and after a moment to compose herself she presses the off button once more.

"Robin?" She breathes despite the unlikeness of his presence.

And without surprise there is no answer. Regina shifts so she is sitting and Robin may not be here but the ache between her legs is. Fuck, she is wet. Extremely wet after such an exhilarating dream. She glances at the clock and realises that it's only 11:30pm and so Robin won't be home until another hour and a half. She should go to bed...

Or then again, she should do something about that throb below her waistline, she knows she won't be able to sleep if she doesn't. She is extremely turned on. Perhaps she could call Robin, ask him home to tend to her needs, but it's a ridiculous idea (although reoccurring) for she cannot ask her husband to simply up and leave work so she can be satisfied. The most ludicrous thing being that he most probably would do so.

But she can't ask him to do that, nor can she shake her desire to be touched.

Regina's eyes fall shut as she tries to compose herself, decide what to do in this moment and it all becomes clear as she begins to picture steamy blue eyes above her, her body sinking back into the couch as the image only causes her body to heat that much more. She simply cannot wait until Robin gets home... but she needs relief.

Without too much thought she sends her hand slipping beneath the blanket and beneath silken panties before her fingers find her bundle of nerves and begins to rub in slow but firm circles.

Regina's head falls back and she really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this, not when herself and Robin are going through a rough patch in their sex life and therefore he deserves the right to have his fingers where she is attending to right now. She is doing this with him on her mind, though, and that's good enough, she decides. Imagines her fingers to be his as they slip into her folds to gather the wetness there before moving back up to rub against her clitoris.

The action has Regina sighing, has her biting her lip as she simply enjoys the pleasure of her own touch. Her fantasy begins replaying and she finds herself slipping out of her pyjama bottoms to allow herself more space as she pictures Robin pulling them to her ankles.

It's then that she is slipping two fingers inside herself, (it's Robin's in her imagination, his thick strong digits caressing her velvety walls in a way which has her spreading her legs wider beneath the blanket, has her back arching and a sigh escaping her lips.) She must be quiet- feels as though she must though she really needn't, she is home alone without any children... but she is on the couch, practically on show in the living room (she really should move to the bedroom but she can't _physically_ move.) So she stills her hand a moment, allows herself to catch her breath and to concentrate before she clicks her free fingers which aren't buried inside her heat and is transported to the bedroom, the softness of her pillow now beneath her head rather than the hard edge of the couch. Much better.

Regina closes her eyes once more and picks up from where she left off, imagines Robin now pushing into her and fucking her with his hardened length rather than his fingers, the image causing her to move her fingers quicker, harder, has her crying out his name as she reaches down with her other hand and begins rubbing at her clitoris and this is _good_ , this is what she _needs._

She continues at a pace she likes, a pace she knows will have her coming in a matter of minutes... Of course, she would rather have Robin here, doing this for her (Is sure he would rather that too) but she is just too impatient, is quivering for release now, her stomach tight and rear arching off of the bed.

She won't tell Robin- _Mmm_ \- won't tell him about this. He will only, _oh_ , only pout and complain and _Oh God, oh yes, Oh-_

"Robin!" She cries out despite her best efforts not to (She is alone which makes the action rather embarrassing if she were really thinking about it) as she comes undone around her fingers, her cheeks flushed and head pounding. She drops her fingers from her clitoris and slows her others whilst watching the twinkling lights behind her eyelids begin to fade to blackness.

Regina's body becomes sated as she simply opens her eyes and stares up at the ceiling whilst she catches her breath. She feels no shame in what she has just done but she does feel awfully guilty. She should've waited for Robin, should've allowed him to actually fuck her rather than imagining it. It's not like he wouldn't be eager to.

What would Robin say if he were to find out about what she had just done? Well, he isn't going to, Regina assures as she conjures the energy to flick her wrist and dress herself appropriately once more. The amount of times she has heard her husband, himself, rubbing one off in the shower she really shouldn't feel guilty about this one time. Sure, there had been other Friday nights where she had ran herself a bath, let wondering fingers play and tweak with sensitive flesh until she is coming silently, releasing a pleasant hum and closing her eyes for a few moments.

So why does she feel guilty now?

Regina sighs and rolls over as she tucks herself beneath the covers of their bed, the amount of times she had lay like this and watch her husband sleep, had watched him grin at her lazily as he had woken up the morning post sex. Why aren't they doing that anymore- because they don't have _time_ for one another, this has been distinguished with Dr Rocker, so why the question keeps reoccurring in her mind, she doesn't know.

Perhaps because there is more to it than that, perhaps it is because their relationship has formed into something akin to best friends rather than husband and wife, she loves Robin- with all of her heart and she finds Robin sexy, she does, but their relationship is just no longer sexual, more cosy? Regina loves the fluffy moments but she has also come to realise that she misses the lust filled moments too, she has realised that more than ever recently, and they need to get those moments back.

For both of their sake. And they will if her dream has anything to say about it.

* * *

Robin is picking at the lettuce in his grilled cheese Panini as he sits reclined in the passenger seat of the police car as Emma sips at her coffee, the pair of them on a stake out after getting an anonymous call about rowdy teenagers making lots of noise a few blocks down from Mifflin street.

Robin had barely spoken a word, his mind reeling with all the things that has happened this week. He still hasn't fully gotten over the fact that his son had upset himself with the thought of his father and Regina (the woman who had practically brought the boy up) getting a divorce, he would never- couldn't ever leave his wife, his second chance and his soul mate.

The thought has caused an incorrigible ache in his chest which will not falter, every moment the thief is left to his own devices, his thoughts and no one else, the numb pain of separating from Regina would reoccur.

Then there's the upset that he keeps fucking everything up. Of course both Robin and Regina could live a life without sex, it isn't essential and nor is the absence of it damaging to their relationship.

But he misses it. Even more so since they have been trying to get their sex life back on track and have been going to see Dr Rocker. It's like the harsh truth of the therapists words have opened his eyes up to how much he really does crave the feeling of being intimate with his wife again. It's depressing.

"Hey, Mr Sulky, what's up?" Emma disturbs Robin from his thoughts as he lifts his head and looks at his co worker.

"Huh? Nothing." He replies with a shrug, wrapping the Panini back up in the tinfoil (it's cold now, anyway) before placing it on the dashboard in front of him.

"Yeah sure." Emma scoffs, unconvinced, "Something is on your mind, because that Panini wouldn't have survived to see two minutes. What's up? Trouble in paradise?" She teases as she places her coffee to the side and turns to face Robin a little.

The policeman's brow furrows as he avoids eye contact, simply stares down at his boots before looking out of the windscreen and into the dimly lit street. The sight causes Emma's smile to fade as she creases her brow in confusion.

"It's nothing, Emma, just gotta sort out a few things, that's all." He replies simply and vaguely before glancing at the blonde to find her looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. Robin shakes his head then, smirks slightly, "If you want gossip you're looking at the wrong man."

"How about the truth?" Emma tries but pouts as Robin shakes his head once more, though she feels a little better as she watches the smile that begins to curve the former thief's lips.

"Not tonight."

Emma huffs, sits back in her chair, "Fine, but will you at least tell me about what's going on between Dad and you? You guys have acted so weird this week at work." She asks and Robin's eyes widen as all self pity drains from his system and is replaced with mortification.

"Nothing!" He defends, "Why would you think something's going on? That's ridiculous." He laughs out, rather too forcedly, however, as Emma picks up on it.

"Robin of Locksley, you are forgetting my super power... and the fact that you are a terrible liar. C'mon, tell me!" She replies, sitting forward in her seat once more.

"Shouldn't we be trying to spot these rebellious teens?" Robin tries but the look on Emma's face tells him that she is not budging and will not do so. He sighs as he knows Emma is a stubborn woman, won't give up until he gives in. So, he tries to gather a roundabout way of telling Emma some kind of story similar to the truth which will satisfy her enough to leave him alone. Why can't they just sit the stake out in silence?

Robin gives a slight exhale in defeat before he begins his fib, "Well, um, this Monday, I, um, greeted him using the moniker 'sexy'... thinking he was my wife, turns out he was just wearing brogues which sounded a lot like Regina's heels." Robin manages to come up with, impressing himself when he hears the blonde's laugh telling him she has bought the anecdote, thank goodness. "Please don't tell David I told you, we are both very embarrassed by the situation." Robin adds because he really shouldn't give David more shit to deal with such as another embarrassing story.

"I won't but oh my god, seriously?! You called my dad sexy?" Emma assures through trying to keep her laughter at bay.

 _Actually I said a few things a lot worse than that_ , Robin thinks but he does not dare speak it aloud, instead he grimaces, nods before pushing at Emma's arm. "Stop laughing and keep watch, Sheriff Swan." He scolds, acting embarrassed, which he is, but really he does not wish to carry on this topic of conversation otherwise he may say something that he is going to regret.

Thankfully his co worker does as he asks and therefore they spend the rest of the shift in a relative silence. 1am rolls around and Emma drops Robin off at home after his final reminder not to bring up what he had told her to her father. Emma agrees to his plea and waves him off before he makes his way into the front door of their house, bidding the blonde a final goodnight.

"Regina?" Robin whispers as he removes his coat and then his boots upon closing the door behind him and shutting out the cold. The TV is off unlike most Friday nights which makes him wonder whether or not Regina had even chosen to watch a movie, is perhaps upstairs reading her book or has gone to bed early.

He tiptoes into the living area to see an empty glass of wine and an empty sofa. There has been the rare occasion where he has come home from work to find his wife asleep on the couch, tired from a long days work but it's very rare that she doesn't at least try and wait up- despite his protest that she needn't, that sleep is more important. Perhaps she has taken his advice for once.

Robin heads into the kitchen and makes himself a quick glass of water to take to bed before he heads upstairs and finds that all lights are off, not even the bedside lamp in their bedroom is shining from the door which is only half shut. So he pushes it open and scans the room, smiles when he sees his wife curled up on his side of the bed, the duvet tangled in her limbs as she hugs it to her. The sight pulls at Robin's heart as he watches and admires a moment before moving to get changed out of his work clothes.

Of course, he forgets how heavy footed he is for his movements has Regina stirring, turning onto her back and cracking her left eye open to gaze over at her husband as he makes his way towards the bed, now dressed in his pyjama pants.

"Sorry, my love, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispers in realisation as he moves to sit beside his wife, reaching down to cup her cheek, the gesture making her smile.

"It's fine, come to bed." Regina murmurs sleepily as she scoots back onto her side allowing robin to slip beneath the covers beside her. "I missed you this evening." She confesses in a whisper as she closes her eyes upon feeling herself being drawn to her husband's chest before snuggling in.

"And I you." Robin replies but he knows it has fallen upon deaf ears as the sound of his wife's heavy breathing resonates through his ears. "Dream of me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support, here's a relatively long chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, I love to hear what you think!**

* * *

It's Saturday morning, the light is filtering in through the translucent curtains as the tell tale signs of spring begin to warm the chilly winter air. The dawn is silent, absent of lively children and demands for breakfast as the sunlight highlights the top half of Regina's face, rousing her from her sleep with a heavy inhale. She opens her left eye first, then her right before turning to glance at her husband, still fast asleep, surprise, surprise.

Regina rolls her eyes although she allows a soft smile to grace her lips at the sight, his lips slightly parted, goofy and sexy at the same time as his eyelids flutter with each heavy exhale. She itches to reach out and touch him, to caress his stubble and so she does; sits up slightly so she's comfortable to do so as her fingertips brush his jawline. The action has Robin shifting, tilting his head up and to the side before he wrinkles his nose.

The brunette cannot help the chuckle that leaves her lips before she is leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her husband's lips, one that lingers and she knows stirs the man from his slumber.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Regina mumbles against Robin's lips until she's pulling back, smiling warmly and sucking her lips between her teeth as she pops her tongue out to wet them.

"What'sa time?" Robin murmurs, still half asleep as he squints his eyes open before closing them again upon finding it too bright.

"8:30." Regina replies, glancing at the clock and then back at him before she swats his arm. "You're so lazy." She scolds playfully but he does not react, simply gives a half-arsed shrug and snuggles further into his pillow.

Regina rolls her eyes as she sits up, stretches her arms, then her back before tilting her head from side to side (she catches Robin taking a peek from the corner of her eye) and then slips from the covers.

She had slept fantastically last night, so deeply, so undisturbed. She reckons it's due to the aftermath of self satisfaction, though she convinces herself it's due to the air starting to warm, making her feel more cosy and therefore she sleeps better.

"Breakfast will be on the table in fifteen. I do hope you can get your ass out of bed in time, I don't want a repeat of the dentist. I would like to be comfortably on time to see Dr Rocker." Regina dictates as she slips into her slippers and robe and makes her way downstairs.

Omelettes, she decides for this morning, was once again tempted by the choice of sausages, could really have fun with her husband if she cooked those. But they'd take too long, they'd be late for their therapy session, especially if her hormones from last night have any say in where the tease could lead them.

So bacon omelettes it is.

"You said breakfast would be on the table." Robin says as he scuffs his way into the kitchen, running a hand through his sleep crazed hair.

"I did, didn't I?" Regina retorts before offering him the plate and then depositing it in front of his seat as he sits.

"Thank you." Robin replies genuinely as Regina moves to sit opposite him with a smile in reply. "So last night you finally heeded my advice?" Robin questions with a smirk before taking a bite of his omelette then bringing the fork back down to size up his next mouthful.

"Your advice?" Regina questions, a slight flicker of panic darting across her eyes as she worries a moment that he knows, that he has found out that she didn't wait for him and took matters into her own hands. Still, on the outside she plays it casual, takes a slightly smaller forkful of omelette as she is unsure her stomach will make way for anything bigger with the way it's doing loops in anticipation.

"Mm." Robin hums before swallowing, "You didn't wait up for me, I am always telling you how unnecessary the action is." He adds, shaking his head slightly before grabbing his cup of tea, the saltiness of the bacon making him realise just how thirsty he is.

"Oh." Regina replies, a whoosh of air leaving her in her relief before she forces a smile, nods and then replies, "Yes, well I stayed late at the office last night, I was tired when I got in, I could barely stay awake through my film."

And she hasn't lied, she has simply missed a few pieces of information out, for she did stay later at the office, did fall asleep during the film and she was somewhat tired.

"Ah, I see. You work yourself too hard sometimes, My Love." Robin replies and to Regina's relief that was the end of that topic.

* * *

"Here's my favourite couple." Dr rocker greets with a wide smile as he opens the door, which both Robin and Regina reciprocate (Regina a little less than enthusiastic about hers, however.)

"Dr Rocker." Regina greets with a nod as they are waved in. She wonders if he says that to all of his clients or whether in fact they are the favourite for she and Robin always have some kind of funny story to tell the man, today included.

"I hope you've both had a good week, please take a seat." Dr Rocker says politely as he heads to his desk to grab his notebook whilst Robin and Regina take a seat on the couch. "I've been waiting in anticipation to hear about it, so please do tell me how dirty talk panned out for you." The therapist adds upon making his way over to the couple and he can tell by their shared look that it didn't quite go as planned.

"Well it was Monday..." Regina starts- to ease robins nerves, for she knows he will be embarrassed by this confession, so she reaches for his hand, brings it to her lap and gives it a squeeze. "Robin had been quite busy at work but we finally got to texting, just a few innuendos, nothing too fancy." She pauses and clears her throat, glancing at Robin and then Dr Rocker who simply nods, tells her to go on and so she does. "Then things got a little more detailed... Or they were supposed to."

"What do you mean?" The doctor asks and furrows his brow making Robin sigh.

"I sent a very detailed message to my coworker instead of Regina." He confesses simply, his cheeks flushing a slight tint of red in irritation and embarrassment as he swallows the nervous lump in his throat.

"Oh dear, what a horrible mistake! You poor thing!" Dr Rocker empathises with wide eyes and a hand on his cheek. "What happened then?"

"Nothing, I told Regina I had made a mistake and would talk to her about it later. I then confessed my mistake to my coworker." Robin replies, leaving out the fact that A) his coworker was male and B) his coworker genuinely believed that he was hitting on him. The thought makes Robin cringe inwardly.

"I was a little miffed at first," Regina continues, "I thought that dirty talk was really going to work for us..." She confesses before biting her lip and shaking her head. She mustn't make Robin feel worse than she is sure he already does about the situation.

"So what happened when you got home?" Dr Rocker prompts, his expression curious though his demeanour returns to being strictly professional.

"Robin told me what had happened when I had gotten in from work and we agreed not to talk about it again, apart from today, of course. Then Robin put the children to bed and I awaited him in the bedroom to try... for lack of a better substitute: 'dirty talk' in person." Regina replies, her tone expressionless and giving nothing away- though it peaks Dr Rockers interest, has him arching a brow and flaunting a (what could only be described as cheeky) smirk.

"Oh?" The copper-haired man coos, readying his pen and sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, though you needn't get excited, for that was a disaster too." Robin drools with a sigh and watches as the therapist's expression falls from excited to interested.

"It was my fault, really, I wasn't in the right frame of mind." Regina adds on, taking the blame from her husband before he can even place it on himself, "We didn't get any where for I couldn't get the image of another person receiving the text meant for me out of my head, and therefore couldn't contain my laughter. I feel awful now, looking back." She confesses with a frown but Robin shakes his head, holds her hand hand tighter and leans into her a little.

"Don't. Besides, you gave quite the back rub to make up for it." He teases which has the woman smiling and looking at him with nothing but endearment. She really has bagged a keeper.

"So to be sure, still no sex?" Dr rocker clarifies and the couple turn their attention to him before shaking their heads in unison. "Well, I must admit you have come back to me with quite the stories." He adds with a light laugh, though it isn't mocking and Regina doesn't quite seem to mind, even allows a small smile of her own to curve her lips.

"It seems so." Regina replies before giving a sigh, "Although you may find it amusing but it's terribly frustrating." She adds, all trace of humour gone as she looks at the therapist with a frown and Robin nods in agreement, mumbles a yes through his frustrated sigh.

"I understand that Mr and Mrs Locksley, but I can assure you that you're on the right track. Just double check the name of the contact next time.' Dr rocker replies which has Regina smirking and Robin trying for a moment to look annoyed though he fails, smiles too- after all he cannot be bitter about it for the rest of his life and the fact that Dr Rocker seems to think that they are on track is reassuring.

"That's good to hear." Regina replies with a nod, and she is tending to value the therapist's words more than she thought she would. Although she is still a little apprehensive as to what this session will have in store for herself and Robin, after all it is their third which means that they have somewhat settled in to the meetings (though she still dreads them) and so she assumes that they will begin delving into some of the deeper issues sooner or later- she just hopes that Dr Rocker won't bring up something which will cause an argument between herself and Robin, a confession made by herself or her husband which will unintentionally offend the other.

"So what now?" Robin speaks up, his eyes glistening a hopeful blue as his full attention is placed upon the doctor.

Dr rocker smiles, leans back in his chair and brings his pen to his lips, "Confirm something for me." He begins before tilting his head and adding, "Since you've been coming to see me, sex has been on your mind more often, is that correct?"

"Yes." Robin replies as Regina offers a curt nod, interested to see where he is going with this- for it is a rather simple observation, if they are going to see a _sex_ therapist then one would assume that _sex_ would be a reoccurring thought throughout the process.

"Mm, good." Dr rocker replies, narrowing his eyes as if trying to read first Robin then Regina, "Tell me, have you had any... sexual fantasies recently?" He questions and he knows the answer straight away as the couple's eyes widen and a blush spreads across the two of them like a wild fire.

Though that doesn't stop them from denying it as both, in unison, declare an appalled, "No!"

The copper haired man refrains from rolling his eyes as he sits up and shakes his head. "Forgive me if you think I am wrong but I believe that the entire purpose of therapy sessions is to be truthful and honest. This is my job, Mr and Mrs Locksley, I read demeanours for a living and right now I can tell by the way that your fingers have grown lax around the others, your eyes hold a slightly more crazed- panicky- look and your body has become tense and rigid, that you are lying. Both of you." He announces, and it's fairly comical the way that with each characteristic the doctor lists the pair try to fix it, as now their hands are clasped tighter once again, their bodies more relaxed than before.

Oh god this is humiliating, Regina really doesn't wish to confess her dirty thoughts about her husband in front of Dr Rocker, had rather hoped that it had stayed between herself and the walls of her mind but now she's like a rabbit caught in headlights; speechless and frozen to the spot as she has been caught. Is there any point in trying to deny it? She thinks not.

Robin is silent too, because he had told himself he wouldn't tell Regina about the other day at the office, it would give him more punishment than reward. Unless he twists the truth, tells her that it wasn't Thursday, it was... last Wednesday at the station. However, if he says that and he is caught out for fibbing, if he gives away whatever signs to indicate that he isn't telling the exact truth and Dr Rocker picks up on that, he will be screwed even more than if he had told the truth from the get go. Robin assumes there is no way he can get out of this, is stuck with having to confess something seeming as Dr Rocker has called him (and Regina!) up on it. He is beginning to dislike this man.

"I'm glad to see you aren't denying it any further, so, who will be first to share?" Dr rocker speakers up, looking between the couple.

There is a long silence, one of which that seems to last forever. Both Robin and Regina squirm in their seat, their bodies slightly turned away from one another in embarrassment as slowly they withdraw their hands from between them and to their laps. The therapist frowns as he witnesses the action.

"I know this is something you don't want to do but rest assured this isn't for me as some pathetic entertainment factor, this is for you. By confessing your fantasies to one another it will help you grow closer with one another, intimacy being key. Please don't condemn this as a horrible idea, I am going somewhere with this, trust me, you just need to aid me and do as I ask if you want my help."

Regina does not look up from her skirt as she contemplates what to do; she could just leave, after all he isn't the boss of her, and she was queen for goodness sake, she doesn't have to do anything he asks. But then again her annoyingly dominant curiosity has been peaked as she is interested to see just how Robin has been picturing her lately; the fact that she isn't alone in this ludicrous daydreaming is something that takes the pressure off of her several notches. After all, she doesn't have to confess the part about where she had acted upon the fantasy- she figures that'll get her at best a pair of disapproving looks thrown her way.

Regina sighs, turns her head to her husband and glances at him empathetically as he shares her helpless look. "Coincidentally mine was last night." She speaks up, looking from her husband and turning to face Dr Rocker properly, her expression now serious and determined. She feels her husband relax beside her at the opportunity at not having to go first this time, though she can tell that Robin is still attentive, hanging on her every word with a gaze that burns into the corner of her eye.

"I had fallen asleep on the couch and I dreamt that Robin had come in early from work- he works late on Friday nights." She explains, her tone mayor-esque and almost intimidating. "I asked him what he was doing home, and he simply replied that he wished to bed me. I realise it was something Robin would never say, now, but at that time in my dream I still considered it to be real."

"That's only normal." Dr Rocker reassures, "Then what happened?"

"Then he kissed me, and stripped me up to my waist as we made out on the sofa." Regina replies, trying to be as blunt as possible for she doesn't wish to get lost in the moment and explain what happened in more detail than she had hoped she would go into. "Then he um," she begins again but she struggles for a word which doesn't sound as vulgar as 'fingered', for a word which will not result in her cheeks flushing and eyes scanning the room in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact. "Used his fingers first." She settles with, knowing that the two men will catch on to what she means and she shan't have to go into any further detail, "and I'm afraid to say I awoke before we got the chance to have actual sex."

Robin listens to her story with keen interest, can feel his blood running a little hotter than usual but nothing that would have him class himself as aroused. He realises that her dream would explain the declaration of her missing him when he had climbed into bed with her last night and it could even lead to the explanation as to why she went to bed early. He, himself, knows how much an erotic dream can take it out of you.

However, Robin can't help but wonder what would have happened if he had come home earlier that night, in time to catch her still asleep before she had awoken. Maybe, just maybe, the dream would've been enough to have her in the mood to ask him for sex, so when she did wake she'd of told him that she needed him, that she wanted him.

But now he is the one fantasying, because that didn't happen and nor would it have for Regina would never come across so needy. Demanding? Yes. Needy? No.

"I see, did the dream simmer away or were you woken up?" Dr Rocker questions and Regina realises that he is making notes on his pad again, squints her eyes to try and read it but it's impossible, he's too far away. Her silence as she observes the doctor makes him stop and look up at her and suddenly Regina remembers that she should be answering his question.

"Oh, I was woken up." She replies with a nod before adding, "by the TV."

"Right..." The therapist says, jotting another word or two down. "And when you woke, you were aroused?" He questions and now his full attention is on Regina. His gaze making her shift in her chair slightly and wet her lips with a quick sweep of her tongue, she can feel her husband's gaze burning a hole in the side of her head.

She shrugs, however, as she stalls very little time. God, this is so embarrassing, surely it's Robin's turn soon, and this will all be over. "I suppose I was." She replies, her tone skeptical and one of warning that she won't tolerate being pushed much further.

"And so..." Oh god, he's going to ask her what she doesn't want to be asked, isn't he? "Did you masturbate afterwards?"

Yes, yes he is.

Regina cringes at his choice of words (hates the verb masturbate) but she is quick to answer, widening her eyes and shaking her head and looking to her husband and then back at the Doctor, "No, of course not." She spits, looking at the man in disgust. Of course she isn't going to admit that she did, she promised herself she wouldn't tell Robin and besides it will only hurt him, or make him cross. She hasn't decided which one, and she wouldn't like to find out. Besides, 'masturbation' is something that's personal and no one else business than her own, so she is offended that the therapist would bring up such a delicate subject.

Dr rocker eyes Regina skeptically for a moment before nodding and writing a short note upon his notepad, "Very well, thank you, Regina." He replies before turning his attention to Robin, a smile gracing his lips. "Robin?"

Regina hears Robin give a quiet sigh, and thank goodness he hasn't reacted to her and Dr Rockers conversation because she cannot guarantee that she would've kept her cool. She will do the same, however, owes it to him to remain silent though attentive during Robin's turn.

"I, too, have had one fairly recently, earlier this week." Robin states, choosing not to declare the day for he knows Regina will pick up on it more or less straight away and he doesn't want an argument. "I dreamt that I was at work alone when suddenly Regina appeared. It was odd, she was wearing this long, brown trench coat. Though, I didn't get much time to question it for once she had made her way into my office she let it drop to the floor. She was naked underneath." He says, and Regina smirks (certainly sounds like something she would do) whilst Dr Rocker nods, begins his note taking once more.

"And you were at home when you dreamt this?" Dr rocker questions but Robin shakes his head, no.

"No, I had fallen asleep during a slow moment at work." He mumbles in response, keeping it as vague as possible.

"I see. Do go on." The copper haired man replies impassively with a wave of his hand (Robin is glad he doesn't choose to judge him for falling asleep on the job unlike his wife who he can tell is trying terrifically hard not to comment.)

"She handcuffed me." Robin confesses with a light blush, as, after all, this isn't the first time he has described a story containing handcuffs to the therapist. The man probably thinks that he is unhealthily kinky. And hey, maybe he is. "And then she climbed onto my lap, I was sat on the office chair, and she um, touched herself in a taunt. Knowing I couldn't do it myself, but I was woken up by my coworker before things got too exciting." He adds, and like Regina, he doesn't quite go into all the dirty details, avoids the vulgar and explicit language to save embarrassment.

"Interesting. And so I assume due to the fact that you were at your workplace and in company you did not act upon that dream by masturbating?" He asks and Robin shakes his head, his brow furrowing as he, too, thinks the question is inappropriate and something which should not be discussed.

"No." Robin replies simply before he catches his wife's gaze for the first time since this topic of conversation had emerged. He offers her a smile to which she returns, a shared gesture to show their relief over the fact that the hard part was over with. That they are on mutual ground and will discuss this further in the privacy of their own home.

"Okay, well, You are both very sexually frustrated that much is clear." Dr Rocker explains, peering over the thick rims of his glasses.

"Mm, thank you for that, Dr Obvious." Regina quips and Robin smirks, hiding it with a swipe of a hand across his jaw. Thankfully (and annoyingly in Regina's opinion) the therapist simply smiles, a patient one which doesn't exactly show gratitude but more amusement as he shakes his head softly.

"Yes, anyway, I feel what you need to try and accomplish this week is making these dreams into reality." Dr Rocker suggests and the couple raise an eyebrow at the ginger before turning to seek approval from the other.

Robin can tell by the smirk that tweaks the corner of Regina's mouth (one that matches his, coincidentally) that she is keen to try this idea. After all, he doubts she dislikes the sound of his fantasy and he rather likes the idea behind hers so it's not a bad idea at all.

"Now you're talking." Regina replies showing her approval, her eyes glistening devilishly as she arches a brow and flashes an almost crude grin at the doctor. She is impressed.

"Yes, I must admit this has been my favourite suggestion of yours, Dr Rocker." Robin pipes up as he places a hand upon his wife's knee.

"I'm glad you both approve." The therapist replies with what can only be described as a proud smile. "I assume the two of you can work out to do from here on, and as usual we will discuss the success of my suggestion in next weeks session."

The couple nod and Regina is the first to stand, pressing down her skirt and nodding as she thanks the doctor. Robin follows, standing from his place and then offering his hand to shake the other mans hand. However, it's then in that moment that his phone begins to ring and he excuses himself before heading outside.

Regina moves to follow but she feels a gentle hand on her arm halting her. She looks back with a furrowed brow and stares quizzically at Dr Rocker. "What is it?" She asks, trying to hide the irritation that begs to make an appearance in her tone.

"You should be honest with him." He says softly as he drops his hand from Regina's arm.

The brunette opens her lips to question but then she catches on, realises he knows she was fibbing about what happened after her erotic dream. She does not say anything however, simply glares at the man before continuing her route out of the room to join Robin who is finishing his phone call.

How dare Dr Rocker call her up on her little white lie, she can reveal what she wants to reveal and if she chooses not to, then she won't. The man has some nerve, she thinks. Besides, it's hardly normal to confess such activities to your loved ones under any normal circumstances. She has never told Robin before that she has enjoyed a little time to herself, has pleasured herself in his absence. Neither has he confessed the same to her. So why must she tell him now?

She won't. She needn't. She doubts Robin would even want to know. It's something that's private and Regina and Robin are not as open as Dr Rocker may be, so that's something he is just going to have to deal with.

"Hey, should we go?" Robin questions as he pockets his phone, stirring Regina from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Who was on the phone?" She asks as she makes her way down the hallway and towards the exit.

"Emma, she said that her and David are switching shifts this week and as a result the timetable has been moved around. I need to go into the station to check the rota." He replies, slipping an arm around his wife's middle as they walk together.

"And she couldn't have just told you over the phone?" Regina scoffs with a roll of her eyes, opening the door to the parking lot. However, a gasp splits her lips as she is greeted with a sight she never thought she would see. Quickly, she shuts the door again, pushing Robin to the side before he has the chance to question and then leads him into the closet which resided beside them.

"Woah, Regina, what are you doing?" Robin questions as he glances around his new surroundings, completely taken aback by his wife's sudden actions.

"Shhh!" Regina hushes urgently as she closes the closet door so that there is only a small crack which she can peek through, her back to Robin.

It's then that voices are heard, mumbles to Robin's ears but Regina watches in keen interest so he steps up behind her to peek through the crack above her head and his eyes widen as he watches Belle and Mr Gold head through the doors and down the corridor.

"Oh my-"

"I know!" Regina cuts him off before he can finish, her voice a stage whisper but loud enough to display her shock without being caught.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Gold, do come in!" They hear Dr Rocker's voice sound from the down the hall and then a click of a door closing behind them.

Regina turns to look up at Robin. "This is so brilliant!" She exclaims, her face lit up with glee and amusement.

Robin shakes his head, "Yes, my love..." He states, bringing his hands down to hold his wife's face, "But you're forgetting we are in the same boat as them." He adds, raising a brow which is barely visible in the dim light of the closet.

"I know that." Regina deadpans as she takes her husband's hands away from her face and turns to open the door to the closet and step out. "But this is Gold and Belle we are talking about. Mr I'm-so-good-at-everything." She mocks with a roll of her eyes which has Robin chuckling as he steps out from the closet and heads towards the exit to open the door for her.

"That's true." He replies, waiting for Regina to lead the way before following her out of the doors and to the car, "But thinking about the reason as to why they are actually seeing Dr Rocker is something I do not wish to delve into. The thought of those two having sex is enough to make me want to put pins in my eyes." He finishes with a wince and a disgusted expression.

Regina throws her head back in laughter, then, turning to her husband and hugging him to her, "This is why I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **so, I'm back at college now which means that updates may be a little slower than every Friday but I still hope I can update as regularly as possible as I love writing this story and hearing your reviews.**

 **I hope you Enjoy this chapter! I'm not so sure! This chapter has been edited and added to!**

* * *

Regina goes shopping on Monday morning and why she can't find a knee length trench coat anywhere she doesn't know, but Robin had explained to her the appearance of the clothing from his dream when she had subtly asked, and now she is in search of one similar.

The brunette makes her way through the dresses, blouses, pants and underwear to the winter-wear and coats (all on sale now that spring is near). Her fingertips brush the fur trimmings of hoods, collars and cuffs of various coats and jackets before she heads towards the more formal overcoats.

"Yes!" She hisses in excitement as she approaches the beige coloured material that has caught her eye and sure enough there lays a row of knee length button down trench coats. "Perfect." She purrs to herself as a crude smirk curves her lips.

Regina reaches out and grabs her size from the rail, heading to the mirrored pillar and holding it in front of herself. It isn't really her style so she shan't wear this much more than the one time which she intends to she shouldn't think, but the half price sale tag hanging off of the sleeve softens that problem.

Then again, perhaps a shade of grey would look better on her, (did she see a grey version?) it would compliment her complexion better and therefore that would most probably be a more sensible idea. However, she does wish to keep this as accurate to Robin's dream as she can, so she should get the camel brown. She will get the camel brown.

Regina sighs, examining her reflection once more as she turns to her side and then her front again before she tilts her head and examines her hair. Should she wear it up or down whilst sporting this attire? It's currently pulled up into a neat and slick pony tail, though she expects that allowing her hair to fall over shoulders with its natural waves would be a much sexier look. Regina knows Robin likes her hair down, gives him something to grab and run his fingers through. The thought has Regina blushing, shying away from her own reflection as the recollection of sensation trickles through her.

"Regina, is that you?" Regina hears, coming from behind her jumping her from her reverie so she spins on her heels to face the source of the sound.

Oh and how fantastic, it's Belle. The very woman she had spied entering a (her) sex therapist's office not two days ago and therefore _just_ the person she wishes to see.

"Belle." Regina greets shaking her head and tilting her head back to allow her hair to fall behind her shoulders and grimaces as the younger brunette makes her way over to her.

The two women had managed to patch things up over the last seven years, Regina being too happily married to fuss with destroying the life of others and the young girl had finally come to the realisation that Regina is a changed woman and is consequently no longer someone to be feared. Though that's not to say that Regina doesn't still wish she was at times- it gave her the upper hand, that way, and it definitely helped her go about her daily business interrupted. It's a shame she can't say the same for today.

After witnessing the Golds heading into Dr Rocker's office on Saturday Regina can't help but feel a little awkward around Belle, despite the fact that she is oblivious to Regina's knowledge and will most probably be quite open about the topic over a cup of tea and slice of fruit cake.

"What are you doing in here?" Belle asks, loosening the light pink scarf that is wrapped around her neck as she comes to stand before the mayor. "I didn't know you shopped here." She adds with a smile that could melt butter as she eyes Regina's choice of item (the action makes Regina drape the coat over her arm and tuck it between her waist and elbow so that it's hidden from plain sight, the last thing she wants is to be questioned on her fashion choices by the bookworm.)

"Oh, I don't. I'm just having a look in the sale." Regina dismisses with a tight smile and a subtle nod as she moves around the younger woman to look at the next sale rail with feigned interest, hoping that Belle would get the message and leave her alone.

She doesn't.

"Oh, I see. How's Robin?" Belle questions and Regina turns her head to look sceptically at the other woman. Just what did she mean by that? Had Dr Rocker spilled something about herself and Robin also seeing him on Saturday mornings? Or is the girl just being polite? Regina's eyes examine every inch of Belle's face and upon witnessing the younger brunette's facial expression (sweet and innocent as per usual) Regina imagines that she is simply being polite.

"He's fine. Thank you." Regina replies short and simply and she feels slightly rude in choosing not to return the question out of politeness, but honestly, she couldn't care less about how Gold is doing. Besides, she is already aware that he isn't doing great in the bedroom... Or maybe, ma it's Belle that's the problem-

"Regina, hello?" Belle chuckles out, waving a hand in front of the mayor's face making her blink and shake away her wayward and rather inappropriate thoughts.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Regina questions, looking back down at Belle instead of into space. Although, she doesn't really want to continue this conversation on, she _wants_ to head to the cashier, buy the trench coat and then head back to the office without any more delays.

Belle smiles a warm smile, patient and rather annoying in Regina's opinion, "I asked if you were going to Ruby's thirtieth birthday party at Granny's later this month." Belle chimes as she stands between Regina and the tills.

Regina nods as she looks to the very small line that is currently forming in front of the cashier and then back at Belle. She had forgotten about the cringe-worthy E-vite the red head had sent out a few weeks ago, but Robin had said they should go, it would be 'nice' to see everyone together. Regina had thought otherwise, but still she had sent back an email of confirmation the next day. She forces a small smile and then nods once more as she replies, "Yes, we are." And, with a sigh, she adds, "Look, belle, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to be getting back to work."

"Oh, of course!" Belle exclaims with a gasp, stepping out of the way for Regina to pass, "Good luck at the office. I'll see you at Ruby's if I don't see you before!"

"Mm. Have fun shopping, dear." Regina replies politely, secretly hoping that she doesn't see Belle before, and certainly not on her way out of Dr Rocker's office. And with one last polite smile she moves past the young woman and heads straight towards the cashier to buy the blasted trench coat that is tucked beneath her arm. Which, ridiculously, she has spent half the morning looking for when, really, she should've been working.

The queue goes down quickly much to Regina's relief and she has paid and is back out of the store within ten minutes. However, it's when she is just a few shops down the sidewalk that she hears her phone ring, the name on the screen as she fishes it from her purse making her smile. "Robin." She greets with a fond and warm tone after pressing answer and lifting it to her ear.

"Hello, lovely..." Robin replies, but he hesitates a moment before he asks, "Where are you? You sound like you're walking?"

"Oh, I'm just out for my lunch break." Regina lies, for she wants to keep this as much as a surprise as she can, despite the fact that it is her husband's fantasy which she intends to surprise him with. "What can I do for you?" She asks as she comes to the pedestrian crossing.

"Can't a man just call his wife to ask how she is?" Robin answers with feigned surprise and Regina smirks.

"A man can, yes. However you never do." She retorts light-heartedly, and it's not out of spite, more the start of playful banter. So she smiles when she hears Robin's chuckle sound from the other end of the cell phone.

"Never is a very long time." Robin replies with a shake of his head before adding, "But I am ringing for a reason." He announces, not to Regina's surprise, of course.

"Mhmm. Go on."

"Will has invited me out for drinks after work tonight. I wanted to make sure you didn't want to do anything this evening before I agreed." Robin replies and the gesture has Regina's insides warming, her husband is always so considerate and is always putting her first and it never fails to make her melt out of endearment.

"That's fine, dear." Regina replies as she reaches her car which is parked on the roadside. "Have fun and make sure you're back in time to give me a goodnight kiss." She adds, rather cheesily, she'd admit, but she is a sucker for her husband's goodnight kisses, and, hell, that's not something to be ashamed of.

Robin chuckles once more, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Love you."

"I love you too." Regina repeats before shutting the call off and pocketing her phone.

"Have you fucked her yet?" Will asks over their first pint of beer at the rabbit hole. The two of them are propped up against the bar on the dank bar stools that surround the interior. It's only 8pm and Robin is already being scrutinised.

Robin sighs and shakes his head in disgrace as he takes a long sip of his beer. "She isn't a piece of meat, Will." He replies, furrowing his brow as he looks over at his best friend in disapproval.

"I know that." Will scoffs before adding, "But you're seeing that Rocker lad, right? The guy I told you about?"

"Right." Robin confirms though he leaves it at that as he takes another sip of beer.

Will rolls his eyes, "Bloody hell mate. Regina is one of the fittest birds in this town and yet you've managed to bag her and not sleep with her even _after_ seeing an expert."

"Thank you for the reminder, Will." Robin replies sarcastically, lifting his glass in a mock toast to his friend.

"Are you having trouble getting it up?" The younger man questions in a tease with a raised brow and Robin can't refrain from hitting the man, so he does, landing a blow on the soft flesh of Will's upper arm causing him to cry out and rub at the assaulted skin.

"Why can't we have just a nice civilised chat?" Robin asks with a sigh, looking into his beer glass and watching the bubbles rise to the top before he is gulping back another mouthful.

"Look mate, I'm just having a bit of a laugh. But I care about ya' I do." Will replies, slinging his arm heavily around his friends shoulder. "Besides, if I can't take the Mickey out of ya', who can?" He adds, squeezing Robin's shoulders before releasing his hold on him and sitting back on his stool properly.

"Trust me, Will, I've been doing the job quite well, myself." Robin replies, looking over at him with a frustrated expression.

Will frowns at that and tilts his head in question, "What do you mean by that?" He asks, leaning against the bar as he turns to face Robin on his stool, his expression now serious as the humour drains from his features.

"I mean that everything Dr Rocker suggests for Regina and I, I end up fucking up and making a fool of myself." Robin snaps, though it's not aimed at Will, and he knows that, frowns in sympathy for the man.

"It'll all work out in time, Mate. You just gotta' keep fighting." Will replies and Robin nods, he knows this, has told himself the same thing multiple times before and he truly does believe that they will get back on track, he's just tired of waiting, and of failing.

"I know, but I came here for a drink and not to discuss my fuck ups, so," Robin lifts his glass, "To drinking."

Will grins, "Now you're talking. To drinking!" He cheers.

In the morning Robin wakes with a piercing headache, God, just how much had he had to drink last night? He makes a move to open his eyes but the light is blinding, has him hissing and the pain in his head only intensifies. "Shit." He mumbles, though his voice is groggy and low and his tongue tastes metallic.

He hears a chuckle coming from somewhere in the room but he doesn't open his eyes to look, he knows who it is. "Good morning to you, too, husband dearest." Regina greets and Robin can hear her approaching the bed.

"Whatim-" Robin tries but it comes out in a jumbled mess so he clears his throat and tries again. "What time did I get in last night?" He questions hoarsely as he feels a dip in the bed beside him indicating Regina's presence. He vaguely remembers getting home, can remember Regina rushing to help him up the stairs so that he wouldn't wake the kids with his fumbling feet. Though, he can't remember being paralytic, no, he wasn't that bad, he was just his ordinary loud drunken self. Actually, more merry than drunk, he would say. However he is definitely feeling the effects of it this morning.

"About 11." Regina replies, "How's your head?" She asks and Robin can feel her cool palm meet his throbbing forehead.

"S'alright." He murmurs, trying once more to open his eyes and this time he succeeds, blinking a few times before smiling up at his beautiful wife who, thankfully, is smiling back at him. Good, that confirms his judgement that he mustn't have been that bad.

"I have some Paracetamol." Regina says, reaching over to the bedside cabinet to grab the two tablets that sit there and a glass of water. "Drink up. You have work in an hour." She encourages and smirks at Robin's groan as he sits up.

"Remind me not to go out drinking with Will on a work night, again." Robin says, reaching out to retrieve the glass of water before knocking back the Paracetamols.

"Mmm. I will." Regina replies before giving her pale look husband a once over, "Oh sweetheart, you look so dreadful." She coos, though she can't quite stop from smirking and Robin knows she's mocking him.

"Thanks." He sneers sarcastically before adding, "Where's the kids?"

"Roland is waiting for the bus and Grace has been picked up by Maria's mother as she offered to take her this morning, thankfully for you." Regina replies with a slight snicker as she reaches out to take her husband's face in her hands. "Let me kiss it better." She says with a wink, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Robin's forehead, allowing a few wafts of magic to work away the ache in her husband's head, making him sigh in relief.

"Thank you." Robin hums, now starting to feel a little more himself and a lot less hung-over (Well, he will do once he's had a decent breakfast and brushed his teeth). "Did I manage to give you a goodnight kiss?" He asks with a slight raise of an eyebrow and grins when Regina nods.

"Yes, although I can't admit it was very pleasant." She teases with a scrunch of a nose and a chuckle before slapping Robin's thigh lightly in encouragement, "Now, come on, you now have 55 minutes until you have to be at the station, so you best start getting ready for work. There's coffee and waffles downstairs."

Robin 'yum's at the mention of food before tilting his head, "Keen to get rid of me?" He asks as he stretches his back before sliding slowly from the warmth of the bed.

"Something like that." Regina replies, and the smirk on her lips tells him she has something to hide... but he doesn't have time to think about that now, he has to shower, and he really, _really_ has to pee.

...

Whilst Robin is in the shower Regina makes sure her meetings for the morning have been rescheduled as today she has other plans. Today, she is going to surprise Robin. Last night whilst Robin was out with Will she had thought long and hard about when she was going to act upon his office dream, had contemplated Thursday but he only works late mornings on Thursday and she really wanted it to be first thing. So she had settled on today; Tuesday. Robin works Tuesday mornings alone, she knows this because usually he calls her during that shift and asks her about work and what she's managed to accomplish in the last hour that they've been apart for. It's all out of boredom, yet Regina always welcomes the call.

However, the excitement of this particular Tuesday morning has Regina practically shoving Robin out of the door. The man is back to himself now, his hangover long forgotten and a happy tummy full of Regina's homemade breakfast has a smile curving his lips as he marches his way down the footpath. Regina assumes he's sceptical about her eagerness to have him gone, though if he is, he doesn't express it. Which is good, she doesn't want the surprise to be spoiled before it has even began.

As soon as Robin has shut the gate, Regina is off, clearing up the mess of the kitchen in record time before she heads upstairs to get ready. Her stomach is positively buzzing, twisting this way and that as it fights the butterflies that knock and swarm inside of her. If she can pull this off, she knows the sex will be mind-blowing. With all the pent up sexual frustration and excitement of doing a little sensible role play, if you will, it will be hard to keep it to just the one round.

Not that Regina will complain, if that's the case, it's just she's not sure she has it in her... but she's being ever so forward, she hasn't even showered yet and already she's thinking about a second round of sex... Oh, maybe once on the chair, a second on the desk. Perhaps even a third on the floor? Well, maybe that's pushing it a little, sure, Regina has been working out regularly but whether her body can withhold three orgasms after such a substantial dry spell she isn't quite sure.

Regina heads straight for the closet as soon as she enters the bedroom, and bending down she pulls out the bag which holds her attire for the day from beneath her dresses. She had shoved the shopping bag there last night, as she knows Robin wouldn't ever go in that part of the closet, and if he did it was hidden by the long skirts of her evening gowns so it worked both ways.

Regina bites her lip as she pulls the coat out from the tissue paper the cashier had so neatly wrapped it in and lays it out on the bed before she moves into the bathroom and hops in the shower, making herself smell good enough to eat. Literally.

She allows her hair to dry somewhat naturally, simply drying off the ends with a hairdryer before combing her hair through, her natural waves now bouncing about her shoulders. She remains dressed in only a towel as she proceeds to do her makeup, making herself up to an amount she would class as being sexy, yet appropriate if (worst case scenario) she bumps into someone she knows on her way to the sheriff station.

Regina hopes, however, that this won't be the case.

She walks slowly and sensually over towards the full length mirror situated by the closet, practicing her strut and her entrance into her husband's office. She looks good, she must admit, thinks that Robin will want to jump her at the first chance possible, which reminds her, she mustn't forget to use handcuffs. Should conjure them using magic considering she won't exactly have any pockets to hand...

Regina sprits herself one last time with her favourite perfume (and Robin's) and slips into her favourite pair of sleek, black heels. It's then that she drops her towel to the ground, allowing it to pool at her ankles and a bare bodied reflection stares back at her a moment as she inspects herself. But, hell, she could turn up in a bin bag and she's sure Robin would still want to fuck her. Regina smirks at the thought before she turns on her heels and heads back to the bed where her attire for the first part of the day still lays waiting for her.

God, she feels rebellious, young and naughty. And she loves it. More than she thought she would, but her blood is pumping, the apex of her thighs are already a little warm with the sheer thought of what she is about to do and she simply cannot wait to get out of the house.

Regina unbuttons the coat carefully before lifting it up and slipping it on effortlessly, doing it up once more before tying the belt extra tight around the middle to accentuate her waist and make herself feel somewhat secure and held together. It's been a long time since she's even gone commando in a dress, and never has she been practically naked in public before so despite the fact that she is now well covered up she still feels ever so exposed. She hopes it's not windy outside.

With one last check of her reflection, Regina heads downstairs, grabbing her purse and then heading out to the car. Her heart is racing now, her cheeks flushed with rebellion and arousal as she pulls out of the drive and heads towards the sheriff station.

Of course, it's now that Regina starts to have a few doubts. Multiple 'what if's begin bouncing about in her head; What if he isn't there? What if he's busy on a case and can't make time for her? What if she bought the wrong type of coat? What if he isn't in the mood?

The last question is a ridiculous one, however, and Regina knows this, knows that all of her doubting is irrelevant for Robin is pretty much never _not_ in the mood. The change in thought seems to calm and reassure her somewhat as she pushes all worry to the back of her mind and replaces it with all of the seductive one liners she could spring on her unsuspecting husband.

Regina pulls to a stop outside of the station and yanks down the sun visor to check the mirror built into the lather. She puckers her lips once or twice before deciding to put on one more coat of lipstick for good measure. Though, she cannot imagine it will be staying on for very long. The thought causes Regina's stomach to loop as she finds she cannot keep Robin waiting much longer as arousal starts to invade her bloodstream once again.

Regina slips from her seat in the car with such finesse before she beeps it locked and heads into the station. Her heels click loudly and purposefully as she makes her way down the hallway towards Robin's office and a smirk can't help but plaster itself onto her mouth as she starts to imagine Robin's expression, can already see the way his jaw will drop in surprise, the way his eyes will widen almost comically at the sight before him. God, how she craves her husband now, has to use all her might not to sprint up the corridor and into his office.

She's being ridiculous, she knows that, but as she reaches the door to her husband's office she doesn't care, all sense is lost and replaced with seduction and slyness. She's high on adrenaline and excitement. Regina takes a calming breath before she grabs the handle and twists until it opens the door noiselessly so she can step in with the quietness of a mouse.

Regina's heart jumps to her mouth as she sees Robin's rear, sticking out from behind the door of the filing closet with his back to her, and now is the time, she decides, has already played the scenario out in her head; he has his back to her, so she will undress when he isn't looking. And she does just that, brings her hands up and begins to unbutton the trench coat, allowing it to drop to her ankles to reveal her stark naked body from beneath it. She reaches up to fuss with her hair quickly one last time and then allows her hands to fall to her hips in a seductive manner before finally clears her throat- to catch his attention.

The man turns and steps out from the cupboard but the sight she is met with causes a gasp to sound from Regina's lips when she suddenly realises her horrible mistake. "David!" She practically squeals, throwing her arms around herself to cover up what she can.

"Regina?!" He retorts, with wide eyes before bringing his hands up to shield them. "What are you-"

"Regina?!" Regina hears coming from behind her as Robin now stands in the door way, holding a separate bag of donuts in each hand.

"Robin! What are you doing?! I thought David was you! He is meant to be you! Where have you been?" Regina yells through her embarrassment, her cheeks a dark scarlet as she bends down to pull her coat back on desperately.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" David replies, his hands still remaining pressed to his eyes as he stands frozen to the spot scared to move in case he sees another sight he really shouldn't.

"Fuck! Regina, I went to get donuts!" Robin exclaims, mortified and disappointed now that he realises his wife's intention. Why hadn't she said anything?! And just when things were starting to get back to normal between himself and David...

"Donuts?! Robin!" She growls in annoyance, because she can't think of anything else much to say, she's completely and utterly mortified by the situation and is finding it hard to come to terms with it. "You're supposed to be working this shift alone!" She scolds in a loud whisper, wrapping her coat tightly around herself.

"No, Regina, I told you on Saturday that the rota has changed for this week!" Robin replies before sighing, "Oh for goodness sake David, Regina is now decent, you can drop your hands and please leave us so that I can speak to my wife privately." He exasperates and slowly David peels his hands away from his eyes. Although he doesn't look at either Robin or Regina, simply keeps his eyes at his feet as he scuttles out of the office wordlessly and shuts the door behind him.

Regina swipes her hands down her face as she perches on the edge of Robin's desk, her cheeks are scarlet and her heart is racing from shock now, rather than arousal. "Oh my god." She mumbles into her palms before dropping them to her lap, "Please tell me that did not just happen."

"I wish it didn't..." Robin replies, "How did you manage to mistake David for me?!" He questions thoughtlessly, although he wishes the words had never left his lips when he witnesses the death glare thrown in his direction.

"Because funnily enough you are both idiots." Regina snaps sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air, before adding quietly, "He was in the cupboard, I only saw part of his back."

Robin closes his eyes and grimaces in sympathy for his wife, "Oh my god. And you were going to...?"

"Yes." Regina groans, bringing her face back to the refuge of her palms.

"Oh Regina..." Robin replies, but his tone isn't patronising, it's empathetic and understanding as he walks over to her and places an arm around her shoulder, drawing her into him.

"I should've just arranged it with you instead of keeping it a surprise." Regina mumbles, still too embarrassed to look her husband in the eyes from such close range. She feels like an absolute fool, she should've just waited for him to turn around first, she should've known that David wasn't Robin; she shouldn't have let her allure cloud her judgment, but she did and now she thinks that she's scarred for life. As well as David. God, now she has David to deal with too as well.

However now she thinks about it, perhaps she could slip a forgetting potion into his coffee. Hmm, yes, she could get Robin to do that for her this afternoon because she really does not want the image of her bare body imprinted in the man's brain as much as she is sure he does. Or Robin does, for that matter.

"I'm sorry, my love. I should've been here. I just... didn't expect this." Robin replies, pressing a kiss to his wife's temple with a frown before she pulls back with a sigh. Now, he is really regretting the decision to a) go and get donuts and b) allow David to use his office in his absence.

"I know," Regina whispers after a small silence before pushing herself off of the desk to stand. "Make sure David doesn't blab." She adds, frowning at her husband and causing him to shake his head.

"I will." He replies, standing with her and Regina nods, tells him thank you and that she should really be going:

"I'll come back later, drop off a vile I want you to slip into David's afternoon coffee, okay?" She clarifies, doing up the top two buttons of her coat and tidying herself up a bit so that she at least looks a little less like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Okay, lovely." Robin agrees, knowing what she means by the statement. Yet, he can't help but feel a little disappointed that she's leaving, even though that he can hardly admit that he is in the mood to have sex after finding another man stood shell shocked in front of his wife's naked body. He can imagine Regina is feeling much the same, too and therefore doesn't even try and convince her to stay despite all of her obvious effort to do this for him. The realisation causes his heart to ache and his frown to deepen as he looks at his wife.

"Another time." Regina reassures, gauging from Robin's reaction that he is disappointed, not that she blames him in the slightest for feeling that way. She is gutted too, as this is definitely not what she had planned for their morning, was hoping to sport rosy red cheeks for a whole other reason than embarrassment. She smiles sadly before leaning into her husband and pressing a light kiss to his cheek before heading out from his office without another word.

Robin growls in her absence, chucking the paper bags onto his chair, "Fucking donuts."


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is, the chapter you've all been anticipating... or is it? ;)**

 **Don't forget to review, your opinions are so important to me! Happy reading!**

* * *

It's Friday and still Regina cannot shake her embarrassment from Tuesday morning, of course she had followed through with her plan, had popped back to the station (fully clothed) on the Tuesday afternoon and had handed her husband the forgetting potion for David. However, the action didn't quite rid her of her own humiliation unfortunately.

She had contemplated making one for herself, to spare her the image of David's horrified expression and Robin's too, for that matter. However, it would only be useful until Saturday morning, up until the moment where Dr Rocker will bring up the office fantasy and all magic will be withdrawn and replaced with the horrible recollection of reality. So it's useless; something she is going to have to deal with. Besides, she's sure that when the time comes that she and Robin actually get to have their way with one another in his office, the horrid memory will be replaced with something much more enjoyable to recall. So once again, she just has to be patient; after all she's getting quite good at that recently.

But, it's Friday night which means exciting things ahead, after Tuesday's disastrous event mainly being down to miscommunication, Regina and Robin had decided to discuss their next idea whilst doing the dishes together on Wednesday night- to clarify one another's intention when it came down to making Regina's fantasy reality. They had both agreed to go ahead with it, to do it the coming Friday and to not back down after yet another blip in their sex life. It cannot and will not fail this time, they are determined for it. Plus, their children aren't present this evening, they're at Mary Margaret's as they are every other Friday night which allows the couple all the privacy in the world to fuck on the couch. Or floor, Regina really isn't too fussy.

She gets in at 6pm to an empty house and a few hours to waste until Robin gets home. He had told her that he will try and get off early, will try and come through the door at 11:30pm rather than 1am or as close to that time as he can get, so that he won't leave her waiting too long.

Therefore now Regina is stuck with the difficult decision of whether or not she should act surprised when he arrives, to play along as if she were none the wiser to his early appearance and incessant passion to have her then and there or whether she should forget the talking and go straight to the good stuff. The problem is, though, that if she did that there wouldn't be that exciting build up, no flirtatious conversation that could have her stomach flaring and cheeks flushing.

So she decides to go with the flow (although she is almost certain that it will lead to her playing the innocent, it's much more fun that way) as after all, she and Robin never used to have to plan out everything when their sex life was good, and boy, was it good a few years back. So she fathoms that it's best to just let nature take its course and be spontaneous, that way they may not actually fuck up if they aren't thinking too hard about it.

With that thought, Regina decides that the only thing she'll worry about for the rest of the night is what set of lingerie to wear beneath her night gown.

...

Things are quiet at the station and so Robin is allowed plenty of time to himself to let the excitement of what's waiting for him back at home to settle in. He is determined for tonight to go as planned, no dodgy hotel, no hysterical laughter, no sending the wrong thing to the wrong person and no flashing his co-worker. Really, when he thinks about it, there is very little that can go wrong with tonight (though he pushes that spout of confidence to the back of his mind, doesn't want to jinx it) and so he is practically on the edge of his seat as he watches the telephone, just daring it to ring and delay him and his plans.

But it doesn't. Not once. And Robin is delighted when Emma lets him go a few hours earlier due to limited funds and an unnecessary amount of staff at the station when things are so quiet. He checks the clock as he packs up his things and notices that it's only just coming up to 11pm which is great, fantastic even, as it still allows him the element of surprise when he gets home.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get going tonight?" Robin hears from his doorway and realises that Emma is stood there watching him shove his belongings into his bag with an amused smirk on her face.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Because we've ran out of donuts and the coffee machine is broken." He retorts with a chuckle which Emma reciprocates.

"That's not it." She replies with a raised brow (damn her super-bloody-power) as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Although Leroy is coming tomorrow to fix the machine." She adds with a nod of her head to the side.

"Perfect." Robin replies with a smile, disregarding Emma's first statement and thankfully she lets his fib slide.

"Say hi to Regina for me and tell her that I think you and her should come around for dinner next week or something." The blonde announces, stepping out of the doorway to let Robin through.

"Like a double date?" He teases in retort, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow aimed at his co-worker.

"What are you, 16?" Emma scoffs with a roll of her eyes, "Forget I said anything. I'll ask the grown up of your relationship tomorrow." She dismisses with a wave of her hand and a shake of her head.

Robin hisses at the insult as he raises a hand to his chest and over his heart, "Oh, your words, how they wound me!" He teases, earning a smack of retaliation on the hand from Emma.

"Piss off, Robin." She growls, though it's only in playful annoyance. "Next time I will take the Friday night off and you can work until the end of your shift." She adds with a twisted smile before heading back in the direction of her office. "Have a good evening, loser."

Robin smirks at that, oh he intends to. "You too!" He replies over exaggerating the kindness in his voice as he offers a little wave and then turns and heads towards the door.

...

Regina is cuddled up in her blanket on the sofa as she chomps through her sliced carrot whilst watching Channing Tatum flaunt his marvellous body in _Magic Mike._ She has no shame in enjoying a bit of him and his versatile acting every once in a while on a Friday night and besides, this movie is certainly helping her kill time as well as get in the mood all at the same time.

In fact, it's because of this that she practically jumps out of her skin upon hearing the door open, making her quickly discard her bowl of carrots onto the coffee table as she glances at the clock. 11pm, just gone. Shit! Robin's home super early and she's so not ready for him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" She whispers in a mantra as she folds the blanket over the back of the sofa messily and quickly shuts off the TV.

"Regina?" Robin calls, as he removes his jacket hanging it up in the closet and slipping from his shoes. His heart is pounding and he has to fight the massive smile that is trying to stretch its way across his lips. He hears shuffling in the living room and so heads in that direction, running a hand through his hair before stepping through the doorway.

A small smirk curves his lips as he witnesses his wife laying casually yet sexily along the length of the sofa, her brown eyes glistening up at him as she shakes her hair from her face.

"You're home early." She purrs, now fully recovered from the mini heart attack she had suffered from just moments ago.

Robin finds it hard to battle his hard on with the simple sound of her voice, a whisper of pure allure and seduction which does not fail to run a shiver down the length of his spine. However on the outside (as if some type of miracle) he manages to keep his cool. "I know, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He replies with all the seriousness and sexiness that he can conjure.

Regina licks her lips as she feels her heart do loops in her chest, this is it. This is finally going to happen and she could not be more thrilled. "Oh?" She whispers, watching with a rapidly increasing heartbeat as Robin moves over towards her and around the couch.

"Oh." Is his reply causing a shuddering breath to leave Regina as she is now looking up at her husband, his body just inches from her as he towers above her. This is so erotic and he hasn't even touched her yet. Their eyes simply hold one another's for a few long seconds until slowly he reaches down, caressing her jaw before gripping it lightly and a silence that seems to last a life time stretches out between them only heightens the suspense. Regina simply waits, waits for him to speak, to do something, but he doesn't and before she can stop them the words are out of her mouth:

"Fuck me."

Her husband hesitates a moment his chest stilling as if he's holding his breath, his lips parting in what Regina cannot quite decipher if it is arousal or shock... but who is Robin to resist such a generous offer? A grin suddenly forms his lips before they are pressed against his wife's in a breathtaking kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as she sits up and pulls him down to her, resulting in him falling clumsily to her side. Neither of them care, however, as they become lost in one another, kisses becoming hungry and needy as heat ripples through each of their bodies and ignites the flames of lust from deep within their stomachs.

Regina is the first to pull back for air, her lungs feeling tight and small as she realises just how breathless her husband's bruising kisses have left her. Her lips are plump and bruised to the touch. "I have a feeling those thoughts of yours weren't all that innocent" She teases with a sigh, her nails combing through Robin's hair as she lays against the arm of the sofa panting elegantly, her head tilting to the side as she feels Robin's chuckle against her skin, now diverting his kisses down the side of her jaw. Mmm, yes, this is what she's been waiting for, this is what she so desperately wants, so desperately needs.

She drops a hand to tug at Robin's shirt, un-tucking it from his pants so she can run her nails up his lower torso (she can't reach too far, not from this angle) and she gives a cruel grin as she feels Robin physically shiver at the contact, his teeth sinking into her lower neck as a counteract which has Regina moaning, scratching a line of four across her husband's skin in an attempt to grasp at something.

"Bloody hell." Robin rasps against the skin of his wife, the taste of her perfume lingering on his tongue as he tries to focus on her rather than the sting starting to grow on his lower torso. Although he welcomes the pain, it has another shudder of arousal wracking his body and he can feel himself beginning to strain against his pants.

His elbow is wedged between himself and the sofa, propping himself up as he moves his mouth back up to meet his wife's, his free hand now beginning to explore her body as Regina's make quick work of his buttons. She welcomes him with a warm open mouth, sliding her tongue over and around his as she pushes up into his gentle touch, has him squeezing, itching his hand further north to cup and grope at her clothed breast.

"Off." Regina mumbles against his lips but it has him pulling back, looking at her with a raised eyebrow in a silent question.

"My nightgown." She breathes with a roll of her eyes in her impatience. Her breasts are tight against the silk material as Robin takes a lingering glance, his tongue wetting his lips as he can see the way that the fabric to her underwear is sheer, two perky buds tenting the gown that little bit.

"Yes, Milady." Robin mutters obediently, sitting up that small amount to allow him space, and to his delight he finds that the nightdress has already ridden up to bunch at her waist, making it easy for him to grip the hem and slip it over Regina's head in one swift movement.

He hasn't much time to admire though, for Regina is now sitting up with him, pushing back his shirt until it slips off of his shoulders and onto the rug beside the foot of the sofa. And now her mouth is on his neck, kissing hungrily, greedily, down and along his pecks as her fingers grip his muscular shoulders firmly. She needs him and she needs him now. The action has Robin moaning, shivering with every wet kiss, though it does not stop his wandering hands, now moving freely up the back of his wife's back to free her bra (why she had put so much thought into her choice of lingerie she isn't quite sure because the floor will be seeing more of her underwear than her husband it seems. Not that she is complaining, of course.)

Regina's lips are back on his at the feeling of her breasts becoming that little heavier without the support of her bra, the straps sliding down her arms until she's slipping out of it and tossing it somewhere behind her, where? She doesn't know, nor does she care because her husband's hands are running up and down her bare back and she allows her hand to fall down between them and slide into Robin's pants making him give a chocked gasp in response.

"Oh it's been a while." She whispers, pulling back to look at Robin with a devilish grin and dark eyes, her fingers now slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear to run against his erect member.

"Holy- too long, my love." Robin manages in a rasp as he tilts his head forward to connect with his wife's, and he wonders just how he could have forgotten about how talented his wife's fingers could, _oh lord_ , could be.

Regina smirks at his reaction, their breath mingling before she is retracting her hand, the tease, trailing it back up Robin's torso to wrap around his neck as she now moves to straddle him, her bare breasts pressing against his upper chest as she takes his face in her hands.

"I've missed this." She whispers, though, the devil she is, her hips are now grinding down against his erect member making it difficult for Robin to reply, the friction almost painfully good though it has Regina moaning, has her closing her eyes as the button of his pants presses in all the right places with each downward thrust of her hips.

But that's not enough, Robin won't have her be the reasoning behind her own orgasm so he's bringing his hand down between them, slipping it beneath the very little material that's left on his wife causing his name to slip from her lips as her fingers tighten against his shoulders at the contact, her rocking hips never ceasing as now they move in rhythm to his fingers which are pressed deliciously against her clitoris.

Their eyes meet and a simmer of arousal clenches below Regina's waistline at the pure lust that is written across her lovers eyes. He's so turned on just from pleasuring her, and, _Oh Lord_ , his fingers are talented, simply whipping her into a frenzy with but a flick against her clit. She could come like this, she wants to come like this, her moans becoming higher and higher as she raises to her knees, her hips moving back and forth, back and forth as she tilts her head back, pushes her breasts forward.

"More, Robin. Oh yes! Like that!" She exclaims as the pressure increases and then he's using the heel of his hand, rubbing it harshly against her sensitive bud whilst two of his fingers are easing their way into her dripping wet entrance. God, why isn't she in the mood more often?! Why don't they do this more often?! Another moan slips from behind her lips and she realises that they are triggering Robin's too, the sound turning her on even further, it has his name repeatedly dripping from her tongue as she rides his skilful digits, forcing him deeper.

This new angle, this new depth encourages Robin more, as now he is curling his fingers in _that way,_ the way he knows with have all his wife's muscles tightening deliciously- can feel them do so as her walls squeeze his knuckles in retaliation.

Another breathless sigh is pushing its way past Regina's lips at the feeling of Robin doing exactly what she likes, exactly what she needs in order to come like this; from his fingers. She is never usually this vocal, hasn't had the chance to be with a house full of children but now she is letting everything slip and it's erotic for both herself and Robin to hear.

She is finally doing this, it's finally happening after all the therapy sessions, after all of the crappy suggestions and failed attempts at trying them out Regina is _finally_ fucking her husband. Or, well, Robin is fucking her but she'll make up for that later. Enjoys this for now.

"Oh- Robin-" She gasps, "My breasts-" She tries but she's cut off by another low moan, her head rolling back as she revels in the pure ecstasy of being finger fucked by this man. However after years with being with this woman Robin gets the gist of the half delivered message thrown his way, cranes his head forward (despite the slight discomfort) and takes her erect nipple between his lips, tugs at it gently, remembering how she likes that, her hissed _yes_ confirming that recollection.

Regina's jaw is slack now, lips parted and remaining that way as she is unable to even moan with this triple stimulation, every noise she attempts comes out in a silent rasp and, _God,_ how sexy it is to see her like this again after such a long time, it has Robin painstakingly hard against his trousers as he begins to feel and hear his wife's juices trickle down the palm of his hand, her walls constricting and pulsating around him indicating that's she's close and so he releases her from his lips with a pop.

"Let me hear you, my love." He encourages causing yet another moan to tumble from her lips.

"I'm s- oh, God, Robin- I'm so close." She practically whimpers, opens her eyes to look down at her husband who has a face of determination and _oh_ , he's turning her into such a mess, her fingers rising from his shoulders to run through her own hair and grasp at the roots almost desperately as everything in her tightens in a peak of ecstasy. "Robin!" She cries, her eyelids screwing shut as stars begin to show in front of her eyes, her body giving out as she comes undone around Robin's fingers, his further words of encouragement lost on deaf ears as Regina rides out her orgasm.

His fingers slow, stop and then withdraw as she slumps against his chest in only the most graceful of ways, catches her breath and gives a delighted hum. Robin simply smiles, lifts his hand up to cup the back of her head as he drops a kiss to her locks, however Regina isn't done, just needed a moment because now she is sitting up, looking at him with a devilish glint in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Lay back." She urges, running her hand's up Robin's chest before pushing lightly in encouragement and he obliges, a grin curving his lips as he smoothes his soft, warm hands up his wife's bare back once more like before, his head now back against the arm of the sofa.

"I believe that a thank you is in order." Regina breathes, and she really shouldn't be this out of breath but it _has_ been a while and that was quite an orgasm her husband had just given her, so she's allowed to be a little breathless. She brings her hands up to push her hair behind her shoulders licking her lips as she gazes down at Robin, her cheeks still flushed and chest still bouncing with her quick breath, though her confident demeanour is back.

Robin raises a brow, gives a low and sexy chuckle which wracks his chest making his wife shake above him slightly, "God, how I've missed this Regina." He beams and Regina's answering grin causes him to reach up and pull her down for yet another warm (and slightly messier than before) kiss.

"Me too." She purrs against his lips before giving a suggestive roll of her hips against the bulge in her husband's pants. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She teases with a very evil-queen-like chuckle, sitting back to gaze down at Robin's protruding erection, currently tenting his pants. A light smirk tweaks the corner of Regina's lips as she reaches down and grips at his length through the material with a hum in mock thought.

"Mmm, Regina. Play nice." Robin warns, his lids now heavy as the ache in his pants only grows with the contact.

"Since when do I do that?" Regina teases leaning down slowly before pressing a light and lingering kiss to his lips. "Now shush. We aren't done." She hushes and with a look of concentration she's reaching back down, unzipping Robin's pants before urging them and his boxers down to his knees, freeing his generous erection. She had forgotten just how big he is, how his length could fill her to the brim at certain angles, certain positions. This being one of them.

Regina wraps her hand around him, giving him a slow and lazy pump which has his eyes fluttering closed and his hands falling to her hips to give them a slight squeeze. The simple caress of Regina's fingers is enough to drive him mad; and how relieved he his is to have that back again.

However all coherent thoughts are lost at the back of Robin's mind as she's guiding his length into herself, still damp from her earlier arousal and a mirroring moan slips from the lips of both parties at the feeling of home, at the feeling of being together again as one. And why had they let this slip? This intimacy, this closeness, this unexplainable pleasure. It doesn't matter now, though, because they are here now, in this moment and they have come so far.

"Robin." Regina whispers leaning forward and pressing her lips to her husband's before she begins to move her hips, slowly at first until she feels Robin's move to meet each thrust, the counteraction has her moaning into his mouth, has her heart beating erratically once more as her skin begins to flare hotly. "Does this, mm, suffice?" She teases, leaning back and pressing her palms to his chest to give her better leverage.

"You have no idea, My Love." Robin hums, and now his eyes are anywhere else but her face, admiring her curves, the smoothness of her skin and her bloody glorious breasts which begin to bounce as she picks up the pace, bouncing atop of his throbbing cock. He's really unsure as to how long he is going to hold on, with this angle, this pace, this pleasant sight of his wife and the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a very long time.

However, he can tell Regina is working herself hard, shuddering moans of his name answering the low mutters of hers as she tries her hardest to catch up with his state of ecstasy, though she wouldn't be upset if he left her hanging, not after the intense orgasm she has just had. After all this is for him, for his release. A second orgasm would simply be a bonus.

Robin's eyes fall closed as he focuses on holding on as long as he can, he knows Regina isn't selfish but he wants this for her too, wants to come with her so he will hold on until he's red in the face if he has to.

"Harder, Robin." She commands and she realises with the answering bucks of his hips that this is what she needs, can feel a second climax begin to build, her knees burning as she continues to move up and down, up and down, her breathing choppy from the almost violent movements- though she craves this roughness, it has her crying out, has her biting her lip to silence herself as she feels her stomach begin to tighten. They can make love another night but they both needed this, needed a fuck.

"Regina-" Robin warns as he desperately tries to hold on, screws his face up in his effort.

"I know, _Oh God,_ I know! Regina cries, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the living room as she gives a few more fervent knocks of her hips until her piercing scream cuts through the air.

"Fuck!" Robin curses as finally he lets go with a relieved groan of Regina's name, releases himself at force into his wife as she comes undone around him, her head thrown back and chest heaving in the most erotic of ways.

Regina slides down onto his chest after a moment of stillness, lifting herself off of Robin as she relaxes against his panting chest. Skin sticky with sweat but neither of them care as they bask in the aftermath of what has just happened. Regina sighs, nuzzles her nose into her husband's neck as she closes her eyes, "We are doing that again tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for over 100 follows on this story, I cannot believe the amount of support I am receiving from MTL and I am so thrilled you're all enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Don't forget to review, I love hearing what you have to say!**

* * *

Regina wakes to the feeling of her cheek pressed against a warm but firm surface that isn't her pillow. Her husband. The realisation makes her smile as she snuggles in even more, her eyes remaining closed as she recalls the night before, the laziness of her limbs becoming apparent as she reminisces over her two (awfully well executed) orgasms. It makes her wonder how on earth herself and Robin had gotten out of the habit of making time for one another, because if every Friday night results in that she will stay up every week.

Last night was the start of something ongoing for the two of them; a good sex life. Of course, Regina will put her children first, make sure their needs are met before her own, but as far as the town is concerned, she's sure she can forfeit a few hours of work a week for a quick booty call here and there when Robin has time off. She will make sure that _she_ will be the one to make the effort. After all, she is the one who is working more hours, (more hours than perhaps necessary) and she is the one who needs to make the time for them to simply enjoy each other. So she will.

Robin begins to shift beneath her, a long inhale raising her upper body towards the ceiling before dropping back down again. Regina peels her eyes open, lifts her head so that her chin rests between her husband's pecks as she looks up at him. "Good morning." She greets, her voice low and husky from her cries of ecstasy just hours prior. She shifts to adjust better and more comfortably to Robin's position, one leg trapped between his, the other lounging from the couch and peaking out of the blanket. The movement bringing to her attention the subtle stickiness between her legs that still remains from where Robin had leaked from her.

She watches as Robin's eyes open one by one before he's smiling lazily down at her. "Good morning." He greets in a sleepy slur, bringing his hand up to clumsily cup his wife's cheek. "Have you been awake long?" He asks to which Regina simply shakes her head, takes his hand in hers and kisses the pad of his thumb.

"No... I slept marvellously." She states with a cheeky grin before looking up at him through her lashes, "Last night makes me wonder why we don't do this more often." She hums, pulling his hand up so she can kiss his tattoo.

"Mm. I know. It was quite exquisite." He teases causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"You talk a lot of crap, did you know that?" Regina retorts lightly but with a heart warming smile as she hears his mumbling agreement, a soft smirk forming his lips, aimed in her direction. "But I love you." She adds in reassurance, as she feels he is in need of hearing the declaration, before leaning down to kiss him.

It was only intended to be innocent, however she can't quite bring herself to pull away as she feels Robin's warm and calloused fingers knot themselves in her hair, tugging lightly to encourage her lips against his.

So the kiss heats.

Morning sex was never really Regina's forte. She often put off the idea any time it had been insinuated, she felt groggy and stale in the morning and did not want to share morning breath kisses or let clammy skin meet clammy skin in a lazy rump before the kids woke up or before she had to go to work. Although now, she can see the appeal of it, in this moment, as she feels her husband begin to grow half-hard against her hip after she lets go a moan or two from the back of her throat. She hadn't meant to, not really, but she enjoys the simple pleasure of his lips against hers, of his tongue knocking down the barriers of her kiss swollen lips to find hers so it can caress, attend and explore. And she loves how her being turned on turns him on.

Oh how they should and they shouldn't be doing this. They should because she had promised another round today, intends to act good on those words, but they shouldn't because she's still a little stiff from last night and from sleeping on the couch. Well, her husband.

Yet still, she finds herself trailing her hand down the indents of her husband's chiselled torso until her knuckles brush the hardness she seeks, the hardness which has Robin's hips tensing, his breathing hissing through his teeth and eyelids fluttering. Bingo. Her fingers grip and wrap around her husband's length, taking the firm grip she knows he likes, and then she's giving him a stroke, a long lazy one at that, but a stoke none the less. A stroke which has her name being whispered against the crown of her head as she tilts her head to look downwards, to watch what she is doing.

"I believe, Mr Locksley, that I am one up on you from last night, and that just won't do." Regina tuts, giving him a squeeze, making him nod, bite his lip. He'd agree to anything when she's got him in this grip, she's sure of it, but the position is uncomfortable, her wrist is bent awkwardly, so she releases him a moment, earning an unintentional grunt of disapproval from her counterpart.

Regina lifts a finger to press it to her husband's lips and stop his protesting. "Patience." She purrs, bowing her head down to press a kiss to his chest before she is scooting down Robin's body and continuing her kisses down his torso.

Robin's heart begins to race as he catches on to his wife's intention, her lips growing closer and closer to where he is now incredibly hard and wanting. Allowing his hands to fall to grip Regina's sleep ridden locks, he encourages her movements, shifting beneath her with each kiss to make himself the most comfortable he can be, after all he very much doubts that he will be able to stay still during this. Oh, it's been too long since Regina has done this for him and he remembers all too well just how marvellous she is at getting him off with her mouth.

Regina licks her lips at the sight of Robin's protruding erection, she enjoys this as much as Robin does, enjoys pleasuring him with just the simple flick of her tongue and now she is giving this to him as a thank you for last night and an apology for ever venturing away from sex with him at all, a promise to try her best not to from now on. She reaches forward gripping his base, glancing up at him with a mischievous smirk as she lowers her lips towards his member. However, it's then that her eyes catch sight of the clock on the wall behind him, making her eyes widen as she sits up suddenly, making Robin look at her with a half puzzled, half aroused expression, "What-"

"Shit! We are going to be late for Dr Rocker's appointment!" Regina exclaims, gripping the blanket and holding it against her front as she hops from her husband. It's 9:40am, meaning that they only have twenty minutes before they have to be at the Doctors office. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry." Regina apologises upon looking down at her befuddled husband, now propping himself up on his elbows and craning his head around to look at the clock behind him with a frown.

"Later." Regina continues, "I promise but I need to shower, I stink of sex." She replies, dropping a kiss to Robin's head before hurrying upstairs.

"Crap." Robin whispers, looking down at his rather large problem- a cold shower it is for this morning. How ironic that they are blowing off sex to go and visit a sex therapist... He's starting to hate these appointments.

* * *

It's 10:15am when Dr Rocker opens the door to a rather dishevelled Regina and Robin, and before he even gets the chance to question Regina is barging past him, fumbling with her still slightly damp hair, muttering, "Sorry, the traffic was bad."

Dr Rocker doesn't buy that however, not with the look on Robin's face as he follows her in silently, head down and eyes glued to his feet. "Morning sex? I wouldn't deem you two as the type." He says, closing the door after them before heading over to his chair.

Regina groans taking a seat on the couch, is there anything this man cannot suss? "We're not." She grumbles as Robin takes a seat beside her.

"No thanks to this bloody appointment." Robin adds irritably, earning an elbow in the side from his wife as Dr Rocker takes a seat opposite them, a look of sheer glee spreading across his expression.

"Okay, okay, let's start from the beginning, did my idea work?" Dr Rocker asks, rubbing his hands together and sitting forward in his seat, he will take notes later, his excitement is currently ripping him of his patience as he looks eagerly at the couple who are desperately trying to hide their smug expressions with a look of irritation.

"No and yes." Regina sighs, recollecting her rather embarrassing event from earlier this week and upon hearing the therapist's and her husband's silence, she continues. "Robin's fantasy didn't quite go to plan, mine however..."

"Oh?" Dr Rocker questions with a raised brow and cheeky grin before frowning, "What happened with Robin's?" He asks.

"It's a long story..." Regina tries to excuse, taking her husband's hand in her lap so she can fiddle with his fingers.

"And we have time." Dr Rocker retorts, sitting back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

The brunette sighs, rolling her eyes as she begins to twist the ring on Robin's wedding finger. "I really messed up." She confesses, "I had tried to keep it as accurate as Robin's description as possible, therefore I had gone out a bought a trench coat like the one in his fantasy."

"It was very accurate." Robin commends with a nod making Regina shake her head once more.

"Yes, well, that may be, however, _stupidly_ , I decided to make it a surprise. I turned up at his office on Tuesday, wearing nothing but the said coat." She continues, grimacing slightly as she really dreads the climax of this story, would much rather forget it. However, perhaps this will help her in the process of doing so, confessing it to someone other than her husband and getting it out of her system.

"Go on..." The therapist encourages, nodding his head once, twice.

"Well, I dropped the coat to leave myself in nothing but my heels as soon as I stepped into his office, he had his back to me, he was half in the closet... and then he turned around and... I realised I had made a mistake. It wasn't Robin, it was his co-worker..." She confesses, dropping her head slightly to avoid eye-contact with the doctor in her embarrassment.

"No..." Dr Rocker replies, eyes wide as he peers over his glasses at the brunette.

"Yes." Regina assures with a frown, "The same co-worker who Robin had sent the messages to the other week, in fact." She adds, raising her head and shaking her hair from her face.

"The poor man..." Robin mutters, making Regina nod and grimace in confirmation. However, though she won't mention it, David, of course, doesn't remember what happened earlier this week which is most definitely for the best and puts her guilt and mortification at rest for now.

"Indeed." Dr Rocker agrees, now reaching for the pad on the desk and jotting down a few things quickly, allowing a small awkward silence to stretch out across the room like a blanket, the sound of the clock ticking loudly followed by the light tapping of the pen against the paper.

Regina turns her attention to Robin, looking up at him with a small smile to which he returns, reassuring her that she is forgiven for her earlier denial. So, leaning up she presses a quick, light kiss to his lips, one she hopes will go unnoticed but, of course, it doesn't.

"I leave you two alone for two minutes..." Dr Rocker interrupts with a smirk, his pad now in his lap as Regina looks back to him slightly red faced, although she rolls her eyes and acts non-phased, waiting until he continues. "So, Regina's fantasy; it ended as intended?" He continues, desperately trying to hide his excitement, however it shines through with the Locksley's answering grins.

"Mhmm." Regina hums with a nod, biting her lip. How glad she is to finally be relaying good news onto the Doctor, although she's not sure how much of that news that she wants to relay...

"Yes, last night." Robin adds, drawing his lips into a line to stop that after-sex grin from making him look a fool, though truthfully he is bloody over the moon and feels like a love drunk fool right now.

"Last night?!" Dr Rocker exclaims, eyes wide and even bigger through the lens of his glasses. "Congratulations!" He beams, "I am extremely happy for the both of you and this is the start on the road to improvement. Things can only get better from here on." He reassures confidently, with a friendly smile.

"That's good to hear." Robin replies with a breath of relief, as perhaps this means he won't continue to fuck up all of the time and instead start fucking his wife.

"So, I won't ask for all of the details but I need to know, how did things progress. What I mean by that is, was there foreplay? How much did you manage to accomplish?" The therapists asks.

Robin hesitates, but decides that he should start, he knows Regina isn't overly keen in sharing these kind of details, "Well, I arrived home for work and we 'made out' on the couch for a while before one thing lead to another and our clothes found residence on the floor." He begins, giving his wife's hand a small squeeze of encouragement as his hand still remains in her lap. "I gave Regina her first orgasm using my fingers-"

"And then we had sex. Once. Before we fell asleep on the couch. We intended to finish what we started last night but we awoke late and had to get to you... Hence why we were late." Regina adds in confession, feeding off of Robin's confidence and finishing the rest of the anecdote.

"And how do you feel, now that you've finally had sex for the first time in six months?" Dr Rocker questions, tilting his head to the side as he gathers his notebook once more, readying his pen to write a few things down.

Regina glances at Robin upon hearing the therapist's question, offering her husband a slight shrug, although deep down she knows how she feels: amazing, proud of herself and Robin, young, sexy, smitten, extremely satisfied and ever so addicted to this afterglow, the one she is feeling in this exact moment... God, how she wants more, how she wants to jump her husband right now and she wishes that they were in the privacy of their own home so she could do just that.

Regina blushes at her own thoughts, this Regina certainly hasn't been around recently but then again she isn't exactly sending her away, in fact, she's rather welcoming of her younger, sexier personality coming back to light- would quite like to see more of her.

"Relieved." Robin's voice shakes Regina from her thoughts and she nods in agreement, "I am truly happy to have my sexy wife back in a way I haven't had her in a while." He adds with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the crown of Regina's head making her return the smirk as she leans into the touch.

"Mmm, me too, last night was fantastic. I will definitely be making the effort to make it a more regular thing." Regina adds confidently, making Dr Rocker nod with a pleased smile, jotting a few comments down onto his pad.

"That's good, great, in fact. Soon enough you won't be needing these appointments anymore. But I need to make sure the two of you are definitely back on track first." Dr Rocker adds with a light chuckle, pointing the end of his pen towards them.

"Of course." Regina agrees, although she has to admit she will be rather glad to see the back of the Doctor. Not because she hates the man, but because it means that she and Robin will no longer have to worry about their sex life, they will be back on their feet again, are on their way to that, and she cannot wait to be independent and spontaneous again without the help of a therapist.

Also, she kind of hates the man.

"So, this week, I suggest that you keep doing what you're doing, make time for one another... and if you want to try something different and exciting try changing up _where_ you have sex. For example, a place where you probably shouldn't, that is _not_ to say that I am encouraging criminal activity, as I am most definitely not telling you to go off and have sex in a public place, but what I am suggesting is doing it somewhere you wouldn't usually, for example, in the guest room of a friend's house where you have to be discreet and quiet. Or in the kitchen when the children are absent or in bed... somewhere which will spike your adrenaline by supplying you with the feeling that you're doing something you shouldn't." Dr Rocker suggests with a wave of his hand.

The couple nod in understanding, and Robin tries to think of places which they haven't yet already christened, after all, they were both very adventurous in the early years of their relationship and he would be lying if he said they didn't break the law once or twice... in a dark alleyway one night... and in the bathroom of Granny's on Emma's 30th birthday, when Regina's hormones were going haywire with Grace's pregnancy, on another.

"Robin." Regina interrupts Robin's reverie with a shake of his forearm. "We can try that, can't we?" She repeats with a slow patronising nod, urging him on.

"Hmm? Yes!" Robin replies, nodding and then looking towards Dr Rocker, "Yes. We will." He repeats in confirmation.

"Good. Any questions?" Dr Rocker asks but both Robin and Regina shake their heads, offer him a smile and he can tell that they are simply itching to get back home; and who is a sex therapist to keep his clients from sex? So he adds, "Then we are done for today. I'll see you the same time next week and we can try a few new things." He finishes.

Oh, Regina doesn't like the sound of that, 'new things', she hopes it isn't anything ridiculous which will make her want to stick pins in her eyes. However, she doesn't question it, instead she stands from her seat and tugs Robin's hand lightly to urge him up too.

"Very well, thank you, Dr Rocker." She says with a smile, letting go of Robin's hand to shake the doctor's before heading towards the door.

"See you next week, Doc." Robin adds, following in Regina's footsteps until they are out of the office and walking towards the car.

"God, it felt good to finally give him some good news." Regina states with a relieved sigh, unlocking the car and throwing her purse onto the back seat.

"It did," Robin agrees with a nod, "Let's hope we have plenty more to tell him next Saturday." He adds with a wink causing Regina to smirk.

"Oh you needn't worry about that." Regina retorts before slipping into the passenger seat. "Now, before we drive to Mary Margaret's to pick up the kids, I would quite like to finish what I started back home." She coos once Robin has climbed into the driver's side beside her.

His eyes grow wide with alarm as he looks at his wife, "Here?!" He asks, not even attempting to hide his shock.

Regina rolls her eyes, waving him off, "Oh live a little, dear. Unless you don't want me to-"

"No! No! Here's fine..." Robin interrupts, "We have blacked out windows, right?"

Regina nods slowly, biting her lip before leaning across her husband and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! So for one, I apologise for the late-ish update they probably won't be very regular now due to me being in my final year at college which means a hell of a lot of work but I shall not give up on this story as I love the positive response I am getting from it as much as I do writing it and I also know exactly where I want to go with this story, so thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows and favourites it is very appreciated!**

 **And secondly, as for this chapter I know a lot of you wanted for me to continue on from where I left off in the last chapter but it just doesn't fit with what I had planned, BUT keep an eye out on my stories as I will be writing a one shot very soon to describe in very much detail exactly what happened in the car at the end of the last chapter. ;)**

 **Anyway, I am sorry for such a long author's note (you can get hold of me with any questions on my instagram: bethsphotoz and my twitter bethany_insall if you have any questions) and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as always I love to hear what you think so please leave a review!**

* * *

It's a bank holiday Monday which means that both Robin and Regina have the day off. That's not to say they will spend the day in bed making up for lost time like they would want to, as unfortunately a bank holiday also means that Roland and Grace have the day off too.

But Robin and Regina always make sure to take them out, to spend quality time with their children for the day and do something as a family. After all, both Roland and Grace are growing up so fast, Henry being a constant reminder that these precious moments of being able to see them every day are ones to grasp on to and cherish whilst they are still there.

It's early in the morning when Regina is awoken by a kiss, one of which she chases as the deliciously soft lips of her husband begins to retreat. "Mm." She hums allowing her eyes to flutter open as she sinks back into her pillow. What a lovely way to be woken up, she barely ever gets the chance to, considering she is almost always awake before Robin.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Robin chimes, rubbing his nose against hers once before sitting up.

"I'm allowed to be." She mumbles in retort as she looks up at her husband who is propped up beside her, looking down at her with a slight smirk. She raises an eyebrow, "We have no children to get ready for school and-" her eyes catch sight of the clock beside Robin's head which has her frowning, changing her tone to a lower, more irritated one, " _and_ it's only 7am."

Robin grins and raises an eyebrow as he announces, "I know but we have a visitor."

"Hi, Mummy." Grace greets with a wave as Regina turns her attention to her daughter.

"Grace." Of course. She should've known her daughter would still be up at the crack of dawn unlike her brother who will still be fast asleep and snoring, after all Regina had allowed him a few extra hours on the Xbox last night knowing he had the chance to lay in this morning. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Regina and Robin. "Good morning." Regina adds warmly, watching as their daughter scrambles up onto the sheets breaking her mother and father apart.

"Daddy was right!" She exclaims way too loudly for 7 O'clock in the morning so it has Regina shushing her gently and furrowing a brow as she looks at Robin questioningly who simply offers her a smug smirk in return so she turns her attention back to the young blonde.

"About what, Sweetheart?" Regina coos in interest, tucking a curl behind Grace's ear.

"That true loves kiss would wake you up! Like when David woke up Mary with a kiss." She replies, all teeth as she grins at her mother with glistening eyes.

Regina has to refrain from rolling hers, however- she knew that too much time with Mary Margaret would reflect badly on Grace considering her daughter is only three years old and already she knows the story of how David had broken her own sleeping curse with true loves kiss. Regina just hopes they have missed out the part where it was her fault.

"Or maybe it was his prickles." Regina replies with a scrunched nose which makes the child giggle as she lifts a hand to run across her father's stubble.

"You are prickly, daddy." Grace agrees with a scrunched nose much like her mother had sported just moments ago who is now looking over at him with a troublesome smirk of triumph.

"Yes well, that aside, I'm in dire need of a cup of tea." Robin excuses with a raised eyebrow, changing the subject as he climbs from the bed and moves towards the closet where he grabs his robe.

Grace grins at her mother as she moves into her father's warm spot. "Please may I have some toast, please?" She asks, eyes twinkling sweetly in the dim sunlight as Robin draws the curtains.

Regina smiles at the politeness, reaching over and smoothing her child's curls from her face once more before she gives her a nod and agrees, asking her if she wants jam or marmite to which Grace eagerly nods at the option of jam before bounding out of bed, following in her father's footsteps as she heads towards the stairs.

* * *

It's half way through breakfast when Roland decides to join them, clad in his pinstriped flannel pyjamas and a head full of bed hair, he could really do with a haircut, Regina thinks, will book him in for one next week.

"Good morning, my boy." Robin greets as he finishes his cup of tea and places the newspaper down, he was reading an article about immigration, something terribly irrelevant when you live in Storybrooke however it still catches his interest.

"Hi." Roland murmurs sleepily, slipping into his chair with a thump.

"How long did you stay up last night, Mr?" Regina questions with a pointed stare and a raised eyebrow before popping another bite of waffle into her mouth.

Roland shrugs sleepily, reaches for the cereal box and pours himself a rather large bowl of cereal. "Dunno." He replies, whining as his father takes his bowl off of him telling him to answer Regina properly and that he has taken way too many coco pops as he begins to tip some back in the packet.

"Umm, I think about 10 O' clock..." He mutters, looking down and then peeking up to look at Regina through his lashes. "Maybe 11?" He adds sheepishly with a wince, preparing himself for his parent's wrath, and Regina opens her mouth to speak, or rather to scold, however Robin is cutting in.

"11?!" He clarifies loudly, causing Grace to look up from her jammy toast and at her father with wide eyes, it's very rare that he raises his voice, "Roland, when Regina said you could stay up later than usual she didn't mean nearly three hours later!" He scolds handing his son his cereal bowl back.

Roland frowns, donning his usual guilty face which always makes it so hard for his parents to shout at him; however they have learnt not to look now, to ignore his big brown eyes and pouty lips in attempts to stand their ground.

Regina shakes her head, keeping her calm as she reaches for her glass of water, "It's okay, Robin, it'll be his fault if he's tired later and will have to forgo video games for an early night's sleep." She announces, a subtle way to indicate to the boy that she will not allow video games this evening as punishment.

Roland pouts even further at that, reaching for the jug of milk and pouring it over his coco pops. "I'm sorry, I just lost track of time..." He murmurs in an awful attempt at an excuse.

"Yes well, it's done now, so eat your breakfast before it goes soggy." Regina finishes not wanting to argue anymore, glancing over at Robin who rolls his eyes. It was a terribly bad idea of Henry to leave his Xbox here at home for Roland to play on in his absence.

"As we have the day off today I thought we would go to the park." Regina announces changing the subject upon finishing her waffle, wiping at her lips with a handkerchief. Grace cheers at the idea, clapping her sticky hands together and Roland perks up, asks if he can meet his friends there and Regina is about to agree when suddenly the sound of rain against the window of the kitchen catches everyone's attention. Thick and heavy beads of water running down the window pane with force as the skies begin to cloud over.

"Looks like the park is off limits for today..." Robin speaks up, clearing his, Regina and Grace's plates and carrying them to the sink.

Grace frowns, "No!" She whines, pushing out her bottom lip as her brother slumps back in his chair, shovelling a soggy mouthful of chocolate cereal into his chops.

Regina frowns at her children's expense before announcing, "Well then, we will just have to improvise."

* * *

"More... more... more… A little faster."

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that, keep that pace, that's good." Regina encourages as Robin helps Grace whisk together the brownie mix, the chocolate chips that haven't already been consumed by Roland being thrown here, there and everywhere as the youngest brunette works on deseeding the cherries which are to be placed on top.

Regina had suggested they make brownies as the weather is so dismal, had received a positive reaction as the children had rushed upstairs to get changed out of their Pyjama's. The radio is playing quietly, a soft ballad flitting around in the background, as they work as a family to bake the chocolaty treats, and, of course, baking with two children means that it is nearly impossible to keep the mess at a minimum.

"I did it!" Grace beams once the brownie mix is whisked together thoroughly, a good proportion of it on her face and hands and a smudge of it on Robin's cheek (Regina can only assume that, that too, was Grace's doing).

"Good. Roland, are you ready with the baking tray?" Regina asks turning to her son from the washing up as she wipes her slightly damp fingers on her 'world's best mummy' apron Grace and Roland had bought her for mother's day last year.

"Yep!" Roland exclaims as he jumps from his seat at the dining table and carries it over to the side where Grace and Robin are working.

Regina has to bite her tongue as she allows Roland to spoon the mixture into the tray; he had insisted it was something that he wanted to do so when he lets a few drops of mix fall between the bowl and the tray Regina has to fight the urge to help him. "Let's get your hands washed, sweetheart." She says, beckoning Grace to distract herself from her natural maternal instincts as she picks her daughter up from the step stool and takes her over to the sink.

Robin stands by, making sure his son doesn't make a substantial mess, he knows Regina doesn't mind clearing up, she wouldn't have suggested the idea otherwise. However, that is not to say that she wouldn't like to keep the spillage to a minimum and the same goes for his stomach, he will not have his son spilling so much mixture that it would end up with him having to forgo his brownie that he had been hoping to take to the station tomorrow.

Surprisingly, Roland manages the job very well, filling the tray up to the brim before leaving it to Robin to carry over to the table where they would add the finishing touches before placing it in the oven.

"Cherries!" Grace beams as Regina sets her down with a pair of clean hands.

"And they are all to go _on_ the cake and not _in_ greedy little monster's mouths." Robin states, Roland pausing his hand mid movement and lowering the cherry back down to the table with a pout.

"You can have one." Regina corrects, leaning over her daughter to grab a cherry off of the table and pop it into her mouth with a smirk aimed at her husband as the children busy themselves by scattering the cherries on top of the mix, one placed aside to eat whilst they wait for them to cook.

"How about I put on a movie whilst we put this…" Regina grabs the pan now fully decorated, "Into the oven to cook."

"I wanna lick the bowl!" Roland whines heading over to the counter to grab the bowl, sticky with raw brownie mix.

Regina frowns, glances at Robin who shrugs, tells her it's up to her and she sighs and gives in, after all it is a rainy day and she doesn't let her children lick the bowl often but she is in a good mood today so she tells him, one spoonful and then she will be washing it up.

Grace decides that she isn't overly keen on the idea of 'licking the bowl' (much to Regina's relief as she really cannot handle the blonde high on sugar when she is going to be trapped in the house all day) so she heads into the living room, beckoning Regina with her so she can start the movie, leaving Robin in charge of monitoring just how much raw mixture their son consumes, knowing he will most probably allow him more than the one spoonful, will probably have one himself, although she dismisses the assumption, decides she doesn't really care and that, sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

"You're missing all the good parts." Robin coos as he comes in from the living room and makes his way behind his wife, she had dismissed him with the children, insisted that she would clean up the mess so that they can enjoy the film together but Robin finds himself missing the company of his wife.

"I have seen it many times before, dear." Regina hums as she continues to wipe down the counter letting her hand become slightly lazier in its movements as she relaxes against her husband's chest.

The rain has calmed now, however it's still far too dismal for picnic in the park weather, still dribbling down the window panes as the raindrops race each other to the sill. Regina turns in her husband's embrace, bringing her hands up and around his neck as she leans against the counter. "You still have chocolate on your cheek. You look ridiculous." She announces with a scrunched nose, bringing the cloth up to wipe at his face with a chuckle.

"I thought I pulled the look off." He replies as he lifts his hand to the hair by her face, pulling it out between his fingers so it's held up between them in plain sight. "But I'm liking the chocolate highlights, my love, they suit you." He teases with a grin, causing Regina to swat at his hand and allow the hair to fall back down to the side of her face telling him to shut up and that she was about to take a shower anyway.

"I would offer for you to join me but I fear you won't behave yourself and I need someone to keep an eye on the brownies." She announces, slipping from Robin's embrace and depositing the dishcloth into the sink before removing her apron and hanging it up on the door.

"I always behave myself." Robin defends but the smirk that accompanies his statement completely contradicts himself.

"Mmm, go and sit with the kids and keep an ear out for the timer, I don't want the brownies to burn and-" Regina begins to reel off a list of instructions but she is cut off by the sound of her mobile ringing from the table, so she frowns in confusion and moves to answer it, lifts the device to her ear as Robin's curiosity peaks, causing him to ask her who it is.

"Hi Emma." Regina greets answering Robin's question, however, her tone is perplexed for she is unsure as to why the blonde is calling her on a bank holiday Monday. "How can I help?" She asks, as she leans against the kitchen counter, her eyes still on her husband who shares her puzzled look.

"Hey, Regina," Emma greets in return, "I don't know if Robin has mentioned anything to you but I was wondering if the two of you would like to accompany Killian and I to dinner tonight?" The blonde asks.

"No. Robin hasn't." Regina replies, looking at Robin with a glare causing him to furrow his brow at her with a concerned expression. What had he forgotten to do, now? "That sounds lovely Emma," Regina continues, "but we have no one to watch the kids." She declines politely, besides, she really doesn't feel like spending an evening with captain guy liner and his constant sassy remarks, which, of course, she feels obliged to return and who is she to blame when it creates an uncomfortable atmosphere when he is the one who started it all?

Emma doesn't quite give up, though, "No worries!" She exclaims, "I asked my mum if she was available this evening and she said she was and I quote 'as free as a bird.'" Regina rolls her eyes at the term of phrase as Emma continues, "So that means that she could watch the kids for you. I was thinking about booking a table at Lenny's Italian for around seven if you're game?" She replies and apparently there is no getting out of this, Regina couldn't very well fake a cold now or come up with another lame excuse so she gives in with a sigh.

"Um, sure, Emma, seven is fine. I will give Mary Margaret a call later." Regina replies ignoring Robin with a wave of her hand as he mouths her something, probably a question of what she is agreeing to, though in fact he has already caught on, is asking a question of clarification but he remains silent, moves to the sink to finish the last of the dishes.

"Great! See you there!" Emma beams before bidding her friend a goodbye and then hanging up.

"According to Emma you are aware of the fact that we are supposed to be going out for dinner with Emma and Killian?" Regina questions with an accusative raised eyebrow aimed at her husband causing him to turn and face her.

"Yes, well, she asked me on Friday but then said not to worry, she would ask you herself... So I didn't worry." Robin replies, shoving his hands in his pockets as he offers her a shrug. "Besides, my mind was elsewhere that evening." He adds with a smirk which Regina tries very hard not to return as she pushes herself off of the counter.

"I am sure it was. I often wonder where your brain is situated, dear." Regina teases before she shakes her head, tells him they are going out tonight to the Italian a few blocks away and that she really needs to get the chocolate out of her hair before she talks to Mary Margaret about watching the children for the evening. "So as I was saying hold the fort whilst I am gone." She finishes before disappearing upstairs to shower.

* * *

Regina dons her usual shade of red, a tight fitting dress which comes down to just above her knee to compliment her curvaceous figure and a pair of dark grey heels to match her blazer. It's rare that she gets to dress up nowadays and so when she does she takes full advantage of the opportunity.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Robin compliments against her ear as they make their way out of the cab and into the restaurant, causing her to blush as she turns her lips towards his.

"I know." She whispers, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear as her hand raises to his chest, "And perhaps when we get home you could help me out of it again." She purrs, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving him and leading the way into the restaurant. Robin hovers a moment, eyes wide in shock upon hearing his wife's words as he takes a calming breath, all they need to do now is get through dinner- which should be easy enough if they skip dessert.

Regina and Robin are lead to the table which Killian and Emma are already seated at, after all they are arriving a little after seven due to a few problems at home (long story short, Grace couldn't find her bunny rabbit Pyjamas).

"Hello, mate." Killian greets Robin with a smile as he stands from his chair.

"Sorry we're late." Regina excuses to Emma who waves her friend off and tells her she is fine and that she should take a seat, they've ordered a red and a white wine for the table already.

"Good. I could do with a glass." Regina hums, taking a seat beside her husband and resting a hand on his knee. She is going to drive him insane all night, he just knows it, what with the teasing remark outside and now the flirtatious touches.

"So, Emma, did you manage to find out who had been trespassing in Gold's summer house?" Robin questions starting a conversation to which they all manage to join in on until the food comes.

It's when they are halfway through their starters that Robin begins to feel his wife's hand slip up from his knee and up along his thigh making him choke on his bruschetta rather inelegantly as he brings his napkin up to his lips.

"Woah, mate, are you alright?" Killian asks and Regina has to fight the urge to smirk as she turns to her husband lifting her hand from his leg to pat him on the back with a feigned concerned expression.

"Careful, Dear." She coos, lowering her hand back down to his thigh and giving it a squeeze.

Robin dabs at his lips as his entire face flushes a glorious shade of red, " Sorry, it went down the wrong tube." He replies, dropping his hand from his mouth to lay atop of his wife's, guiding it back to her own leg in a silent warning.

Emma chuckles, breaking the tension for a moment as the couple turn their attention to the blonde. "That reminds me of the time where Killian and I went to Granny's and..."

Emma goes off on a tangent telling an (as Regina can only assume) amusing story about how either her or the pirate had choked on some kind of brunch at Granny's, however, both Robin and Regina tune out as Regina's hand find its way back onto his leg, causing him to throw a glare her way but she simply smiles sweetly and runs her index finger up the inside of Robin's trouser leg.

Robin has to fight the urge to moan, reaching out to grasp his wine glass and raise it to his lips before he makes a noise he will most certainly regret. It occurs to Robin that Regina is completely impassive, her expression attentive as she nods to what the blonde is saying, smiling at all the right moments and he wonders how the bloody hell can she act so impassive when she is being so evil?

Her fingers skim higher, itching towards where he is already beginning to grow hard against the material of his chinos and it's causing him to hold his breath in anticipation. Can he seriously last an entire dinner date without jumping his wife if she continues to touch him like this? Because right now he isn't feel at all confident that he can.

It's then that he feels the heal of his wife's hand pressing against the bulge in his pants, and Robin really isn't sure how much he can take of this, his fingers tightening on his wine glass as he clears his throat and tries desperately (oh how desperately he tries) to focus on the conversation at hand.

"And I seriously thought I was going to pass out." Killian speaks up, bring Robin back down to earth that little bit, despite the fact that Regina is now gripping at his zipper, tugging on it discretely from beneath the table cloth.

"You say that as if that would be a bad thing." Regina replies, the devil, how dare she act so innocent when Robin is barely keeping it together, how dare she act like nothing is going on and they are all having a simple civilised chat. How dare she.

Killian scoffs, making some type of retort or another but then Robin is tuning out again as Regina's fingers slip beneath the zipper of his trousers, caressing his fast growing erection through the thin material of his underwear. He really cannot take much more of this so in an impulsive decision he drops his wine glass, sending a garnet waterfall of alcohol to come crashing down all over his lap and Regina's hand.

"Robin!" Regina scolds, obviously annoyed that he has ruined her game, although he can tell she is hiding a smile as he looks over at her with a scowl whilst he stands from his chair.

This is exactly what she had wanted, an excuse to get out of this double date with a pirate she really couldn't give two hoots about and head back home where she can have her now perfectly aroused husband all to herself.

"What is wrong with you this evening?" Killian interjects playfully although the glare he receives in return is something that quickly silences the pirate.

"Well, we need to get you cleaned up." Regina says in a gasp, standing from her chair and discreetly wiping her hand in the napkin by her dinner place. "I do apologise for my clumsy husband," Regina says, turning to Emma as she hands her husband a fresh handkerchief to dab at his rather large damp patch. "Please, have dinner on us." She adds, fishing out her purse and leaving a substantial wedge of money beside the wine bucket.

Emma opens her mouth to protest but Regina insists, tells them to get a nice dessert and that they will reschedule.

"Very well." Emma replies with a furrowed brow, obviously a little sceptical about their abrupt exit but she says no more about it. "See you tomorrow at work, Robin." She bids and Robin forces a smile, tells her that she will indeed and that he is sorry for ruining their evening. Though Regina picks up on the sarcasm in his tone. Boy, is she in trouble.

After their final goodbyes and the exchange of a few funny looks from their fellow diners Robin and Regina make their way back out into the cold air, the sky still fairly light however the street lamps are dimly lit, causing a dull orange glow to decorate the streets.

"I don't think I have ever been so bloody embarrassed in my life!" Robin exclaims in annoyance, turning to his wife in a sexual fluster.

Regina simply smirks, reaches up and cups her husband's cheek with a pout, "I am sorry, sweetheart, it's the only way I could get you all to myself." She coos, running her hand down his chest and further along his torso until it is halted in it's trail when Robin grabs her wrist.

"Nuhuh, no you don't. You don't get to touch anymore." He growls, though it isn't threatening or out of anger, no, it's out of flirtation and it has Regina's stomach bubbling in excitement as she simply grins at him.

"Let's continue this at home." She replies before leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing a light, teasing kiss to Robin's lips before leading him towards the taxi rank.

* * *

By the time Robin and Regina actually make it home Robin's trousers are almost completely dry, but that doesn't matter when the couple barely manage to make it through the door before Regina is being pressed against the door with her husband's lips on hers. It's late, nearing 10pm, which means the children will be in bed, not that either Robin or Regina are thinking about that now as their lips desperately clings to one another's, Regina's hands itching to roam but they are being pressed above her head against the door as Robin continues to kiss her.

Regina can already feel herself growing damp between the legs and she has to admit that since Saturday her libido is most certainly back and with a vengeance for it's been months, years even, since she has even thought about doing something as daring as teasing her husband under the dinner table whilst out with friends. She is simply terrible.

God bless, Dr Rocker and his blood-boilingly annoying therapy sessions which has gotten their sex life out of the gutter and raised it high above the rooftops. It's the reason that Regina's dress is being hiked up around her waist as Robins hands grasp at her thighs, pressing his own against her clothed sex in a delicious tease as he presses her harder against the door with each breath taking kiss.

It's then that suddenly the hallway light is being switched on causing Robin and Regina to pull apart as Regina glances behind herself with a furrowed brow to see if she had leant on the light switch. She hadn't.

Mary Margaret clears her throat from the other side of the hallway causing two bodies to freeze and tense up and two pairs of guilty eyes are turned in her direction. How did they manage to forget about the bloody babysitter?!

Regina clears her throat and tucks her hair behind her ear before straightening her dress up. "Mary Margaret." She greets, awkwardly, "We were just, um..." She searches for an excuse but cannot for the life of her think of one so she doesn't even try, simply changes the direction of her statement, "Thank you for watching the kids for us." She states, her cheeks a dark red in her embarrassment.

Robin remains silent, looking down at the ground as he straightens his shirt tucks it back into his pants whilst doing his best to hide the massive red stain on his crotch.

"You're welcome..." Mary Margaret mutters quietly with a blush to match Regina's before adding after a short length of awkward silence, "Well, I should be going."

"Of course!" Regina states, stepping away from the door to let the pixie haired brunette out, "Thank you again for looking after Grace and Roland, oh, and give my best to David."

Mary Margaret simply nods as she wishes them a good night with a forced smile before slipping out the door without another word. As soon as the door swings shut Robin takes to banging his head against the wall once, muttering a choice word beneath his breath in frustration.

"Well now that has effectively killed the mood would you like a glass of wine?" Regina offers, before adding, "I'll put on a movie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Still working on the car side shot so bare with me!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, thank you all for your support and reviews, please do review and let me know what you think of this one!**

* * *

As it turns out, the mood wasn't killed and they didn't watch a film. Well, not all of it- they barely even poured themselves a glass of wine before they were all over each other like a pair of horny teenagers. Not that they cared. Nor do they care as Regina and Robin (and their glasses of wine) have now migrated to the bedroom, messy kisses which miss lips, slip to the nose, the cheek and the jaw being exchanged between husband and wife.

They had decided that they were not quite confident enough to try out Dr Rocker's suggestion of having a quick romp in the kitchen. For one, it isn't sanitary (although that hasn't stopped them in the past) and there's also the problem that the kitchen is directly below Roland's room, and after a few glasses of wine Regina isn't exactly the most quietest of lovers. Besides, she also knows that the kitchen counter is no where near as comfortable as the luxury of their comforter.

"Robin..." Regina says as Robin makes his way over her body his lips on her jaw but her voice makes him halt to look at her as she continues, "The children..."

"Are fast asleep." He finishes with a shake of his head pressing another kiss to her lips before looking down at her with a frown, "You worry too much, my love." He adds, brushing his wife's hair from her face softly. "Besides, we came here so we wouldn't disturb them, they are quite a few walls away and so I do not fear that we aren't safe, we'll just have to refrain from making too much noise."

Regina nods then, because she wants this, she really does, it's just been a while since they've actually had sex with the children just a few doors down. But she supposes that only makes the sex more exhilarating, not because of the fact that she could potentially scar her daughter or son for the rest of their lives, but because she knows she will have to keep as quiet as possible- which is a challenge in itself.

"Okay." Regina whispers, leaning up and pressing another kiss to her husband's lips in agreement as her arms come around his neck. "Just not too much foreplay. I don't know how quiet I will be able to be otherwise." She confesses causing Robin to grin, she knows he loves it when she makes lots of noise in the bedroom, it's a reassurance which tells him he's doing all of the right things. Which, of course, he almost always is.

"Okay." He agrees, before mumbling something about getting straight down to the good stuff which earns him a pointed glare and a scoff of disapproval, but Regina doesn't have the chance to retort for Robin's lips are back on hers, more hungry this time, more greedy as he sucks her full bottom lip between his own, earning a moan from the brunette. "Now, I believe you had mentioned something about needing a hand out of this very sexy attire." Robin states as he pulls away, referring to the form fitting dress which is now hiked up slightly, creasing at her upper thighs.

Regina smirks, raising a brow, "You believe so?" She questions with feigned surprise, "Your chivalry is simply overwhelming, Mr Locksley." She teases, propping herself up on her elbows, forcing Robin to sit up as he raises two hands in surrender.

"It was your suggestion." He defends, moving off of his wife completely to allow her to sit up and turn her back to him as she scoops her hair over her shoulder.

"Just hurry up about it." Regina demands as she sits up fully, realising just how wet she is just from all of the kissing and fooling around. Another reason as to why she doesn't wish for all the foreplay, she is already throbbing for the feeling of her husband's cock thrusting into her and does not wish to be waiting much longer. A shiver runs down her spine as Robin's fingertips grazes the skin there before she's pushing herself up onto her knees, allowing Robin the room to grasp at the hem of her dress and pull (or rather peel) the material from her body, leaving her in her red lingerie and-

"Fuck. Regina, are you trying to kill me?" Robin asks, as he discards the dress somewhere on the floor before he runs his hands down from his wife's hips and along the edging of her dark red suspenders.

"You're no use to me dead, dear." Regina retorts, looking back at him with a smirk, though her eyes flutter closed at the feeling of his thumbs skimming across the over-sensitised skin of her thighs as he hums a reply, lost in her Ivory skin. And she feels so sexy like this, with Robin's eyes dark and burning into her skin, oh, God, the way he looks at her, it's enough to have another pool of heat gathering at the apex of her thighs. "Robin." She says, catching her husband's attention as he rips his gaze from her legs to her face. "You're still over dressed." She points out with a raised eyebrow as she turns to face him, her breath hot against his lips from their closeness as she brings her hands to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them hurriedly. She is growing desperate for some kind of friction and why on earth his shirt has so many God damn buttons is beyond her as she growls halfway down, ripping her way through the rest of the material.

Robin's eyes widen at his wife's desperation (and he was rather fond of that shirt) but it only turns him on further and so he takes over as soon as she has pushed his shirt back off of his shoulders; his hands back on her hips as he guides her back down to the mattress with a deliciously open mouthed kiss, one that has their tongues tangling as Regina finds Robin's knee back between her legs and she is about to find relief, about to allow some pressure to her clitoris before Robin is pulling back and away from her.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Regina huffs, face flushed and hair a sexy mess as she watches her husband climb from the bed and over to the nightstand where he opens the top drawer answering Regina's question automatically. It's a miracle they've managed to keep half of the things in that nightstand away from the prying eyes of their children.

A sizzle of arousal invades Regina's stomach as she watches her husband scramble through the drawer with a rapidly increasing heartbeat. She prays that he isn't grabbing the vibrator, knows she will not be able to keep quiet if he uses that on her, not one bit, and she is about to tell him so before Robin pulls out the black silk blindfold from beneath the array of items, causing Regina to raise a brow.

"Really?" She sighs, reminding him that she said she didn't want or need foreplay if that is what he is planning, but Robin shakes his head as he shuts the drawer and makes his way back over to his wife.

"Please?" He asks and the way he says it, no woman with a heart would be able to turn him down, so she sighs once again and nods. Damn his accent.

"Fine. Just no vibrator. I'm serious, Robin." She warns and Robin nods his agreement before kissing her once more until he feels her relax under his touch. It's then that he brings the blindfold around his wife's head, shielding her eyesight which both excites and unnerves Regina. God, is this really the time for a blindfold? She really has no idea what he is planning on, but she goes with it nonetheless, trusts him with body and soul and knows he won't do anything she wouldn't approve off, which is reassuring in its own right.

She feels Robin leave her once again making her shiver, all of her other senses heightened due to the loss of sight, however he's only gone for a brief moment because he is back over her seconds later. "Trust me?" Regina hears Robin ask, and right now she's not sure she does anymore, after all if he has to ask that it only suggests that he is about to do something she may not approve of.

"If you're about to offer me some kind of relief then yes, yes I trust you." Regina answers causing Robin to smirk as he slips his hand down between Regina's legs pressing his fingers into the damp fabric with a moan of approval, causing her to buck her hips up into the touch with a gasp.

"You're so wet, Regina." Robin compliments as he trails his fingers up to rub against her bundle of nerves through the lace of her panties, Regina nodding in reply as she bites her lip to silence herself, however she cannot stop when she moans out quietly as she feels Robin's fingers slip beneath the material of her panties and two of them ease their way into her with little effort, thank God, she's not sure how long she would of lasted if he didn't actually touch her. Her hips begin to move with his hand as he begins to pump her slowly and steadily, and she knows he is planning something but what? And what did he leave her to get the second time?

Her questions are answered when she feels Robin shift above her before his lips are meeting her bare torso, but they are cold, why are they- "Oh!" Regina gasps as she feels a dribble of liquid trail down her middle and sides and right now she doesn't care about the sheets- not one bit in fact because, whatever he is doing, it's pushing all of the right buttons, has her arching off the bed as Robin clears the liquid with his tongue.

The smell of wine fills Regina's nostrils and thank goodness they have a red duvet, because maybe she is a little concerned about having to get the stain remover out. The soft nip to the sensitive line of skin across the base of her torso and the curl of her husband's fingers has Regina reaching for the pillow blindly, pulling it to beside her head where she presses her face into it, letting out a much needed moan. But she needs more, she needs him back on her clitoris.

"Robin-" she protests as she lifts her head from the pillow but he shushes her, knowing exactly what she is going to say, the sound of his teeth clinking against the glass of wine echoing through the space between them and Regina holds her breath, waiting for the chilling sensation to return because she likes it; likes the juxtaposition of her hot flesh and the chilled red wine. She isn't disappointed, feels Robin's lips meet the skin just above her sex before the trickling sensation of wine travelling down her upper thighs which makes her buck upwards at the foreign feeling, forcing Robin deeper, driving him against _that_ spot and oh, oh _God_ , maybe she doesn't need the double stimulation to cum, not if he continues driving against that spot.

Regina lifts an arm over her face as she desperately bites at her lip, being quiet is proving to be quite the chore. However, she doesn't want to cum like this, she wants Robin to be inside of her but, oh, his thumb is brushing against her clitoris and she can't quite fathom the words she wants to, "No-" She manages, a little louder than intended, for it comes out more of a moan. "Inside- Robin, I, Mm, I want you- Oh!- you inside of me." She manages through gasping breaths and stifled moans, he knows exactly how to work her into a frenzy.

Robin smiles softly, presses a kiss to her wine sticky torso as he slows his fingers and now if she wasn't before she is most definitely wet enough for him now. He removes his digits from her, using them to drag down her wet lace panties and those glorious suspenders until they are slipping off of her ankles. Regina is panting, trying to regain at least a small amount of her composure as she is practically writhing in the anticipation of his movements, her ears alerted to the sound of his fly unzipping and the sound of clothing shuffling before she feels the heat of her husband above her once more, causing her to reach up and run her hands down his chiseled torso blindly, moving them around to his back as he reaches up and removes the blindfold from his wife's head.

"I want to see you." He says with a sweet smile, dropping a kiss to Regina's nose as she blinks to adjust to the dim light of their room, her legs lifting to bend at the knee as she tells him she wants him, the tease of his hard length against her upper thigh is driving her positively insane. But then he's reaching down, gripping his length and guiding himself into her warm and inviting sex. A moan sounding from each party as Regina cannot help but allow her eyes to flutter shut at the welcome feeling of him filling her. "Okay?" Robin asks in a breath, and Regina just nods, lifts her legs up around his waist allowing him that little bit deeper.

Robin draws back after allowing her a little time to adjust, pulling just a small way from her (her legs wrapped tightly around him hindering his movements slightly) before he's flexing his hips, pushing back into her just so and the angle has Regina hissing in pleasure, nodding when he asks her if she wants more, because she does, she wants so much more, wants everything he can possibly give her.

That's when he picks up the pace, begins driving into her fast and hard, and it's too much, has Regina scrunching up her face as it contorts in pleasure has her reaching for the pillow once again and has her lifting it to her face where she lets out a low and loud moan, muffled by the plushness of the cushion. Robin's moan is an echo to hers, so much for watching her, the deep garnet of the silk pillow case covering and smothering every noise and expression his wife makes.

So he reaches down, removing the barrier from between them and replacing it with his lips, kissing her deeply, swallowing every moan she has to offer as he continues to pound into her over and over. Regina's teeth make themselves known in the flesh of Robin's lip as she trails her fingers up to tangle and tug at his hair, she needs to breathe, can't quite do so properly with his nose pressed against hers, so she tugs his lips back, taking a gasp as she thrashes her head to the side. She's so close now, can feel her walls begin to tighten, her muscles begin to quiver, and she can tell by Robin's contorted expression that he is too, his hand dropping to her clitoris rubbing in earnest making Regina practically whimper as she chokes on a moan. She really does hate being quiet, envies Robin self control and the fact that he is barely ever loud in the bedroom. How do men manage it so effortlessly?

Regina's body is like live wire, sensitive to every touch and she doesn't know is she can hold back much longer, "Oh- Robin- I'm going to-" She warns as quietly as she can, bucking up into the touch on her clitoris which only forces him deeper, has his tip pressing deliciously against her G-spot and she is silenced with sensation, lets an inward moan rumble from her throat as he continues to whip her into an uncontrollable mess. This, this is why they don't have sex when the children are home, this is why they had fallen out of the habit of regular intercourse: because of Regina's desperate struggle to be a silent lover, because of the fact that Robin is so fucking good and getting it just right and making her scream. But she can't tonight.

She idly wonders how in the hell she had managed to keep quiet in the past, when they had stopped for a quick shag in the cubicle of Granny's disabled loo (it was bigger that the rest) and when they had Henry just a few doors down at the beginning of their relationship. She supposes it's because it's been a while since he has taken her like this and she has now fallen out of the art of being quiet in the bedroom. Practice makes perfect, she reminds, and _God_ , is she more than happy to practice.

With another tug of Robin's mousy brown locks she's mashing their lips back together, silencing her moan as she comes undone around him unable to hold back anymore, a pattern of multicoloured dots and swirls coating the inside of her eyelids. But Robin does not halt, he continues to move into her in short quick thrusts until moments later he's coming too, emptying himself into his wife making her melt at the sensation, a growling groan from Robin vibrating across Regina's lips before he's pulling back.

Regina cannot quite help the panting as all of her muscles turn to jelly, it's most probably just as loud as any moan she had let slip throughout but she can't help it, he has left her breathless. There's a moment of shared silence before she is slapping his bicep lazily. "You bastard." She scolds playfully making Robin chuckle as he slips from her and moves to lay beside her, his breaths harsh and loud just like hers and thank goodness she isn't the only one.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who started all of this, Mrs Touchy Feely." He teases, turning his head to look at her with a grin as she does the same, the two of them laying side by side as they try and catch their breath.

"Mm, well, if we are placing the blame..." Regina begins, rolling to her side so that she can rest her head on her husband's sweat slicked chest, "It was your idea to go and see a sex therapist." She breathes, her head lifting slightly with her husband's answering chuckle as it shakes his chest.

"Mhmm, and I don't regret the decision one bit." Robin gloats, lifting a hand to tangle in his wife's hair as she rolls her eyes, not even attempting to hide the wide grin that spreads across her lips. She has to agree with him there, even if she doesn't do so aloud.

A shiver suddenly runs down Regina's spine as the sweat begins to cool on her back, but she's still incredibly hot. They should probably move, for the both of them are very much on display and if, God forbid, one of the children has a nightmare and decides to come knocking she does not want them finding their parents flat out naked above the covers. So, with a click of her fingers the two of them are moved to beneath the duvet rather than on top of it and Robin does not say anything, simply wraps his arms around her. It's then that she asks, "Where did you put the wine? If you have stained the duvet I swear-"

"Relax." Robin interrupts before she progresses any further with her worry, "I made very little mess and the glass is back on the nightstand." He reassures as he adjusts to the heat of being beneath the duvet,he really would rather be above the silk considering his muscles are still burning hot from their workout, but he knows Regina is just trying to hide the both of them from prying eyes which may or may not make a show in the middle of the night and almost definitely will do so in the early hours of the morning. So he does not protest, instead focuses on the beautiful woman curled up on his chest as he presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Mm, I hope you have not." Regina hums, before adding, "Be a dear and turn the light off."

* * *

"Mummy..."

Regina stirs at the sound of a croaky voice beside her.

"Mummy..."

She feels someone shake her arm making her eyes peel open to be greeted with the sparkling eyes of her daughter, it's not entirely light yet which suggests it's very early in the morning. Regina sighs, and is about to tell Grace to go back to bed, that it's too early for cartoons and cornflakes but Grace lets out a little sniff.

"I don't feel very well." The young blonde whines causing Regina to sit up immediately out of maternal instinct, holding the duvet to her bust. Her husband is still sleeping peacefully beside her and honestly that man could sleep through a hurricane, especially after having sex. She lifts a hand to her daughters head and it's ever so warm against her already warm hand causing her brow to furrow in growing concern.

"Oh sweetheart, you're burning up." Regina announces quietly with a concerned frown as Grace gives another sniff. However, it's then that she remembers that she's still very naked all bar her bra, and she really does not wish to be questioned as to why she is not wearing any clothes to bed, so with a subtle wave of her hand she is dressed in her silken night gown, her husband's boxers reappearing around his hips in the process, not that it disturbs him, and it's in moments like this that Regina is grateful that she has magic.

"My head is hurting." Grace whimpers, shaking her head from her mother's touch, the young girl moving to scramble into bed with them but Regina isn't having any of it, telling her that she needs some Calpol first, then she can come back to bed and the blonde scrunches her nose in distaste.

"No arguing, Miss." Regina says as she slips from beneath the warm covers of her bed and reaches down to lift her daughter up onto her hip. "No nursery for you today." Regina whispers as Grace snuggles into her mother's neck, but she doesn't kick up, feels too miserable to do so and so instead just allows Regina to carry her downstairs to the kitchen.

Regina really could do without missing a day at work to look after Grace (especially after already forfeiting a days work for the bank holiday) but, of course, her child comes and will always come first and she would much rather be here to look after her than Robin, she'd only worry all day otherwise, whether it be just a common cold or something more serious, it doesn't matter. Regina is a worrier.

She sets Grace down onto the kitchen counter as she reaches into the cupboard and pulls out the 'ouchie box' as Roland has always called it and now it's caught on, has stuck like burnt spaghetti to a pan. She pulls out the bottle of medicine and then reaches into the drawer to grab a spoon, she honestly doesn't think that Grace has ever been this quiet or patient, not even when she had chicken pox a few months back. It's breaks her mother's heart seeing her ill like this.

"Grace, sweetie, does anything else hurt, other than your head?" Regina asks, pouring a spoonful of strawberry flavoured Calpol onto the spoon.

"My mouth is all prickly." Grace croaks with a frown, and as if on cue a cough wracks the small child's chest. Regina is taking her to the doctors first thing, she decides. Her hand comes up to caress the hot cheek of Grace's face before raising the spoon to her lips, telling her that this will make her feel better and that they will see the man with the lollipops tomorrow to which Grace smiles lightly at.

"Good girl." Regina encourages as she removes the spoon from her daughter's lips and then places it on the side before she presses a kiss to the child's warm forehead. "Now lets go back to bed, yes?" Regina asks as she scoops Grace up once more and she nods in reply, yawning and holding on tightly to her mummy.

Regina raises a hand up to cup the back of Graces's head, cuddling her close with a frown, "I love you, my brave little princess." She whispers as she heads back up the stairs.

"I love you too, mummy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So here's the next update, oh and if you watch friends you may catch a reference or two towards the end of the chapter! I couldn't resist.**

 **Ironically enough, after writing the last chapter I, too, fell ill with a nasty head cold and have suffered with it for almost a week now! I suppose it's karma, sorry Grace!  
**

 **Anyway, Thank you all again for you lovely messages, reviews and follows etc. it means so much to me! Please do let me know what you think of this one too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina had stuck with her promise to herself and had taken Grace to the doctors at 9am on the dot on the Tuesday morning. They had booked an emergency appointment to see Dr Whale who had told them that it is just a nasty cold and nothing to be worried about, something that can be nursed by a couple of quiet days at home and some over the counter medication. So, he had sent them home with another bottle of Calpol, and Regina was relieved to say the least that it wasn't something worse which would have required her to take home a purse full of anti-biotics. She honestly, cannot bear seeing her baby girl red faced and poorly and is reassured by the fact that it won't be something that lasts more than a couple of days.

Robin had been concerned too, had woken in the morning to a little hot body pressed against his that did not belong to his wife. He had offered to take the day off of work and stay with Grace, but Regina was adamant that she wanted to stay at home with her daughter and that it wasn't a good idea for her husband to do so considering that Robin is the only one working at the station on Tuesday mornings.

So Regina had put her foot down and stayed at home, both herself and Grace nursing bowls of ice cream (Regina didn't want to be the odd one out after all, decided that she would indulge in the sugary treat too, would forgo dessert that evening to make up for it) at two O'clock in the afternoon whilst snuggled up on the sofa in their fleecy pyjamas watching _The Princess and the Frog_ \- one of Grace's favourite films. Regina suspects that it's because of that movie that Grace's frog obsession has arisen. But she enjoyed it with her nonetheless, had cooked Grace's favourite 'Scrummy Pasta' for dinner (pasta with homemade pesto, chicken and ham- a simple dish but scrumptious nonetheless) before allowing her husband to put their daughter to bed for an early night's sleep.

Robin had insisted he would take the day off on the Wednesday (after all, he only works a few hours in the afternoon so it really wouldn't have hurt) and after seeing that Grace was looking a little better and beginning to get back to being her usual happy, chirpy self, Regina had agreed and told him he could, that she did really need to get back to the office and catch up with two days of paperwork anyway. That morning, Mary Margaret had popped a get well soon card through the door on her way to work after hearing about Grace being under the weather, something Grace had loved and jumped for joy at, for it was a pale pink background with a giant green frog on the front, a bandage wrapped around its head and a thermometer hanging from its lips. Regina had rolled her eyes at it when she had gotten home that evening and saw it pinned to the fridge, though she thought the gesture was kind and made a mental note to thank Mary Margaret for it later.

Luckily, on Thursday Grace is deemed fit enough to go back to nursery so therefore the house is left empty as Robin and Regina head to work. Regina is rushed off of her feet all morning, despite only taking the one extra day off. However, yesterday she hadn't wanted to stay late at the office to catch up, she had wanted to get home fairly early for cuddles and kisses with her daughter considering she hadn't gone swimming with her brother despite her insisting that she felt fine, because she wasn't, was still sniffing and still sported a red nose and a slight temperature.

That's why today Regina doesn't take her lunch break and declines Robin's offer to meet her at Granny's for onion rings and coffee even though her stomach rumbles at the thought of the crisp battered treat.

She still has budget plans for summer to sort out as well as preparations for the town meeting in a few weeks time, which she is dreading, she really doesn't want to sit through another hour of complaints and ridiculous requests (most of which are contributed by Leroy, making Regina wish she could make the meeting invite only) but then again, Robin had told her he would attend and that he would have her back which makes her dread it that little bit less.

Regina is sorting through the necessary documents on her laptop when suddenly a cough wracks her chest making her knock a few files that lay beside her to the ground accidentally, the sound resounding in her head more than she had expected it to as she brings a hand up to her temple in an attempt to numb the pain that little bit. "Ow." She whispers in her surprise before bending to pick the papers from the floor, a confused frown on her lips. Where did that come from?

"Regina?" Diane's voice comes from the doorway making Regina sit back onto her heels from being on all fours and look up at her receptionist who is regarding her with a frown. "Is everything alright?" She questions causing to Regina to nod and tell her that she's fine and she had simply dropped a few of her files on the floor whilst opening her laptop.

"What can I help you with?" Regina then asks, directing the topic of conversation away from her clumsiness. However, as Diane opens her mouth Regina's does the same, another chesty cough shaking her chest as she brings a hand up her mouth to muffle the loudness of it.

"That's a nasty cough you have there, Madame mayor. Are you sure you should be at work?" Diane tries with a sympathetic frown but the glare she receives in response answers that question immediately, causes her to clear her throat and go back to what she had initially gone in to the office for. "You have a Miss Williams on line one, she wishes to discuss Storybrooke potentially holding a charity event this summer." The woman explains as Regina gets to her feet and moves to take a seat in her chair, picking up the phone.

"Put her through." She commands, watching as Diane hesitates before nodding and leaving the office. Regina gives a sigh as she swipes a hand over her heated face before lifting the phone to her ear, "Mrs Locksley."

* * *

"Someone got laid last night." Emma announces as she enters Robin's office with two coffees in hand making him frown in confusion. If she was referring to him, she could not be more wrong, himself and Regina investing most of their time in looking after Grace as she gets better and not doing the dirty whenever they could.

"Uh- hello to you, too, Emma..." Robin greets with a shake of his head, "And I can assure you I didn't. Even if I add, I wouldn't be discussing it with you." Robin retorts as he reaches out to receive the coffee from his co worker with a muttered thanks.

Emma gave an amused chuckle, "Ouch." She hisses at his defensiveness, "But no, I wasn't talking about you." She says with a roll of her eyes as she takes a seat in the visitors chair on the other side of Robin's desk.

"Oh." Robin replies, trying to hide his slight flush as he takes a sip of his coffee, "Who then?" He questions with a furrowed brow, tilting his head to the side.

"Hello mate! Apparently coming here to tell you I got laid 'isn't appropriate'." Will Scarlet mocks with air quotes, rolling his eyes at the woman sat between them who simply raises a brow at her colleague.

Robin chuckles lightly, "Well, I have to agree with Emma on that one, Will. Why couldn't you tell me this later?" He questions with curiosity as he leans back in his chair, Emma having spun around in hers to involve herself in the gossip as she faces the thief.

Will grins shutting the door behind him, although really he couldn't give a shit about who overheard them. "I couldn't wait. She was a fucking gymnast." He gloats before wiggling his brow, "Very bendy."

Emma grimaces as she brings her hands up to her ears, deciding that maybe she doesn't want to be in on this conversation after all. "Don't you think it's about time to settle down?!" The blonde tries and Robin nods in his agreement.

"Yes, don't you get bored with sleeping with all of these women, mate?" He questions, taking another sip of coffee.

"Nah, tried that once and got my heart broken, so now I am more the shag 'em and leave 'em kind of guy and I love it." Will replies, causing Robin to smirk despite his disagreement with his friends morals.

Emma shakes her head as Robin does, frowning at his objectifying of women, "You're disgusting." She says, throwing a packet of sugar his way. However, she does feel a little sympathy for the man, she knows how much it sucks to have her heartbroken and how that can lead to a shit tone of walls being built in order to protect oneself.

"He will settle down one day." Robin reassures Emma before looking up at his old friend, "Is that all or can I get back to work?" He questions with a raised brow.

"Yeah, yeah, I will let you get back to your coffee." Will replies with a roll of his eyes, waving the policeman off. "Rabbit hole, Sunday." He adds, pointing a thumb behind him in the vague direction of the pub before saying a goodbye and disappearing from the office, not allowing Robin any time to decline the offer.

"I never saw how you two could be friends." Emma announces after a moment, turning back to face her colleague and at Robin's confused look she elaborates, "He's a dick and you know it, yet you, you're so full of morals, you're one of the good guys. I don't get it."

Robin grins, "Says the saviour who is living with a pirate." Robin jokes earning a glare and a pen thrown at his chest. Robin chuckles, picking the item from his lap and placing it on the desk, "You like throwing things, don't you?"

"Ha ha." Emma replies sarcastically before suddenly frowning, "Hey, you know, I haven't actually seen or worked with you since Monday. You've yet to provide me with an explanation behind your weird ass behaviour." She adds seriously taking a sip of her coffee waiting for an explanation.

Robin's smile falls at the sudden change in conversation, suddenly worried that Mary Margaret had told her about how she had found himself and Regina tangled up in one another that very same Monday night when they left Emma and Killian at the restaurant. He hesitates a moment, his lips parting to speak before he realises he doesn't quite know how to answer that. "Weird ass behaviour?" He questions, deciding to play ignorant to buy him more time in which he can make up some kind of undoubtedly lame excuse.

Emma rolls her eyes and deposits her coffee cup on the desk with a huff, "Don't play dumb, Robin." She says, "You were acting weird and fidgety and weren't paying any attention to the conversation at hand. Then you 'accidentally' poured your wine on your pants."

Robin sighs, deliberating whether to tell the truth or not, after all Emma is Regina's friend... but then again he is sure his wife would not like their sex life to be discussed with the blonde as much as he wouldn't. "I was... I don't like Italian food."

Emma shook her head almost automatically, not even considering the blatant lie, "Nope. Try again."

Robin sighs, averting his eyesight back to his computer, "I really need to get this done if I want to leave on time to pick Roland and Grace up after work." He says, changing the subject instead of coming up with yet another pathetic lie.

Emma regards him coolly, standing slowly after a moments silence, "I will find out." She threatens before grinning as she mocks his wife when she adds, "If it is the last thing I do."

* * *

Regina leans against the door as she slips from her heels with a sigh, relieved to be met with the flatness of the ground once more.

"Regina?" Robin's voice interrupts Regina's moment of relaxation as she pushes herself from the door, "You're home early?" He questions looking at her with concern as he comes from the living room where the kids are watching TV.

"Yes, well, Diane said I should go home. She thinks I'm sick." Regina scoffs in disbelieve as she gives a sniff and removes her coat hanging it up on the rack, "Which, by the way, I'm not." She reassures croakily, making a move to remove her scarf before a shiver travels down her spine, so she decides that perhaps she'll keep it on for a while.

Robin gives a small smirk at his wife's stubbornness; he does not believe her one bit, "You seem very sure about that." He notes in amusement, regarding Regina's red nose and droopy eyes as she turns to face him with an ill glare.

"I am, Robin." She hisses in annoyance (which only really amuses her husband further) as she places her hands on her hips, "I haven't been sick in over 35 years. Today is not going to change that." She reassures, heading to the kitchen and past Robin to fix herself a glass of water.

Robin treads carefully as he follows Regina into the other room, and he is about to question her further when Roland moves into the room. "Grace stole the remote." He states in annoyance, heading to the fridge to grab some orange juice, "What's for dinner, mum?" He asks, about to take a swig from the bottle before Regina snatches it from his grasp.

"Glass." She asserts with a frown, watching as Roland grabs a glass from the side before she hands the bottle of orange back to her son. "I haven't decided yet. What do you-" Regina begins to ask before a chesty cough breaks her sentence down making both boys in the room turn to look at her in concern. "-want?" She finishes, acting as if nothing had happened as she heads to the cupboards to search potential ingredients.

"Not what you've got." Roland mutters causing Robin to stifle a chuckle at his son's wit.

Regina turns to the both of them with a scowl, "I don't 'got' anything." She mocks in annoyance, folding and then unfolding her arms as she lets them rest angrily on her hips.

"Really, mum? Cuz' it sounds to me like you have Grace's flu." Roland announces with a shrug, telling it how it is, before sipping at his orange juice.

Regina rolls her eyes and turns back to busying herself in the cupboards, "I'm not going to argue with you, Roland." She says groggily yet sternly before grabbing a pack of rice from the back of the shelf. "Go and sit down with your sister whilst I cook dinner." She adds, turning to face him as she gestured to the sitting room.

Roland grumbles something incoherent before heading back into the other room, grabbing a comic book from by the doorway before lazing on the couch. Robin cannot help but be amused by the whole ordeal, finding it very hard to hide his smirk as he offers, "Can I help with anything?"

"No." Regina is quick to reply, reaching for a jar of curry sauce (deciding not to make it from scratch) and bringing it under her arm as she attempts to screw it off. "I'm... Fine..." She hisses through gritted teeth as she tries and fails to remove the lid, placing it down on the counter with more force than necessary in her obvious frustration. She turns to Robin then, ignoring the way he is grinning at her as she pouts slightly. "I can't get the jar open." She admits quietly making Robin's heart ache in sympathy as he moves over to help her, taking the jar and popping it open with ease.

Regina sighs and snatches it from his grasp in irritation with his apparent smugness, "I loosened it." She snaps, moving to the oven and heating the hobs.

"Of course, my love." Robin humours softly, despite his fascination towards Regina's denial. Coming to think of it, she was right about what she had said earlier; not once has he seen her ill in the seven years they've been together, it's always been the kids or himself, but never Regina. She must have a fantastic immune system. He shakes his head as Regina busies herself around him, "I'll set the table."

* * *

Once the Locksleys had finished the rather tasteful chicken curry Regina had managed to whip up (despite the rapidly increasing coughing and piercing headache which Regina would most certainly not admit to) Robin was left to wash up whilst Regina insisted on getting Grace ready for bed, Roland deciding to go upstairs too, to play on his computer games for a while before he had to get ready for bed.

Robin's concern for his wife only grew throughout dinner with her stifled coughs and disguised sniffs which she blamed on the (not so) spicy meal. He cannot help but wonder why she doesn't wish to admit that she has fallen ill, after all, he can only assume that it's the same bug as Grace had and therefore it really is no serious matter.

Perhaps it's due to Regina's commitment at work, and the fact that she hates giving time up for herself, she wouldn't bat an eyelash if it was for Henry, Roland or Grace, but never for herself.

Robin picks at the slightly burnt pieces of chicken that are stuck to the base of the pan with a furrowed brow as he tries to figure out the puzzle that is Regina Locksley. All he wants to do is take care of her, but he can see that it will be battle if she is going deny the fact that she is even the slightest bit under the weather, even with her sore throat and snotty nose. Perhaps he should ask her what it is about being ill that she just cannot accept... then again, if she wants to tell him, she will.

He is sure he is over thinking this, anyway, is sure that Regina just simply won't admit that she is ill because it is a weakness and she does not like to be seen as weak. Also, that she is a creature of habit and being sick breaks down a lot of her routine as it doesn't allow her to do as much, and after 35 years of not having to worry about this it's frustrated her and forced her into a state of denial in the hopes that it will simply just go away. With this new frame of mind Robin reconsiders their conversation and decides that this seems like the most logical explanation, that Regina is simply a strong and outright stubborn woman, who of course, he loves dearly, but will not come to the same conclusion as he has with any ease.

"Robin, dear, if you keep scrubbing at that pan you're going to remove the non-stick surface." Regina announces as she heads into the kitchen with a slight smirk not noticing how her sudden statement had made Robin jump slightly, "Grace is asleep, I read her the story about the frog and the duck." She announces with a fond smile as she comes up to her husband, wrapping her arms around him before sniffing. Her head is pounding and she could really do with some paracetomal or a stiff drink to numb the pain but she really does not wish for Robin to see her do such a thing, as he will take it as something to gloat about even though she is _not_ sick. She thinks.

"Sorry." Robin apologises, dropping the pan to allow it to soak in the bubbly water before wiping his hands on his jeans and embracing his wife as she snuggles into him. "How are you feeling?" He questions with the ludicrous hope that Regina will admit that she is feeling rough and will let her husband take care of her and help her get better. It really is ludicrous.

"I'm fine, Robin." Regina says with a sigh, pushing away from her husband, "What do I need to do to convince you that I am fine?!" She exasperates, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You could blow your nose." Robin jokes with a slight chuckles as he grabs a piece of kitchen roll and hands it to her.

Regina grasps the tissue from his hands quickly, growling in annoyance before she does as he suggests, clearing her blocked nose. "Happy?" She asks, moving to throw the kitchen roll in the bin and Robin nods in answer. "Seems the curry was spicier than I intended." She excuses with a shrug. However, she knows Robin won't drop this subject if she doesn't do something, so she will have to distract him, find a way to sway the conversation to her liking before he tries to convince her to take the day off of work tomorrow, which she knows he will.

"I think we both know-" Robin begins but he is cut off when he feels Regina taking his hand and tugging him to her.

"Stop talking." She whispers, raising her free hand to her husband's lips, "The kids are in their rooms..." She begins, moving her hand around to cup Robin's cheek. "Grace is asleep and Roland has his headphones in. What do you say, I prove to you just how hot and bothered that curry has made me." She finishes, lifting her eyes to his as she sucks in her bottom lip and presses herself up against him.

Robin hesitates a moment, God, is she hard to resist but he knows, _knows,_ that she is sick and he really does not wish to catch what she has, not to mention she really shouldn't be having sex when in such a fragile condition so he shakes his head, going against what his pants is telling him to do. "Regina. You are not very well. What you need is lots of fluids, medicine and an early night's sleep."

Regina groans, rolling her eyes and letting out yet another noise of annoyance before turning her head as she gives a less than discreet sneeze. "Robin, I am fine-d." She sniffs, her voice tainted with cold and mucus.

"No, you are not _fine._ When you put a D on the end of fine, you are not _fine._ " Robin retorts, gathering her back into his arms and rubbing his palms up and down her arms soothingly. "Why won't you admit that?" He questions softly.

"Because I am not ill!" She snaps but she makes no move to escapee her husband's comforting grasp, "Just let me prove it to you." She adds curling her arms around Robin's neck before pulling him down to press hot kisses to his jaw, making his denying her all that much harder. That is, until she pulls away in yet another coughing fit, burying her face in her upper arm in a failed attempt to muffle the sound and as she moves up to continue kissing Robin's skin, he pulls away to gently hold her face in his hands.

"Regina, you are sick." He states quietly and calmly, looking his love directly in her eyes before smiling softly as she doesn't argue, adding, "And I really don't want to catch it too."

Regina sighs, letting out a soft whimper as she drops her head to Robin's chest, a long moment of silence passing them as she breathes the scent of him in. "I'm sick." She whines after a while, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle, "My head hurts... and my throat, and my nose, and my everything." She admits meekly, "I'm weak and I'm pissed off." She adds, lifting her head as she gives a sniff.

Robin smiles softly, not because she is sick, and not because he finds her whining something to be amused by, but because she is finally admitting that for the first time in 30-whatever years, she is sick. "And that's okay." He hushes, running his hand through her hair, "Because I am going to take care of you, if you will let me."

Regina nods softly, pulling away with a heartbreaking expression, "Can you grab me some meds?" She asks causing Robin to nod gently and kindly before pressing a kiss to her warm forehead.

"Anything else?" He questions and she shakes her head tiredly in response, "Then go to bed. I will be right up. You can work from home tomorrow."

Regina wants to protest but she has finally given in to the fact that she feels and probably looks like shit, so staying at home to get some work done tomorrow probably isn't the worst suggestion Robin has ever made.


	15. Chapter 15

**Robin looking after Regina as requested + the therapy session, hence the long chapter.**

 **Enjoy and please do review!**

* * *

Regina wakes to a silent house on Friday causing her to wince and glance around as she props herself up onto her elbows, a bunch of flowers meeting her on her left making her smile as she rubs the sleep from her eyes and reaches for the card that is propped up beneath them.

 _"Good morning,_

 _We didn't want to disturb you this morning so we thought we would let you sleep._

 _There is a glass of orange juice and some paracetamol on the bedside table to soothe any aches and pains._

 _I'll be coming home in my lunch break to see if you're feeling better, take it easy._

 _I love you,_

 _Robin x"_

Regina smiles as she reads the card and glances over at the beverage and medication waiting for her, which she takes gratefully as her head begins to throb in a dull pain. Her husband is such a hopeless romantic, she thinks, as she leans over to sniff at the lilies despite her slightly blocked nose. It's then that she glances over at the clock noticing that it's 11am which causes her to gasp, she doesn't think she has ever slept in so late- and she feels all groggy and ill, she could really do with a shower, or a bath.

Mm, yes, with jasmine oil and a few candles.

With that thought, Regina is slipping from the comfort of the bed sheets and heading over to the bathroom. It feels so surreal- having a day off- she hasn't had any since maternity leave with Grace and, even then, Robin or Diane had to practically force her not to sneak the work laptop home or take a sleeping baby into the office for a few hours between feeds. That is not to say that she would let Grace out of her sight, however, she could not leave her precious baby girl to anyone for a good few months after she was born, not even when Robin had his paternity leave, of course, she would revel in his help, but taking Grace from the comfort of her mother's protective arms had been quite the chore.

Regina smiles as she reminisces over the joy she had felt when she found out she had given birth to a baby girl. She had someone who she could put in gorgeous dresses and someone who could take her side in those typical boy vs. girl arguments, and, with a personality to match her mother's, Grace and Regina were winning from very early on much to her brother and father's distaste.

The brunette slips into the warm water once the bath is filled and she has slipped out of her night clothes, humming at the instant effect the warm water has on her achy limbs. She hasn't had the time for a bath in what seems like years (turns out she had forgotten to gather the candles from the other room, but the rich scent of the jasmine oil, alone, fills and clears her nostrils) and she is truly grateful for one now, the hot steam rising from the bath water making her feel instantly relaxed. So relaxed, in fact, that she cannot recall how long she remains in the bath and cannot even call to mind drifting off into a light slumber.

That is until a violent shiver along her spine wakes her with a start, the water having chilled around her and the bubbles having disappeared. Robin would surely chastise her if he finds her like this, soaking in a cold and aged bath, so as quickly as she can given her current state of well-being, she hops from the tub and wraps a fluffy towel around her frame.

Much better.

As Regina totters back into the bedroom she realises she had been in the bath for over half an hour, and Robin will be home just after 12, so she should really be getting dressed. Her throat is still painful despite the pain killers and soothing orange juice her husband had left for her, which makes her decide that she will try and locate a cough sweet in one of the cabinets downstairs to soothe the soreness. She changes into a warm, bottle green turtle neck sweater which falls to mid thigh and slips into a pair of black leggings that she honestly cannot recall owning, but is glad that she does, as today she is definitely dressing for comfort.

Then she heads downstairs, moving in the direction of the kitchen, only to stop halfway between the foot of the stairs and her destination as she starts to realise just how tired she has grown by simply descending the staircase and travelling the short distance through the foyer. She can hear the sofa is beckoning her to take a seat, can hear it whispering her name seductively from the living room and she really needs to get out, or take more pills. However, the idea of reclining on the soft leather of the sofa isn't an idea she finds displeasing, so she decides that she will ask Robin to pick her up a pack of throat soothers on his way home as she moves into the living room and sinks into the cushions of the couch with a sigh.

Regina reaches out to grab her phone from the coffee table but as she does she is met with a pack of tissues, a pack of throat sweets and yet another card on top of a folded up blanket. Robin knows her too well, she thinks, as she reaches for the second card with a sniff, sitting up.

 _"Hey,_

 _I thought you'd head downstairs in search of these items so I figured I'd save you the bother of a search. I hope you're relaxing._

 _Oh, and that movie I know you love is in the DVD player ready for you to press play._

 _See you later,_

 _Robin x"_

Regina Rolls her eyes in endearment as she reaches for the remote control which is situated on the arm of the sofa, noticing that the case to her guilty pleasure movie lays open on the side by the DVD player: The Holiday. Regina chuckles and shakes her head lightly, despite the throbbing pain, as she presses play and moves the tissues to the side, popping a cough sweet into her mouth and pulling the blanket over herself as she watches Jack Black compose a beautiful piano piece to the happy couple sharing loving kisses on the computer screen before him.

She doesn't hear Robin when he makes his way through the front door at 12:10pm, however he notices this and is careful not to jump her as he knocks softly on the door of the living room. Regina turns to him with a welcoming smile as she presses pause on the remote.

"Hey." She greets, hearing how croaky she really is as she speaks for the first time that morning.

"Hello, my love." Robin greets, walking over to her and dropping a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly, as he brings a hand up to caress her cheek before resting the back of his hand on his wife's forehead but she shakes it away.

"Better. Thank you." Regina states, realising how her voice betrays her. She sounds dreadful. "I hate feeling useless." She admits with a pout as once or twice throughout the movie she had felt terribly guilty about not being at work doing things she needs to do rather than watching Cameron Diaz and the incredibly handsome Jude Law fall in love on her TV screen. She wouldn't mind missing work if it were for her children's benefit, or even forfeiting an hour for a quick booty call when she and Robin cannot wait until the kids are in bed, but it's miserable being home sick. She cannot do anything beneficial in any way, she is simply left to wallow in self pity.

Robin frowns at that, and Regina notices that he had been holding a granny's take out bag in his free hand as he places it on the coffee table. "Regina, you're ill. You're allowed to put your feet up whilst you recover." He states sympathetically, knowing how hard his wife is finding it to do just that and not try and do something useful.

"I know. I just don't like it." She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and moving across from the centre of the couch to allow Robin to sit beside her if he wishes to do so, "What did you get?" She questions as she gestures to the takeout bag with her chin.

Robin grins, sinking into the cushions beside her and pulling the bag into his lap. "Granny's tomato soup and homemade bread." He states proudly as he pulls out the container of warm soup and hands it over to Regina's outstretched hands before reaching back into the bag and pulling out a plastic spoon.

"Smells delicious. Thank you, Robin. For everything." She says with a sniff and smiles when her husband does when he tells her it's his pleasure and that he doesn't get to do it very often. "Will you be staying for lunch?" She asks as she pops open the lid to her soup and allows the tomato scented steam to travel up her nostrils, clearing her airways.

"Yes, Emma said I could have an hour today as things are quiet but I had to bring this," he lifts the Walkie talkie from his pocket and places it on the table, "Just in case that changes."

Regina nods with a smile before taking a welcome spoonful of soup into her mouth and then swallowing, allowing the tomato to warm her sore throat. "What did you get yourself?" She questions as she watches her husband reach back into the take out bag and pull out a polystyrene container with a plastic fork.

"Jacket potato with beans and cheese." He admits with a hungry grin before popping it open and digging in.

* * *

After they had eaten and Robin had made them both a cup of tea, Regina finds herself curled up on her other half's lap watching the rest of The Holiday as his fingers roam through her hair whilst he absentmindedly watches the movie with her. She really doesn't want him to leave, especially not when he has to work so late, but Robin had offered to take the night shift off last night and Regina had refused and told him that she wasn't dying and that if she needed any help with dinner or the children she will call Mary Margaret. Not that she will, she had just said that for Robin's benefit. So Robin had agreed and told her that he would get home as early as possible.

The sound of the Walkie Talkie stirs them both from their peaceful embrace at 12:55pm, making Regina sit up slowly as Robin reaches for the device with a quiet apology.

"Robin we have a break in on Muffin Street and we need you back at the station as soon as possible." Emma's voice buzzes through the radio.

"I'll be there in five." Robin replies to which Emma replies telling him she will pick him up on her way in the police car.

Regina frowns, missing the warmth of Robin's lap and as he turns to look at her he cannot help but reciprocate the look of disappointment, "I'm sorry, my love." He apologises, reaching forward to tame his wife's hair before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the bridge of her nose. "I could try and get David to cover me if you need me to stay?" He offers with a twinge of hope in his voice, but Regina shakes her head despite how much she wants that.

"No, go to work. I'll be fine." She reassures with a slightly less reassuring smile before a violent cough emits from her throat causing her to reach forward and grab her cup of tea, finishing it off in a few generous gulps, trying to ignore Robin's look of concern as he rubs her back soothingly.

"I hate seeing you like this." He admits sincerely with a deep frown, he has never seen Regina so ill and weak, it breaks his heart to see his usually strong and healthy wife now looking so vulnerable and young.

However, Regina is having none of it, shaking her head and smiling again, "It's just a cold Robin. Tomorrow I'll be fit and fighting." She reassures with a light chuckle which seems to lift Robin's spirits just slightly as he brings her into a welcome embrace, enveloping her in his arms.

"I love you." He mutters into her hair before the sound of a horn sounds outside indicating Emma's arrival causes Regina to pull back.

"I love you too."

* * *

Regina awakes before Robin on Saturday, feeling more herself and thankful that her headache seems to have left her, she turns onto her side to face her sleeping husband. She cannot remember him getting in last night, but then again, after clearing up the pizza boxes and leaving the leftovers on the side for Robin to help himself to when he got home, she had gotten Grace to bed and headed straight to her own where she must've just crashed with the knowledge that Roland could take care of himself for the evening.

She glances at the digital clock and realises that it's 7am and that she has a few hours to get the kids ready and breakfasted before Mary Margaret comes around to babysit. Regina honestly cannot think of anything worse than going to a therapy session when she is only just starting to feel better. Yet, her curiosity is her biggest enemy, unfortunately for her, as Dr Rocker's words echo in the back of her mind, 'we can try some new things'. What the hell did he mean by that? What is there that they can possibly do that is 'new' when they are simply paying him to sit there and listen?!

Robin stirs at the sound of his wife huffing to herself, his eyes flickering open and meeting Regina's apologetic smile, she hadn't meant to wake him. "Good morning." Regina rasps, realising that her throat is still a little prickly but certainly less painful than it was yesterday and the day before that.

"How're y'feeling?" Robin slurs sleepily, lifting a warm hand to caress his wife's face clumsily.

Regina smiles, pressing a light kiss to the pad of his thumb as it brushes her lips, "Honestly much better, thank you for taking care of me yesterday." She coos, admiration sparkling in her chocolate orbs.

"You're welcome, Milady." Robin replies with a tired smile, and bless him, he can barely keep his eyes open making Regina wonder just how early he had managed to get off last night, "Time 'sit?" He murmurs sleepily.

Regina chuckles before smirking as she leans forward and presses a kiss to her husband's forehead, "7am." She whispers, running a hand through his hair, "Go back to sleep, I will go and start breakfast." She says causing Robin to nod as his eyes fall shut again with ease.

Rolling her eyes at her barely coherent other half, Regina slips from the bed and grabs her robe, heading towards the door when she hears a, "I'm glad you're feeling better." being murmured from behind her making her smile softly.

"Mummy!"

Regina is met with a grinning young blonde on the other side of the bedroom door as soon as she shuts it, her hand flying to her chest, "Oh Grace, you monkey, you startled me!" Regina states with a smile as she bends to receive her morning hug which she had missed so much the day before.

Grace snuggles into her mother's embrace before pulling back and grinning, "Can I help you put the chocolate chips in the pancakes?!" She beams and it's terrible how easily Regina succumbs to her daughter's precious smile but it's infectious and every bit adorable, so she nods and agrees before heading down to the kitchen with Grace excitably skipping ahead of her.

* * *

Mary Margaret is late causing Regina to scowl at the clock as she nurses a hot honey and lemon to soothe the remnants of her cold.

"Staring at it isn't going to intimidate it into going back a few minutes, you know." Robin chuckles, placing a soothing hand between his wife's shoulder blades.

"She is late and she is making us late." Regina snaps, taking another sip of the luke-warm liquid from the mug held tightly in her grasp. Her good mood from earlier that morning has been diminished and now she sports a frown. She glances at her watch this time, dropping her eyes from the clock and, as if by magic, the doorbell sounds.

"I'll get it." Robin says softly as Regina moves from her seat to grab her purse to leave.

"Robin, good morning, I am so sorry I am a few minutes late, Neal wouldn't get his coat on for the park and his father was trying to pack a picnic and-"

Robin smiles warmly, placing a hand on the frazzled woman's shoulder as he guides her inside and out of the cool breeze of a spring morning, "Relax," He reassures interrupting her gently, "We can still get there on time, I just hope we haven't been a hindrance."

"Oh, nonsense! You know I love watching Roland and Grace and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mary!" Grace beams running from the living room in her excitement as Regina comes to meet them in the hallway.

"We hate to leave you so soon but we really must be going." Regina announces, grabbing the car keys from the side in her urgency but Mary Margaret waves her off and tells her to go and that she will be fine as she lifts Grace into her arms and heads towards the living room to greet Roland.

The couple do not need to be told twice so they are heading out of the door and towards Dr Rocker's office seconds later.

* * *

"Hello!" Dr Rocker greets cheerily, swinging the door open and allowing the couple through. "How are you both?"

"Recovering from a cold." Regina replies with an unamused frown as she smooths out the bottom of her skirt before taking a seat on the couch as Robin does the same.

Dr Rocker furrows his brow, "I am sorry to hear that." He replies sympathetically as he looks to Robin, "You, too?" He questions but Robin shakes his head.

"No, myself and Roland had a lucky escape." He replies with a smile, placing his hand upon his wife's knee.

"Mmm, which apparently meant that he had the opportunity to treat me as if I were a piece of glass about to shatter at any moment." Regina quips making Robin raise a brow in surprise at her sudden confession.

"Hey, don't act so tough, you liked my help and if I recall correctly you were the one who looked like a wounded puppy when I said I had to go back to work, yesterday." Robin retorts with a frown, obviously offended.

"Oh, don't act so wounded, dear." Regina scoffs, "Perhaps if had just slept with me I wouldn't be so bitter about it."

Robin's eyes widen in shock as his draw drops, what has gotten her knickers in such a twist?! She was being so thankful this morning! "I didn't want to catch it too!" He retorts causing his wife to roll her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest obviously done with the topic of conversation and so Dr Rocker decides to step in.

"What happened?" He asks calmly causing two furious glares to be shot in his direction although he knows that neither of them is aimed at him.

"On Thursday I came home ill from work, and yes, I admit that I was sick now, though at the time I didn't believe I was. I offered to prove it to Robin by inviting him to bed me. He didn't, instead he coddled me and treated me like an infant." She snips, obviously sexually frustrated and this realisation is only just catching up with her now, after Mary Margaret had thoroughly pissed her off with her tardiness this morning. Robin realises that this must be why she is being so unreasonable towards him.

Dr Rocker nods, remaining impassive for he knows his opinion will most certainly not be welcome here. Robin sighs shaking his head at his wife's attitude, "I was just trying to be chivalrous." He defends, frowning, "Not that I _didn't_ find you incredibly sexy when you were coughing up mucus into the late hours of the night. It was _such_ a turn on." He hisses sarcastically, a remark he regrets the moment it is out of his mouth as Regina turns to him and looks at him incredulously.

"How reassuring to know that my husband doesn't find me sexy." Regina retorts with bitterness, twisting his words a little so that she has the right to act offended. Really, she, herself, doesn't know why she is being so irritable towards Robin but now she is on a roll and he is just winding her up.

"That is _not_ what I said."

Regina scowls and opens her mouth to say something before closing it again and turning away from her husband, deciding to give him the cold shoulder for as long as she can get away with it. She has nothing more to say to him in this moment in time.

"If I may interject," Dr Rocker interrupts with a raised finger, "I can see that we are having a few communication issues which are getting a little out of hand and I fear you are no longer in the right frame of mind for what I had planned for this session; would you prefer to focus on the issue at hand here instead?"

"No, I am in a perfectly sane frame of mind, Doctor." Regina snaps before waving her hand toward him, "Please, carry on with you undoubtedly ridiculous activity."

Robin stays silent, deciding not to step on Regina's toes anymore than he already has and allowing her to make the decision as he nods towards the therapist.

"Very well." Dr Rocker replies, a little wounded by Regina's cruel comment but, of course, he has learnt to never take his clients words to heart, so he lets it slide as he smiles a wide smile. "I call it Mr and Mrs." He states excitedly getting up and walking over to the chest of drawers behind his chair as Regina rolls her eyes at the name alone. It sounds just as ridiculous as she had assumed it would do.

The therapist pulls open the top drawer before grabbing four flash cards, blank but coloured. Two are pink, two are blue. With a smile he drifts back over to the silent couple and takes his seat once again before explaining the rules. "You will each have a blue card and a pink card. I shall ask you a number of questions which will require the answer 'him' or 'her'. If you think the answer is 'him' you raise the blue card and for 'her' you raise the pink. Now if I could ask you to sit back to back I will do an example question so you can understand the concept."

Listening carefully to the rules, Regina uncrosses her arms and gives a hesitant nod before turning her back to her husband who reciprocates with little uncertainty before Dr Rocker hands them their cards.

"Question." Regina states and when she sees she has the doctor's attention she continues, "How many questions will we have to answer?"

Dr Rocker smiles, "Five, plus a practice question. Any more queries before we get started?" He asks, glancing between the two as he gathers his note pad but both Robin and Regina shake their head in answer. "Then let's begin. Practice question: Out of the two of you, who is most likely to have an extra glass of wine before bed?"

The couple ponder a moment, looking between the two colours before they both raise the pink card, a smirk curving Regina's lips as she does. Dr Rocker reciprocates the smile, before giving his praise.

"Good. Now, you needn't rush your answers to the following questions and it's crucial that you are as honest as you can possibly be. Ready?" The therapist questions, gathering his pen from his pocket and glancing at the couple over his glasses as he sits back in his seat.

"Yes." Regina and Robin reply in unison causing Dr Rocker to nod as he glances back down at his first question. Really, Regina isn't quite sure just how ready she is for these next five questions, for she assumes they will most probably invade her privacy and make her feel unnecessarily embarrassed, she is just glad that she is sat facing away from Robin.

The therapist continues, "Okay. Out of the two of you, who is the most likely to initiate sex recently?"

Regina's card is straight up, holding the blue card up for the therapist to see as Robin mulls the question over a little more, after all, Regina had been very persistent just a few days ago, and on the Monday, too. Altogether, really, it's very rather equal with who initiates the sex.

After a moment of pondering and wondering what his wife may have answered he raises the pink card, the contrast between the couple causing Dr Rocker to smirk very discreetly as he jots down the answers.

"Interesting, and out of the two of you who was the most likely to initiate sex when you first started dating?" Dr Rocker asks with a tilted head as this time Robin is first to answer, raising the pink card for the second time, however he is closely followed by Regina who shows the same, deciding that she had been the one to convince Robin to stay the night after going out for dinner and she had been the one to persuade her other half to take her into the alley and fuck her against the hard brick of the building. Coming to think of it, she had been very sexually orientated towards the start of their relationship. Not that Robin would ever complain, however.

The therapist records the results before moving onto the next inquiry, "And who would you say is the most dominant in the-" Dr Rocker doesn't even have to even finish his question as two pink cards get flashed his way, and he can't say he is surprised given Regina's...assertive personality. The therapist chuckles, "Very well..."

Regina knows from that response that Robin, too, had flashed the pink card almost instantly. The realisation making her grin triumphantly as she straightens her back and awaits the next question. Although she would never admit it aloud, this is really rather fun- has calmed her bad mood a little.

"Who would you say is most likely to suggest a new idea in the bedroom; i.e the use of toys, costumes etc?" The therapist questions and once again the two clients hesitate. Although Robin may not look like the kinky type, he very much is, and Regina is always willing to supply. So, if their honest, it's very much fifty-fifty. However, if she had to choose one, Regina would have to say Robin, he loves her bloody suspenders and French maid costume more than he does sex, she's sure of it.

With that in mind, Regina raises her blue card. Robin, however, continues to hold back, he knows his answer but is slightly embarrassed to admit it to the doctor, a cherry blush coating his cheeks as he has no doubt that his wife has already sold him out anyway. Timidly, Robin waves his blue card briefly and discreetly, just long another for the doctor to take note of before he is lowering the card back to his lap.

Dr Rocker remains impassive, although he picks up on Robin's hesitation as he readjusts his glasses and clears his throat, "Very good, and for the final question: who would you say is most likely to turn down sex?"

Both Robin and Regina frown at this question, for they both know the answer but Robin does not wish to embarrass his wife and Regina feels to guilty to admit to the fact that it is usually her. This proves to be a rather delicate subject for the two of them. Neither one of them raise their cards, simply staring ahead until Dr Rocker intervenes after a few long moments of silence.

"I am not asking this to humiliate or place blame, I am asking this in order to give me insight. Please do not feel like I will judge you with the answers. My dears, it really is not a big deal, after all by the sound of things your sex life is getting back on track and so this is no longer as big as an issue as it may have been before. Take your time, but please do answer this for me." He pleads lightly with a concerned expression and voice like balm.

Regina sighs, turning around to face Dr Rocker causing Robin to glance over his shoulder in question. "We needn't do this back to back, for I know both of our answers will be the same. It is often me who declines sex, well in the past year or so, anyway." Regina confesses causing Robin to turn fully and look at her with a frown. He is hesitant to comfort the woman, as he is still not quite sure where he stands after his sarcastic retorts just minutes ago, however his silence speaks volumes to their therapist as he does not deny the confession.

"I see. Yet know, that is nothing to be embarrassed by Regina. Do not place the blame on yourself." Dr Rocker reassures but he can tell the brunette is not convinced. He says no more when he is met with silence, instead he changes the subject. "Thank you for your participation. Rest assured that these results will be filed and be kept private."

"Thank you." Regina mutters, nodding lightly as her hand seeks her husbands who more than willingly laces his fingers with hers.

"I have something I would like for you to try." The therapist announces, collecting the cards from the couple as he stands once more and heads back to the chest of drawers. "Which reminds me to ask, before you fell ill did you manage to sleep with each other?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder as he pulls out two notebooks and heads back over to them.

"Monday." Robin states with a smile which Dr Rocker returns as he offers his appraisal.

"Mmm, we almost got caught... but that's a story for another day." Regina adds before turning her attention to the note pads clasped in the doctors hands. "What are those for?" She questions, changing the subject.

Dr Rocker grins, "I am glad you asked. These, are sex journals." He states, holding them up and watching as the couple stare at him incredulously.

"A sex what?" Robin questions, his brow furrowed as Regina shakes her head in disbelief. Is the man serious?

"Journal." Dr Rocker announces, "These are so that you can document your sexual encounters, to write your thoughts and feelings about what happened and when you did it. This is so that you don't have to keep coming back to me and relaying your experiences, instead you hand these in and then I hand them back at the end of the session. It will only take a few minutes and you needn't fill them in straight away. As long as they are filled in at some point." He hands both Robin and Regina their notebook, allowing them to flip through the numerous empty pages before he reaches into the bag beside his chair.

"I have a leaflet created by our business. It explains and suggests what you should write so that there is no confusion." The therapist explains.

Regina cannot hide her upturned lip as she sneers at the book, this is a ludicrous idea and she cannot think of anything worse than documenting her thoughts and feelings about sex with her husband. It's pathetic and probably something Mary Margaret would do.

Robin takes the leaflet from Dr Rocker's hand with a muttered thanks as the same thoughts run through his head; then again, it is much better than having to relay their sexual encounters in person, he supposes...

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I said. About you treating me like a child." Regina says with a frown as they head down the corridor together upon leaving Dr Rocker's office, lacing her fingers in his, "I was pissed off and took it out on you, when really I appreciate what you did for me yesterday and I agree that I was in no fit state for sex on Thursday." She confesses, looking up at Robin apologetically.

Robin smiles, however, pressing a kiss to his wife's temple. "It's alright. I understand, and maybe... tonight... I can really... _take care_ of you." He whispers, raising a brow which has Regina smirking and nodding in agreement.

"I think that, _Maybe,_ that sounds like a very good idea, Mr Locksley."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all, I am so sorry in the slight delay in updating I have just had a very busy couple of weeks with university applications and studying for Christmas assessments, ugh! Trust me when I say that I would much rather be writing an update to MTL over a 3000 word essay on typography.**

 **By the way, for those of you who didn't know I have written the end of chapter eleven as a one-shot as promised. It's called 'Parking Lot' for obvious reasons. Go and check it out if you haven't already!**

 **Anyway, enough of me, here is chapter 16 and I hope you enjoy it. Please do review!**

* * *

It's Sunday morning when Regina flicks through the few paged manual as Robin takes a shower. The kids are still in bed, much to their parent's surprise. Although Regina is sure that she had heard the sound of the Xbox emit from behind Roland's door just a few minutes after she had awoken, but it's a Sunday morning and he had done all of his homework with Mary Margaret yesterday, so she decides that she will not go in to check and or scold, instead she allows him an hour or so to play before breakfast.

Regina cannot help but scoff aloud at the ridiculous instructions on how to use the simple sex journal. It would be an amusing read had she not have to participate in such a ridiculous concept. She wonders what she should write (and what Robin will write)or whether she should just refuse to participate at all. But that's a form of quitting and Regina Mills never quits. She turns a few pages towards the content section.

" _ **If you're struggling with things to write, consider the following questions:**_

 _-Was the sex planned/spontaneous?  
-What de he/she do to you that excited you/that you enjoyed?  
-How did you feel during intercourse?  
-How did you feel after intercourse?  
-Was there anything that could have made it better?  
-Where were you when intercourse took place? _"

The mayor rolls her eyes at the patronising tone that the leaflet has chosen to take before she deposits it at her side and picks up a pen and the journal itself, turning it to its first blank page and beginning to write her opening statement.

 _Last night Robin went down on me._

* * *

 _Regina fell gracefully back onto the mattress as she was practically thrown onto it by her husband. It seemed that he wasn't kidding when he had promised to take care of her later on Saturday night. She couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's eagerness as he made his way over her with a growl._

 _"Shh." Regina hushed, "I have only just gotten Roland to sleep." She scolded, "And if we get caught I will not-"_

 _Regina was interrupted by the crashing of Robin's lips, moulding and moving against hers in only the most erotic of ways making her forget all coherent thoughts. God, how could one man be so damn good at simply kissing a woman? The brunette could not help but melt into the embrace. Her hands wound up his back, settling at the nape of his neck where she pulled and tugged, wanting more of him._

 _She was unsure as to exactly how he intended to 'take care' of her, but if he managed to make her orgasm she really couldn't care about how he did it. Regina's thighs began to feel clammy, warm and uncomfortably slick as Robin's hand found her nipples through the sheer fabric of her bra, her blouse having already been ripped open at some point before they had reaches the bed and was simply left hanging at her shoulders._

 _Robin directed his kisses from his wife's gloriously addictive lips and down the length of her throat, sucking lightly, but not enough to leave any embarrassing marks, however just enough to have Regina whimpering and arching beneath him. His thumb rubbing to and fro over her right nipple and he revelled in the way it tightened beneath lace. So he twisted, pinched, had Regina biting on her lip to silence the squeals that wanted to escape her lips._

 _"Mm!" Regina hummed as her head snapped back with the feeling of Robin's teeth sinking into the junction of her shoulder, and-oh!- the twisting, it had her stomach bubbling and squirming as she enjoyed the pleasure he supplied her breast with; but at the same time she craved more, wanted those talented fingers tucked neatly between her folds, pressed against her clit."Robin- I need you t-to-fuck!" Regina tried to command but then Robin was freeing her breast from the sheer lace cup and was covering her with his mouth all at once._

 _Robin smirked as his tongue flicked to and fro, around and over, the pink bud. He could practically feel the beat of her heart beneath his lips and it only turned him on further. However it was a night for her. He was going to pleasure her and only her and he was going to take his time about it. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin making Regina hiss and lift a leg, trying, oh how she was trying, to gain some kind of friction between her legs. But Robin was in an odd position, he had shifted so that his head was level with his current task at hand, or rather mouth._

 _The sensation was nice, really nice, but she... just... needed... more. Regina groaned in frustration and begrudged pleasure as Robin switched to her left breast but did not descend any lower which was where she really, really wanted him. This was torture, sweet, mouth-watering torture, but Regina could not endure it any longer, took matters into her own hands. Literally._

 _With a slight shift in position she was snaking a hand between them, spreading her legs wider and pressing to fingers to where she was damp and so needy of attention with a relieved moan. Robin was quick to respond, however, reaching down and gripping his wife's wrist, pulling up it up and away as he released her nipple with a pop._

 _"You're so impatient." He scolded, bringing her fingers up to his lips and sucking on the slightly damp digits making Regina close her eyes and moan as her stomach looped. Bastard. "God, you are delicious, my queen." He purred, the taste of her settling quite nicely on the flat of his tongue. He leant up to press a chaste kiss to her lower lip before he was disappearing in a moment._

 _Regina propped herself up onto her elbows to watch in interest as Robin situated himself between her bent legs. Oh... That's how he was going to take care of her...Oh... She hadn't realised she had expressed her realisation aloud until she caught her husband's dirtiest smirk being flashed her way._

 _"Oh." He clarified, licking his lips as his gaze fell back down to Regina's glistening sex. It had been way too long since he has done this and his mouth watered at the simple thought. His lips hovered just over where his wife was throbbing for him, his warm breath tickling and teasing the wetness between his lovers thighs._

 _"Well stop staring and get on with it!" Regina exclaimed in a flustered huff as she fell back against the mattress, grabbing the pillow above her (for it had been a while since she had been eaten out) and she very much doubted that she could keep quiet throughout oh- FUCK!_

 _Robin had buried his face between her legs and was pressing a lavish lick along the entire length of her folds, the tip of his tongue meeting her clitoris making her hips jolt at the contact as a muffled moan was whispered into the plush pillow. Robin brought a hand up to drape over his lover's hips and keep them in place as he began to press sound, solid strokes to her bundle of nerves. Regina truly had to fight every urge in her body not to cry out in sensation, her teeth sinking into the pillow case as she gripped it incredibly tightly between her fingers._

 _It had her panting, her chest bouncing with her restless breaths, the petting of her husband's tongue never ceased to stop, and oh god, it's too much. She cannot stop the moans from slipping and dissolving into the cushion. "Robin! Inside- please-oh god, fuck me- your tongue." She mumbled, and it was quiet and muffled, however Robin picked up on every word of it and sunk lower, ran his tongue in lazy circles around her opening before pushing in and fucking her good and proper with the girth of his tongue._

 _It wasn't as sharp as the sensation before, and this, this Regina can soooo handle. The feeling was truly indescribable, so satisfying and erotic. Shit, his moans travelled straight through her, vibrating along the entirety of her sex and insides making her shiver and let out a low, throaty groan she didn't even know that she was capable of._

 _Robin wished it wasn't muffled by the pillow, and surely Roland was fast asleep by now, the door was closed and so he is almost certain she wouldn't disturb him with a few moans or cries... Especially not is magic were to be involved. The thought caused him to pull away much to Regina's dismay as she rips the pillow from her face to glare at her husband angrily._

 _"What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed through gritted teeth, her chest was heaving more than she had thought, most probably due to the acute air supply and she really was a sexual mess. She just wanted release. Was that so hard to ask for?_

 _"I want to hear you." Robin replied, and as to not completely piss his wife off he dropped a hand back down to between her legs where he slipped two fingers into her making her sigh and her jaw go slack as he instantly located her G-spot with an excellent crook of his digits._

 _"Y-you know that-s-s not pos-s-sible, R-Robin." Regina stuttered, opening her eyes to look up at her frowning husband. She will not get caught with his legs tucked between her thighs because she had disturbed either Grace or Roland with one of her unexpected moans. She does not want to have to explain anything like that to her kids._

 _"Magic?" Robin suggested, his fingers continuing to stroke against *that* spot inside of her which caused her to quiver and screw her eyes tightly shut._

 _"Then- then will you fuck me with y-your tongue?" Regina questioned because in that moment magic didn't seem like a terribly unwelcome idea, that way she could be as loud as she wanted. However she wanted to make sure that he would continue going down on her instead of making her come like this because she was already missing his tongue._

 _"Of course Milady." Robin replied almost instantly and with that, Regina waved her hand and a light blue glisten of magic shimmered over the door._

 _"Okay, we have twenty, mm, minutes. G-get on with it."_

 _Robin grinned and nodded with a mumbled retort before he retreated his fingers from her, and replaced them with his tongue, this time his nose pressing deliciously against her clit making Regina cry out instantly as she arched beneath him. Yes- yes this is much better, this is what she needed, the noises that slipped from her lips turning herself on as much as she could feel that they were doing the same to Robin as he presses hard and proud against the inside of her calf._

 _She isn't going to last long, not when he, mm, presses his face further into her, increasing the pressure on her bundle of nerves and fucking her deeper with his tongue. She could not help but whimper at the double stimulation, her fingers gripping at the sheets beside her body as she rode Robin's face. His nose was causing a constant, quick and sharp pleasure paired with a deep and satisfying full feeling, and she was going to come, she couldn't hold on, her rear lifting off of the mattress as she let out a long drawn out and high pitched moan._

 _She thought that she had heard Robin mutter some kind of words of encouragement against her but she was too busy focusing on her release to truly register it. Until finally she came, causing her head to snap back as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy and whether or not it came out as her husband's name neither one of them could tell. Robin lifted his tongue to her clitoris to draw out Regina's orgasm as she comes and comes, hard against his lips, filling his taste buds with her._

* * *

Regina is so entranced by her reverie that she realises that she has barely written a few sentences when Robin comes back from his shower, she doesn't even have time to hide what she is doing from him to save at least a little embarrassment.

Robin smirks, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, another wrapped around his waist. "I see you are eager to get filling some pages of your journal after last night." He teases, lifting the towel up to rub at his damp hair. "It's a shame you didn't join me in the shower, otherwise you could've written another page or two."

Regina rolls her eyes, throwing his pillow at him, "Shut up. I couldn't risk it, Grace will be up soon."

Robin tilts his head as he inspects the notepad clutched between his wife's fingers, "So you resorted to starting up your own personal erotic novel instead?" He questions playfully, moving over to the bed to glance at what she has written so far, however she quickly moves it from his view.

"It's not finished yet. Besides it is personal. You write your own and read that." She scolds with an unamused frown as she hugs the pages to her chest.

Robin holds his hands up in mock surrender as he retreats a few steps backwards before chuckling, "Have you mentioned the part in which you had fallen asleep by the time I had returned from getting you a glass of water?"

Regina rolls her eyes and looks back down to the paper with a slight embarrassed blush. She hadn't _meant_ to fall asleep it had just been a long day and he was very good at getting her off with his tongue. Really, he should see it as a compliment. "God, you're such an asshole sometimes." She growls as she lowers the journal and brings her knees up to lean on as she jots down a few short and somewhat vague sentences to summarise the events of last night.

"Relax, my love, I am only winding you up." Robin consoles softly, his voice a gentle balm over Regina's burning anger. It causes her frown to soften slightly as she closes the journal. How does he manage to do that so easily? Turn bitterness into sweetness with just the tone of his voice.

Regina smirks in counter as she pushes up from the mattress and slips from the bed, walking over to their bathroom door, "Well I would be careful if I were you, Mr Locksley. Otherwise this morning won't be the only morning that I don't join you in the shower.

* * *

By Wednesday everything is back to normal in the Locksley's household, and nothing significant happens on the Monday or the Tuesday as Regina stays late at the office on both days, she hasn't been getting much work done over the weekends and there were certain deadlines she just simply couldn't avoid. However, now, she has completely and utterly recovered from her cold and luckily no one else had caught it. So, accompanied by Robin, she takes Roland and Grace to their swimming lesson on the Wednesday night and watches proudly from the sidelines.

Grace is really coming on in leaps and bounds with her breast-stroke and Roland is laps and laps ahead of all of the other boys in his group, which can only mean that he will be moved up soon. If not Regina will be sure to get involved and force...persuade his instructor to move him up.

"It's amazing how much they have both progressed in just a few months." Regina notes as she leans into her husband. She has to admit that ever since they have been visiting Dr Rocker not only has their sex life improved but their affection towards one another has also seemed to stake a step up. That is not to say that they weren't loving beforehand, but now Regina is a lot less hesitant to cosy up to her husband, be that in public or in the privacy of their own home.

"I know." Robin beams, wrapping an arm around his wife as his eyes follow the kicking feet and armbands of their daughter.

"Especially since I last watched them swim." A familiar voice catches the couples attention, a young man approaching them from the entrance to the spectators seats. Regina practically jumps up from her seat as her son offers her a timid wave.

"Henry!" She cries, enveloping him in her arms and hugging him tightly as Robin stands to offer a him a warm hello and a friendly pat on the arm as to not steal the boy from his mother.

"What are you doing here?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? How is college? Have you met anyone? Are they nice? What is she majoring in? I hope she treats you right." Regina blurts out, holding her son at arm's length as she inspects him and her son looks at her incredulously, Robin stifling a chuckle as he shares a befuddled glance with the young man.

"Whoa, mum, one question at a time." He replies with a slight smirk before deciding to only answer the first couple of questions for obvious reasons. "I am here because it's Ruby's birthday on Friday and I couldn't miss that. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you!"

Ruby's birthday, of course. Regina had forgotten all about that. "Oh, yes of course." She replies, finally letting her son go as she steps back, yet her grin never leaves her face. "Will you be staying with us?" She asks hopefully, not only for selfish reasons (although mainly for selfish reasons) but Grace and Roland absolutely adore their older brother and they both miss him terribly so would love nothing more for him to stay over a few nights before he heads back to college.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could stay tonight and Thursday and then I will stay with other mum on the Friday and Saturday before I head back on the Sunday afternoon?" Henry offers, hoping his mother wouldn't mind sharing him for a few days.

"That's fine, dear. You're room is just as you left it." Regina replies with another warm smile before pulling Henry into another hug. "I've missed you." She whispers, holding on for a few seconds before releasing him.

"I missed you too, mum." Henry smiles fondly, giving his mom a squeeze on her shoulder, "And I have missed you, Robin. How's Grace and Roland?" He asks with a smile, however before Robin could even open his mouth to answer a shriek sounds from the other side of the pool.

"HENRY!"

Grace runs towards the trio despite the warning's that flow from her instructors lips, telling her that she will slip and that she needs to stop running unless she wishes to do so. However the words fall on deaf ears as Grace continues to carry her little feet as fast as she can over to her biggest brother.

"Grace!" Regina exclaims in unison with her husband as the young girl skids to a halt making her parent's hearts jump to their mouths before she regains her balance and slips under the railing to hug Henry tightly. The embrace makes his jeans all damp and soggy below the knee but he doesn't seem to care.

"Hey buddy!" Henry greets, bending down to be at the same level as his little sister, "I have missed you." He says, tucking a damp curl behind her ear.

Grace grins snuggling tighter into the college student's legs, "I've missed you too! Did you see me do some swimming?"

"I did! You're quite the elegant frog." He compliments with a smirk, knowing that being called a frog was probably the best compliment he could have given to his little sister.

Grace grasps, "Mummy! Did you hear that?!" She questions, turning to her mother and father and releasing Henry, "He said I was a frog!" She exclaims excitedly before doing a small and amusing dance on the spot making Robin, Regina and Henry chuckle lightly.

"Don't encourage her, dear." Regina scolds with a roll of her eyes before turning to her daughter, "Come on, it seems that you are done with swimming for today, let's go and get you changed." She proposes, however the little blonde hesitates with a horrified frown causing Regina to continue, "Sweetheart, don't worry, Henry will still be here waiting for you when you're dressed." She reassures.

Grace regards her older brother with a sceptical glance before grinning, "Okay!" She exclaims, and in a flash she is racing off in the direction of the changing rooms causing Regina to hurry after her.

"Women." Robin scoffs playfully taking a seat to watch Roland who is still oblivious to the goings on as he continues to swim length upon length of the swimming pool.

"Tell me about it." Henry mumbles in amusement, taking a seat next to his step-father.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again! I have had this chapter written for a few days now but my story stats haven't been working so I was reluctant to update, however, I don't want to keep you waiting forever so here you go! Chapter fluff! I mean 17!**

 **Enjoy and please do review! Thank you all for your support so far!**

* * *

Robin had agreed to do the early shift on the Friday morning opposed to his usual late night shift. The station was to be temporarily closed for the evening between the hours of 7pm and midnight so that everyone could celebrate Ruby's thirtieth birthday party, and it's not like Storybrooke is absolutely riddled with hooligans and bad behaviour. That being said, Emma had volunteered to remain on call, to keep her walkie talkie with her, just in case any problems arise.

That's why Robin is up at the crack of dawn today, is sneaking past a still sleeping wife (but not without a quick kiss to the forehead) and heading down towards the kitchen. Robin is surprised to hear the muffled sound of voices as he reaches the foot of the stairs, and with a furrowed brow he follows the source of the sound into the living room where he finds Henry on the sofa watching catch up TV.

Robin clears his throat, leaning against the door frame with an amused smirk, "I thought that guys your age slept in until noon." He muses as Henry jumps from his position and whips his head around to look at his Step-father.

"Uh, yeah... S'posed to." Henry replies with a shrug, "What are you doing up so early? Don't you have the day off?" He questions, turning back towards the TV and reaching for another marshmallow from the lucky charms cereal box.

"Evening off." Robin corrects, heading over to where the young man sits and taking the cereal from him to grab a handful himself. He pops a rainbow shape into his mouth, "I have the early shift."

"Cool." Henry replies before his attention is drawn to his phone, the device buzzing twice and he is quick to snap it up.

Robin tries to divert his attention and act disinterested, doesn't want to seem intrusive or nosey, but he catches the suppressed grin spread across his step-son's lips out of the corner of his eye and tilts his head in question. Who could Henry possibly be talking to at just gone 6am in the morning? It's as Henry's grin grows before he begins typing out a reply that Robin knows exactly who. A girl. A girl of potential interest, in fact...

Robin clears his throat, "You know, Henry. You never answered your mother yesterday." He points out smoothly deciding not to broach the subject abruptly but ease the boy into it. He watches as Henry finishes his reply before his smile drops almost comically as he turns his attention to the older man.

"Huh?"

Robin smirks kindly, "Who is she?" He asks, gesturing towards the lad's phone as he takes a seat on the chair angled towards the sofa and relaxes against the cushions.

"W-ah? Who is who? I don't know what you mean." Henry stumbles, letting all of his words out in one breath before forcing his attention back to the TV programme. Although, truthfully, he had lost interest in it, especially now that he knows that Robin is onto him.

The smile never leaves Robin's lips as he chews on a few pieces of cereal, barely allowing a moment of silence to pass as he points the box towards Henry and replies, "I had the exact same facial expression when I started messaging your mother."

It takes a few seconds before Henry peels his eyes away from the television screen and looks over at Robin with a defeated look. He sighs, "Don't tell mum, she will go all crazy and protective and stuff."

Robin smiles before nodding, "You have my word. What's her name?" He asks in interest, tilting his head just so. It's been a while since himself and Henry have had a father-son type conversation. Robin had always felt like he was stepping on Neal's toes, didn't want to seem like he was replacing him after the man left Henry's life and he, himself, entered it not long after. However, there had been times when the boy had confided in him, like when he was considering universities and wanted an unbiased opinion (considering the fact that both mother's and his charming grandparents would've tried to 'unintentionally' convince him to attend the ones that were situated closer by).

Before that, from time to time, he would even turn to Robin just for simple things, like help with homework when it didn't require too much modern day knowledge, or a hand with the preparation for mother's day breakfast for Regina. Robin always felt blessed to have the young boy want to confide in him or come to him for help, and now is no different.

Henry smiles then, though Robin is sure it's a subconscious gesture, as he replies a murmured, "Violet. She is in my class."

"I see, so she's a bright one?" Robin questions, placing the cereal box onto the coffee table.

"Mhmm, intimidating so." Henry replies with a light chuckle, easing into the conversation now that he has realised that he will not be poked or teased- much unlike if he had gone to Killian about this, he is sure of it. Robin has always been so understanding and easy to talk to.

Robin shakes his head, waving the kid off, "You're bright too, Henry. Besides, it's good to have a little competition, it keeps you on your toes." He reassures before adding with a chuckle, "Mind you, if there is one thing you need to know, it's that the woman is always right."

If it wasn't before, the awkwardness of the subject has completely lifted as Henry lets out a chuckle in response, "I'll bare that in mind, thanks."

"Of course, my boy. Now, I am parched. Tea?" Robin offers as he stands from his chair and rounds the coffee table on the way to the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon, please."

* * *

When Robin gets home from work at 6pm he is greeted by an absolute chaos, Grace's dressing up clothes are littered across the hallway and leading into the living room and, Christ, how many feather boas does that kid have? Just as Robin ventures towards the pathway of pink and frills his wife's voice rings out from the living room.

 _"Grace! Come here, your father will be home any minute and we have to get you ready for the party tonight. Do you want to stay at home?!"_

Robin frowns as he realises that Grace has been playing her mother up and he is just about to give a lending hand when he hears a _"Psst."_ come from behind and above him. As Robin looks up he sees his son's head peeking out from the banister of the stairs.

"Roland?" Robin questions with a scrunch of his brow, heading back in the direction he came as he comes to stand below his son. "What are you doing? And what is going on in there?"

"Mum got shouty so Henry went to go and pack his bags for Emma's and I went to get dressed." Roland explains before jumping up to reveal a checked shirt that dangles just above his knees and bare legs. "I can't find my favourite jeans!" He protests with a pout.

Getting the Locksley's ready to go out can be quite the chore.

Robin runs a hand through his hair as he gives a sigh, "They are probably in the wash, my boy. Can't you wear another pair?" He tries but the boy frowns and shakes his head.

"Nuh-uh! They were my best, best ones!"

"Okay. Let me help Regina with Grace and then we will look for your jeans, alright?" Robin reasons, watching as Roland tilts his head in thought before nodding and then walking back to his room just as a cry sounds from the other room.

 _"No mummy! I want to wear my clippy-cloppy shoes there!"_

Regina drops her head to her palm, swiping it down her face before she well and truly loses it. Thankfully, that is when Robin decides to show up. "Oh Robin, thank God you're home." She greets with a slight grimace, "Could you please clear up Grace's dresses whilst I finish getting her ready?" She asks, her eyes pleading with him to do as she asks without question and so he nods without hesitation.

"Of course, My love." He agrees, taking a few steps towards her and dropping a kiss to her forehead in attempts to calm his stressed wife. It seems to work as it has her relaxing into his touch, letting out a sigh and giving his bicep a squeeze in a silent thank you.

"Hi daddy." Grace greets from where she is stood on the coffee table, her voice quiet and shy because she knows she is in her mother's bad books right now which means that she needs to make sure that she isn't in her father's too.

Robin turns from his wife, picking up a tutu from the floor before looking up at his daughter, "Hello, mischief. What are you doing up there? Could you get down, please?" He asks calmly and he thinks that Grace is about to protest and turn on him, too, before she suddenly gives a dramatic sigh and drops onto her bottom, sliding off of the coffee table.

"Mummy says I can't wear my princess clippy-cloppy shoes." The young girl pouts, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff with a scowl painted across her face, much like her mother's when she is in her own strop. Regina rolls her eyes. She honestly has no idea how many times this girl needs to hear the word 'no' before she accepts the answer.

"No, I did not say that, dear." Regina corrects before Robin can interject with an answer, "I said you couldn't wear them _there_. I have told you that as soon as we get to Granny's you can put them on for everyone to see." She repeats with a shake of her head.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, mummy." Robin agrees with a firm nod, giving Regina's shoulder a comforting squeeze as he looks to his daughter, "You don't want to scuff them up on the walk there, it will ruin them!"

Grace seems to mull that idea over for a moment as she twists her lips from side to side, humming quietly in thought as she drops her hands to fiddle with the appliqué on her green and pink princess dress. "Okay..." She agrees. Finally.

Regina gives an audible sigh of relief, "Good girl. Now come on, come here and let me braid your hair so that mummy can get ready, too." She directs and Grace does as she is told, coming to stand before her mother as Robin goes back to collecting bits of dressing up clothing from the floor.

* * *

"Sorry we're late." Regina apologises as the family file into the diner a healthy half an hour late, Grace running straight to the nearest booth to change her shoes before she can stop her.

"At least you're here!" Mary Margaret chimes, ushering them in as people turn from their conversations to offer them polite nods in welcome and mouthed hello's whilst Henry wonders off in search of some of his old class-mates.

"Yes, yes. Where is the alcohol?" Regina dismisses, heading straight to the bar without another word leaving Robin to explain their dishevelled appearance to the perplexed teacher who raises a brow in wait of explanation.

He chuckles softly as he drops a hand to ruffle his son's hair who is stood to his side, "We had a few troubles when getting ready."

Roland grins, "I found my jeans." He declares proudly as Grace comes running over to the trio.

"Clip-clop! Clip-clop! Clip-clop!" She exclaims excitedly in time to the clacker of her princess shoes causing Mary Margaret to chuckle in fondness at the adorable blonde. If only she knew the trouble those damn shoes caused.

"Well, someone could've told me that royalty was invited to my birthday bash!" Ruby announces with a large grin as she approaches the little blushing blonde with a wide grin and kind eyes before bending down to the young girls level. "You look gorgeous, Gracie!"

"Her name is Grace." Regina corrects as she comes back to join her family, handing Robin a glass of whiskey which he accepts with thanks as she sips at her first glass of wine, enjoying the sharpness of the beverage as it runs down the back of her throat, making her feel instantly a little more alive. "Happy birthday, Dear." She adds in kind with a smile that just about reaches her eyes.

"Thanks!" Ruby beams as she straightens up and brushes out the imaginary kinks out of her (incredibly booby and inappropriately short) red dress. "I hope you enjoy your evening and- Oh Phillip, Aurora you came!" She exclaims, practically skipping past Regina and Robin and towards the entrance to the diner.

Regina rolls her eyes, taking another generous sip of wine. "That girl has the attention span of a goldfish." She mutters into her glass causing Robin to smirk as only he overhears. God, how she hates being social with the residents of this town. She feels Robins arm wrap around her making her smile instantly as she leans into the gesture. Thank the high heavens for her husband who keeps her sane, most of the time.

The evening is in full swing around 9pm, Grace has crashed on one of the sofa's at the back of the diner and has her mother's coat wrapped around her in a make shift blanket as Roland is off chatting to one of his class mates who's parents had also been invited to the party. So that leaves Regina and Robin who are currently wrapped up in conversation with Emma by the bar.

"That's adorable." Emma announces with a chuckle as Regina tells the blonde about Grace and how she had initially wanted to turn up in her princess and the frog fancy dress costume, with tiara and shoes to match. Regina had managed to convince the child to wear something a little less frilly and eccentric, however.

"Is it though? I honestly worry about her obsession with that damn animal." Regina replies with a shake of her head as she looks over to her sleeping daughter. Oh, but she can be so precious sometimes. The brunette cannot fight the smile that curves her lips at the sight.

"It's just a phase, My love." Robin reassures, ghosting his hand up and down his wife's back before allowing it to rest on her hip as she turns her attention to him.

"Yeah, I am sure Robin is right. Plus, it's super cute for the time being." Emma adds with a shrug and another sip of her drink before her eyes settle on Belle who is sat a few booths away from Grace, chatting to Gold and Ruby. "Speaking of phases..." She drawls, her eyes glistening with concealed gossip.

Regina follows the blonde's gaze with a confused expression, "What?" She asks sceptically.

Slowly, Emma brings her attention back to the slightly curious couple. "Okay, so I heard the funniest thing from Ruby the other day and she told me not to say anything, but you guys are good secret keepers and I have had one too many rum and coke's to keep this juicy bit of gossip in." She announces with a chuckle.

Robin frowns, "I don't think-" he begins before Regina is slapping his arm and then holding onto it tightly before urging the blonde to continue.

"We are excellent at keeping secrets. Tell us." Regina reassures with peaked interest as she watches in amusement as the blonde's face grows comically serious.

"Okay, I am just gonna come out and say it... Belle and Gold are seeing a sex therapist." She whispers with wide eyes and raised eyebrows as if she is only first hearing the news herself.

"What?!" Both Robin and Regina blurt out in unison with matching wide eyes.

"I know, crazy right?! Who knew those guys even existed?!" Emma snorts with a shake of her head before grabbing a handful of peanuts from the party mix on the counter before downing the rest of her beverage.

Regina peeks up at Robin through her lashes as he glances down at her with the same mortified expression. There is no way they are telling anyone, now. Their shared glance is a silent agreement to that. They would be the laughing stock of the town if they did. Regina feels like her heart is beating out of her chest for all to see as a deep blush coats her cheeks in her humiliation. Although the insult was thrown in the Gold's direction she cannot help but feel a offended by the comment and not to mention terribly embarrassed. And if Robin's scarlet cheeks are anything to go by she can tell the feeling is mutual.

"Who indeed." Regina mutters, swallowing the rest of her wine in one large gulp before placing the empty glass on the counter with a clatter. "Excuse us a second." She adds, taking Robin by the arm and dragging him out of the way from potential listeners as she leads him to the back of the diner by the toilets.

"Time to call it a night?" Robin suggests in a voice just above a whisper, obviously eager to escape his embarrassment by running away from the place where it accrued from.

Regina runs her hand through her hair, "I think we should stop seeing Dr Rocker." She states with a sigh, her eyes dark and serious as she brings them up to meet her husband's.

Robin frowns slightly, "But things were, are, just starting to get back on track. We are making a huge amount of progress." He replies whilst shaking his head in his disagreement, placing a soothing hand on Regina's shoulder as she gives a breath. He can tell she is humiliated and she is only making rash decisions because of that. That is not to say that he believes that she is enjoying his sessions, he knows she doesn't like them and she isn't exactly quiet about her opinion on them. However, he knows that she can see their progress, can see the benefit of their sessions and is really truly grateful for where it has gotten them.

"I know... But what else is there left to do? Dr Rocker, himself, said that we will no longer need him soon." Regina replies, throwing her hands up in the air before crossing them over her chest as she continues to make excuses.

"Yes _, soon_." Robin repeats with a nod placing his hand over hers that rests on her elbow, "We are so close Regina, let's just see this out to the end." He pleads lightly, drawing her to him with his free hand. "No one knows about our appointments and no one has to. As Emma said herself: we are excellent secret keepers."

Regina sighs, dropping her hands to her sides before bringing them up wrap around her husband's neck. "Fine." She agrees, giving in as her fingertips play with the hairs at the nape of Robin's neck. "But I think we should go home. We have our next session tomorrow and if Grace sleeps on that cheap faux leather any longer I am worried she may catch something." She adds in a sneer, about to pull back when her lips are chased by her husband's and she finds herself lip locked with the man she loves.

Her arms tighten around his neck, her lips to softening and parting, allowing his tongue to find hers. It's terribly juvenile, making out in the back at a party, but Regina doesn't care, especially not after 3 glasses of wine which have gone to her head just slightly.

However, if she doesn't pull away now she feels as if they will be moving this to the bathroom, have a repeat of Emma's birthday and christen perhaps the middle cubicle this time, but they can't. Not with Roland, Grace _and_ Henry all in the other room. Sp Regina pulls away, breathless and flushed and her eyes a darker colour brown than they were not a minute ago. She bites her lip and gives a slight chuckle.

Robin grins, licking his lips and then peaking around the corner before dropping another quick kiss to her lips before he whispers, "Come on, let's get the kids to bed and add another entry to that journal of mine."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry for the delayed update I have had a terribly busy christmas holiday and a serious case of writers block but coming back to this chapter today I just wrote... and wrote... and wrote!**

 **I hope you like this chapter! A nice fluffy and fairly lengthy one to make up for my delayed update.**

 **As always, please review! I love hearing them! Also feel free to contact me on my twitter bethany_insall!**

* * *

"Ah! Regina, Robin, come on in!" Dr Rocker beckons, adjusting his thick framed glasses and opening the door to his office wide.

"Good morning." Regina bids monotonically as Robin nods in welcome with a polite smile.

Robin had been awake first again this morning and Regina had laughed out loud when she had found him sat up beside her scribbling in his sex journal, relaying the events of the night. They had managed a toe-curlingly marvellous first round with whispered _I love you_ 's and quiet declarations of pleasure. They were about to start a lazy second when they had heard a cry from their daughter's room and Regina had never been up and dressed so quick as she had rushed out to check on Grace. It turns out that the young girl had an upsetting nightmare, (had rambled something about a nasty monster trying to catch her) so Regina had cooed over the child, kissed her tears away and told her that it was okay, that she was safe and that she could sleep with mummy and daddy for the rest of the night. Grace had happily agreed as she clung to her mother like a vice until she was trapped snugly between (the now fully clothed) father and mother.

That's why Robin had waited until morning to fill in his journal intent on getting the details down, even if it is scribbling and slightly scare, it would do. Regina, on the other hand, had decided that it was an unnecessary chore for her to write a similar entry save her 'thoughts and feelings'. Besides, she had to get the children ready for Mary Margaret and scarcely had the time to write a voluntary diary entry. So she didn't.

"I hope you've had a pleasant week." Dr Rocker says in kind as he grabs a few forms that lay atop of his desk and Regina and Robin take their seats.

"Yes, thank you." Robin replies as both himself and Regina eye the formally mentioned papers sceptically.

"Good." The therapist replies, and upon following the couple's gaze he adds in explanation, "I was wondering if you could please fill in these forms for me whilst I look over your journals. Have you brought them with you, today?" He asks to which Regina nods and tells him yes as she grabs her purse and fishes out the two diaries, placing them on the table between herself and the therapist.

"What kind of forms?" Robin questions, as Dr Rocker shifts the papers from under his arm and hands them to the couple.

Dr Rocker smiles, "It's just a multiple paged questionnaire. We ask all clients to fill them out near the end of their sessions." He explains, causing Regina's head to shoot up and her eyes widen in (not so well concealed) glee.

"So that means we are almost done?" She asks before turning her attention back to the forms to flick through the pages and scan the content, trying to be at least a little modest and hide her look of excitement. After all, the man had helped them a great deal no matter how terribly annoying he may be on occasion.

Dr Rocker chuckles airily shaking his head fondly, "Almost. Depending on how the both of you feel, I am feeling terribly encouraged by the feedback I have been receiving over our last couple of sessions. I will take a look over your journals and the feedback sheets," He says, gesturing to the couple's hands, "And then we can come to a collective decision as to how confident you are to go on from here independently."

Robin nods as a small flurry of pride blooms in his chest, they've made a comeback, and an impressive one at that. The sex is good, better than before? He cannot remember but it is good, really good. He no longer feels like a failure, feels like he can finally be what Regina needs; a comforting shoulder for her times in need, a good father to their children and a passionate lover in the bedroom. He has noticed the change in them both and has enjoyed the smile both himself and his wife carry post-sex. The I-have-a-secret-which-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you smile which his wife wears so beautifully.

As Robin flicks through his papers he realises that he's a little behind due to his train of thoughts causing him to stare into space for a few long moments, for Dr Rocker is already on what looks like Regina's third page of entry and she, herself, has almost completed the first page of her form. He turns back to the front page.

 _On a scale of 1-10, 1 being not very helpful at all and 10 being extremely helpful, how helpful have you found these sessions?_

* * *

If Dr Rocker notices Regina's missing entry from this morning he doesn't say anything as he hands the journals back to the couple who trade him their completed forms in return. "Thank you." The red head thanks as he pulls them into his lap, "I will look over these at some point over the following week and we will talk about what you want to do next Saturday." He declares with a warm smile, "Although I am extremely thrilled to see the number of entries you have had over the period of a week."

Regina blushes slightly her hand seeking Robin's, allowing their fingers to intertwine as he gives hers a light squeeze. "Well, we have you to thank for that." She murmurs quietly, not one for giving out compliments very often and it seems that Dr Rocker has already sussed this characteristic of his client because he smiles widely and proudly.

"Just doing my job, sweetie." The doctor replies, waving the mayor off. "There's nothing I love more than happy costumers!"

Robin chuckles and nods. "Oh, we are more than happy..." The former thief adds in jest causing Regina to swat at his bicep as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"We are definitely trying to make more time for one another." She confesses to Dr Rocker whose expression grows serious as he listens to the change in subject. "Not just for sex, but for being together. It's been... nice." She adds in a whisper as she leans into Robin who gives her hand another squeeze.

"Aye." Robin agrees with a firm nod, "I thought we were just going through a bit of a dry spell but thinking about it now, I think there was a bit more to it than that. Don't you agree?" He asks, turning his head to look down at his wife.

Regina bites her lips as she considers this, thinks about all of the thoughts that have previously occurred throughout this process and realises that, yes, she does agree. "I do." She replies with a smile resulting in a glorious pair of dimples being flashed her way.

Dr Rocker interrupts the couple, "I am glad these sessions have been working for you." He adds, before grinning and sitting back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, "And speaking of I do's, tell me about your wedding! I am dying to know!"

* * *

 _It was the morning of her wedding day and Regina doesn't think she had ever been so frazzled as she paced the bridal suite of the wedding venue. She had been married before but that was forced upon her, she had no choice and she wasn't in love, didn't actually want a future with her soon to be husband like she wished to now. Robin was... her soul mate, her true love and the one man who has truly showed her what it feels like to be happy again after the passing of Daniel. Something that she never thought was possible._

 _"The bouquets have arrived!" Emma announces as she bursts through the door in her nude heels and light orange, formfitting dress, interrupting Regina's reverie and bringing the news Regina was anxious to hear. The bride gave a relieved breath._

 _"Thank goodness!" Regina declared, "Where are they?"_

 _"Outside, Henry is gonna bring them in because I didn't want to get pollen on my dress." Emma replied just as Henry backed through the door, carefully balancing tow boxes of white lilies and rhododendrons which were tied together in beautiful bunches._

 _Regina rushed to help, "Careful, Henry." She chastised but the boy brushed her off with a shrug of his shoulder and a shake of his head as he placed the boxes on the dresser._

 _"You had to choose a flower which stains anything white, didn't you?" Henry said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand as the bride examined the flower arrangements with a pleased smile._

 _"I like lilies." She retorted wistfully, making a mental note to thank Maurice for his beautiful flower arrangements later on at the reception._

 _Emma came up behind the brunette, glancing over her shoulder into the box and without looking away from the array of petals, she announced, "Henry you should get back to Robin, I will help Regina finish getting ready now that the flowers are here and Robin will be wondering where his second youngest usher has gotten to."_

 _It touched Regina that her caring and loving husband-to-be would ask her son to be one of his ushers along with his own son and his merry men. The very thought that he would consider Henry (although she never doubted he would) made her fall in love with the former thief even more._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Okay, see you later moms." He bid before coming up behind his brunette mother and hugging her tightly, "You look really pretty." He told her, making tears form in Regina's eyes as she turned to embrace her son properly._

 _"Thank you." She whispered in a tight voice, "My handsome little man." She added, as she leant back and took his chin lightly between her fingers, a tear trickling down her cheek._

 _"Kid! You're ruining her makeup. Skedaddle!" Emma cut in, prying Regina away from their son as he only smiled and walked out. The blonde turned to the brunette and lifted her thumb to fix the slightly smudged mascara. "No more crying, lady!" She demanded._

 _Regina nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it back out, "The veil." She announced and Emma was quick to respond, rushing over to where the floor length material was laid out on the bed as the bride made her way over to the full length mirror._

 _She had to admit it, Henry was right, she truly did feel pretty. Not sexy, not hot, not attractive, not anything like that. For the first time in a long time she felt... pretty. Emma came up behind her, stepping up onto the stool and placing the veil carefully into Regina's curly up do. She had requested a bun full of dark chocolate curls with a few curls that she wanted to fall from the base of the bun and bounce around her shoulders. The hairdresser had done a perfect job and the veil finished her up-do perfectly, taking her breath away as she felt as if she didn't even recognise her own reflection as it stared straight back at her._

 _"Beautiful." Emma declared with a large grin before moving over to the box of flowers and grabbing the bridal bouquet, bringing it back over to the blushing bride._

 _Regina smiled as her eyes fell over the intricate lace that covered her entire body, she had wanted long sleeves as she and Robin were having an autumn wedding, the leaves shone brilliant oranges, yellows and reds on the trees outside. Regina had fit the theme of their wedding to it, having name cards on the tables shaped like maple leaves and orange daisy centrepieces. She had made Emma wear a orange dress as her non bridesmaid (Emma hadn't wanted the label of a bridesmaid, had declared it was juvenile and so she would just help the mayor out with all the preparations, the bridal shower and walk down the aisle in front of her. Basically she would do all the things a bridesmaid would do without having the childish, in her opinion, label)._

 _"Thank you. Are we on time?" Regina asked as she stepped up into her heels and threw herself one last lingering glance before turning to the blonde who was looking at the clock._

 _"A few minutes late but nothing that will have people itching for the exit." She replied jokingly and with a light chuckle, however Regina was not amused._

 _"They better not be." The brunette replied, clutching her flowers tightly as a frown donned her expression._

 _"Relax bridezilla, the bride is never late, everyone else is simply early. Now, come on, let's not keep them waiting any longer."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at the moniker however she brushed it off as she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath, realising just how shaky she was as her heart ached with nerves. She shouldn't be this nervous about spending the rest of her life with the love of her life but alas, she was. She just wished that her father could be there to give her away._

 _"Wish me luck, Daddy." She whispered to thin air before heading towards the door which Emma opened for her and they walk together down towards the double doors that opened up to the ceremony room._

 _Regina could hear the murmuring of voices over the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. This was it. The day she and Emma had been planning for months. Would Robin like her dress? Or her hair? Was she wearing too much makeup for his taste? She didn't have much time to ponder, for Emma was stepping in front of her, and entering the double doors quietly before they shut once again, leaving her alone with her slight anxiety. There was a moments silence as Regina waited behind the double doors before the stringed melody of 'the way you look tonight' could be heard. It was her cue._

 _As she pushed the double doors open, all heads turned her way, but all she found was a pair of sky blue eyes staring at her with so much awe she felt all of her nerves leave her in calming exhale. With her lilies and rhododendrons clutched tightly between her fingers she took off in a steady pace towards her husband to be, a blush decorating her cheeks and a smitten smile painted across her lips._

* * *

"It was a great day. I planned it well." Regina gloats playfully before glancing at the clock, "Oh, I'm sorry, it seems we have run into your next appointment..." She adds, with a guilty grimace as she makes a move to stand. Oddly, she finds that, after speaking to therapist about something other than sex, she doesn't mind the man. Maybe it's just the Work Dr Rocker that she doesn't like.

"Oh sweetie, relax, I would've stopped you ten minutes ago if my next appointment hadn't called to cancel."

Regina and Robin share a knowing look before idly wondering why the Gold's could have cancelled. Did they know that pretty much the whole town knows thanks to Ruby and her motor mouth? For Belle's sake, Robin hopes not.

"That's good." Robin speaks up, "We wouldn't want to put you out in anyway. But we should get going." He says with a smile. "Any more advice for us before we leave?"

Dr Rocker shakes his head, "Only that you should keep doing what you're doing." He says as he stands and heads towards the door to open it for the couple. "Oh, and if you want to fill a few more pages of those journals of yours, my suggestion is to fit in a few quick sessions whenever you are both free throughout the day. Those are always the best ones." He adds with a wink and Regina smirks in response.

They certainly are.

* * *

When they get home around 11:03 am the house is silent... too silent. As the couple slip from their shoes and head into the living room (where they expect to find Grace colouring or playing with her dolls and Roland sat by the TV watching the latest _Ninja Turtles_ episode) they are met with an empty room. Regina turns to look at Robin with a furrowed brow.

"Where is everyone?" She asks, heading towards the kitchen with Robin in tow.

"Upstairs, maybe?" Robin suggests, "We're home!" He calls out, and both Robin and Regina stop to listen, yet once again they are met with nothing but the humming of the refrigerator as they continue their path in to the kitchen, once again.

On the island there is a note which Regina is quick to snatch up, sure enough it explains the house's emptiness. Regina reads the words aloud, "Gone to the park. David and I have lunch sorted. See you later- MM."

"Ah, so we can have some peace and quiet for a few hours." Robin notes with a nod, taking his wife into his arms and reading the note over her shoulder, again. "Do you want to go out for lunch?" He offers.

Regina glances up at her husband over her shoulder, "As long as it isn't Granny's." She replies with a smirk before turning in his grasp, "But before we go, I want to see if I can find our wedding video. I want to watch our first dance again." She confesses, biting her lip before pulling away to place the note into the trash.

"What a good idea. Our conversation with Dr Rocker bring memories of our wedding day back to earth, eh?" Robin questions with a fond smile.

Regina nods, "It did. You know, I think I like that man more when we aren't talking about the best ways to get laid." She deadpans with a roll of her eyes as she moves back into the living room and towards the DVD cabinet.

"Really?! Who'd have thought it!" Robin replies sarcastically playful with a chuckle as he moves to stand in the doorway of the living room and watch as his wife rummages through the cabinets. "Tea?"

"Please." Regina replies without a beat as she falls to her knees and starts from the bottom shelf, scanning over DVD covers from _Love Actually_ through to _Finding Nemo_ as the sound of the kettle comes from the kitchen just a few seconds later.

It's when her fingers pass the last few DVD's that she notices a small maple leaf that is peaking out between _Jane Eyre_ and _Shakespeare in Love._ Pulling the maple leave out, a single silver disk falls from behind it and onto the floor beside Regina.

The brunette furrows her brow as she reaches for it and brings it up to examine it. On the disk reads, 'Our wedding day' and Regina's look of puzzlement only intensifies. Strange, she could've sworn she had a case made for it, someone must've watched it and not put it back properly. And that was definitely not her. Still, she is delighted that she has found it, it must've been at least three years ago since she last watched it.

Regina gets to her feet and after wiping the disk on the hem of her dress, she slips it into the DVD player. "I found it!" She calls out to Robin and, upon pressing play, Robin's best man, Will Scarlett, pops up onto the screen, the end of his best man's speech after the wedding breakfast. Regina chuckles in fondness as it's at the part where he tells the story about Robin's first time going out for a drink back in the enchanted forest.

Robin walks back into the living room just in time to catch the start of the anecdote and winces at the footage as he cringes outwardly. "Not this story again." He sighs, as he looks up at the TV screen.

" _And he fell asleep in the bathtub wearing only his underwear and the shower head was cuddled to his chest!_ " Will declares loudly from the TV screen, the entire dining room erupting into laughter as the camera spans to a very red faced Robin.

Regina chuckles, "Yes, this story again." She assures, reaching out for the tea that Robin holds in his hand, which he hands to her.

"I thought you wanted to watch our first dance." He grumbles, taking a sip of his tea and searching for the remote to spare his embarrassment all over again. After all, this video had been sent out to everyone who couldn't make the wedding just a few days after receiving the digital copies, which left very few people unaware of Robin's drunken mess back when he was seventeen.

"Alright, alright." Regina gives in, grabbing the remote before her husband can and fast forwarding it to the evening reception, then taking a seat on the couch as she presses play. She pats the seat behind her as she takes a sip of her tea. "Come sit."

Robin does as he is told, slipping beside his wife and watching as the lights dim on the television screen and the DJ (aka Ruby) announces the first dance. Regina snuggles into her husband's side and smiles as she remembers how they were practically shoved from either side of the dance floor right into the centre, meeting with a loving smile as Robin takes his newlywed into his arms.

"Look at the way we look at each other." Regina whispers lovingly as Robbie William's _Angels_ begins to play, "Do I still look at you like that, now?" She questions in curiosity, looking up at her husband beside her whose eyes are transfixed on the screen for a moment longer before he looks back down at his wife.

He nods, "You do." He replies seriously, and it's the truth, those chocolate brown eyes have never let an ounce of love fade from them in all the seven years they have been together. Not even when they argue, which is rare but not totally nonexistent. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to her brow and wraps his free arm around her as she turns back to the TV with a satisfied smile.

"It was such a cheesy song choice." Regina declares with a scrunched nose and a shake of her head, watching until the end of the dance before pressing pause, "But those dance lessons really paid off." She adds proudly as she pulls away from Robin's arms.

"Mmm, we should take them up again. They were good fun if nothing else." He replies with a warm smile and Regina nods in agreement, as it really isn't that bad of an idea. Maybe they could go to sessions on Saturday mornings when their therapy sessions end. She will talk to Robin about that later.

"Mmm. Good idea." She replies aloud before standing from the couch and heading to the DVD player, taking their wedding video from it. "You don't know where the case for this went, do you?" She questions, turning back to her husband who shrugs through another sip of tea.

"No, but we have a few spare DVD cases at work which we use to put security footage in, I could get one to put it in, for you." Robin offers.

Regina smiles placing the DVD out of the children's reach, for now, as she places it on the shelf beside the television. "That would be great. Thank you." She replies before glancing at the clock. It's still a little early for lunch... So, with a smirk, she walks towards her husband, "We still have some time to kill..." She suggests before offering, "Quickie?" with a raised brow.

She doesn't give Robin time to answer as she is already heading out of the living room and towards the stairs, unbuttoning her shirt.

Robin is quick to follow.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! I always try and reply!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have been so excited to post this chapter, I have had this idea in mind for a while now and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This includes both Monday and Tuesday.**

 **Please don't forget to review, I would love to know your reactions to this one.**

 **Thank you all for your constant support, I am overwhelmed with how far this story has come and I will be sad to end it. Just a few more chapters to go, now!**

* * *

It's about 12:30pm on Monday. The sun is shining brightly through the hallways of the school and the cries of laughter and delight can be heard from the playground. Mary Margaret has had a successful day so far with the children, they had been building water cycle models for their geography reports and the children were mostly well behaved, excitable but well behaved. She is sitting at her desk, going through her teacher's planning for the rest of the week as she munches on her lunch, a cheese and cucumber sandwich and shiny red apple which Roland had brought in for her from Regina's tree. Not so long ago, Mary Margaret would've been hesitant to eat it, but that is not the case now as she abandons her sandwich and takes a hearty bite out of the fruit.

Her gaze travels the classroom as it lifts from her planning, when it suddenly occurs to her that today she has gone to work scarfless, the peg beside her coat is empty. Mary Margaret furrows her brow in confusion, she never usually forgets her scarf, unless she has left it somewhere... Maybe she has left it at Regina's after she had dropped the children off and stayed for tea and biscuits on Saturday. It must be there, she can't think of anywhere else where she could have left it. With that thought she leaps up from her chair and grabs her coat. She has 20 minutes to retrieve it before she has to be back for her next class.

A manageable amount of time.

It takes Mary Margaret three minutes to walk at a brisk pace to the mayor's mansion and when she reaches the front door she rings the doorbell. Of course, after waiting a minute or so, there is no reply, Regina often works through her lunch breaks and she knows that David takes the first lunch on Mondays so therefore no one was likely to be home. She glances through the window besides the door and, as expected, inside looks empty. As a last attempt she tries the handle of the front door but is surprised to find the door unlocked as it twists, with a click, to the right. She lets herself in.

"Hello?" The teacher coos sweetly on the off chance someone was upstairs and didn't hear the doorbell ring, but the house is as still as water on a hot summers day. She feels as if she is trespassing, technically she is trespassing and, really, she should leave and come back later, after work. However, it would be cooler then, and she really wanted to cover her neck from the nippy breeze on her short walk home from school. Besides, she is sure no one will notice if she quickly locates the scarf and takes it back with her. So, quietly shutting the door behind herself, she tiptoes across the hall and into the living room.

The place is immaculate and Mary Margaret often wonders how Regina manages it; juggling two kids, a mansion and a time consuming job. Yet, she does and the teacher simply admires the woman for it, she knows she couldn't ever do it, she can just about manage her little two story apartment. Scanning the room, she comes to realise that her scarf isn't in there, the bright green pattern of the material would stick out like a sore thumb against the soft creams and vibrant reds of the room.

Perhaps she had left it on the coat rack, she probably should've checked that first. She turns on her heels and heads towards the wooden rack by the door, It's piled up with coats and the children's hats and scarves, but out from beneath Robin's pea coat hangs the tassels of her scarf. Mary Margaret grins as she heads towards the item when suddenly the handle to the front door begins to jiggle and Mary Margaret gasps. Not wanting to get caught, she quickly leaps into the closet under the stairs, shuts the door and listens.

Not a millisecond later, the front door clicks open before slamming shut and a _Thunk!_ sounds throughout the hallway. Mary Margaret presses her ear to the closet door before the muffled sound of Regina's voice is heard just a few metres away from it. She cannot quite work out what the mayor is saying, although she doesn't think that she is alone...

* * *

As soon as Regina was through the front door Robin had pressed her against it and kissed the very breath from her lungs. He had called her not ten minutes ago, at the start of her lunch break, to enquire if his wife wished to have lunch with him (since charming had wanted the later lunch break and had given Robin the one at 12:30). The offer he got in return, however, was so much more enticing.

"I have twenty minutes so we will have to make this quick." Regina reminds in a whisper against her husband's lips, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she kicks off her heels.

"Enough time for two rounds." Is Robin's breathless reply as he pulls back to undo his tie.

Regina chuckles, "Easy tiger, I said twenty minutes not an hour. I will need time to reapply before I head back to work." She points out with a raised brow and Robin groans playfully earning an eye roll from his wife, "You're lucky I managed to get twenty minutes. Now, let's not waste any more time." She chastises before pressing her lips to her husband's once again.

With the anticipated town meeting tomorrow, Regina scarcely has the time to be fooling around with her husband, but the suggestion had tumbled from her lips before she could stop it. She has been ever so much like a horny teenager recently. Not that Robin has been complaining.

They barely make it from the hallway as they are a tangle of clothing and limbs and kisses and scrambling hands. They make it to the stairs, tumbling over the first two steps as Robin manages to swipe Regina's dress up and over her head in one swift movement, throwing it somewhere in the hallway. Neither of them care where.

Regina stops trying to progress any further to the bedroom, sits on the third step up from the bottom, her hands grasping at each side of Robin's open shirt as she pulls him onto her and she tells him, "Fuck me here. On the stairs."

"If that is what milady wants." Robin replies, dropping a wet kiss to her lips, which she hums at, before he is moving his lips to her jaw, her throat, his hand making its way underneath Regina's half unbuttoned shirt to grope and palm her breast then free it from the cup of her bra to brush his thumb over her nipple.

Regina's head falls back against the step behind her, they really don't have time for this cherishing, this kind of foreplay, but she cannot help but revel in his touch. Especially when he is replacing his thumb with his lips, taking her hardened bud between her teeth as his hand falls down to her knee, sliding up her thigh with an annoyingly slow pace until it reaches the top. Regina bites her lip to stop the moan that wants to slip past, Robin's fingers brushing her already damp panties in a teasing caress.

"Don't hold back, My love." Robin says as he pulls away from her breast and presses a chaste kiss to her lips causing her to free her bottom one. "We are all alone. There's no need to be quiet." He assures. He likes to hear her and she knows this, she likes to be heard, but she is so used to stifling herself that it's an automatic reflex.

Regina nods, smiles apologetically and is about to reply when she feels her husband's talented fingers push her panties to the side and seek out her clit, making all sentences she wished to form grow mute as she lets out a loud moan. He's feeling to see if she is wet enough for him despite the lack of foreplay, and what a gentleman he is. Though he needn't worry as she is plenty damp enough, coating Robin's fingers in her juices as he slips a finger into her, beginning to pump her slowly but surely. Regina grasps his shoulders tightly but this isn't anywhere near enough girth, depth or force. So she slips her hands up from his shoulders to the base of his neck and tugs his head up to look at her rather than what he is doing with his hand, "Yes- mm- yes, Robin, I am ready." She reassures, answering his question to himself. She needs him now or they will never finish in time and she really should be getting back to work ASAP.

Her hands fall to Robin's zipper (the button of his pants already being popped open in their passionate fumble not five minutes ago) and she's pulling it down, shoving the material of his uniform down to his knees and gripping the outline of him through his boxers, giving him a squeeze. A squeeze which has his finger's halting and a whoosh of air leaving him as he drops his head to his wife's shoulder. Minx.

"So are you." She coos, grabbing Robin's hand and pulling it up from between her legs and bringing his finger to her lips. Cleaning his finger of her taste, she slips his index finger past the seal of her lips and sucks, making him release a heated groan, growing considerably harder against her palm, "So fuck me and then drive me back to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret has figured out that Robin is with his wife, his voice a low boom against Regina's much more feminine mumble. Even with her ear being pressed against the door, the teacher couldn't make out much. She picks up on the odd word, figures they are discussing something about work, but then the voices hush and heavy footsteps stumble across the hardware flooring of the hallway and onto the steps above her, but they stop about halfway and everything becomes out of earshot.

Maybe she will be able to sneak out, maybe they won't notice that she has evaded their house uninvited. She ponders her decision for a few moments, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She is going to be late for her class if she doesn't leave now and this was such a bad idea, a terrible idea. She should've just come by later. The foolish thought of Robin arresting her for trespassing crosses her mind but she is quick to dismiss it and focus on the problem at hand, is reaching for the handle of the closet when a creak from above her on the stairs halts her movements. It sounds again, and again, and again and again and again. It gets louder, faster and then the sound of Regina's cry sounds throughout the floorboards mixed with an answering low moan.

Oh, God, are they... are they having sex? On the stairs!

Marry Margaret's eyes grow as wide as saucers as she decides she needs to get out of the closet and quickly. She reaches for the handle again as the noises above her grow a notch. There is no way she won't be traumatised by this and gosh, the stairs? Really? She pushes on the closet door and a wave of panic rushes over her as it doesn't budge anymore than a couple centimetres. There is something blocking it and as Mary Margaret pushes again on the door, trying to ignore how the sounds have gotten louder and clearer now that she has cracked open the door. She glances down and realises Regina's dress is trapped between the floor and the door, making it almost impossible to budge with the small amount of force she has been using. It's jammed.

"Oh, God, Robin... harder. L-like that, yes, more... more. Oh God, yes!" Regina cries in her ecstasy, her head thrown back as Robin pounds into her over and over again, oblivious to their accidental listener just below her trying to make a frantic escape.

Mary Margaret turns to her side, trying to barge the door open with her shoulder, deciding that they won't be able to hear her through the noise they are making anyway. After the third shove she is freeing the door, more forceful than she had hoped, however, and before she can register what's going on she is losing her footing and falling flat in the middle of the hallway, praying to the high lords that she has not been spotted as she lays still a moment to listen.

The noise above her stops, however, and Mary Margaret knows she has been caught when she hears the shrill, feminine cry of, "Mary Margaret!"come from above her.

 _Shit._

Regina scrambles for some kind of decency deciding to steal Robin's shirt from his shoulders and wrap it around herself as she stands on shaky legs, Robin quickly backing away and pulling his trousers back up, extremely red in the face.

"What are you doing in our house? No, scrap that, under our stairs?!" Regina exclaims, absolutely mortified that her babysitter had been listening in this whole time. So much for an undisturbed quickie during their lunch break.

Mary Margaret scrambles to her feet, making sure her back is to the couple as, for all she knows, they could be naked. "I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry" She repeats, shaking her head, "I came for my scarf and the door was unlocked and I should've just come back later, but I didn't and then I heard the front door and I panicked because I didn't want to get caught so I hid under the stairs and then you started having sex above me! Oh... God, I am so embarrassed." The teacher blurts out in a few breaths, trying to stop the sounds she heard from reoccurring in her mind as she steps forward and snatches up her green scarf from the hat rack.

"Oh God." Regina murmurs, swiping her hand over her face. "Next time we will make sure to check the closets." She drawls sarcastically in her irritation. If the floor could open up and swallow her whole she swears that she'd wish it.

"Please don't arrest me!" Mary Margaret pleads, chancing a glance up to the half naked couple, relieved to find their most intimate parts covered up, however the glares shot her way makes her visibly shrink, "I am so sorry, I didn't know..."

Robin rolls his eyes interrupting her, "I am not going to arrest you. To save your embarrassment and my own." He murmurs before placing his hands on his hips in authority and adding, "Just know that you were trespassing and that is a criminal offence."

"I know, I know. " The teacher shakes her head as she lowers her gaze back down to the floor, "Again, I am so sorry." She apologises, backing up towards the front entrance.

Regina refrains from growling at the woman, not only had she prevented her from being able to finish, but she has embarrassed both her and her husband. "We know!" She snaps before pointing towards the door, "Will you please just get out?"

"Yes! Of course! Have a good afternoon." Mary Margaret bids before scuttling out of the door like a timid insect and closing the door behind her.

Regina sighs as soon as the woman is out of sight, "What is it with the charmings and interfering with our sex life?!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air as she leans back against the stair rail. Closing her eyes, she cringes, "She heard everything."

"I know." Robin replies calmly taking her into his embrace as she lets out a frustrated groan. "Truthfully, I am finding it hard to believe that just happened." He adds, releasing his wife.

Regina sighs, "I know." She replies, shaking her head in disbelief. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea."

"Perhaps not. And I would say the same, however, how were we supposed to know Mary Margaret was in the closet under the stairs?! It is not an everyday occurrence, my love." He adds with a chuckle, "Besides, can't you just give her a forgetting potion of some sorts?" He suggests, waving his hand towards her.

The mayor ponders over the idea for a second before shaking her head, "No, she is too goody-two-shoes to gossip and besides..." She smirks, "Considering she has convinced herself that she is a felon, we can use that to our advantage. She has a hold on us which she would never be brave enough to exploit and we have a hold on her which... well, she knows I wouldn't bat an eyelid at sharing her secret 'criminal act' if she shares our rather awkward encounter with anyone."

Robin raises a brow at his wife's deviousness, "Oh, you are cruel, your majesty." He teases with a smirk causing Regina to grin in pride.

"I know." She replies, walking past Robin and down the last few steps to grab her dress from the hallway floor, stripping from her husband's shirt and throwing it back up to him. "Get dressed." She declares as he catches the attire.

He begins to slip it back on before pausing. "Actually, you go on, take the car." He states as he begin to head back up the stairs, making Regina glance up at him with a confused frown, "I am going to take a shower." He explains and at Regina's smirk he rolls his eyes, and for her clarification and satisfaction he adds, "Yes, a cold one."

Regina chuckles darkly in amusement, picking her purse up from the floor and heading over to the mirror as she pulls out her lipstick, "Go ahead, Dear. I will see you when I get home."

* * *

Late on Tuesday afternoon Robin and Regina arrive home after a successful town meeting and, despite how much Regina had been dreading it, it went fantastically. Her new plan for the children's soft play centre, to provide indoor play for children when the park is out of question, went down a treat. Regardless of the 250 thousand dollars the they would have to help fundraise with help from the government the towns people seemed more than happy to cooperate with the idea. After all, a lot of people can empathise with the struggle of keeping the kids entertained on a rainy day, or two, or three. So it was about time something like this was introduced.

Considering how well it went, Regina was glad that she had Robin standing at the side lines to support her through her presentation with reassuring nods and polite smiles of encouragement. He is more than she could ever ask for in a husband and sometimes she cannot help but think that she doesn't deserve him.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Grace cries in her excitement as she runs from the living room and into her mother's waiting arms. "Emma walked us home from school, she was picking up Neal, too!"

Regina raises a single eyebrow at the unexpected information, "Did she now? How very kind." She replies warmly, lifting her head to see Emma enter the hallway with a brief wave.

"Hi." She greets, before hooking her thumbs into the loops of her jeans, "I know you were coming home soon and I didn't want to step on your toes but Roland said he would should Neal his video games and so-"

Regina holds up her hand to stop the blonde from going any further, "No one's toes are being stepped on." She assures before adding, "I'm glad you walked them home, in fact. I know Roland is old enough to take care of both himself and his sister but a mother still worries sometimes."

"Yes, thank you, Emma." Robin chips in, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezing, Emma smiling and assuring them that it was nothing, that she did it for Neal who is upstairs playing with Roland as they speak.

"By the way," Emma adds, "Grace couldn't find a particular DVD she said Mary Margaret shows to her when she babysits. She said it had the two of you in it... And no it's not Disney's Snow White or Robin Hood." Emma adds with a chuckle however the married couple do not smile, instead they share a confused look before turning their attention to their daughter.

Robin reaches forward and tucks the young girls hair behind her ear, "What DVD, honey?" He questions softly.

Grace frowns, obviously upset that she cannot find the item, "The one with mummy in a big white dress." She explains, "It used to be on the shelf but now it's gone!" She adds in exclamation.

Regina's eyes grow wide as she suddenly realises who has been watching their wedding DVD all of this time. God, what was it with Mary Margaret and weddings? Regina sighs and looks up at Robin who shares her knowing look.

"Your wedding video?" Emma observes with a smirk, "Oh yeah, I still have my copy." She adds with a chuckle wiggling her brows at her co-worker who rolls his eyes.

"I'm never going to live that speech down, am I?" Robin sighs, standing up straight and running a hand through his hair, he hopes Mary Margaret had skipped that part of the video when showing it to his kids.

"Nope." The blonde replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"At preschool today we learnt how to write our names!" Grace interjects excitedly, changing the subject (due to the fact that she has the attention span of a typical three year old) and squirming in her mother's arms until Regina puts her down.

"You did, oh sweetheart that's amazing!" Regina replies and the young blonde nods as she takes her hand and pulls her towards the kitchen.

"I'll show you!"

"I'll go get the boys." Robin announces as he moves to go upstairs, ready to attempt to pry his son and his friend from their gaming, Emma following suit deciding that the man will most probably need help with the two stubborn young boys.

Once Regina is lead into the other room Grace releases her hand and rushes to her frog shaped backpack, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper revealing the young girls name. The 'r' is backwards and the 'e' is bigger than the rest of the letters but nonetheless it makes Regina's heart swell with pride as she takes the paper from her daughter.

"Grace this is... this is brilliant. I am so proud of you!" Regina declares, pulling her daughter into a hug as she bends to her level. It's silly, because she cannot stop the tears that form in her eyes and threaten to fall. Her baby girl is growing up and there isn't a damn thing she could about it.

"For the fridge?" Grace asks as she pulls away with a huge grin.

Regina leans forward and presses a kiss to the blonde's head. "For the fridge."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! So, this is a very family central chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I would also just like to thank you all for the fantastic reviews I have been getting on here and the very kind comments I have received on twitter. It makes my day to know that I make so many of you laugh, so thank you all so much!**

 **The next chapter will be the penultimate. *Sad face.***

* * *

On Friday morning Regina isn't feeling too good, she has an uncomfortable churning feeling in her stomach that makes it hard to climb from the comfort of her bed and then the warmth of the shower after that. It makes her decide to skip breakfast, the smell of the pancakes that she makes for the children and her husband only makes her feel worse, the thought of indulging in the sugary start to the day, herself, is simply unappetising. But the feeling comes and goes in unpleasant waves; so she decides that she will go to work in the hope that it will go completely or she could at least concentrate on something else to put her mind off of the queasiness. She really doesn't want to be coming down with something else after the cold she has just endured.

However, it is with luck that after a coffee (no milk, she couldn't quite stomach the creaminess of the beverage) the uncomfortable feeling is leaving the pit of her stomach entirely and allowing her to get on with her work for the rest of the day without the unwelcome distraction.

She finishes work early as she had anticipated before her slight blip that morning and therefore she goes to pick up the children from school. The sun is shining on the concrete of the playground making the school shimmer from where Regina waits in the car. She has just picked Grace up from Preschool, the young blonde waiting patiently for her brother to be dismissed from class as she kicks her feet to and fro in her car seat. She's playing with her stuffed frog which she had taken to preschool that morning as her show and tell. Like she does every Friday.

"Mummy?" The young girl's voice speaks up causing Regina to turn her gaze from the school and to the back seat as she smiles at her daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"For snack when I get home, I would like some big fat juicy flies." Grace starts, "My teacher says it's what frogs eat to make them big and strong." She finishes matter-of-factly as she lowers her plaything to her lap and looks at her mother with an amusingly serious expression.

Regina raises a brow, "Did she now?" She asks and Grace nods enthusiastically, "It seems that Miss Nova has also neglected to tell you that flies are not for little girls to eat."

Grace rolls her eyes with an irritable huff, a gesture which has her mother's eyes widening at the attitude, "I'm not a little girl, mummy. I am a frog. Henry said so. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ah! That's enough of that attitude, Miss." Regina scolds with a tut and a look of disapproval. "Now, I am afraid I do not have any flies in the refrigerator. However, I do have something which you might like instead, but you have to be good and drop the attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

The blonde seems to mull it over a second before nodding and grinning as she brings the stuffed toy to her chest in a hug, "Okay!" She agrees, just as the passenger door swings open and Roland is sliding in beside his sister with an overly friendly grin.

"Hey, mum, how're you?" He sing songs, shifting in his seat slightly as he keeps the dimpled grin plastered to his face.

Regina narrows her eyes at the boy, "What have you done?" She questions in a low voice, scanning his clothing for a rip, scuff or stain but there is nothing to be seen from where he is sat.

Roland pouts, "Nothing, I am just asking how you are." He defends, feigning innocence as he sinks in his chair slightly with practiced saddened, chocolate brown eyes.

Regina knows better than to fall for this act, however, she is sure that she will find out what he is up to sooner rather than later so she lets the subject drop for now, needs to get home to get dinner started, anyway. "I'm fine." She answers, "Put your seatbelt on." She adds curtly before turning in her seat, turning on the radio quietly and pulling away from the school, heading in the direction of home.

Roland turns to Grace as they pull onto the main road, a mischievous smirk curving his lips, making his left dimple dig deeply into his cheek. "Wanna see something cool?" He whispers, catching his sister's attention.

Grace nods with a grin, leaning over in her chair quietly as her brother raises a finger to his lips and tells her that she has to be quiet which she nods to. It's then that Roland is checking to see if Regina is focusing on the road before he grips the opening to his coat, pulling open one half to reveal a protruding inside pocket that is sewn into the lining of his jacket.

"What is it?" Grace whispers, watching as the pocket begins to wriggle making her gasp quietly but loud enough to make Roland bring his jacket close to his chest momentarily and throw another nervous glance at the thankfully oblivious mayor.

"Shh!" He reminds before opening his jacket again slowly, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the school hamster proudly and with a triumphant smile.

Grace's eyes widen as she observes the ball of fluff with an excitable chuckle, "Aww, she's so cute!" She exclaims in a hushed tone, reaching out to stroke the head of the animal before Roland is pulling it away from her reach.

"It's a he. His name is Bruce and we are looking after him for the weekend." He informs before rubbing the tip of his nose through the soft fluff of the hamster and placing him back into his pocket."But you mustn't tell mum, otherwise she will make him send him back. Do you want that to happen?"

"No!" Grace cries, this time catching their mother's attention, as they both sit back in their seats innocently.

Glancing at the two culprits through the rear view mirror as she pulls into Mifflin Street, Regina questions, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Roland dismisses quickly, shaking his head profusely to have his curls bounce about the sides of his face almost comically, his eyes wide and guilty as he looks over at his sister in fear of her giving him away. She remains silent, yet her facial expression shows her struggle to do so.

"What did I tell you about telling lies?" Regina sighs, turning her attention back to the road as they approach the house, pulling into the drive and killing the engine before she turns in her seat to face the children, "You aren't leaving this car until you tell me what's going on." She threatens, knowing that it will get her an answer.

Roland sighs and throws his head back against the seat, giving up, he was stupid to believe that he could hide this from his mum for a whole weekend, "Look, mum, I know that you said-" He begins to explain when suddenly his coat wriggles and shifts and a ball of fluff with four feet and beady eyes is escaping down his torso and onto his lap.

Grace squeals in panic (suddenly finding the creature frightening now that it's on the loose) as Regina gasps, "Roland!" She cries as the boy lurches forward to grab the hamster before it can scramble away and under the seats. "I told you that you were not to bring vermin into our house, yet that is exactly what you're trying to do!"

"Mum..." Roland whines, pouting, "All the other kids take him home for the weekend. Dad would let me." He protests, hugging the furry animal to his chest protectively with a frown.

"Nuhuh, don't play your father against me." Regina snaps, her tone intimidating and making her son visibly shrink. "We don't have anywhere to keep him and he will chew through everything, including all of your games console leads."

"But she's so cute!" Grace protests with a giggle, warming to the creature once again, "Please mummy, we could make her a special castle to live in!"

"He! Bruce is a he!" Roland corrects in exasperation but his tone softens when he realises that his sister is siding with him, "He is cute..." He agrees, bringing the hamster up towards Regina making her back up slightly.

"He smells." She sneers before lifting her gaze from the pet to her children, observing two sets of glistening, pleading eyes looking her way. She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine. But just this once, he can stay in the utility area in one of the cardboard boxes."

"Yes!" Roland exclaims, raising his free fist to the air in an excitable punch, "Thanks mum, I knew you were cool." He adds with a large grin before opening the car door and jumping out, running up the pathway so that he can show his father his new friend before Robin goes to work.

Regina swipes a hand over her face as she watches Roland flee in the direction of the house, "I swear, Grace, if that hamster ventures out of the utility..." She begins before realising that the three year old is staring at her blankly, unsure as to what her mother is implying, so Regina, realising this, adds in a change of direction, "Please don't ever bring a frog home."

* * *

Robin makes them all dinner (as requested by Grace) having become a master at macaroni cheese, before he leaves for work at 6:30pm leaving Regina to bathe and bed the children before she can settle down for the evening.

Regina carries her daughter up to the bathroom at 7pm as Roland tends to the hamster. They had made him a cardboard home with a newspaper padded bottom, and a lid to prevent his escape overnight with air holes and fairy lights attached to the underside of the cardboard so that he 'doesn't get scared' as Grace had suggested. Regina just prays that she does not find an empty box when she wakes in the morning.

As she is running a bath and helping undress her daughter the house phone rings making Regina furrow her brow as she turns of the faucet and tells Grace to carry on getting undressed as she gets up to answer it. Walking into her bedroom, she lifts the phone from its hold and brings it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Regina." the sheepish voice of Mary Margaret sounds from the other side of the phone making Regina worry as she heads back into the bathroom.

"Mary Margaret. You aren't calling to cancel tomorrow are you?" She asks, with the suspicion the teacher is too embarrassed to show her face again after what happened on Monday. However, her suspicions are quickly swept aside.

"No, no! I'll be there. I am just calling to inform you of the suspicious absence of the classroom's hamster, I think that-"

"Roland might have it? I know. I caught him sneaking it into the house." Regina interrupts, propping the phone up between her shoulder and her ear as she kneels to help her daughter remove her T-shirt. "So you needn't worry, he is safe here with us, much to my discontent."

"I'm sorry, Regina. I only noticed Bruce's absence when I was locking up. I know you said that you didn't want Roland taking him home that's why I didn't put him in the rota but Charlotte was ill and it was her turn to take him home for the weekend. So, we had a free slot. I hope it doesn't cause too much inconvenience." Mary Margaret explains apologetically before adding, "I will make sure to tend to him tomorrow whilst I am there and, if you don't want to have him another night I will be more than happy to take him home with me."

"I see." Regina replies as she listens to the teacher's rambling, lifting grace up and into the bathtub and allowing her to play with her toys. "You're going to have to convince Roland to let you do that. He's so attached to that damn thing." She sighs before her eyes widen at her mistake.

"Damn!" Grace exclaims as she drops one of her lily pads from the side of the bath onto the tiled flooring.

"Oh goodness, Grace, no, sweetheart, don't say that- look Mary Margaret, I have to go. Thanks for calling. I will see you tomorrow." Regina says before hanging up, not even waiting for the younger woman's reply as she places the phone onto the side. "Grace, mummy used a bad word and I don't want you repeating it, okay?"

"Okay, mummy." Grace agrees with a nod and an adorable smile as she reaches over the side of the tub to grab her bath toy.

"Good girl." Regina commends, reaching out to caress her daughter's cheek lovingly. "What book shall we read this evening?"

Grace hums in thought, lifting her eyes to the ceiling before shrugging, "I will just have to have a look." She declares causing her mother to chuckle at the seriousness behind the decision.

"Very well, let's get you out of here and dressed into your pyjamas then!"

* * *

Regina leaves Grace to choose a book as she heads downstairs to usher her son to his room to get changed into his nightclothes. She finds him crossed legged in the utility in front of the school hamster's make shift home and watching as it runs about the newspaper.

"Right, mister, that's enough coddling for one night." Regina announces laying her hand on his shoulder gently as to not startle the boy. "You can see him in the morning but right now it's PJ time."

Roland sighs as he stands from his spot placing the lid firmly on top of Bruce's temporary home, "Night buddy. Don't escape otherwise mum will kill me." He says as he stands, making Regina smirk as she drops a hand to his back urging him from the room.

"You've got that right." She teases, "Now, I am going to read your sister a story or two then I will come in to make sure you are settled. You don't have to go to sleep, but do not be up until late on the games console, got it?" Regina reasons as they climb the stairs together.

Roland nods, "Got it." He replies before racing up the rest of the stairs and into his room.

Shaking her head, Regina follows in the same direction, walking into Grace's room to find her already under the covers of her toddler bed. "Hey, have you chosen a book, honey?" She greets, heading over towards the bed and taking a seat beside her.

Grace nods firmly, pulling her chosen novel out from beneath the covers and holding it up for her mother to see. At first, Regina doesn't recognise it, the dull brown cover telling her that this isn't one of Grace's children's book. It's then that it suddenly dawns on Regina what the book, or rather _journal_ is, her blood chilling in dread as she practically snatches the pages from her daughters grasp with a gasp and wide eyes.

"Where did you get this, sweetheart?!" Regina asks with a soft voice as she tries to keep her calm.

"I saw it under your pillow!" She declares excitedly, "Let's read it!"

"Uh, no, sweetheart, you will not enjoy this book." Regina excuses with a deep blush as she quickly moves her sex journal out of reach from her daughter, "It's not for little girls." She adds before reaching out and taking the young girl's hand, "Please don't go into mummy and daddy's room without permission." She pleads, absolutely mortified but also terribly relieved that her daughter has yet learnt to read and is thankful that it was not Roland who stumbled across the journal. She makes a mental note to hide it somewhere better to prevent further embarrassment and invasion into her private life.

Grace pouts, "But I just wanted to read what you read." She replies with a frown, "I'm sorry." She adds in a whimper, tracing her mother's wedding ring. "Are you angry at me?"

Regina shakes her head softly as her heartbeat begins to slow and return to normal from her previous panic, dropping Grace's hand she pulls her into a hug, "No, sweetheart, I am not mad. Just don't touch things that you don't have permission to touch. You didn't need to go into our bedroom, look at all of the wonderful books you have right here." Regina replies, gesturing to the bookshelf beside the bed, "So, why don't you choose one of these?"

Grace turns around with a silent nod, pulling from her mother's embrace and examining the colourful array of books lined up on the shelf. "Can we read the froggy one?"

* * *

When Robin arrives home at 1am he expects to find Regina in the living room, watching her choice movie of the evening, however, he is met with half a bowl of popcorn, a dishevelled blanket and the movie paused on Jude Law's face. "Regina?" He calls out in confusion.

"In here!" She calls from the kitchen causing Robin to retrace his steps and head towards the smell of baking.

As he enters the room he cannot help but chuckle, due to the fact that at 1 O'clock in the morning and his wife is dressed in her mother's day apron and melting, he thinks, chocolate over the stove, "Midnight munchies?" Robin offers with a smirk as he heads over to the stove, moves to dip his finger into the melted dark chocolate before his hand is being swatted away.

"Nuhuh. This is for the popcorn." She scolds, moving the chocolate off of the heat and turning the heat off.

Robin steps up behinds her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "And here I was thinking that it was going to be for something else..." He states, running his fingers across her torso, making her involuntarily shiver.

"Stop that." Regina replies, pushing her rear end back against her husband.

"Forgive me for having suspicions about your craving for chocolate. I always had you down as a toffee popcorn kind of person." Robin teases, stepping back after receiving the shove of his wife's buttocks and moving to lean against the counter beside the stove.

Regina shrugs, "I fancied chocolate. I felt that it fit the vibe of Les Mis." She replies with a smirk as she spoons the hot chocolate into a pouring jug, the sweet treat making her fingers sticky despite her attempts to not make a mess. She sighs, "I am starting to think that this wasn't one of my brightest ideas." She adds with a breathless chuckle. "How was work?" She asks, turning to Robin after placing the pan back down.

"Slow. Same old, same old. Nothing exciting happens in this town." He replies, rolling his eyes as he takes the spoon from the empty pan and pops it into his mouth, cleaning it off the chocolate remains.

Regina pouts, "Are you saying this town needs more bad girls, deputy sheriff Locksley?" She teases, raising her brow mischievously as he nods, smirks, tells her that is exactly what he is saying causing her to chuckle. She shakes her head, "I'm the baddest bitch in this town."

A wholehearted laugh leaves Robin at that, "How many glasses of wine have you had? You're as soft as the silk we sleep on every night." He retorts playfully popping the spoon into the sink and then grabbing her hand from where it rests on her apron at her hip.

"I am not." She protests before furrowing her brow, "What are you-?" She begins to question before suddenly her chocolaty fingers are slipping past the seam of Robin's lips making her hum involuntarily, a sound which he reciprocates as the sweet taste fills his taste buds.

He pulls away with a pop, "Are you sure I cannot tempt you to use that chocolate alternatively?" He offers with a smirk, "Prove me wrong, show me that you aren't soft?" He questions, pulling Regina flush to him with a tug on her wrist.

"Perhaps," She purrs, pressing her lips to Robin's lips a moment before pulling away, "Just one thing."

Robin frowns, tilting his head, "What's that?"

"Remind me to hide my journal somewhere better than under my pillow. Grace found it." She admits with a grimace, recalling her embarrassment from earlier on that night.

"Journal? What Journ-? oh! Did she show Roland?!" Robin questions with wide eyes full of shock.

Regina shakes her head, however. "No. Thank goodness. I'm just so glad she cannot read, the poor child will be scarred for life. Along with Roland if he had found it."

Robin chuckles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "At least you found it in her possession before Roland could." He adds in reassurance, raising a hand to squeeze her bicep, "So, hide the journal elsewhere, got it. Now turn off the TV and lets go upstairs." He orders with a smirk, grabbing the jug of melted chocolate and racing from the room with it before Regina can even agree.

"Robin!" She calls quietly, as to not wake the children.

"Yes?" He asks from his position on the stairs.

Regina smirks, "Keep your uniform on."

* * *

 **Don't worry. This is just a wee cliff hanger, I am not missing out precious smut. ;) I hope you enjoyed this, and please do review your opinions on this chapter! As you know, I love to hear it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, I am so sorry for the late update, I am hoping to update with the final chapter this time next week. I will leave you all with a soppy authors note decalring my thanks then. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, just one more to go! Please do review! They make my day!**

* * *

Robin has kept his uniform on as his wife had requested, absent of one thing: his tie. The silk is currently wrapped tightly around Regina's wrists attaching her to the headboard as she writhes above the towel she had laid out, (God forbid they get chocolate on their sheets) the last of the melted chocolate being poured along her middle, with a generous dollop filling her navel. Robin was right; there are far better ways to use this chocolate then to cover it on the popcorn which now lays discarded on the dining room table.

Regina sighs as Robin's lips find the valley of her breasts, his hot tongue flicking out to smear the sweet treat along his wife's upper torso and he can't quite resist the temptation to continue to tease her as he moves his lips up and to the right, skimming the tip of them over Regina's already thoroughly nurtured right nipple which is tight with arousal.

"Robin, I swear to God," Regina begins in protest, she isn't sure she could take another moments of this torture that she had been put through for the last 10 minutes, but Robin has already sealed his lips around her hardened bud, teeth grazing the tip of the sensitive skin making Regina's toes curls as her fingers grasp at the silk of the tie. The growl that was intended turns into a soft moan as her husband tugs just the way she likes, the way that has her melting between the legs. Literally. Her core is practically dripping with literal want as her chest heaves. "I won't beg." She hisses, "But I will make your life hell if you don't fuck me soon."

Robin smirks then, the bastard, and licks his lips of the chocolate as he sits up dropping his index finger to draw lazy patterns in the melted mess on Regina's stomach. "I'm not doing this to make you beg." He replies simply before lowering himself to all fours over top of her as he adds, "I am simply enjoying what's mine."

Regina sighs turning her head to glance at the clock through squinted eyes, "It's two a.m. and we will be up in just over five hours." She huffs in attempts to end her sweet torture before she explodes from the suspense, but she is met with a soft kiss which effectively shuts her up.

"You're so impatient." Robin mumbles against her lips before sinking back down her body in a flash, his lips now at her navel as he begins to clear the mess there; the sensation is better than Regina would've thought, the roughness of his warm tongue mixed with the slowly hardening chocolate against the sensitive skin of her navel is enough to have her bite her lip to stifle an unexpected noise of approval that tries to escape. Her dark lashes fall shut as he swirls his tongue in the dip of her belly button, greedily lapping up the sugary treat, it really isn't all that healthy to be doing this, but then again, who the hell cares? It feels fucking amazing.

Regina raises her hips in an attempt to feel something lodged between her legs and tucked nicely against her clit where she needs and craves relief, friction, but she is left writhing up into thin air as Robin keeps his legs either side of her thighs. He is right, she is impatient, but the feeling of her juices trickling along her sensitive folds in a teasing sensation is driving her insane. She needs him, something, anything, to fill her.

Robin continues his slow descent down her body with his tasting tongue and wondering lips, cleaning her of the stickiness as best as he can as he moves backwards and lifts his hands from the mattress to have them grip his wife's knees, pulling them apart and spreading her legs. The smell of Regina's arousal is like a pleasant smack in the face as it seeps into his nostrils, his chin grazing her inner thigh, making her shiver, as he brings his gaze to where she is aching to be touched and where he is aching to touch... and taste.

"Robin you're driving me insane. Touch me." Regina commands in a tight and lust-filled voice, watching her husband with wide and aroused eyes, awaiting his next move. She watches as he smirks at her then something different flashes in his eyes, sympathy perhaps, (after all he has been deliciously teasing her for the last half an hour and she can't be the only one aching for some kind of relief). If he takes any longer in giving her exactly that, she will not reciprocate the favour, that is for sure.

As if he could read her mind, it's then that he is treating her to long and lingering lick across her centre, the tip of his tongue flicking up and pressing at a toe curlingly good pressure against her clit.

"Oh," She breathes in relief and then she's arching her hips up towards him, encouraging, "Again."

And so he does, one, twice more before he starts in ardent which renders his wife speechless as he grips her hips, stilling and completely ravishing her with his tongue. After the suspense, this was well worth the wait, the feeling is incredulous, it has Regina gritting her teeth as to not cry out for the whole street to hear, let alone her children. She thrashes her head to the side with tightly closes eyes as she sucks in a breath, "Oh Robin, d-don't stop." She whispers hoarsely earning a squeeze of her thighs in response, agreeing to see her through to her much needed end. He likes her being vocal about her needs, her wants and what she likes during sex.

Regina's muscles tighten in her legs as she can feel herself being lifted up and up, closer and closer to her peak with each pressing lick, _oh,_ now he's sucking and that is _so_ much better, even though she hadn't thought it could've been. Because now her hips are having a hard time being pinned to the mattress as they wiggle underneath Robin's tight grasp with every suck. Her nails are tugging into her palms and if she had her hands free those same nails would undoubtedly be buried in a mass of mousy brown locks. The locks that are moving up and down with her husband's bobbing head. God, he is so good with his tongue and she has to wonder how in the hell she wasn't in the mood to let him do _this_ to her more often.

Her breathing becomes more and more laboured as it hitches with each sharp ripple of pleasure that spreads throughout every vein in her lower body and then a few small moans of higher pitch begin to slip past tightly closed lips, unable to be held back for any longer. His tongue swirls over and over and over her sensitive bud until she can feel that delicious burning sensation begin to grow and intensify as she is suddenly coming with a strangled sound which would have been classed as embarrassing had Robin's head not been buried between her legs, causing neither one of them to care. She rides out wave after wave of pleasure until she grows weightless and collapses against the tousled towel beneath her, feeling like jelly, boneless and light.

Robin pulls away with a pop and a lick of his lips, the erotic mixture of chocolate and Regina swimming across his taste buds and scenting the thick air between them. He grins in pride and it makes Regina's heart flutter at the sight she is met with when her eyes flutter open, he looks so boyish and so... in love. She returns the grin tiredly, after all, she had just been thoroughly fucked at 2:15am. Reaching out, her hands find the back of Robin's head and she is pulling him in for a lazy kiss, tasting the sex, the chocolate and him in one satisfying mix of ingredients.

"That was..." She breathes as she pulls away and allows her head to tilt and meet her husband's as he patiently waits for her to find the rest of her sentence in her hazy post-sex state, "Stunning in every way." She finishes with a snicker which he returns, remembering that he had used that line on her once or twice before.

"Mmm, I agree." He replies, the scent of her on his breath as his lips skim her nose before he is moving to her side giving her the go ahead to flick her fingers and have his tie dissipate from around her wrists.

Regina sighs, "I should shower." She huffs, rubbing at her wrists absentmindedly as she brings them down to her sticky torso and turns her head to look at her husband, "Join me so I can sort out that _gun_ in your pocket." She adds in a tease and with a smirk as she sits up and slowly climbs from the bed.

"No, it's alright, darling-" Robin begins to protest gentlemanly, but Regina rolls her eyes.

"If I don't see you there in five minutes I will come back and drag you in there myself." She purrs threateningly with dark eyes before she flaunts her nakedness in her strut towards the en suite bathroom.

What kind of a man would Robin be to resist that?

* * *

For breakfast on Saturday Regina fancied something different, decided to get up when she first woke at 7am and head to the kitchen (after checking that the hamster hadn't escaped, he hadn't) to cook up the leftover popcorn in a delightful omelette. What on earth possessed her to crave such an odd concoction she couldn't tell, but it tasted _so_ good.

It put her in a good mood for the rest of the morning, in fact, as she breakfasted the rest of the family (kept the knowledge of her odd little dish to herself) making them boiled eggs and toast soldiers to dip in the rich and runny yolk.

It is as Regina is doing the last of the washing up after showering and changing into her attire for the day, that their babysitter arrives. Mary Margaret rings the door and patiently waits for Robin to let her in. She has learnt her lesson not to let herself in after Monday.

"Good morning." Robin greets with a wide and forced smile, avoiding eye contact as his gaze settles on her scarf (that _bloody_ scarf) then the pathway behind her as he holds the door wide open for the teacher to pass over the threshold and inside into the warm.

"Yes, good morning." Mary Margaret replies with an equally forced smile as she sceptically eyes the stairs before sheepishly shuffling her way into the living room where Grace is colouring on the coffee table.

Just how long is it going to be awkward like this, Robin wonders, as he makes his way into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he announces in a low voice, "Mary Margaret is here."

Regina turns from the sink, grabbing a towel and wiping her fingers between the material before placing it on the side as she nods in acknowledgement, "Well then, let's get going before we have to hold awkward conversation with the eavesdropper." Regina hisses, finding that she would much rather go to one of Dr Rocker's sessions than stay in a room with Mary Margaret, avoiding eye contact and unwelcome flashbacks.

Robin nods, all to happy to agree, as he heads to the bottom of the stairs, calling for Roland and letting him know that Margaret has arrived and that he needs to come and say hello. The young boy strolls into sight a few minutes later, slipping down the stairs and walking past his father straight to the couch which he flops across rather ungracefully. "Hey." He greets the teacher making Regina chuckle as she grabs her purse from beside him.

"Be good." She says softly, pressing a kiss to the boys head, "And keep an eye on Bruce." She warns raising a brow in a slightly threatening manner, watching as the boy's face lights up, clearly he had momentarily forgotten about his furry friend.

"I will!" He exclaims, jumping from the sofa and out of the room to the utility, making Regina roll her eyes and turn her attention to her daughter, "Goodbye sweetie, see you at lunch. Draw me something pretty."

"And me." Robin adds in as he enters the room wrapping his scarf around his neck and waving goodbye to his daughter before taking his wife's hand in his.

"Okay daddy!" Grace beams before scrambling for a few new crayons, busying herself, as Regina and Robin slip from the room with a mumbled thank you directed at Mary Margaret, because, after all, she is doing them a huge favour.

* * *

"You know as pleasant as it has been to keep a diary of our sexual encounters, it's been ever so dangerous. My daughter wanted me to read it to her last night after finding it under my pillow." Regina declares with a roll of her eyes, though her remark isn't spiteful, more playfully sarcastic, as she hands her journal over to the doctor upon taking her seat.

Dr Rocker simply grins as he receives each journal and places it onto his lap, "Well, that may not be a so much of a problem anymore." He declares softly his eyes sparkling in what looks like pride.

"What do you mean?" Robin asks with a furrowed brow.

The therapist's smile widens, "If you are both as confident as I am that you can carry on without me, I don't think there is a need for these sessions anymore. In fact, I was thinking that today may be our last."

Regina's smile drops to a frown of surprise, "Oh." She declares simply. Quite honestly, she thought that she would be elated to see the back of the doctor but it has become a habit, part of her timetable, and as much as she didn't get along with the man at the start, she finds that she quite likes Dr Rocker now. Can she and Robin really go at this alone? Are they ready?

Dr Rocker smiles, "Tell me how you feel." He declares, sensing Regina's hesitance.

The brunette's gaze flickers up from the floor to look at the man sat opposite her, "How I feel?" She asks, shaking her head with a confused frown.

"Yes. When you first stepped into my office I sensed lots of negative energy from you. Tell me how you feel now, in this moment." He clarifies.

Regina glances at her husband before smiling slightly, "Happy." She whispers before looking back at the redhead, "Apprehensive." She admits with a shrug, "I'll be honest, I was counting down the days until this one would come and I have never been a dependent woman but the thought of no more therapy sessions makes me worry that I will just let our sex life trickle away again. Without this support, I mean."

Robin shakes his head before Dr Rocker can reply as he takes his wife's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, "That won't happen. We are different now, we have learnt how to make time for each other around work and children." He reassures and Dr Rocker nods as he opens Robin's journal, flicking through this week's entries.

"You certainly have." He adds on as he skims a few of the paragraphs that stain the pages. "Besides a healthy sex life does not mean that you have to be on each other every moment possible. A good sex life is so much more than that, good sex can arise from an unhealthy relationship but, evidently, that is not healthy. What you two share revolves around the love you have for one another, your relationship is admirable and one that many, I am sure, would be envious of. Sex is just a part of that and as long as you don't want to have another dry spell, now conscious of what going through that is like, you won't. Trust me. Only 1 in 10 clients return after having these sessions and, truthfully, if I didn't think you were ready to go independent from today onwards I wouldn't suggest it." The doctor advises honestly, his green eyes looking to and fro between the couple as he hands them back their journals by placing them upon the table before them.

Regina mulls over everything the doctor has declared and realises that he is right, if he truly didn't believe they couldn't do this he would keep them on, besides he will only be losing money by dismissing them early on. She sucks in a breath looking over at Robin, "Maybe we are ready." She whispers with a timid smile, reserved only for him.

"I think that maybe we are." He replies, dropping a light kiss to the bridge of her nose as his thumb sweeps to and fro over the back of her hand.

Regina scrunches her nose, "And.. I was thinking that maybe we could start those dance lessons we were talking about on Saturday mornings instead. Keep this time to ourselves." She suggests, biting her lower lip.

"Sounds perfect." Robin replies with a grin and a nod.

"Oh, I am going to miss you two." Dr Rocker declares with a pout, interrupting their moment politely.

Regina chuckles shaking her head and softly pulling her hand from her husband's, "Thank you, Dr Rocker. For everything." She replies with a soft smile before clasping her hands together and putting on her mayor-like front, "Now is there anything we need to sign?" She asks eyeing the table in front of her in search for the paperwork.

Dr Rocker nods, "Yes." He replies with a smile, standing and walking over to his desk to grab the discharge papers before bringing them back to the couple, who, each in turn, sign the required areas.

"So..." Robin states as he watches his wife sign the last of the papers. "That's it, huh? You can stop robbing my bank account?" He teases with a chuckle which the doctor reciprocates with a nod.

"That depends, what bottle of champers are you going to buy me?" Dr Rocker retorts, continuing the joke as Regina lays the pen down and rolls her eyes at the red head.

"And here I was thinking the reward was in the result." She remarks dryly with a raised brow, knowing full well that the therapist does not expect anything from the two of them. However, it was already a must that she will buy him at least a card and a box of chocolates to say thank you. He has helped them more than she ever thought he would.

The red head laughs heartily at that, "Touché!" He exclaims with a playful wink before grabbing the papers and clipping them together with a stapler. "Now, before you leave me forever is there anything else you need from me or want to ask me?"

Both Robin and Regina share a look before shaking their heads.

"Just that everything in these sessions will stay inside of these sessions, correct?" Regina asks, although she already know the answer, as it is part of the patient doctor confidentiality agreement which she had read before their sessions had started. However, she wanted to hear it in person for utter reassurance before she does indeed leave this office for what she hopes, for her an Robin's sake, to be forever.

"Correct." Dr Rocker replies without hesitation and a wide smile, "If that is all you had to ask me I think the both of you are going to do quite fine without these sessions." He jokes before standing and offering his hand as the couple stand two, each shaking it in turn.

"Thanks again, Doc." Robin bids with a firm shake of the other man's hand before the doctor is leading them to the door and opening it for them.

"It was my pleasure." He replies with a wide smile, "Remember to keep in touch from time to time. I won't charge." He adds with a wink and the couple chuckle, both feeling a little wistful yet relieved and chuffed about how far they have come. They had made it.

With their sex journals in hand, the couple leave the therapist's office after some final thanks and goodbyes before heading to the car with a pair of matching smiles on their faces.


	22. Chapter 22

On the Saturday afternoon they returned to an almost silent home save the muttering of voices coming from the television in the living room, where they had found Grace snuggled up next to Mary Margaret watching the princess and the frog.

"Where's Roland?" Regina has asked as she had removed her coat and slung it over her arm, watching as the pair turned their attention from the TV to her.

"Bruce!" Grace had exclaimed and Mary Margaret had nodded in her agreement, smiling sweetly.

"He is saying his goodbyes." She had clarified before adding at Regina's confused expression, "I told him that he is coming home with me to his real home from school, instead of that crafty little cardboard box that you had managed to create for him."

Regina was thrilled with this information and wanted to hug the woman for ridding them of the rodent. "Thank you." She had replied with a kind and genuine smile. She thought her day couldn't get any better.

The end of their therapy sessions was a cause of celebration and celebrating on Saturday night is exactly what Regina and Robin did. In fact they had popped open a bottle of Champaign and decided they would dine later instead of with the children (Roland had fancied chicken nuggets and chips and Regina was in quite the pleasant mood and, as a result, she had given in to feeding her children rubbish just this once). So they had ordered take out and snuggled on the couch in a living room celebratory dinner with a small glass of bubbly each.

After weeks of documenting their happenings, of remember details to feed back to a professional and stressing over what each other really wanted, what they were told that they might enjoy, they finally felt free. Free of all of their worries and angst. Finally, they had come to the realisation that their sex life did not revolve around extravagant dirty talk or role play or having sex every night until their skin was chafed and head a little airy. It was about making time for each other and refreshing each other's memories of what they enjoyed in the bedroom before their dry spell and reliving some of that passion that had seemed to dim.

But now it's back and brighter than ever.

They had retired to bed relatively early that night after things got a little handsy on the sofa, deciding to celebrate their progress, their achievements and their rekindled sexual desire for one another by tangling themselves beneath the sheets of their queen sized bed.

Now, it is Sunday morning and the light is filtering through the curtains, Regina had forgotten to close them before they had engaged in their lovemaking. A stream of bright light intrudes on the brunette's peaceful dreams as a harsh blood red comes into view making her blink her eyelids open a couple of times and turn her head from the light with a hiss. That bloody Spring sun.

Her eyes land on the peaceful features of her husband as they adjust to the morning brightness, brown orbs scanning those sleepy (and still rather kiss swollen) lips, the way he pushes out his bottom lip just slightly as his lashes flutter with each tired exhale. Regina cannot help but grin to herself, she certainly wore the man out last night. Scooting a little closer to her husband, she feels the fingers that are resting lazily on her hip flex before relaxing again as his hand slips around her waist and pulls her flush against his body.

Regina has to stifle a chuckle at her cuddly supposed outlaw, but she invites the affection, tucks herself into his broad chest and sighs before closing her eyes again.

"Morning." A low and gruff voice slurs against Regina's ear making her smirk as she tilts her head up to look up at her husband, however his eyes still remain closed. There is something about Robin's morning voice that has all things south of Regina's waist stirring and clenching just slightly.

Regina hums pleasantly, reaching up and grabbing her husband's bicep lightly, stroking her fingers over the impressive muscle, "Good morning, sleepyhead." She greets lowly, her lips skimming Robin's Adam's Apple as she makes her way up to his lips, pausing to grin as she finds two ocean blue eyes staring at her and a dimpled smile to match hers.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but you rather tired me out last night." He replies flirtatiously, his hand skimming up her bare body to tangle in her hair as he admires her beautiful features, and the fact that, free of makeup, she still manages to take his breath away.

Regina's low chuckle shakes the bed, her eyes closing at the touch to her hair, "Is that a complaint?" She practically sighs, her eyes fluttering back open to stare straight into her husband's.

Robin is quick to shake his head, "Not at all, Milady!" He exclaims in a hushed morning voice, his lips dropping to press a quick peck to his wife's lips. "I am never one to complain." He teases, nudging his shoulder against hers lightly beneath the sheets.

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Never is a very long time." She reminds with a narrowed gaze before looking past Robin to glance at the clock behind him... 6am on a Sunday. Fantastic.

"What time is it?" Robin asks, sensing his wife's attention on the bedside table behind him.

Regina sighs, snuggling back down into the corner of Robin's pillow, "Just gone 6." She informs, expecting a grumble or incoherent noise to be thrown out in response. However, surprisingly for a late riser, his expression seems gleeful. There is a glint in his blue eyes telling Regina that maybe he's pleased by the fact that it is so early on a Sunday morning.

"Mm, so we have about an hour until the kids wake up." He replies, wiggling his eyebrows making Regina quirk hers up. Ah, so that's why. _Horny bastard._

"I thought I tired you out last night." She points out, suppressing a smirk as she maintains her playfully serious expression.

Robin grins shaking his head, "That was last night." He dismisses, "And I would quite like a repeat of that this morning if that is alright with you?" He adds, his fingers ghosting up and down Regina's spine making her shiver. That's just cheating.

Regina bites her lip before allowing her smirk to spread glorious and proud across her lips. "I suppose that would be alright." She whispers, pushing on Robin's shoulder to have him lay back on his back as she slips her leg over his hip and pushes herself up to straddle him. The covers slip from her shoulders to rest across Robin's lower torso, revealing the entirety of her bare body to her husband.

Robin licks his lips as his hands find her thighs, rubbing his warm palms up and down the porcelain skin in an appreciative caress, his eyes roaming over each and every one of his wife's glorious curves.

Regina doesn't mind the ogling, in fact, she welcomes it, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she shakes her hair behind her shoulders causing her breasts to bounce just slightly. She cannot help but chuckle as she watches how the small movement draws her husband's attention and then she's leaning down to press a tender and loving kiss to his lips.

They kiss and kiss and kiss a little more until their bodies are blushing and hot. Regina can feel Robin's arousal pressed firmly against her coccyx as her hips move over his lower torso in slow grinds which she simply cannot help but enjoy as each drag of her clit against Robin's taut muscles has jolts of pleasure trickling down her spine. Robin's hands are on her rear end, encouraging each movement of her grinding pelvis as they hum and huff and moan against each other lips in muffled sounds that would not be able to be heard within a metre radius. She can feel her heartbeat everywhere, thrumming through her veins along her legs, her chest, her head, her fingers as they move to grab and pin Robin's tightly against the pillow either side of his head.

"Regina, love..." Robin pants as he is quick to pull away from her grasp, unable to withhold from touching her any longer. His fingers slip between their bodies to seek Regina's clit and rub in rhythm to her movements. It has her crying out quietly, closing her eyes and leaning back, selfishly taking every ripple of ecstasy that Robin can draw from her bundle of nerves.

She shakes her head, licks her lips and drops her hand to grab her husband's wrist, however she cannot quite muster the will to stop him, so instead her fingers just loop loosely around his forearm as his digits continue to slide over her sex. "Robin, mm, you c-can't keep your hands to yourself c-can you?" She stutters as the sharp ripples of delight continue to make her muscles spasm and her body twitch above Robin's.

Robin grins however, simply nods and replies, "The short answer to that is, no, no I can't." before he frees his other hand and reaches for the back of his wife's neck, pulling her down for yet another kiss, and this time it's more passionate, bruising and heated. Tongues tangling between the joining of lips for a lingering moment.

But it doesn't last long, as it's at that moment that suddenly a strong wave of nausea causes Regina to pull away sharply (halting all of Robin's advances) and slap a hand over her mouth when she realises that it's not going to go, that she's going to vomit. Ignoring Robin's quiet question of whether she is okay, she quickly jumps from him and races towards the en suite. Just in time, in fact, because as soon as she flips the toilet seat upwards she's bent over double, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain.

Robin is quick to react, rushing up behind her and grabbing her hair for her, pulling it back behind her shoulders gently, "Oh, Regina." He coos softly and worriedly, he would ask her again if she was alright but it's evident that she is not and she is too busy heaving to answer his question anyway, so instead he's rubbing between her shoulder blades with his free hand until the vomiting ceases and calms.

Regina pulls away from the toilet when she is sure that she has definitely finished bringing up her take out from the night before. A few shaky breaths wrack her chest as she sits back against the side of the bath tub with a sigh, Robin dropping her hair softly and looking at her in concern as he comes to sit beside her, perching on the edge of the bath tub and allowing his hand to fall to her hair, running his fingers through the silky locks in a soothing manner.

"Oh sweetheart, are you okay now?" He asks, reaching over to the flush and pressing it down, washing away his wife's sickness, "I hope you aren't coming down with anything." He whispers worriedly, bringing his hand to her forehead which is hot to the touch.

Regina nods, her face drawn of its usual colour as she stares blankly ahead, it's been a long while since a she been sick and it is making her start to regret their choice of take out last night, she had the prawn linguini and should've known that sea food could be dodgy, could make her ill. "I think it was just the fish." She mumbles tilting her head to have it rest on Robin's knee.

Robin gives her shoulder a soft squeeze, "And here I was thinking that I was a terrible kisser." He teases, before sliding down to sit on the floor beside his wife, turning his head to press a soft kiss to his wife's head. "I wouldn't have thought it was the linguini, my love. If that was true I am sure we would be fighting for the loo. I had quite the generous helping to your dish." He adds with a furrowed brow making Regina do the same as she considers his reasoning.

He is right, they had shared her dish as they had shared his and so surely if it was the seafood he would be ill too, coming to think about it she has been feeling rather nauseous these last few days but hadn't really thought much of it. Maybe she was coming down with something, again. She hopes not.

At Regina's silence, Robin offers, "Can I get you anything, Regina? Some water?" He asks, pushing himself up and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and make himself somewhat decent, after all they had been in the middle of foreplay before Regina had to rush to the bathroom.

Regina nods and sighs but does not move from her spot on the floor as she brings her knees to her chest, "Please." She replies and watches as Robin slips from the room to grab a glass from their nightstand. Her eyes then fall onto the calendar on the bathroom door, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest as she pushes herself up and races over to the Red Cross marking the first of that month. Shit. Oh, no, this couldn't be happening.

Three weeks ago was three years since she had her contraceptive implant fitted and was meant to book an appointment at the start of the month to have it replaced. She had been so wrapped up in the therapy sessions, children and work that she had completely forgotten to do it and now she was three weeks overdue which means that the implant no longer has the desired effect as it did when she and Robin first started their sessions. How could she have been so dim? She has ignored the signs, all of the damn signs that she is now fertile. What with her strange cravings, her hormones, the nausea, the morning sickness... Shit, shit, shit!

At Regina's horrified expression Robin furrows his brow and approaches her cautiously, "What's the matter?" He asks softly, coming to stand behind her and glance at the calendar. His eyes fall onto the same red cross that Regina's eyes are trained to and his eyes widen after a moment as he reads, _'Visit Dr Whale to get implant changed_ ' in Regina's cursive handwriting. His jaw goes slack as his eyes scan over the wording over and over, he barely hears Regina when she breaks the silence.

"Robin... I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

After a few discussions and little convincing, Regina and Robin had agreed to call it a day after they had Grace; after they finally had a baby girl to love and cherish and spoil like they had done with the boys. The blonde bundle of joy had been exactly what they wanted, they had the perfect nuclear family full of character and good looks and, during her pregnancy, Regina had revelled in having a baby growing inside of her. Robin would often find her absentmindedly rubbing at or cuddling her bump as she lay in bed reading or watching something on the TV.

But after the birth and the complications of Regina's long and drawn out labour which had effectively tired her out by the time it came to actually giving birth, they had decided that after Grace they wouldn't have any more, that they were more than content with their beautiful and ever growing family.

So Regina had gone to the doctors 15 weeks after giving birth and had the implant fitted. She had decided that she didn't want to endure menstruating any more if she didn't have to, and when and if Robin and her were to sleep with one another, they wouldn't have to have the undesired latex barrier hogging all of the friction.

Regina knew that she would miss carrying a child, miss the intimate relationship between herself and Grace as she wriggled and kicked from inside her mother's stomach with every hum of her Regina's voice. It was a selfish thing, because it was something, a feeling, that Regina didn't have to share with everyone else. It was something that, for the first time in a long time, made her truly feel like the luckiest woman in the world. And lucky that she had a husband that loved her very much who had given this to her.

* * *

"Robin say something." Regina adds in a whisper, turning to look at Robin who stares blankly at the paper in front of him before he swallows and shakes his head.

He turns to look at her, "Well I have to admit it's a bit of a shock," He begins, making his wife frown, but he doesn't want that, doesn't want her thinking that the idea of having another child with her is something that he finds unappealing, because he doesn't. Despite what they had discussed after having Grace, he doesn't. So he reaches out and takes her face in his hands and ghosts his thumbs over her cheekbones, "But it's not an unwelcome surprise." He adds in comfort, searching slightly wary and apprehensive chocolate brown orbs. "Is this what you want?" He questions.

Regina's heart clenches at his simple words, always putting her needs, her concerns, first. That, and the fact that he seem to welcome the idea of having another child with her. Does she? Of course she does, she would love nothing more to share that mother child bond again, to be complimented on how she glows (despite how much she claims she hates the expression) and although she and Robin had agreed not to have another child, she cannot help but feel like this is fate telling her that she needs to do what she does best and be a better mother than her mother could ever be.

After a long moments silence she nods and smiles shyly, "I do." She whispers, before grinning as he does and repeating, "I do."

"And I do." Is Robin's reply before he pulls her in for another tender kiss, this one loving, soft and thankful.

Regina chuckles as she pulls away, "This will be the last one, though. I will not become a walking talking baby mill." She adds seriously and with a narrowed gaze, yet her smile still remains.

"Deal." Robin replies before closing the gap between them in another soft, lingering and innocent kiss as his hand drops to her stomach, "And you're sure? That you're pregnant?" He asks, in fear that he has gotten his hopes up over an assumption and will actually be terribly disappointed over something so unexpected, something they never really had.

At the prickles of magic under her skin and the warm glowing feeling at her lower stomach she knows for sure that she is, it had been the same with Grace. She nods, "I'm sure." She whispers before biting her lip, "We are having another baby." She says aloud, to consolidate their knowledge, to make it that so much more real.

"We are." Robin replies with a nod, circling his arms around his wife's waist and embracing her lovingly before smirking, "There goes our sex life again." He teases and Regina cannot help the loud and unexpected laughter that erupts from her lungs as she swats at his arm playfully.

Shaking her head, she decides to play along and grinning ear to ear, she replies, "It's a good job I kept Dr Rocker's number."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Hello all, the time has come to say goodbye to my rendition of the Locksleys. I know many of you hypothesised this ending and I am so glad that you picked up on the subtle hints.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who frequently review such kind things on each chapter, I want you to know that even if I didn't reply to every single one of them I read and cherished each one dearly! In fact, I would love to hear how you felt about the ending of MTL and just my story in general!** **All feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you, once again, to everyone who has been reading my story, this has been such a great adventure and I am overwhelmed by the support this story has had. So, thank you all.**

 **I hope to see you again in my later stories! Don't worry (or worry!), you haven't seen the last of me, yet. ;)**


	23. Epilogue

**I know, I know, this has been long awaited... but I have had so many requests to give you all a small little epilogue that I couldn't resist doing so as soon as my exams were over. Plus, I have a long summer ahead so expect to hear plenty more from me!**

 **I hope this is the kind of thing you guys were after and, once again, I would like to thank the support you have all had for this story, it has warmed my heart and it was a pleasure to write for such lovely reviews.**

 **Thank you, Mo, for looking this over for me and for your suggestions!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a Saturday morning and the sun is out, shining over Storybrooke. It would be a perfectly peaceful day which would be spent outside with a good novel and a midmorning glass of wine did Regina not have last minute finishing touches to prepare for the party at noon. The living room has been cleared (why they didn't hire a venue, she doesn't know) and baby blue banners and helium filled balloons litter the hallway and the rest of the downstairs in an organised fashion.

Regina sighs as she ices the last of the decor onto her homemade lemon and elderflower sponge, wiping at the icing sugar that sticks to her flushed cheeks as she steps back to admire her handiwork. Now, she has just about enough time to shower and change so that she can be ready to greet the guests before she is needed back in the kitchen to prepare appetisers and various other nibbles. Regina is not one to disappoint when it comes to hosting parties, be that big or small.

"Looks delicious," a strong accented voice grasps her attention, her husband. Regina turns to find the man licking his lips as he leans against the kitchen island. "Lemon?" Robin asks, detecting the subtle sour scent amongst that of icing sugar and baked patisserie.

The brunette smiles and nods, carrying the three-tiered masterpiece to the counter and placing it in front of her husband so he can admire it fully, "And elderflower," she adds, watching as sapphire blue eyes search the deep blue decor, icing shaped into balloons and teddy bears, stars and stripes on the middle and bottom tier in every shade of blue Regina could fashion. "What do you think?" she asks as she steps back and places her hands to her hips as Robin's eyes lift to meet hers.

"Magical," he compliments with a grin causing his wife to snicker and shake her head as she moves to hang her apron up by the cooker and it's as she has her back turned that Robin leans forward to sweep his finger across the top of the rosette piping.

"Ah! Don't you dare!" Regina scolds as she turns just in time to find his finger hovering dangerously close to the icing; however, her tone is quick to make him retract as he stands up straight and shakes his head.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

...

By 1pm the house is full of chatter amongst the reticent background music, Regina's infamous apple whisky meatballs are on high demand as Roland and his father pass the treats around to the grabby hands of eager guests. Grace has invited a few of her friends who are playing out in the garden on the swing set Robin had put up (with an amusing amount of difficulty) during summer with the help of Henry. So that leaves the adults and the baby sitting together in the living room whilst Regina is locked away in the kitchen, once again.

"Hey," Robin greets warmly, pulling her into his arms from behind as she places the last few candles onto the cake. "Mary Margaret and Emma are here," he announces pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"So that's everyone?" she clarifies, humming as Robin presses another soft kiss to the skin behind her ear, tells her yes and that compliments of the party are being thrown his way left, right and centre. "Mmm, well I am glad all of this hard work has paid off," Regina states, placing her hands on her hips and looking back to Robin with a smile as he steps back.

"It has indeed, and to think, he won't even remember it."

Regina frowns in slight irritation, "No, but he will have the photos to look back on," she argues, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face him, "Radley will only turn one once, Robin," she huffs out but Robin is eager to retract his statement as he shakes his head and takes her hand.

"I didn't mean it like that, my love," he assures, bringing her knuckles to his lips to kiss, "Myself, and everyone else, thinks that this is a wonderful party."

"They better," Regina retorts, raising a brow before letting a smirk curve her lips. "Go and make sure everyone is gathered and ready to sing happy birthday, I am going to light the candles," she announces, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to Robin's lips before he leaves the room and makes his way back to the guests.

Regina sighs as she turns back to the cake, tilting her head this way and then that as she tries to figure out whether she should add another candle or two, she doesn't want to overdo it. However she barely gets the time to mull the situation over properly when suddenly her husband is back and his voice is urgent when he asks, "Where is Radley?"

"I thought he was in the living room with you," Regina replies before furrowing her brow and shaking her head, waving her hand in frustration, "Well we can't sing happy birthday to someone who isn't present!" she adds, becoming flustered as she tries to fathom where her young boy has gotten to in the short space of time that Robin had let him out of his sight for. She pushes past her equally clueless husband telling him to look for him outside as she makes her way to the living room, to double check. Not because she doesn't trust her husband's words but because, though a thief he may have been, being observant isn't one of his strong suits, not when it comes to looking for things that have gone missing. After all, he is usually the one to have misplaced the item in the first place.

But Robin was right, Radley's nowhere to be seen, his toys discarded in the centre of the room as the guests continue their idle chatter amongst one another completely oblivious to the missing child- and it's then Regina starts to panic, and of course she shouldn't, he's in the house somewhere, he has to be. But what if he's in trouble? Her heart drops to her stomach as she thinks of all of the possibilities: what if he has tried to climb the stairs and fallen? What if he's locked himself in somewhere and can't get out?!

Making her way out of the living room, she glances out of the window, noticing that Grace is no longer playing on the swing set with her friends and as if on cue she hears a familiar giggle echo through the floorboards above her head: her and Robin's bedroom. "Oh, God," she breathes, taking off in a light jog as she takes the stairs in an impressive time and rushes into her bedroom where the giggling becomes louder.

The sight Regina is greeted with is one she most certainly hadn't been expecting, as she pushes her bedroom door open. However, it's one that has all the breath leaving her at once and her eyes growing almost comically wide. "Grace!" she exclaims incredulously as she rushes towards the bed which is now littered with the contents of the mayor's make up bag. Quickly, Regina snatches her lipstick from the blonde's hand before she can do anymore damage. "No. You do not touch Mummy's make up!" she scolds angrily, looking then to her poor son who is donning a bright red smile and whose eyelids are cloud of royal blue which Regina didn't even realise she owned. Honestly, she wouldn't be seen dead in such a colour, but that's not the issue, not when her son's face and white sheets have been painted every colour under the sun. "What possessed you to do such a silly thing?!" Regina snaps, looking furiously towards her daughter.

"I was making him look pretty for his party!" Grace defends, and she can tell by the clench in her mother's jaw and the vein popping in her forehead that she is mad, very mad.

Regina lifts a hand to rub across her temple as she quickly feels a headache brewing, "No." She bites, closing her eyes as she shakes her head before catching the timid blue eyes of her daughter, "You know you shouldn't have done it otherwise you wouldn't have hidden him away. You are in big trouble, Miss. And you are certainly not getting any birthday cake," she chastises with a pointed finger in her child's direction. Grace whines dramatically, pushing her bottom lip out in a quivering pout. However her mother takes no notice as she turns her attention to her son and cautiously takes him into her arms. "Oh Radley, sweetie..." she coos with a heavy heart as she brushes his dark curls from his sticky forehead. Grace has managed to get make up in every nook and cranny.

"Oh good, you've found him!" Robin's voice comes from the doorway before he is stepping in. Yet, the relieved smile which was curving his lips is quick to fall when Regina shifts Radley on her hip so that his dramatic appearance can be witnessed by his father. The young boy gurgles as he offers Robin the widest smile and a small wave despite the stunned silence. "Oh- Oh my- What happened?!" he asks, looking first to his subtly furious wife and then to Grace.

"I was making Radley look pretty." Grace confesses with a defeated huff as she goes to wipe her make-up smeared fingers on her crisp white dress but Robin quickly lunges forward, grabbing her wrists before she can do so.

"No you don't. Let's get you cleaned up before mummy has a fit," he replies, taking Grace by the hand and not saying another word (he's sure Regina has already said one or two of those already) as he leads her into the en suite.

Regina takes a deep calming breath as she watches the retreating form of her husband and their mischievous daughter retreat into the bathroom before dropping a sympathetic kiss to the crown of Radley's head. "One day you'll get her back, sweetheart," she whispers with a slight smirk, her son giggling despite his obliviousness before she is waving her fingers over his face and ridding him of the muck. She doesn't have time for makeup remover.

"Hurry up, you two. I don't want to keep people waiting any longer," she sighs impatiently, eyeing the door of the bathroom before two figures emerge as one, Grace snuggled onto Robin's hip. She always sucks up to her father when she's in trouble, knows that daddy's the soft one of the pair. The brunette simply rolls her eyes at the sight before leading her way back downstairs to fetch the cake.

...

Everyone has left by 5pm, the kids full up on party food and crashing as the adrenaline runs thin not long after 7pm. The house is still and the air is quiet save the subtle thudding of balloons as they collide in the breeze outside. It has been a successful day, despite the makeup fiasco earlier that afternoon. Radley had revelled in the attention, in the 'oo'ing and the 'ah'ing every time he did anything remotely sweet. Robin may have been right in the sense that their son will never remember the day on his own accord, but Regina shall take great pride in watching the videos back which Henry and the other guests had taped on their phones.

At the time Radley had been a surprise, not only to Regina and Robin but to the entire town, however that makes him no less wanted, no less cherished or loved. In fact Regina is completely head over heels in love with the boy. He reminds her of the days when Henry was a babe, how far she's come since she first held a baby boy in her arms.

She often wonders where that time has gone, often feels as if she had hit a momentary pause button and before she knew it she was pressing skip in an attempt to press play. But she takes great pride in her children, in watching them grow and mature and create unforgettable moments be that funny or sad or ones to laugh about later. She wouldn't trade those moments for anything, not even a second chance to start again, to be the hero from the start; because though she may still battle the hidden evil inside, it grows more and more subdued as the years go by, and without that darkness she wouldn't have found her light. Her friends, her Robin, her family...

Regina smiles as she lifts Radley from his Moses basket, her lips meeting his forehead in a light and loving kiss. Robin had taken Grace to bed, all bad temperament having been forgotten after a few kisses and cuddles and an uttered apology. Regina hums and hushes softly as the babe begins to stir at the change in warmth, the shift in position.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," she whispers softly as he begins to settle once more, a deep sigh emanating from his nose before he is snuggling into his mother's bosom. "Just don't grow up anymore," she teases, lifting a hand to run through his ebony curls as she admires her baby boy in her hold. One year today and so much has happened in such a short space of time, it all makes Regina terribly nostalgic.

A final kiss to her son's hand and she is carrying him upstairs and to his room where she tucks him in tightly and watches to make sure he settles. The floorboards creak along the hallway and the stream of light, which reflects on the carpet, is blocked as a figure comes to stand in the doorway.

"He's so precious," she whispers, sighing softly as she is reluctant to leave the cribs side.

Robin smiles, watching the encounter adoringly before stepping forward and joining his wife's side at the edge of the cot. "That he is," he replies, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her in close.

A small silence passes as the two of them simply gaze upon their little surprise before Regina is yawning, leaning more of her weight against Robin. It's been a long day; they should go to bed. Robin drops a light kiss to her head before he is giving her arm a squeeze, leading her away and out of the room back to their own.

"You know... when I was stacking the dishwasher up after the cake had been served I counted twenty one dishes when one of those twenty one guests were told they weren't allowed any cake. You don't know how that came about, do you?" Regina asks as she undoes the zip at the side of her dress before letting it fall to the ground and pool at her ankles, not turning to look at her husband who she knows is most probably red-cheeked with guilt.

"Grace said you had changed your mind," he mutters quietly, not wanting to lie to Regina as he now knows he should've known better than to have listened to his daughter over his wife.

Regina hums, reaching around to unclasp her bra, allowing the straps to slip noiselessly down her shoulders before the whole garment falls forward and to her feet. Still she remains with her back to her husband. "She did, did she?" she asks, "Well then it must have been true," she adds sarcastically as she wriggles slowly from her remaining underwear with a sashay of her hips.

Robin swallows thickly, his mind quickly becoming distracted as he licks his lips and leans forward practically on his tiptoes ready to pounce. At his silence Regina turns around, hands confidently at her sides as she raises a brow. However, Robin's eyes are anywhere but her face and it has her smirking, has her feeling sexy and confident as she struts towards her half naked other half.

"I didn't- it was Radley's birthday and-"

"No. No excuses. You disobeyed me, Mr Locksley," Regina interrupts, pressing a perfectly manicured nail up against Robin's parted lips. "And do you know what happens to people who disobey the queen?" she husks, allowing her hand to drop and that same finger nail to run along the curve of her husband's neck, across his chest and to circle his nipple, "They get punished."

Robin shivers at the sexual pull in her voice, the sexiness of her demeanour and though Regina is very much in control he cannot help but reach out and grab her waist, pulling her close as his lips fall to hers, tasting the remnants of icing sugar and elderflower syrup in an intoxicating mix. She doesn't fight off the contact but she is quick to dominate it, swinging the both of them in one swift movement (she's far stronger than she looks) so that Robin's back is pressed against the bedpost, his hands in hers as she pins them back and around the wood.

A cool sensation tingles around Robin's wrist and as Regina steps back to admire her handiwork he glances back to notice he is handcuffed to the bedpost. "Did I ever mention-"

"You love me?" she questions before nodding. "A few times." she husks, her hand lifting to her breast, watching her husband's eyes grow unbelievably wide as she takes her nipple between thumb and forefinger and tugs lightly, moaning for show. "All the time in fact," she breathes as her eyes fall closed and she pulls again, harder, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

This is his punishment: to watch, to not touch; and quickly he is starting to hate this delicious torture, especially when her free hand is falling to her stomach, but it doesn't stay there, no. It begins a slow descent down, down, "Regina, please," he practically whimpers, unsure as to whether he can watch this without being able to do something, anything.

"Please what, Robin?" she asks, not stopping, instead letting two fingers come into contact with her clit as she rubs slow tantalising circles which make's Robins head spin. "Forgi- Mmm- forgive you? Let you touch me?" she whispers, rubbing again, harder, "Like this?"

"Fuck. Please, yes." he moans, his cock throbbing at the delicious sight of his wife touching herself. God, she could punish him any way she'd like, but when she knows she's so irresistible, this punishment is pure evil and she knows it, knows he'd rather be denied climax after climax if it meant he could touch her, bring her pleasure.

"Say sorry," she commands, eyes fluttering open to look him straight in the eyes as she does not stop until she gets what she wants. And she does.

"I'm sorry," Robin replies quickly, comically and it makes her chuckle, but she doesn't stop, she shakes her head, grins as she continues pressing, reaches with her free hand for the opposite bedpost to keep her stable.

"Diction-" she begins her breath hitching before she is licking her lips to wet them. "Too fast," she manages to chastise, just as her fingers speed up.

Robin's voice is lost, his throat dry as he opens and closes his mouth like a fish, his eyes drawn to his wife and unable to look away. She's such a tease. He shakes his head, swallowing harshly before forcing himself to pull himself back together and replying slowly, "I'm sorry." And then, "Please Regina, let me touch you," he begs and he could almost cry with relief as her hands fall reluctantly to her side at his plea, a slow menacing smirk curving her lips as she steps forward towards him again on slightly shaky legs.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Regina whispers, her hands creeping around her husband's jaw before she's grinning and pressing her lips back to his, revelling in the groan of relief he gives at the contact. She loves the effect she has on him.

And so they kiss, and they kiss and they kiss, lips messy yet persistent as they both get riled up into a heated mess. Both itching for more, for a peak, for-

"Oh, fuck. I know now's not the time, but I forgot to tell you," Robin mumbles against his wife's lips before she is pulling away with a furrowed brow.

"Mmm?" she hums curtly, obviously irritated from being interrupted.

"Dr Rocker called, he wanted to wish Radley a happy birthday and apologise again that he couldn't make it," he announces dropping a softer kiss to the corner of his wife's extremely kissable lips and watches her demeanour soften slightly as she momentarily falls out of character. He smirks slightly, "He said he misses his favourite clients."

Regina chuckles lowly, wrapping her hand around her husband's neck and pulling him closer, "I'm sure he does," she purrs before lifting a perfectly shaped brow and looking her husband dead in the eyes, daring him to continue the mood killing conversation, "Now that's enough talking about our ex therapist. Instead..." she drawls, running her fingers through mousy brown locks as her free hand drifts down to seek the bulge pressed snugly against her hip, "I want you listen as I tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you... Mr Locksley."


End file.
